A Noble Soul
by Samuraiko
Summary: 'A noble soul alone can noble souls attract; And knows alone, as ye, to hold them.' TaraLeila MacIntyre, Knight of the Rose and Cross, is an old friend of Heine's. When she arrives at Weissburg Palace while escorting a diplomat, TaraLeila and Heine renew their friendship, and the princes get some unorthodox lessons about following your duty and your heart.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 _Granzreich, 1878_

Evening had just begun to settle when heavy rains started lashing against the stained-glass windows of Maria Vetsera. Heine Wittgenstein looked with concern at the small group of children gathered in the church's doorway, staring out at the growing autumn storm.

"So much mud!"

"And rain!"

"I can barely see!"

"It's so dark!"

"How will we get back to the orphanage?"

Heine had been considering that very problem himself. This deep in the woods, there were no cobbled roads, and it would be more dangerous to try and lead the children back to the nearby orphanage than it would be to remain here at the church overnight. If it were only himself, he might have attempted it, but with seven small children aged five to seven, it would be a risky enterprise.

He sighed, removed his glasses, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. _Unfortunately, there is not much in the way of food or blankets here - my own small cell will barely hold all the children. I am afraid we will all go hungry tonight, but at least we will be safe_.

A sudden clap of thunder made the children squeak and squeal in panic as they scrambled away from the doors, and Heine made sure all of them were inside before closing the church doors.

"There is no need to be frightened. We cannot travel in this storm, so we will remain here for the night."

The children gaped at him.

"Stay here?"

"Where will we sleep?"

"But my dolly is in my room!"

"What will we eat?"

As their voices rose in concern and protest, another deafening boom of thunder brought their complaints to a halt, and the youngest boy and girl in the group began to cry.

The one thing Heine could never bear to see was a child's tears, and he knelt before the two and rested one hand on each of their heads.

"It is all right. Here we are warm and safe and dry. And we are all together, and I am here with all of you. Everything will be fine."

They sniffled and wiped at their eyes, but nodded.

"Yes, Professor Heine."

He gently tousled their hair, then stood up again. I need to keep them busy and distracted, at least until the storm passes. Once things quiet down, we still won't be able to leave, but they won't be as frightened.

"The first thing we must do is make sure that everything stays dry. Jochen, Leonore, you two are the tallest. Please check all of the windows and be sure they are firmly closed."

The two eldest children nodded and dashed off down the aisle toward the classroom.

"Anton, Kurt, Henny, please return to the classroom and light three of the lamps."

"Yes, Professor," they chorused and ran after their classmates.

The two youngest looked wide-eyed at the tutor. "What about us?"

"You two will come with me to the storage room. I will see what we might be able to prepare for our supper."

He set off for the storage room behind the chancel with the little ones in tow. While the church did not have much, it did have some donated foods from the parish for the poor in the area.

The children gave the food a doubtful look.

"Are we allowed to eat that, Professor Heine?"

"Normally, no, but we do not have much choice this evening, Madeleine. We will eat as little as we can, and save the rest for those who are more unfortunate than ourselves."

The youngest boy poked at some of the boxes and cans.

"Do you know how to cook, Professor?"

"Indeed. I am not a professional chef, Niklaus, but I think I can manage for tonight."

As the older children returned, Heine informed them that they would all be eating in the classroom, and then bedding down in his room for the night.

* * *

It was an admittedly meager meal, even by Heine's standards, but the temporary excitement of treating the whole thing like an adventure was a sufficient distraction from the limited amount of food. Henny and Niklaus asked several questions about cooking and food that made Heine wonder if perhaps culinary training might be a viable path for them. Kurt and Jochen wanted to start telling ghost stories amidst the flickering lamplight, but Heine put a firm stop to that.

After dinner, Heine and the children made one last round of the building to make sure everything else was closed up tight and that nothing was leaking, but as they trooped back into the nave, Heine suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"All of you, be silent and don't move."

When Heine spoke in that voice, none of the children dared argue.

 _Voices... right outside the church doors. Could it be someone from the orphanage braved the storm to check on us?_

The tutor had barely gotten two steps further before the doors swung open, but a swift glance told him that this was no rescue party.

Five men, drenched, filthy, and unkempt, were standing in the doorway. The last one to enter took a final look around, then nodded to the others.

"I think we lost him."

Heine's eyes narrowed. _Refugees? Bounty hunters? Who_ are _these men?_

"This'll do for now against that damn storm, and we'll clean out anything of use as soon as it's clear. This place is far enough out of the way that no one will even find out for a couple days."

Heine growled to himself. _They're thieves. I'd heard rumours from the nuns that some lowlifes were in the area, but I didn't think they'd stray this far from the outskirts of town._

The leader peered through the gloom of the church and spotted Heine and the children.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Then he got a better look and laughed. "A bunch of brats. Well, you won't give us any trouble now, will you?"

Heine stepped forward. "You have no business here. I suggest you leave."

"You're a bold one, aren't you, kid? Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders?"

The tutor felt a familiar calm come over him, and his body tensed as his hands clenched.

"I am no child, I am a full-grown adult, and I would advise you to leave before you and your colleagues come to harm."

The thieves advanced down the aisle, and the children whimpered and clustered behind Heine, but Heine kept his body between the thieves and the children.

 _Damn it... I can't fight them and keep an eye on the children at the same time. If it were only me, this would be no contest, but I can't put them at risk!_

"To threaten children... ye are truly the lowest of the low."

Another voice rang through the church, and the thieves whirled around.

"Damn it, he found us!"

Heine couldn't see past them, but whoever the newcomer was, it clearly had the thieves on edge. But another part of Heine's brain was already racing ahead. _That voice... he's speaking Eise, but that's not a Granzreich or even an Eise accent._

Slow, measured footsteps approached, and the rasp of steel being drawn caught another piece of Heine's attention.

 _A sword?_

"You're outnumbered," the leader sneered. "There's no way you can take on all five of us."

"I beg to differ."

The footsteps continued to advance.

The leader growled, and Heine gasped as the leader lunged toward him, grabbed him by the collar, and held a knife to his throat while the children behind him cried out in fear.

"One more step, and they're dead."

The footsteps stopped.

"You may not care about your own life, but I haven't met a Knight yet who'd put innocents in harm's way just to save their own skin."

 _Knight?_ Heine wondered if he'd heard correctly.

"Don't listen to him!" Heine suddenly shouted.

"Shut up, you little brat!" the leader yelled, but then he abruptly howled in pain, dropping his weapon to the floor of the church, as a slender knife flashed down the aisle and embedded itself in his wrist. Heine fell to his hands and knees.

"Get his knife!" he heard the newcomer shout, and he scrambled forward to grab the dropped weapon.

As the thieves spread out to take on the newcomer, Heine rounded on the children. "All of you, into the classroom!"

"But Professor-" Madeleine began to wail.

"GO!" he snapped, and the terrified children dashed back through the door and slammed it shut.

A second steely rasp drew Heine's attention back to the fight, and the tutor turned just in time to see the newcomer drawing a second dagger as well, weapons poised to attack.

"Don't just stand there – kill him!" the leader shouted, and the thieves charged, knives drawn. The newcomer, however, held his ground, and soon his blades were flashing in the lamplight, deflecting the thieves' attacks with ease. Tall and lithe, he held the swords with confidence, his face shadowed beneath the brim of a wide hat. But Heine froze when he saw the royal blue tabard the newcomer was wearing, trimmed in gold and embroidered with a four-armed cross and four scarlet roses.

 _The Rose and Cross?! Here?!_

The Knight was fencing with cold, swift precision, deftly leaping over the pews and weaving through the thieves as though they were standing still. One after another, the thieves fell to the Knight's swords, while Heine watched in fascination. _Such economy of movement, and so quick! This Knight fences nearly as well as Viktor does. I'd heard the Rose and Cross Knights were superior swordsmen, but I've never seen one in action myself before._

With a snarl, the leader finally pulled the knife from his wrist and flung it to one side, and Heine's eyes went wide as the thief drew a revolver. But before he could take aim at the Knight's back, Heine leapt at him, knife in hand.

"No, you don't!"

The two landed hard on the church floor, and while the thief was much bigger than Heine, the tutor's quick reflexes and wiry strength, plus years of living and fighting on the streets, went a long way toward evening the odds. They rolled over and over, trading blows until Heine grabbed the thief's wrist and slammed it repeatedly against the floor, trying to make him drop the gun. The thief wouldn't give up that easily, though, and a shot rang out, barely missing the Knight and gouging a hole in one of the wooden wall beams.

"Damn you!" the thief shouted as the gun clattered from his grip, and he grabbed Heine by the hair and slammed his head twice into the nearest pew. Heine gasped as pain lanced through his skull, and the thief reclaimed the gun. "Just for that, _you_ die first, brat or not." But before he could bring it to bear, the Knight leapt over the nearest pew and tackled him, pulling him off Heine. The tutor lay dazed and dizzy on the floor, only vaguely aware of the two struggling in the aisle. His vision blurred, and everything was spinning. He heard another howl of pain and a dull thud, but he couldn't move, could barely even breathe.

 _No... the children... I must... get up..._

Then quiet.

Then footsteps approaching.

"'Tis all right," he heard as the Knight knelt beside him. "Ye and the other children are safe. I give ye my word."

Heine looked up through eyes clouded with tears of pain.

Then darkness.

Then nothing.

* * *

Slowly, cautiously, Heine opened his eyes, his head aching, vaguely aware of several weights pressing down against his body. A cautious glance revealed that he was lying on his bed, with Niklaus and Madeleine curled up against him, asleep. He looked to one side, and saw the other children asleep on the floor, sleeping on what looked like a rough blanket covered with a sheet. The curtains had been drawn against the storm, and a single lamp was the room's only illumination.

 _That's right... we were stranded here... then those thieves... and..._

Heine blinked, remembering those last moments before falling unconscious, lying on the floor of the church and looking up into the Knight's face.

 _"'Tis all right... ye and the other children are safe. I give ye my word."_

Then he looked toward the bedroom door, and saw it was blocked by a chair, and dozing in the chair was a woman, a girl, really, no more than eighteen years old. Her long black hair had come loose from her crown of braids to fall in tangled disarray all the way to her waist, and her sword rested across her knees, ready to draw at a moment's notice.

 _She..._ she's _the Knight?_

As though aware of his gaze, she slowly opened her eyes, blinked, then focused on him.

"Oh, good," she whispered. "Ye're finally awake. Ye had me worried." Setting aside her sword, she rose and approached the bed, careful to avoid the children sleeping on the floor.

"W-what happened? How did I-?"

She sat on the edge of the bed, then reached out to gently turn his head to the side, and Heine realized she'd bandaged his temple where the thief had beaten it against the pew. She'd also apparently treated his scrapes and bruises from his brawl with the thief, and then carried him to bed.

As he tried to sit up, she rested one hand firmly on his chest and pushed him back down. "Careful now, try no' to move much. 'Twas a wicked blow ye took."

"But... those thieves..."

"Trussed up in the church, and each lashed to a pew so they'll no' be givin' ye further grief. I'm only sorry I couldn't get here sooner, but the storm made their trail that much harder to follow."

Heine turned his head to look at her, but she was looking at the children sleeping on the floor. _She speaks Eise fluently, but that accent wasn't my imagination earlier... she's from the Highland Marches._ Up close, even in the dim light, she was striking rather than pretty, with a surprising gentleness and sadness to her face that made her seem both older and younger than she probably was.

"I'll give the wee ones credit, they were quite anxious about ye." Then she glanced back at him, her mouth curving into a smile, and he saw that her eyes were pale blue. "They were also quite fierce about tellin' me how ye're their professor and no' a child."

Heine felt his cheeks go red. It was one of the banes of his existence to be forever mistaken for a child rather than the full-grown adult that he was.

"I... thank you for saving us."

"No thanks needed, 'twas my duty and my privilege." She rose and made her way to the window, and as she twitched the curtains aside, Heine could see that the dawn was slowly beginning to break. "Now that the storm's blown past, if ye'll excuse me, I'll ride back to Wienner for the constabulary. 'Tis best for ye and the children to stay in here while I'm away. I'll be back in no time."

She buckled her sword at her waist, then moved the chair so she could leave. But then she turned, her hat in her hand, and swept Heine a graceful bow, with one finger against her lips for silence.

Then she was gone.

* * *

"Professor Heine? Who was that lady?"

"Did you know her, Professor?"

"Are you okay, Professor Heine?"

Once the children had awoken, they clamoured around and on his bed in concern and excitement. Now that Heine was more awake, he looked them all over. They all seemed unharmed and unfazed by the incident the night before.

"I'm fine... our rescuer took good care of me, and it seems of all of you as well. I gather that she was pursuing those thieves as part of her work for the Knights of the Rose and Cross. We were fortunate she was there to lend assistance. However... I have never met her before."

"The Rose and Cross?" Jochen asked, and Heine nodded, mindful of his still aching head.

"Yes. I will teach you about them in one of our next lessons. For now, she has returned to Wienner to fetch the constables, and then she will be returning here. For our own safety, we will remain in here until she returns."

Henny sighed and rested her chin in her hands. "I hope soon, my tummy won't stop growling."

As the children clambered off the bed and sat on the floor, chattering in excitement, Heine lay back and thought.

 _Interesting... a Highlands Knight here in Granzreich. I had not realized the Rose and Cross were active here as well. To the best of my knowledge, they have no chapterhouse here, but they do go where they are needed. And even with the improvements that the king has made over the past twenty years... the kingdom still suffers in many places._

True to her word, within the hour, the Knight returned with some of Wienner's constables in tow. After confirming that Heine and the children were safe, the police gathered up the thieves and hauled them outside.

"We appreciate your assistance in this matter, madame," one of the constables said quietly while the children watched wide-eyed as the thieves were led away. "I suspect these were the ruffians that we'd received other reports of, but it was a damnable problem trying to find them."

"I'm just glad I was able to help. I was passin' through from Fleur to Freiburg, and local gossip on the train told me of the problem. I'd have been remiss in my duty if I'd done nothin'."

The constables completed their reports after obtaining her account and Heine's of the incident, saluted her, and departed to the grateful cheers of the children, who then cheered even louder when the Knight explained that she had brought food with her from Wienner.

"Why are you doing this?" Heine asked her softly as the children ate with all the appetite of youth.

"Doin' what?" she asked. "Feedin' ye? I saw the state of your storeroom last night after I'd tended to ye. 'Twas nothin' for me to at least provide a simple meal."

The tutor's eyes narrowed. "But most Knights take a vow of poverty."

"Most do, aye. But 'tis no hardship for me to miss a meal or two, and besides... I've no likin' of seein' children go hungry." Then she sighed, her pale blue eyes sad. "Though after last evenin', I suppose I can't blame ye for bein' distrustful. But don't ye worry. I'll be off again after this."

Once she'd reclaimed her saddle blanket from his room and prepared herself to depart, Heine sent the children to wash up and get ready to return to the orphanage, then he followed her outside.

For a long time, both were silent, then Heine sighed, a sigh more felt than heard.

"I apologize, madame. You're right... I am by nature rather distrustful, but after all you've done, I admit I have wronged you." He held one hand out to her, and with a slow smile, she took it.

"'Tis nothin' to forgive between us, sir. I wish ye and the wee ones well."

They clasped hands firmly, and he surprised both her and himself by bowing politely over her hand. Then she swung herself into her saddle and turned the horse's head toward the main road to Wienner.

"Wait!" he called out.

She reined in her mount and looked back at him. "Aye?"

"I just realized... you never told me your name."

She looked startled, then she laughed.

"True. I'm TaraLeila MacIntyre. And ye?"

"Professor Heine Wittgenstein. Safe travels, madame."

She bowed her head to him. "Best of luck to ye and yours, Professor. May we meet again someday under better circumstances."

With that, she waved and galloped off, leaving Heine standing before the church, his eyes soft and thoughtful.

 _May we meet again, indeed, TaraLeila. Someday._


	2. The Lady Knight

**Chapter One - The Lady Knight**

 _Fonseine, 1883_

"Again." Sergeant Knight Sprague Desaix du Martise's cold tones echoed off the stone walls, and the apprentice Knights scrambled to the training line, blades at the ready. "Advance. Advance-lunge. On guard. Advance. Appel-lunge. On guard. Advance-lunge. Redouble. On guard. Jump-forward-lunge-"

At that, one of the apprentices over-lunged and nearly tripped, and he froze as the fencing master's gaze fell on him. The other eleven immediately backed away to the training line.

"Poor Derek."

"Yes, Sergeant Knight!" he stammered, hastily straightening to attention.

The Sergeant Knight made his way down the row to the now-trembling apprentice, each step a deliberate stalk.

"You consistently over-lunge, Derek. Even a mediocre swordsman will make mincemeat of you with such poor footwork." Sprague drew his own sword and moved to the apprentice's side.

"To the line."

Derek quickly stepped back.

"Jump-forward-lunge. Jump-forward-lunge. Jump-for-"

Once again, Derek over-lunged before the Sergeant Knight had finished the command, and this time, the flat of Sprague's blade struck his outstretched hand. Derek yelped and dropped his own sword.

"Poor Lucrezia."

One of the other apprentices stepped forward. " _Si, sergente?_ "

"As you have admirably demonstrated a skill in footwork, you will partner Derek. If he over-lunges or becomes overeager, you will discipline him as I just did."

Her expression brightened at his praise, but then fell as she looked over at Derek.

"If you cannot accept this responsibility, you have no place as a Knight. When we fight, we excel or we die."

The young woman slowly nodded. " _Si, sergente_."

"To the end of the room, both of you. One hour of drill. Footwork only. Do not forget your form, or it will become three hours." The two apprentices saluted the fencing master and moved to the far end of the training room.

Sprague turned back to the other ten apprentices, but then he noticed a tall, slender figure standing in the doorway.

"Wandering TaraLeila," he greeted her, and the twelve apprentices turned to look. "What brings you to the Dungeon?"

The 'Dungeon' was the unofficial nickname of the Knights' chapterhouse in Entour, on the western coast of Fonseine, due to the fact that unlike most of their other locations, nearly half of the chapterhouse was underground. Most initiates and apprentices, however, swore that it was because Sergeant Knight Sprague was actually a torture master of the worst order.

 _And I'd be inclined to agree with them_... TaraLeila thought ruefully, remembering her two years of servitude to the fencing master.

She bowed politely to the Sergeant Knight. "Passin' through Fonseine before I head home to Kirkwall," she replied. "I'd hoped ye might be able to spare some time for a meetin' and perhaps a spar, but ye have students waitin' on ye."

"The meeting must wait, but a spar would serve as an adequate demonstration for the apprentices," he replied, and waved her toward the center of the training hall. The apprentices quickly cleared the floor while she hung her hat on a nearby hook, then advanced to the center at Sprague's side. They both drew their swords, saluted, and took their stances.

"Now then, let us see how your swordsmanship has improved in the past year, Tyro," Sprague said, dark brown eyes intent on pale blue eyes. "Begin."

The apprentices watched, several of them open-mouthed, as Sprague immediately went on the offensive, his rapier and main-gauche gleaming in the light of the chandeliers overhead. Down the length of the hall they went, Sprague's attention focused on the attack, TaraLeila's on defense. Though her blades were not quite as quick as his, a sudden daring thrust turned control of the bout to her favour, and she rapidly pressed her own advantage. However, within ten seconds, Sprague found an opening in her stance, and a second after that, her sword was on the ground and his was at her throat. She was breathing hard, but the fencing master was still quite calm.

"So, you've mastered the flanconnade without sacrificing the defense of your main-gauche," he said softly, lowering his sword and stepping back.

"Ye shouldn't be surprised, ye've been drillin' it into me for ages," she replied. "I thought ye'd be pleased." Then she gave him a slight smile. "But we both know ye aren't one for praise." She mimicked the fencing master's own flat tones. "'A lesson learned is its own reward.'"

Several of the apprentices chuckled at that, but a glare from Sprague quickly silenced them.

"That does not change the fact that it is true," he pointed out.

She retrieved her sword, and the two Knights saluted one another.

"Still... well done," he said quietly.

Coming from the greatest swordsman among the Knights, this was high praise indeed, and she bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank ye, Domini," she said finally, sheathing her blades. "I admit, 'twasn't easy, but the important things never are."

The Sergeant Knight studied her, then turned back to his students. "My quarters, Tyro. One hour," he said without looking at TaraLeila.

"Aye, Domini."

* * *

An hour later, Sprague came striding up the stairs toward his quarters and saw TaraLeila standing at attention near his door. He unlocked the door and entered, and a moment later, she followed and closed the door behind her.

"You look tired, Tyro," he said without preamble.

"'Twas a long and difficult assignment. Six weeks in Erosz, and another two travellin' back from Odyesse."

The Sergeant Knight picked up a flagon of wine and poured two glasses, then handed her one. " _Salut_."

"Cheers," she replied and they both drank. He then drew a chair for her, made sure she was seated comfortably, and took a seat opposite her.

"So, what really brings you to the Dungeon?" he asked at length, sunken eyes fixed on her.

She sighed and pulled an envelope from her pocket, and Sprague recognized the Rose and Cross seal.

"Another offer for promotion, I take it," he said, tossing back the last of his wine and pouring another glass.

"Aye."

"Where?"

At that, TaraLeila gave a quiet laugh. "They've offered me my choice of chapterhouse if I accept promotion to Adept Knight."

Sprague arched his eyebrows at her as he sipped at his wine. "You want to come here?"

Her long black hair rustled around her shoulders as she shook her head. "I don't want it at all."

"Why not?"

"I'm a swordsman, Domini, no' a bureaucrat." She saw him about to speak and cut him off. "'Tis no' like ye're any stranger to refusin' promotion, either. We both know damned weel that Grand Master Baveaux has been after ye for years, but if ye took it, ye'd no' be training swordsmen anymore. At least with ye, he gave up tryin'. And yet they keep offerin' it to me."

Sprague swung his long legs up onto the table and gave her a pointed look. "You don't realize yet why they're doing it, do you." It was a statement, not a question, and she gave him a startled look.

"But why-" The words died on her lips, and TaraLeila stood and began pacing around the room in agitation. "Damn it, 'tis supposed to be my decision. Mine alone, no' the Rose and Cross."

"Are you that stubborn that you can't recognize it for what it is? McKenna and the others are making sure you can make an informed decision." Sprague pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as he watched her pace. "Just because you accept the promotion doesn't carve your future in stone. All it does is give you the understanding you would need _if_ -" He stressed the word. "-you opted to reclaim what's yours. But if you're so damned deadset against it, why not simply forfeit it altogether and have done with it?"

She stopped but did not turn to look at him, and Sprague just patiently waited. "Mayhap," she said at last, "because 'twould mean givin' up. And a part of me rebels at that. 'Twould be easier, aye, but..." Her hands tightened into fists at her sides, and she swung around to look at him, her eyes filled with despair. "But I can't say in my heart that 'twould be _right_."

For a long time, neither of them spoke, then Sprague sighed and finished off his glass of wine.

"Tell me one thing," he said as he set down the glass.

"Aye?"

He looked up at her. "Why come to me?"

TaraLeila gave him a sad smile. "Because of all the Knights I know, ye have always been cruelly honest, Domini."

Sprague nodded slowly. "I see. Well, if it's honesty you're wanting, I'll tell you this. You're a fine Knight, and the best Tyro I've ever trained. To promote you would leave the world at large a poorer place, but if it meant that even for a while, you had a chance to become what you always should have been, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

She lowered her head so that the Sergeant Knight wouldn't see her tears.

"Thank ye, Domini." Her voice was barely a whisper. "For everythin'."

She turned to go, but his voice stopped her.

"TaraLeila."

She paused at the door, then looked back over her shoulder.

Sprague lifted his empty glass to her.

"Good luck."

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

 _To be continued..._


	3. The Royal Tutor

**Chapter Two - The Royal Tutor**

 _Granzreich, 1883_

 _"Happy as I am, I do not belong here..."_

Alone in his chambers in the Royal Palace, Heine Wittgenstein lay awake in the darkness, curled up on his side and remembering his very first night spent in the palace. Even now, months later, he still found it strange to be sleeping in a comfortable bed, in a room as spacious and well-furnished as the one he occupied now. To have a full stomach, warm clothes, and more than a penny or two in his pockets – these were things he'd not dared to let himself dream of as a child.

 _I_ should _be happy_ , he thought morosely. _I have a position, a salary, respect. But even now, with the truth known, I cannot shake the feeling that this is but a dream, one that cannot last. It matters not that the princes have accepted me, that Viktor has long since forgiven me. I am a commoner and a criminal._

He sighed and rolled onto his back, watching the shifting shadows on the ceiling for a while, then he pulled back the covers, reached for his spectacles, and climbed out of bed. Picking up a large box near his desk, he set it on the low table, then lifted the lid. Inside were mementos from every student he had taught – letters, drawings, little tokens of appreciation from the many children he had worked with over the years.

Fleeting memories of innocent lives.

 _"Dearest Professor Heine, I want you to know I love you. Because of you, I like reading more than anything in the world. Thanks so much."_

 _"Professor, this autum leaf is for you becaus its pretty and red and reminds me of your hair."_

 _"Professor Heine, when I grow up I want to be a great teacher just like you."_

A soft smile, one that most never saw, gently curved his lips as he brushed his fingers over the box's contents. Then he lifted out a small journal, sat down on the chaise longue, and opened the book. Even in the faint moonlight through the windows, he could still read every word, long since memorized.

 _Lukas Vogler_  
 _Marko Ehehalt_  
 _Frida Küper_  
 _Sophia Probst_  
 _Annett Farber_  
 _Johanna Goldschmidt_  
 _Lena Fruehauf_  
 _Daniel Fischer_  
 _Martina Baum_  
 _Karsten Röger_  
 _Wilfried Wichterle_  
 _Hendrik Höner_  
 _Helge Lichtenstein_  
 _Alina Reuther_  
 _Gabriele Aachen_

They were the names of each of his students, with notes about each and their lives after leaving the orphanage. Some were the orphans he had known and led during those lean and hungry years living in the Wienner sewers, others were the ones he had been tasked with teaching at Maria Vetsera. As time had passed, Heine had made a point of trying to keep tabs on each of them, to be certain that they were leading happy lives in relative comfort, instead of the harsh poverty he had grown up with. Of all the hard-won victories he had earned in his life, those were the most precious to him.

Heine slowly turned the pages, until he came to the most recent entries.

 _Licht von Granzreich_  
 _Leonhard von Granzreich_  
 _Bruno von Granzreich_  
 _Kai von Granzreich_

The four youngest princes of the realm, and his current students.

Heine sat in the moonlight, his fingers resting on the open pages, then he sighed and placed the journal back in the box and replaced the cover. As he climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over himself once more, he removed his glasses and carefully set them near his pillow before closing his eyes.

 _Though I cannot help but wonder... is it ever truly possible to move on from one's past? To let go of those things that have shaped one's character?_

Heine pulled one of the other pillows against his chest and curled up around it, briefly hiding his face against the softness.

 _I can only hope that it is. And that there is always redemption... even for someone like me._

* * *

The following morning, Heine sat in the reception hall, going over the princes' homework, but his mind was elsewhere.

 _"There are rumours about a criminal record."_

 _"A criminal as the Royal Tutor?"_

 _"Unacceptable!"_

 _"The Royal Tutor is the man who will groom our king. It is the most prestigious post in the entire palace. It cannot be left to a criminal with no degree."_

"You look troubled, my friend."

Heine looked up to see Viktor, King of Granzreich, standing in the doorway of the reception hall, and he quickly rose to his feet, but the king waved him back to his seat as he sat opposite Heine.

"I simply stopped by to say hello. With the upcoming diplomatic conference, what little free time I have will vanish." He shrugged ruefully, and Heine gave Viktor a slightly reproachful look.

"As if you didn't already overwork yourself."

"Yes, well... as I said, you seemed troubled. Is something wrong?"

Heine briefly considered not answering, but he and Viktor had been friends far too long to lie to him.

"I suppose," he said slowly, "I am still wondering why the princes fought so hard for my re-instatement, and then in the end, why you and the Counts allowed it." A bitter smile crossed his face. "A criminal with no degree as the Royal Tutor. Under other circumstances, it would be ludicrous to even consider."

Viktor sighed and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his fingers laced together as he spoke.

"My friend, it has never ceased to amaze me that for all your brilliance, for all your wisdom, you fail to recognize that which is right in front of you."

Heine's eyes widened in surprise as Viktor went on. "Your social status, your background, that does not define who you are. It has shaped you, yes. You wouldn't be the man you are now were it not for that. But the good that you have done, that you are doing even now, is _because_ of who and what you are... not in spite of it."

Heine felt a lump in his throat at his friend's praise, and he tried to thank him, but he couldn't make himself speak. But Viktor saw it nonetheless, and he smiled.

"Anyway, I'm sure that my sons will be here shortly to test your patience as always, so I'll leave you to prepare."

"Thank you."

The king nodded and left, and Heine looked down at his notes.

 _I hope you're right, my friend._

A few minutes later, in came the princes, Licht and Bruno bickering amongst themselves as usual, and Heine started counting under his breath.

 _One, two, three, four, five..._

He didn't reach ten before Kai gave a quiet growl, and Bruno and Licht immediately fell silent. Leonhard, on the other hand, was too busy yawning to argue with his brothers, and Heine suspected that the prince had nearly slept in again.

"Good morning, Your Highnesses," he greeted.

"Good morning, Master," Bruno replied.

"Morning, Heine darling," Licht sang out as he dropped carelessly onto the couch beside Heine, who promptly moved away.

"Good morning, Professor," Kai murmured.

Leonhard tried to say "good morning," but it was lost in another yawn.

Bruno, however, was peering closely at the tutor, a look of concern in his cobalt blue eyes.

"Are you feeling well, Master? You seem a touch... worn out, if you'll forgive me for saying so."

Heine shook his head, the tassel of his cap swinging as he did so. "I am fine, prince. Do not worry about me."

The prince looked ready to say something, but closed his mouth and nodded, unwilling to argue with Heine in front of the others.

"Now, then, for today's lesson..."

* * *

A few days later, Heine and Licht headed into town as per their standing arrangement so the youngest prince could maintain his incognito job at a local café. Heine carried a sheaf of papers with him, and once Licht was in uniform, he stopped by with Heine's regular order of a kapuziner and Dobos torte.

"Ah, thank you."

"You're welcome, Professor," Licht said cheerfully, then he bustled off to attend to his other duties.

Normally Heine devoted his full attention to the chocolate, buttercream, and caramel sponge cake, but today he found himself studying the prince as he worked.

 _It is certainly ironic. I spent my life as a commoner, now working with royals, and now I watch over a royal who spends his time working as a commoner. Though I must admit, of the four princes, Prince Licht is the most comfortable here in town and mingling with the people._ Heine sipped at his coffee and grimaced slightly to himself. _Though I doubt he'd do well living on his own._

"Is something the matter with your drink, sir?"

Heine looked up to see the café owner looking at him in concern.

"Pardon?"

"You looked dissatisfied a moment ago. Would you prefer something else instead?"

"Oh, no, the kapuziner is delicious as always. It was my thoughts causing my dissatisfaction, not the fare. I apologize if it worried you."

The café owner looked relieved, then returned to the kitchen behind the main café.

Licht, in the meantime, was cheerfully flirting with two matrons at a nearby table while taking their order, polishing the marble tabletop, and effortlessly balancing his serving tray on his head. Once he'd taken their order, he swept the tray off his head with a flourish and bow, then headed to another table. As Heine watched, he chatted with customers, cleared tables, answered patrons' questions about the menu, and never seemed to stop moving. And yet, he gave each café patron his undivided attention, and seemed to remember every detail of their visits.

Heine leaned back in his booth, his torte briefly forgotten as he watched the prince. _Even after all this time, all of the princes still mystify me, he thought. I cannot decide if it is their seriousness or their various theatrics and affectations that are their real selves. I suppose in that, they are more like their father than even they realize._

Then he sighed and returned his attention to his food and his papers.

 _Though I also cannot help but wonder if even they know who their real selves are. Still, I suppose that such understanding can only come with time and experience._

 _To be continued..._


	4. Past and Present

**Chapter Three - Past and Present**

 _The Highland Marches, 1883_

Disembarking from the train in Kirkwall, TaraLeila made her way down the platform, stopping at the livestock and stable car long enough to claim her mount, Torran, plus two horses she'd purchased just before leaving Entour. After handing a few extra coins to the stablehands for their care, she saddled Torran, put lead reins on the others, and swung herself into the saddle.

As she rode from the station, she drew in a deep breath, then released it in a happy sigh after being away from home for so long. The faintest hint of the sea reached even here in the heart of the city. One of the largest cities in the Highland Marches, Kirkwall boasted a population of over seven hundred and fifty thousand, but the city's ancient roots were still very much in evidence.

 _Aye, as modern as we've become, we've no' forgotten who we are and where we've come from, she thought as she rode through town._

Several minutes later, she arrived at a large, imposing building, whose gates enclosed a spacious cobbled courtyard. On first glance, many mistook it for an ancient monastery, which in fact it had once been. Above the gates hung a broad four-armed cross of bronze, with four roses entwined around it. This was the Monastery of St. Brigid, and the Kirkwall chapterhouse of the Knights of the Rose and Cross.

For a moment, TaraLeila reined in her mount and gazed up at the seal, then at the building beyond.

 _Home_ , she thought.

Standing guard at the gates were two Knights, who, after seeing her tabard, drew themselves up in salute as she approached.

One of them suddenly smiled as he recognized her. "Well, I'll be damned. The prodigal Knight returns home at last."

"Good to see ye, too, Keith," she chuckled, dismounting from her horse and leading the three animals behind her. "And I come bearin' gifts, so none of your scoldin'."

Keith grinned and waved her toward the courtyard. "I'm sure Craftsman Sean will be pleased. And welcome home."

As he and the other guard opened the gates for her, she entered the courtyard and headed toward the Order's stables. A short, wiry blond man was just leaving the stables when she came up, and he stopped in pleased surprise.

"TaraLeila!" he bellowed in a voice that echoed around the courtyard. "As I live and breathe, ye're still alive! And what lovelies have ye brought me?"

"Of course I'm still alive," she replied. "As for these, stallions from Entour. Both well-bred, fine stock. I'll deliver their papers to ye later."

"Ye're an angel," Sean beamed at her, and she handed him the reins of all three horses. Torran whinnied and nudged the stablemaster. "And ye, Torran, are still just as tryin' as always. I don't know how she puts up with ye."

TaraLeila laughed and crossed the courtyard to the main house. Removing her hat, she closed the front door behind her and leaned against it, closing her eyes as the tension and exhaustion from her travels finally began to fade.

At long last, she was home.

* * *

After washing up and making herself presentable, she knocked at the door of the Master Knight's office.

"Come in!"

As TaraLeila stepped inside and closed the door, the man behind the desk stared at her for a moment, and then rose, his arms outstretched in welcome.

"Welcome home, Tara," Aindriu McKenna murmured, embracing her tightly. She returned the embrace, grateful for the warmth and strength from the man who'd been the closest thing she'd had to a father.

Aindriu was slightly taller than she, with dark hair liberally threaded with silver, but his blue-green eyes were still sharp, and as he stepped back from her, his hands still on her shoulders, he gave her a penetrating look.

"I know that look in your eyes," he said quietly. "What's wrong?"

She sighed and bowed her head. "Ye know I can't lie, especially no' to ye." Then she reached into her pocket and drew out the envelope she'd received, then looked up into his eyes. "Did ye ask the Grand Master to offer me another promotion?"

He stared at the envelope and let out a loud sigh of frustration. "Damn it, no, 'twas Dietrich's doin'. I specifically told him to wait before sendin' that to Justin, at least until ye got home."

"Why?"

He gave her a long look. "Because His Majesty's asked to see ye."

TaraLeila slowly turned pale and she took a step back. "Ye don't mean to say he's wantin' me to decide _now_?"

"I don't know," the Master Knight admitted. "But now that ye're back, ye should see him as soon as possible. Don't ye worry, ye'll no' be goin' alone, he's asked to see me as well."

She paced around his office and raked her fingers through her black hair, pulling it free from its braids in disarray as she twisted it around her fingers in helpless frustration.

Aindriu watched her, but only said, "Don't ye start frettin'. Any Highlander with a lick of common sense will tell ye to no' find more problems than ye can solve."

She stopped and looked at him. "So when do we go?"

"I'll send word to His Majesty that ye've returned. I suspect he'll want to see ye right away."

* * *

MacDuff Castle, ancestral castle of the High King and the seat for the Parliament of the Highland Marches, sat exactly one mile away from the Order's monastery, separated by a main thoroughfare through Kirkwall nicknamed "Noble's Mile." Between the King's Guards patrolling the city, and the Knights of the Rose and Cross's notable presence, Kirkwall was prosperous and boasted a remarkably low crime rate.

TaraLeila and Aindriu stopped at the castle gates, and the King's Guards standing watch straightened to formal salutes.

"Master Knight McKenna," the leader remarked, "His Majesty informed us of your arrival with Dame TaraLeila. If ye will follow me, I will see ye to his hall."

"Thank ye," Aindriu replied, and the Knights followed him through the gates, up to the castle. TaraLeila tilted her head back to stare up at the fortress. Built over six hundred years ago, it looked as though it could easily stand another six hundred more. Even during the Highlands Uprising almost twenty years ago, it had withstood siege without effort.

At last they were ushered into the king's hall, which for the moment was empty save for the ever-present guards and the High King himself.

As they entered, the king waved for his guards to depart, and the heavy wooden doors closed with a boom.

TaraLeila and Aindriu both fell to one knee before the throne, heads bowed. Upon the throne sat a tall man with long dark hair, a dark goatee, and deep blue eyes, and his great kilt proudly bore the colours of the MacDuff Clan – scarlet, white, bottle green, royal blue, and black. Nearing forty, James VI, High King of the Highland Marches, looked ten years younger as he smiled at the two Knights.

"We are honoured by this audience, Your Majesty," Aindriu said.

"Ye are welcome in my hall," James replied. "Rise, my friends."

The two Knights stood at attention, and James rose and walked to a nearby table, followed by the Knights. Then he picked up a sheaf of papers and held them out to TaraLeila.

"The reports of Ceanntíre's farings," he said quietly. "As ye'll see, it prospers, thanks to its stewardship."

She did not reach for them, but the faintest trembling of her body betrayed TaraLeila's inner turmoil.

James' keen eyes missed nothing as he leaned against the table and studied the young woman, then he set the papers aside, sighed, and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"'Tis been eighteen years, my lady. I've watched ye grow from a wee bairn to the woman ye are now. Ye've endured things I'd no' wish on my worst enemy, but 'tis no' made ye bitter or angry or twisted. Instead, ye remain a woman of kindness, of character, of virtue."

TaraLeila bowed her head and shuddered, but James went on.

"Ye can't hide from your past forever. Time and time again, ye have honoured the name of TaraLeila MacIntyre, but 'tis time... 'tis long past time for ye to set that name aside, and take back the one ye were born to."

TaraLeila doubled over and covered her ears with her hands, rocking back and forth with her eyes tightly shut.

"I can't!" she cried. "Do ye still no' understand?!"

Though startled at her outburst, James and Aindriu gave her sympathetic looks.

"Mayhap no," Aindriu said softly, resting his hand on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the king, her expression anguished.

"As a commoner Knight, my life is _mine_! No one else's! But the moment I take back that name, TaraLeila MacIntyre and all the good she ever did in the world is gone."

She violently shook her head, her long black hair cascading around her shoulders. "And to take it back means givin' up bein' a Knight. There's still so much I can do-"

"-and so much ye can do here," James gently cut her off. "Ye think that the Marches don't still need assistance? Ye could bring your knowledge and wisdom of the world, and help shape a brighter future for the Marches. Is it as glorious and grand an adventure as bein' a Knight? Mayhap no', but 'tis a legacy ye could be just as proud of."

She looked from James to Aindriu, and saw the same quiet compassion and resolve in his eyes, and tears slid down her pale cheeks. Then she bowed her head once more and shook it.

"Forgive me, but I can't... no' yet." Her shoulders shook with barely restrained sobs, but she made no sound, and the two men waited patiently for her to eventually regain her composure.

"Do ye wish to formally relinquish your claim?" the king asked eventually.

For a long time, she was quiet, then she shook her head again. "No. As I told my Domini, 'twould be like givin' up. And while my heart can't say yet that takin' back my name is right, nor can it say 'tis wrong. I can only ask for more time."

* * *

Upon their return to the monastery, Aindriu sighed as he looked over at TaraLeila, who sat quietly in his office with her head bowed and her hands folded in her lap. Her pale blue eyes were sad, and his own heart ached to see her so distraught.

"Ye always seem to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders," he murmured at length. "But it need no' be that way. Ye _are_ allowed to be happy, ye ken."

Her black hair falling forward to half-cover her face, she slowly shook her head.

"I'm happy now," she said softly.

"Don't give me that, I'm neither blind nor a fool. Ye find satisfaction in your work as a Knight, true, but don't ye ever wish for more? Strife, pain, fear - these were things ye were born to, aye, yet that doesn't mean 'tis all your world should ever be."

"'Tis all I know, Aindriu," TaraLeila replied, her voice so soft that he could barely hear her. "And the world won't save itself. The Rose and Cross needs me. I can't put my own wants above that."

Aindriu ran his hands over his face in frustration.

"I swear, Tara, ye may be the most stubborn woman I've ever met." He reached out and rested one hand on her shoulder, then lifted her chin with his other hand. "Ye don't think it breaks my heart to see ye sufferin' like this? To see how hard ye fight, day after day for almost twenty years?"

As her eyes met his, he saw the faintest spark of anger there, which pleased him. TaraLeila angry was, to his mind, infinitely preferable to TaraLeila despairing.

"Don't tell me ye just want to marry me off and put me on a shelf, Aindriu."

"I never said that, damn ye. I said ye deserve to be happy. True, 'tis easier with someone else than alone."

"Ye know the rules as well as I. We Knights can't marry. 'Twould mean givin' up the only constant thing in my life since I was a bairn." She shook her head again, angrily this time. "I can still make a difference in the world. My heart broke eighteen years ago, and I've managed without it just fine."

"That's a lie and we both know it," Aindriu said softly. "If ye were truly heartless, ye'd never have become a Knight. Ye care. Ye feel, too deeply sometimes, I fear. But there were Knights before ye, and there will be long after ye and I are but spirits on the winds and the mist. 'Tis no sin to look to your own heart, Tara."

She ignored him, rose, and stalked out of his office.

* * *

A week later, a messenger arrived at the chapterhouse, and shortly thereafter, TaraLeila received a summons to Master Knight McKenna's office.

"I know that ye've only just returned home, but we've had a message from our chapterhouse in Crieux," he began. "It seems that Sir Etienne Deneuve du Surlign requires a bodyguard and escort." He folded his hands and rested them on his desk. "Grand Master Baveaux has specifically requested ye."

She sat back in her chair and frowned slightly. It was rare for the Grand Master of the Rose and Cross to get involved when it came to assigning Knights to a task, but she knew well enough to understand it was never done lightly.

"Weel, far be it from me to tell him 'no,' but why me? I'm hardly the only Knight that Sir Etienne knows."

"True," Aindriu admitted. "But your destination is Wienner, capital of Granzreich."

TaraLeila's dark eyebrows arched in surprise. "Granzreich? I've no' been there in five years, though I must admit I've always wanted to go back." She tapped one finger against her lips. "Is Wanderin' Manfred no' available?"

"He's currently on assignment in Vodacce, investigatin' rumours that Eisenfurst Sieger is hirin' out mercenaries to one of the Vodacci Princes. Of the available Knights at the moment who know Sir Etienne, ye happen to be one of the few who speaks both Fonseinais and Eise fluently."

She turned to gaze out the window. "I wonder what the purpose of Etienne's journey is."

"Our intelligence in Fleur indicates a conference of some kind, but we don't have sufficient details yet."

"A conference?"

"Aye."

"Hmmm." She was quiet for a while, then she nodded with a soft sigh. "Aye, I'll go. Perhaps 'twill give me the time to consider my circumstances and see my choices more clearly." She looked back to Aindriu. "How quickly do I need to leave?"

"He's requested ye arrive at the embassy in Paix within four days."

She pursed her lips as she thought aloud. "From here to Carleon, then across the Channel to Crieux, from there to Paix. Three days' travel at most. Leavin' one day for me to get my affairs in order here." TaraLeila ran her fingers through her hair. "Close, but doable."

"That's my girl," Aindriu said approvingly. "Ye'd best let Master Knight Hughes Sices du Sices that ye're comin'."

"I'll get a telegram off to him before I go," she agreed, then rose from her chair. "Anything else I should know before I get underway?"

Aindriu shook his head. "No. Only to take care."

"I always do, Aindriu."

* * *

TaraLeila closed the door to her chamber and leaned against it with a sigh. Resting her head against the heavy wood door, she briefly closed her eyes.

 _'Tis strange... while I was gone, I couldn't wait to get home. And now that I'm here, I can't wait to leave again. But mayhap 'tis because bein' home reminds me of what I must do._

She let out a slight growl and gently thunked her head against the door. _Come on, I've no time to be dallyin' and frettin' when I've so much to do._

TaraLeila pushed herself away from the door and began pacing around her room, mentally reviewing everything she'd need to do prior to her travels. Clothes, personal travel funds, transportation, papers - all things she was familiar with after a lifetime of serving the Knights.

 _Wait a moment... Granzreich._

She stopped in the center of the room, a faint smile on her face.

 _A small church in the middle of the forest._

 _A late autumn storm._

 _Dark russet eyes._

 _I wonder if mayhap I'll finally have a chance to see Heine again._

Her preparations forgotten, she crouched down beside her bed and pulled out a heavy, battered, padlocked chest. Carefully unlocking it, TaraLeila lifted out a packet of letters, then sat down cross-legged on her bed.

The top-most letter was the only one of them written in Eise, for Heine had not realized at the time that the Knight was actually illiterate in Eise, even though she spoke it nearly fluently. After needing a fellow Knight to translate the letter for her, and then assist her in writing her reply in which she explained the problem, Heine had simply switched to Avalonian, and their correspondence had bloomed.

Her eyes thoughtful, she unfolded one at random and re-read it.

 _Dear Tara -  
_ _My warmest thanks for the kind gift of the translated Torquato Tasso. It is a beautiful volume, and will be a treasured part of my small library. I look forward to comparing the translation to the original. I also have heard tell of your recent exploits in Madri - though I have every confidence in your skill as a Knight, I admit that for a brief moment, I was afraid to learn that you, too, had perished during the siege of Montsegur. I cannot imagine the horrors you saw there, and I only hope that you are recovering well both in body and spirit.  
_ _Life continues here as it does for me, rarely changing. My small group of charges varies as the good sisters find homes for the children, but it still gives me satisfaction to know that I am providing them with the foundation to build better lives for themselves. It might also amuse you to know that little Madeleine recently wrote to me that she wants to be a Knight someday, 'like the lady with the musical voice.'  
_ _I hope that your travels bring you through Granzreich again someday soon, and that until then, you continue to serve as an example of kindness and grace.  
_ _Your friend,  
_ _Heine_

 _Heine_ , she thought fondly. _I miss ye, my friend. Strange, though, that we only met the once, and yet I still remember it like 'twas yesterday._

Then she frowned and sifted through the packet of letters to find his most recent message to her.

 _My dear Tara –_  
 _As you may have surmised from the origin of this letter, His Royal Majesty, Viktor von Granzreich, has invited me back to Weissburg Palace to continue serving as the Royal Tutor to his four youngest sons. I must admit, I very nearly turned him down (again!). My sins are my own, and I have no desire to risk tarnishing the promise that is Granzreich's future._  
 _Besides, the very notion of a commoner like me in the Royal Palace still seems utterly absurd to me. I had only just settled in at Maria Vetsera once more, certain that this time, I would finish out my days there in that quiet little church. But life is change, and time will not stand still for anyone._  
 _At times, I envy you, Tara. To have remained steadfast and unwavering in your course, even when others might consider it futile, to have known the respect and camaraderie that you have with the others of your Order for so long. I find myself thinking of you often of late, how you and your fellow Knights serve tirelessly to make the world a better place. It has given me much to ponder, and much to pass on to the princes via their education. I do my best to help them see their future kingdom not just in terms of borders and economics and politics, but of people. Though I must admit that my innate cynicism is difficult to temper, given my own origins._  
 _Still, His Majesty and his sons have placed their faith in me, and I will not fail them. I will groom them for the royal throne, and hope to instill in them the same values that you so admirably demonstrate, for the betterment of Granzreich and its people._  
 _Be well, my friend, and I hope to see you again soon,_  
 _Heine_

She let the letter fall into her lap as she gazed out the window, her eyes shadowed and sad.

 _If only ye knew, Heine. I fear you'd no' envy me._

 _To be continued..._


	5. The Third Prince

**Chapter Four - The Third Prince**

 _Granzreich, 1883_

 _"And so, I've made my choice. I'd love to go with you to Erosz... but I can't. Not now. Perhaps down the road..."_

Bruno von Granzreich sighed and rested his chin in his hands as he sat at his desk.

 _Sometimes I can't help but wonder if I made the right decision. Doctor Dmitri was right... if Father chooses one of my brothers instead of me, then changing the focus of my entire life will be no easy task._ But then he thought of Heine, and the single moment in the rose arbor where his life had flashed before his eyes, and the idea of giving up had crystallized within him the resolve to pursue the throne.

 _"For as long as I can remember, sitting on that throne has been my life's dream. But it all depends on my resolve. I've made my choice, and no matter the degree of defeat and disappointment that might await me, I will pursue my dream to the bitter end."_

A slightly wry smile curved his mouth as he remembered their last meeting in front of the hotel. _I can only imagine that Smerdyakov found my response one of bravado, rather than of determination._

 _"I am not the father I look up to, and I am not my talented brother. But I have known setbacks. I feel that I could be sensitive to the suffering of our people. With those feelings in my heart, I will do my best to vie for the throne with the hard work in which I have always believed. With resolve, I will chase this dream, no matter the outcome!"_

 _Still_ , Bruno thought, _is it foolhardy not to consider what might happen if I fail? Is refusing to even contemplate failure a sign of confidence or delusion?_ He sighed again. _Perhaps it is something I should speak to Master about. After all, he has known setbacks as well, and he has shown himself wise enough to plan for eventualities._

Just the idea of talking to the tutor about his problems seemed to ease his concerns, and he picked up his pen and resumed his work once more.

* * *

As Bruno worked through the lessons that Heine had given him for the day, he became aware of a knock at the door.

"Enter!" he called out. The door opened, and Bruno looked up to see Helene the maid standing in the doorway.

"Forgive the interruption, Your Highness, but His Majesty has asked to see you in his office," she said with a polite curtsey.

"Yes, of course!" Bruno rose and followed the maid through the palace corridors to his father's reception room where the guards stood at attention outside his office. Erich, his father's steward, stood waiting nearby, and he nodded to Helene, who curtseyed once more and excused herself. Then Erich knocked on the door. "Your Majesty, Prince Bruno is here, as you requested."

"Send him in," they heard, and the guards opened the doors to allow Bruno to enter.

As they closed behind him, Bruno saw Viktor seated at his desk, intent on his papers, so he stood patiently before his desk, waiting.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, my son. Sit."

Bruno took a seat near his father's desk as Viktor finished signing several documents, then turned to his son.

"In preparations for the upcoming diplomatic conference, several emissaries from other nations are expected for today's audiences, and you currently have the most experience with other languages and cultures besides our own. Professor Heine has suggested that this would be a valuable experience for you, and so you will attend today's audiences with me, and present your observations to me and Professor Heine tomorrow morning."

Bruno's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly regained his composure and nodded. "Of course, thank you."

"Shall we, then?"

Father and son proceeded through the palace to the reception hall, where nearly a hundred and fifty people patiently waited for a chance to speak to the sovereign of Granzreich. Bruno stood proudly at Viktor's side, doing his best to imitate his father's cordial but regal manner of speaking, and mentally making notes.

 _Incredible... to know exactly how much formality to use with any given individual, and to display just enough cultural knowledge to seem confident. but not obsequious or arrogant. Father has such poise, and shifts so effortlessly from one to the next._

Fortunately for him, because of his fluency in multiple languages, Bruno was able to keep up with the conversations easily. That, at least, he knew set him above his brothers in terms of their qualifications for the throne.

As Bruno observed his father speaking to one individual after another, his respect grew greater still. Diplomats, officers, businessmen, nobles, and commoners - all were given equal attention. And though Bruno was easily able to grasp the matters being discussed, and even offer his own occasional insights when asked, his heart sank at just how broad his father's knowledge was, and the respect he commanded from all classes and trades.

 _"A number of officials and military figures already regard me as their future king. Even at a very young age, as the eldest son, those around me constantly held me to the highest standards, and I lived up to those expectations. My reputation is the result of that."_ Eins' words came back to him, and looking around the room, Bruno began to realize just what his eldest brother meant.

 _All of these people... they all come to Father with recognition and respect. And Eins is well on his way to being the same. Even if Father and Master recognize my abilities... can I convince the people of Granzreich as well?_

Once the audiences were over, as they walked back to Viktor's office, the king glanced over at his son, who seemed rather pensive.

 _"Highness, if you cannot lead a small group of children in their studies, then how can you ever hope to lead millions of loyal subjects as the one true king of Granzreich?"_

"Is something wrong, my son?"

"N-no, Father. I was just taking in everything I have seen today."

"Well, you did splendidly in there. Your insights are as sharp as always, and it's clear that your expertise in multiple languages will serve you in excellent stead in future."

Bruno's eyes brightened as he bowed to Viktor. "Thank you!"

"Now I must return to my duties, and I am sure you want to get started on your observations. Thank you for your assistance today, my son. I look forward to our meeting tomorrow."

* * *

Later that evening, Bruno sat at his desk, carefully perusing Eins' report of his diplomatic travels. In an attempt to help Bruno understand what some of his future duties might entail, Heine had persuaded Viktor to allow his younger son to read over it, drawing his own conclusions and ideas to discuss in an upcoming lesson.

 _So much is here_ , Bruno thought in reluctant amazement. _Six months' abroad, and he's accomplished so much. Treaty and trade negotiations with the Court of Venuto in Vodacce... diplomatic negotiations in both the Laguna Empire and the Kingdom of Kataro..._ He briefly imagined visiting those other nations, negotiating with heads of state with confidence and expertise, returning to Granzreich to acclaim and praise.

Then he shook his head as though trying to clear it.

 _Such adolescent nonsense. If I were to undertake such responsibilities, it should be for the betterment of Granzreich, not myself._

Still, he found it hard not to be envious of his eldest brother. _Eins always seems supremely confident, as though he were incapable of making a mistake. Is that because as a genius, he is infallible, or that even if mistakes were made, he could turn them to his advantage? Not once have I ever seen him anything but self-assured._

Bruno rested his arms on his desk and his chin on his wrists, gazing absently at the papers in front of him.

 _And even more strange is the fact that he seems to draw no satisfaction from his work at all. I mean, God forbid one should ever be as feckless as Licht, but why do the work if you don't enjoy it? Even if not on a personal level, knowing it's best for Granzreich should provide some fulfillment._

He idly picked up the top page and studied it.

 _Six months of travel, of representing the Crown's interests. And now that he's returned, dining with diplomats and envoys and other personages of importance._

 _"He's persuasive and imaginative, not to mention charming."_

Bitter jealousy twisted in him like a writhing snake, and he rested his forehead against his palm. _If Eins is all of these things, why can I not see it? Why is it that whenever I'm around him, all I see is his arrogance, his superiority? Is it a failing on my part? Does my own jealousy and inadequacy keep me from seeing what he truly is?_

Bruno closed his eyes, remembering as he watched their father meet with ambassadors, military leaders, merchants, commoners, and nobles.

 _Father was so knowledgeable_ , he thought, so patient and thorough. _And then there were those he met with. Prepared, calm, confident, ready to make their case and use their time with His Majesty as best they could._

Bruno tried to imagine standing before another nation's king, papers in hand, poised to discuss matters of state.

His hands began to shake, and he opened his eyes abruptly.

 _Why?_ He thought in despair. _Why is it that no matter how much I know, no matter how prepared I might be, I cannot move past the overwhelming sense of... inferiority? That others might not listen to what I have to say?_

He rose from his chair, heedlessly knocking it over as he began to pace in agitation.

 _I've presented many academic papers, am recognized as a formidable intellect, and yet I find myself helpless against my fears. What does it take to get past this? Why can't I move on?_

He growled and raked his fingers through his hair.

 _"I have to beat Eins!"_

He suddenly stopped, and sank slowly onto his couch.

 _It's that, isn't it... ten years of struggle, of studying, of competition with an opponent who doesn't even know of my efforts._

Then he thought of his father, and his heart sank even further.

 _Ten years of trying to live up to expectations that were never even placed on me to begin with._

He looked down at his hands, only now realizing he'd clenched them into fists so tightly that his fingers ached with the strain.

The prince stalked back to his desk, righted his chair, and sat back down.

 _I can do this. I am not a child. If I must continue to learn, to grow, to push myself to develop, then I shall. And I am not alone in this. Master believes in me, and Father does as well, or he wouldn't have hired a Royal Tutor in the first place. My brothers will also support me... well, at least Leonhard and Kai will, Licht would probably spite me just to be difficult as always._

He looked down at the report on his desk.

 _I will ask Father for more of Eins' reports. Whether he wants to or not, Eins will teach me. Brother may think he has nothing to learn from me, but I will teach him that I am not so easily bested. I will succeed or I will fail, but either way, I will be damned before I just give up._

Bruno picked up the report again and began to read it once more, taking notes as he went.

 _Discussions of import/export negotiations... this of course would vary from nation to nation, especially when considering overseas versus overland shipments._

 _Military commitments... Granzreich has no navy, so naturally that would not be a factor._

 _Cultural exchanges... exchanges of art, museum pieces, music and other presentations. A showcase, perhaps, at the National Art Museum._

His pen moved faster and faster down the page of notes as he leafed through Eins' report, his mind making connections and creating ideas as he went.

* * *

Two days later, Bruno was busily noting trends across Eins' reports when Helene arrived at his door.

"Pardon the interruption, Your Highness," she murmured as she handed Bruno an envelope and turned to go.

"Thank you," he called belatedly, then looked down at the envelope in his hands. The sealing wax showed the seal of Granzreich Military Academy, and his stomach briefly cramped as memories threatened to overwhelm him. Clenching his jaw, he broke the seal and withdrew a letter.

 _To Prince Bruno von Granzreich, greetings -_  
 _In light of recent events that have been made public regarding your initial withdrawal from the Academy, we wish to extend an offer for you to return. Your academic record prior to your departure was the finest in our history, and your personal record has been updated to reflect the truth of the Fuchs incident. Additionally, the Academy has implemented rules of conduct to ensure that neither you nor any other student endures the harassment and unbecoming behaviour to which you were subjected during your previous enrollment._  
 _I remain your humble servant,_  
 _Kommandant Eckhardt Scheller,_  
 _Granzreich Military Academy_

Bruno instinctively crumpled the paper in his hands as he bowed his head.

Slamming into the wall, surrounded by hateful eyes.

 _"Soft royal."_

Bruised wrists and ribs.

 _"Pampered brat."_

Wooden swords driving him to the floor.

 _"Teacher's pet."_

Palms bleeding from the shattered glass of his spectacles.

 _"Spoiled bastard."_

The humiliation... the agony...

 _"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHER?!"_

Bruno groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"How can I go back?" he moaned aloud, rocking back and forth in his chair. "Even knowing the truth, even knowing Fuchs is gone and I'd be safe... I... I can't. I just can't."

For several minutes, he sat lost in his misery before finally calming himself. Almost blindly, he reached for a fresh sheet of paper, dipped his pen in his inkwell, and wrote:

 _Herr Kommandant -_  
 _I thank you for your invitation, and am pleased to hear of the academy's shift in policy to provide a better environment for its attending students. At this time, however, I must respectfully decline, as my current studies with the Royal Tutor in preparation for the throne take precedence. In future, as determined by His Majesty, and in accordance with Herr Heine Wittgenstein's recommendations, that situation may change._  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Bruno von Granzreich_

He neatly folded the letter, placed it in an envelope addressed to the Kommandant of the academy, and rang for a servant to have it delivered.

 _There. Politely addressed and handled._

Bruno then returned to his work, resolutely shutting everything else out of his mind.

 _An interesting surge in food exports from Vodacce to Eisen..._

 _A decline in negotiations between Fonseine and Erosz..._

 _Interesting stock market trends in Vendel..._

 _"Bruno, are you having problems?"_

 _"None whatsoever."_

The pen slipped from Bruno's fingers and he wrapped his arms around himself, unable to stop shaking.

 _To be continued..._


	6. Preparations

**Chapter Five - Preparations**

 _Fonseine, 1883_

TaraLeila strode into the entrance hall of the Paix embassy, nodding to the clerks and attendants who were taking care of other visitors along either side of the hall. She made her way up the large staircase to the second floor, turned left, and stopped at the administrator's desk with a polite bow.

"Dame TaraLeila MacIntyre, Knight of the Rose and Cross, to see Sir Etienne Deneuve du Surlign, if ye please," she said calmly in fluent Fonseinais, and the gentleman at the desk half-rose to bow slightly to her.

"Of course, madame. I will announce your arrival to His Lordship. If you will excuse me."

While the gentleman knocked at the door, TaraLeila took a moment to straighten her tabard and push an errant lock of hair back from her face, then placed her hat under one arm and stood at attention.

"His Lordship will see you now, madame."

She nodded in reply and entered the diplomat's office.

"Ah, Dame TaraLeila, so good of you to come so quickly," Sir Etienne said, coming around his desk to take her hand and bow over it. A slight, slender man with dark brown hair, his perpetually cheerful expression did not hide the shrewd intelligence in his bright green eyes. "I hope that my request to the Knights did not inconvenience you overmuch."

"No' at all, my lord," she said with a smile, taking a seat in the chair he held for her. "I'm glad to see ye in good health, and that I can be of service to ye once again. In fact, I'm grateful to ye."

"Grateful?" he asked in surprise as he returned to his seat. The slight limp in his right leg was the only hint that prior to his career as a diplomat, he'd once served in the Fonseinais army, injured in service to his Emperor.

"Aye. 'Tis been a long time since I've had a chance to visit Granzreich again."

"Ahh," Etienne said with a sympathetic nod. "Yes, you Knights are always on the move, but after all that the Order has done not only for His Majesty but for me, I'm glad that I can provide some measure of recompense."

She gave him a swift smile and a nod.

"Anyway, to the business at hand." He picked up several papers and handed them across the desk to TaraLeila. "King Viktor of Granzreich is hosting a diplomatic conference in a week's time, with representatives arriving from virtually every nation on the Western continent. I, of course, will be attending to represent Fonseine's interests in these negotiations. We will be departing here in three days, travelling by train to Wienner. While I don't anticipate any sort of trouble either on the journey or during my stay, there are still rumours of unrest in certain areas, and I plan to take every precaution."

Etienne gestured to the papers she held. "Your travel papers through Fonseine, Eisen, and eventually Granzreich, indicating your status as escort and bodyguard to a representative of the Crown. Also, as the Order has no chapterhouse in Wienner, I have arranged for suitable accommodations for you, in the event that you are not permitted to stay at Weissburg Palace. However, given King Viktor's reputation for hospitality, I'd hardly imagine that would be the case. Any questions?"

"Only one. How long will we be staying in Granzreich?"

"A month," he replied, and her eyes went slightly wide. "Will that be a problem?"

"No' at all. In fact, this may be the closest to a holiday I've had in years," she said with a grin.

"Excellent," Etienne said with satisfaction, rising and extending his hand to her. "I presume you'll be staying at the House of Nine Keys prior to our departure?"

"Aye, that I will."

The Rose and Cross chapterhouse in Paix had acquired its nickname almost a hundred years ago after a thief once attempted to break into the chapterhouse. According to local legend, once the thief was inside, he'd discovered a door with not one but nine locks on it. Certain that it led to wealth or, more likely, some secret of the Knights, the thief attempted to pick the locks. Unfortunately, it took him so long that before he could finish, he'd been discovered and summarily arrested. When asked by the Paix authorities what was behind the door, the Master Knight of the Chapterhouse had only smiled before escorting them out. Since then, locals had speculated over the years what might be there, but no one was in any rush to cross the Knights.

Etienne escorted her to the door. "Do give my regards to Master Hughes Sices de Sices."

"I will, my lord. I will meet ye at the train station in three days' time, an hour before our train departs. Until then..." TaraLeila swept him a graceful bow.

* * *

"Well, well, well," Master Knight Hughes Sices du Sices said with a smile as TaraLeila entered and bowed deeply to the Master of the Paix chapterhouse. A big man with a build of a brawler, and short black hair and mustache, his booming voice easily carried to every corner of the room. "Wandering TaraLeila. It's been a while, hasn't it? I received your telegram from Kirkwall. On assignment or just finishing with one?"

"Beginnin' one in three days' time," she replied. "Escort to a Fonseinais diplomat to Granzreich for a conference. And before I forget my manners, Sir Etienne Deneuve du Surlign asked me to convey to ye his regards."

"Good man, Sir Etienne. Shame about his injury, the man was a damned fine swordsman. Still, he's been a generous Benefactor to the Order for years, so I'm glad we can do him a service, even if I don't give a fig for our sovereign."

TaraLeila grimaced and removed her hat to run her fingers through her hair. "Aye, weel, 'tis just one more reason why I'm grateful the embassy is here in Paix and no' in Fleur. I've no wish to run afoul of His Majesty's Musketeers again if I can help it."

Hughes chuckled and clapped her on the back as they turned and headed down the hall. "I still wish I could have seen that! Did you seriously fence that pompous idiot of a captain while you were wearing a ballgown?"

She nodded with a rueful smile at the memory of herself dueling one of the Musketeer captains in the middle of a full-blown masquerade ball at court. "Aye. Though, truth be told, du Chevalier did say 'twould be unfair to duel me whilst I was wearin' a dress. I said he was welcome to change into a dress, too, if 'twould make him feel any better."

Hughes' laughter echoed all the way to the rafters. "Ah, the things I miss because of avoiding Fleur like the plague." They stopped at the entrance to the dining hall, and he drew in a deep breath, savoring the scent of freshly baked bread. "You'll join me for luncheon?"

"I'd be honoured," TaraLeila replied, nodding to her fellow Knights as they passed one another.

Once she and Hughes were both seated and their food brought to them by one of the apprentices, both Knights bowed their heads, crossed themselves, prayed briefly over their meals, and began to eat. They cheerfully talked about the comings and goings of some of her fellow Knights, the local gossip in Paix, and other news from across the Western continent about the Rose and Cross. But once the meal was over, Hughes leaned his elbows on the table and gave TaraLeila a thoughtful look.

"What can you tell about this conference that Sir Etienne's attending?"

"'Tis a trade and treaties conference for nearly every country on the Western continent," she replied, setting aside her napkin. "He says we'll be there a month."

Hughes stroked his mustache pensively. "Interesting. This is a golden opportunity for the Order."

Even within the secure walls of the chapterhouse, TaraLeila kept her voice low, her pale blue eyes intent on his dark ones. "I'm no' there to represent the Knights, Master Hughes. I've neither the rank no' the political acumen, even if we were invited to the negotiatin' table."

"I'm aware of that," he murmured. "However, Granzreich is one of the only nations on the Western continent where we still have no chapterhouse, so our intelligence there is limited. So I want you to do what you do best."

"Which is?"

"Observe. See if there might be a political inroad the Order could eventually make to His Majesty. Especially since he is, in fact, a Benefactor himself."

"He is?" TaraLeila asked, startled.

"Yes. It's not widely known, but when the current king of Granzreich took the throne, even at the age of eighteen, he was a formidable soldier and commander. However, Granzreich's ranks are small, compared to Eisen's and Fonseine's. In exchange for becoming a Benefactor, he asked that the Knights help train his army, providing leadership where they could. The people of Granzreich fiercely value their independence, and so we kept our influence limited. But after twenty-five years, perhaps the time is ripe for overtures toward something more."

TaraLeila rested her chin in her hand. "I see. Weel, I can't promise anythin', but I'll do what I can. If nothin' else, as ye said, observin' is what I do best. Anythin' else?"

"Yes. Getting that many diplomats in the same room will show who's considering what. Keep watch of how the political winds blow there. Gather whatever intelligence you can – names, dates, anything that might be of use."

"Will ye be wantin' regular reports while I'm there?" she asked, but Hughes shook his head.

"No, it'll keep until you get back. But cable me when you're ready to leave Wienner. I suspect that the Grand Master will want to know more about this, and I want to give him the chance to get here from Crieux before you arrive."

She nodded firmly. "Aye, sir."

"In the meantime, we've a room prepared for you. If you require anything, let me or one of the Adepts know."

"I will, and thank ye, sir."

* * *

Later that afternoon, alone in her room, she knelt before the small altar in contemplative prayer, but her thoughts kept wandering to a man she'd not seen in five years.

 _I wonder if he's changed much..._

TaraLeila looked down at herself ruefully. _Though I know I certainly have._

She rose to her feet and took a seat at her desk. For several moments, she gathered her thoughts as she idly gnawed on the fountain pen she held, then she began to write.

Once the letter was complete and the ink had dried, she carefully folded it and placed it in an envelope, heated a stick of wax, sealed the envelope, and then marked it with the intaglio of the Rose and Cross. Addressing it to the tutor, care of the royal palace, she then summoned one of the House initiates, instructing him to take the letter to the local post, along with the coins to pay for urgent delivery. As she stood at the window, watching the initiate hurry down the street, her eyes turned east, as though she could see past the forests and mountains and borders that lay between her and Granzreich.

 _Heine, she thought, I wonder how 'twill feel, seein' ye again._

 _To be continued..._


	7. Making Plans

**Chapter Six - Making Plans**

 _Granzreich, 1883_

A knock at the door drew Heine's attention. "Come in," he called, and Helene the maid entered with a tea tray and an envelope.

"As requested, Professor Heine, your afternoon tea. I also have a letter for His Highness." She set down the tray, then handed the envelope to Bruno and curtseyed. "If you'll excuse me."

"Thank you, madame," Heine replied politely, and she gave him a quick smile before departing.

Bruno's attention, however, was on the envelope, which he quickly opened and read. His eyes lit up, and Heine gave him an interested look.

"Good news, prince?"

"Indeed," Bruno said with a smile. "After my presentation at Wienner University, a request was made by one of the audience members for me to speak at Granzreich University as well. They've extended me a formal invitation for a presentation in six weeks' time."

Heine's eyes crinkled in satisfaction, an expression that by now Bruno knew was his equivalent of a beaming smile. "I see. Well done, Your Highness. I am gratified that your hard work has paid off so well. Tell me, do they wish you to present on the same paper, or are they requesting something new?"

"No, the invitation is for me to provide the salient points of my paper and then oversee a symposium from other scholars on how these ideas might be implemented at varying levels of government and other institutions." It almost took the young man's breath away to even think about it. _That other scholars should be writing papers and presenting ideas based on my writings! It's almost too much to take in!_

For a moment, Bruno cradled the envelope to his chest, his head bowed, eyes closed, and shoulders shaking. "Master... this would never have happened if not for you. Had you not challenged me, I could never have done this." He looked up at the tutor, his eyes shining. "I cannot begin to thank you."

Heine shook his head. "No, prince, it was all your doing. A teacher can motivate his students, but the production of ideas and results is all yours. You should be proud."

Bruno was quiet for a minute, then he said hesitantly, "Master... there is something I'd wanted to discuss with you. You had offered once before to listen, and... and I think that is what I need right now."

Heine sat back on the sofa and studied the prince. He did not seem ill at ease or upset, but by now he was familiar enough with Bruno's moods to know when he was trying to work his way through a problem.

"Of course, Highness. I am always here if you need me."

Bruno nodded once, then he got up and began slowly pacing around the room, trying to decide how to begin.

"It is something I've been pondering ever since I turned down Doctor Dmitri's offer."

"Are you having second thoughts, Highness?"

The prince shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's..." He sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his light brown hair, then he turned to Heine and held out his hands in a silent plea. "Master, everything you do, you succeed at brilliantly... have you ever once considered what would happen if you were to fail in an undertaking? Or do you only ever face each challenge with confidence, certain you will overcome it?"

Heine gave Bruno a long, measuring look. "Of course I consider what would happen if I fail. It would be the height of arrogance to assume that I am beyond mistakes. And not even I can plan for every eventuality - factors might come into play over which I have no control, and those might cause my efforts to fall short of the mark or fail entirely. But I cannot let myself be paralyzed by 'what ifs.' I must still at least make the attempt, giving it my all."

Bruno nodded, but still looked uncertain. "And... and what happens if you fail?"

"I do the only thing that I can do, my prince. I try to learn from the experience." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he studied his pupil. "And I assure you, Your Highness, no matter what you might think of me, I have indeed known failure. I have undertaken endeavours both great and small, and sometimes, either through my own actions or inactions, or through forces I could not control, I failed. But it is how you deal with failure that defines your character. Will you give up after a single attempt? Or will you try again, having learned from your failure? No one can decide that but you. And if I may speak frankly, Prince Bruno, your resolve is a truly formidable force."

Bruno lowered his head, but not before Heine saw his faint blush.

"It's kind of you to say so, Master."

"It is not kindness, prince, it is fact. A lesser man would have given up upon perceiving that his eldest brother was all but seated on the throne. A lesser man would have accepted a different but no less challenging career as a scholar rather than seek kingship. That is not you."

Bruno hid his face in his hands, and Heine could see how much his praise meant to the young man. He rose from the sofa, crossed to Bruno, and reached up to rest his hand on the prince's shoulder.

"You once swore that you would never disappoint me. Trust me when I say that I believe you, Highness."

His face still hidden, Bruno nodded.

* * *

Later that evening, as Heine sat at his desk grading the princes' homework, he heard a firm knock at his door, and without turning, called out, "Come in!"

The door opened, then closed, and then he heard, "I'll trade this fine Niedergranzreich wine for an hour of your time, Royal Tutor."

With an exasperated look, Heine turned around to see Viktor leaning against the door, a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other.

"No jokes about giving wine to a child? Dare I hope that you've finally given up on that?"

"Well, the thought did cross my mind, but I feared you would summarily throw me out of your room if I did," Viktor said with a chuckle.

"It's your palace, Viktor, it would hardly be my place to throw you out." He eyed the bottle in Viktor's hand, then sighed with a faint smile. "Still, a brief respite would not be amiss."

The king smiled and took a seat at the table, putting down the wine and glasses.

"So, tell me, Heine. How goes my boys' studying?" Viktor poured a glass of wine for himself, and another for Heine, then handed the glass across the table to the tutor.

Heine accepted the glass with a nod of thanks, and they clinked glasses and drank.

"All four are making progress, each in their own way. Are you wanting a formal report, or is this more of a casual inquiry?"

"Over wine, I should think casual."

Heine nodded. "Prince Kai makes excellent progress in speaking to others. He still tends to limit his conversational topics to inconsequentials, but he is proving to be an excellent listener. Many among the palace staff have commented that they no longer feel afraid to approach him and make conversation."

Viktor closed his eyes briefly and sighed in relief. "I am so pleased to hear that. Truth be told, Heine, it broke my heart every time I saw how frightened the staff was of him."

"As for Prince Leonhard, he is slowly mastering the basics and seems to actually enjoy learning. His ambition occasionally outstrips his common sense, but I think he will surprise us both at how far he progresses. If he can avoid tripping over his own pride, that is."

Viktor chuckled and rubbed the back of his head self-consciously. "Well, I think we can both guess where he gets that from."

Heine took a sip of wine, then idly swirled the pale liquid around in the glass.

"Prince Licht's 'studies' at the café seem to be serving him in good stead. He has become quite the expert in reading people and discerning the opinions and thoughts of others just from casual conversation. Admittedly, he is far too easily distracted by women, and I do worry what that might do to his reputation as time goes on. Harmless flirting is one thing, but I have been reluctant to ask him what else he's indulging in." Heine's cheeks went slightly red and he awkwardly cleared his throat. "That... may be more a matter between father and son."

The king sighed and stared into his glass. "He is at that age. Then again, his brothers don't exactly seem inclined to go chasing girls. But you're right. I will speak to him in private."

The tutor went on. "Prince Bruno's studies proceed at an incredible pace. He seems to thrive on challenge, and his desire for learning is like nothing I've seen in all my years of teaching."

"What about him learning to think more flexibly?" Viktor asked, finishing his glass.

"He's shown great improvement there. I had him accompany me to Maria Vetsera on one of my off days, and the children took quite a liking to him. Just between us, he'd make an outstanding tutor himself... if he can get past those self-esteem problems of his."

At that, Viktor frowned and leaned forward. "What do you mean? Bruno has always struck me as confident in his abilities."

Heine hesitated, then sighed. "Please understand, Viktor, this is strictly in confidence. Prince Bruno is almost consumed by self-doubt and insecurity. He is fiercely jealous of others' success, and he despises himself for it."

Viktor set down his glass and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Oh, my son," he mused sadly, "you hold yourself to such impossible standards."

"Not so impossible," Heine pointed out. "After all, look at yourself and Crown Prince Eins. You have both set an extremely high bar, and Prince Bruno will do anything to meet it."

Viktor was quiet for a long time, then he lifted his eyes to Heine's with a faint smile. "It's funny, but I wouldn't have guessed you as one to play favorites, my friend."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I know that you care for each of your students. You always have. It's one of your most admirable traits. And I know that you give my sons equal attention and instruction... their progress clearly indicates that. But I think you have a certain affection for Bruno, probably because he reminds you so much of yourself."

Heine opened his mouth to protest, then closed it again.

 _Is he right? Do I see something of myself in him? That drive to succeed against all the odds, that constant need to prove myself when others thought I was incapable of more. Yes... I think I can understand that._

"That may be so," he said finally, but then he drained his wineglass and set it down on the table. "I just wish that it weren't."

* * *

The following morning, Heine sighed and rested his chin in his hand as he sat at his desk, his books scattered around him.

Ever since Eins' return, and the younger princes' declarations that they intended to surpass him, the tutor had found himself thinking of how he could best assist them in doing so. If Viktor truly felt that Eins was not a worthy successor, there was no time to lose.

He frowned to himself. _While I do not doubt that Prince Bruno is certainly determined to achieve that goal, I cannot shake the feeling that Prince Licht is still undecided. Perhaps it is not that surprising, as he is the youngest of the five. Not to mention his secret job as a waiter in town seems of greater interest to him than his royal studies. And try as I might, I admit I have difficulty seeing Prince Kai as successor. He would make an excellent advisor, but as of yet, I fear he lacks the courage to truly lead. Perhaps that is where he requires the most instruction. And Prince Leonhard is still building upon the basics._

Heine tapped his pen against his lips as he sat at his desk, his gaze distant and thoughtful.

 _If Prince Bruno intends to seriously challenge Crown Prince Eins for the throne, he must continue to build a base of support. As Prince Eins already pointed out, several key military figures would support him, as would many on the Council. On the other hand, Prince Bruno has garnered the support of Granzreich's academic community and several others abroad._

He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. _There must be a way to parlay that into something useful for the prince. Perhaps a diplomatic exchange where the prince studies abroad, continuing his academic and social development while improving diplomatic relations with other nations as his brother does._

The tutor thought for a while longer, then began making a list of the various nations that Granzreich bordered, as well as those that he knew Granzreich had significant treaties with. _It would have to be someplace that could not only benefit Granzreich in a political sense, but also a societal one. A nation furthering the ideals that the prince has already begun putting forth to such positive response. Diversity, freedom, societal reform, equality. But where?_

With an impatient sigh, he blew his bangs out of his eyes and rested his chin in his hand. _Then there is also what he can achieve here. Prince Licht mentioned at the café that the educational system in Granzreich is in desperate need of reform. Perhaps that is a cause that Prince Bruno could champion - an investment in the future of Granzreich._

Heine rose from his desk, collected several papers into his file, then headed to Viktor's office.

* * *

"Ah, Royal Tutor Wittgenstein... do come in."

Heine nodded politely to Erich, who bowed to the king and then closed the doors behind them.

"So, Heine, what can I do for you?" He gave the tutor an amused look. "As you did not bring wine with you, am I to presume this is business and not pleasure?"

Heine gave a long-suffering sigh and took a seat in the chair near Viktor's desk. "Honestly, Viktor, how you still exasperate me after all these years is something I will never understand."

"It's nice to know I still can," Viktor replied with a chuckle.

Heine pushed his spectacles further up his nose. "How much do you know about the current state of the educational system here in Granzreich?"

Viktor sobered and leaned back in his chair. "Enough to know that it is in dire need of revision. While literacy rates for our people are high, too many are still denied proper schooling, as most children simply cannot be spared from work to attend secondary education."

Heine frowned in thought, and Viktor gave him a level look. "I know that expression, my friend. Tell me, what's on your mind?"

"I'm thinking of Prince Bruno. Between ourselves, he is looking for a way to secure an advantage over Crown Prince Eins in terms of support. He has already begun making a name for himself for his papers on how to make Granzreich a modern society. Perhaps if he were to champion education as a cause, a subject already near to his heart, it will give him that advantage."

Viktor sighed and gazed out the window. "Tell me, Heine... is Bruno happy?"

Heine looked startled. "Why do you ask?"

"He told me not long ago that he declined Doctor Dmitri's invitation to study in Erosz because of his devotion to pursuing the throne and living up to my expectations. I told him I was grateful for his consideration, but that I only wanted him to be happy and healthy. I fear... that wasn't what he wanted to hear." Viktor looked back at Heine in concern. "Was it wrong of me to say that?"

The tutor thought about that one for a while, then eventually shook his head. "No. Your devotion to your sons, and wanting only the best for them, is something to be admired, not ashamed of. That said, while Prince Bruno is more assured of your approval than Prince Leonhard is, he does still need the occasional affirmation that he is on the right path."

Viktor was quiet for a moment. "It's strange, Heine," he mused at length. "Of all of my children, I worry about Bruno the least. He has always been the calm, steady, reliable one, even as a child. He has shown extraordinary patience with his siblings, and always done his best to do right by them."

He turned to look at a photograph on his desk, where the princes were quietly smiling for the camera.

"But I wonder if I did him no favours by encouraging his studies, even at such a young age, rather than treating him as the child he was."

Heine thought about that one for a while, then he stood up and said quietly, "You have given me an idea. Thank you, Viktor."

The king smiled. "I leave my son in your capable hands, Heine."

 _To be continued..._


	8. The Next Phase

**Chapter Seven - The Next Phase**

Heine found Prince Bruno in the Prunksaal, poring over several books and making copious notes.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness. Am I interrupting something?"

Startled, Bruno looked up and accidentally knocked a pile of books to the floor.

"Oh! No, Master, not at all!" He hastily retrieved the fallen books, inadvertently banging his head on the underside of the table in the process, and piled them back on the table where he'd been working.

Heine looked over the titles with interest. "Conducting research into the various treatises on educational instruction here in Granzreich? A new paper, perhaps?"

Bruno shook his head. "Oh, no. This is for my own edification, Master. Since that day you had me instruct at Maria Vetsera, plus my own small attempts here with Adele and her friends, I've been wondering what the most effective teaching methods are." He rested his chin in his hand, looking pensive. "After all, not everyone is privileged to have a royal tutor. If I am to help lead Granzreich with the wisdom and acumen you hope me to achieve, I must understand more about how to teach, as well as how to learn."

Heine arched his eyebrows as he took a seat opposite the prince. "A wise approach, prince. However, you must also understand that there is no one correct method of teaching, just as there is no one correct method of learning. For example, consider yourself and Prince Leonhard. You have the ability to grasp complex ideas, to see correlations and parallels to facilitate your understanding. Your brother, on the other hand, has a much more simplistic thinking approach, and yet because he is..." He paused for a moment. "Shall we say, mentally unencumbered, he grasps things in a more intuitive, imaginative way. Neither is better or worse than the other."

Heine reached out and tapped the stack of books in front of Bruno. "The same applies to teaching. With you, I can present extremely complicated, in-depth analyses, and your mind is swift to comprehend them. With him, information must be presented as simply as possible to avoid overloading him."

Then he paused when he saw Bruno's eyes shining with admiration behind his spectacles. "You stopped listening the moment I praised you, didn't you?"

Bruno went bright red. "Oh, no, I was hanging on every word, Master! But I cannot express my gratitude that you think so highly of me!" He hid his face in his hands, but not before Heine saw the absolutely beaming smile on his face. Even as he rolled his eyes, Heine couldn't help feeling fond of Bruno for his heartfelt enthusiasm.

Once he'd gotten control of himself, Bruno looked over at the tutor. "But was there something you needed from me, Master? Or were you just visiting the library for your own needs?"

"Actually, I was here to see if you were willing to continue your educational forays at Maria Vetsera. I know that you seemed to enjoy it, and if, as you say, you are hoping to reach multiple generations, the experience should be most useful for you."

"Of course, Master, I would be delighted!" Bruno's eyes lit up, but then his expression grew concerned. "But... would it not be disruptive to your curriculum? I mean, I don't wish to disrupt their progress just to further my own efforts."

Heine shook his head and adjusted his spectacles on the bridge of his nose. "You need not worry. At that age, curriculum is far less structured. As long as the basics are taught, that is the important thing." The tutor rose from his chair. "As before, please prepare instructional material for children aged five to seven. However, I do have an additional task for you."

"Y-yes?"

Heine gave his student a long look. "This time, in addition to teaching them, I want you to learn from them."

Bruno looked puzzled. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Adults can formulate arguments and explanations, but children are far more straightforward, as you learned when the children began asking you all sorts of questions."

Bruno grimaced as he remembered the bombardment of questions.

"Study that childlike, flexible thinking. Ask them to teach you. I think you will be most enlightened by the result."

The prince was quiet for several moments, staring down at the books on the table. "The thing is... I'm not sure I understand what it means to simply be a child." He looked up at Heine, his blue eyes slightly sad and wistful. "I'm not sure I ever did."

"Do not worry, Prince Bruno. I have every confidence in you."

* * *

With that, the next phase of Bruno's education began. In addition to his regular lessons with Heine, he and the tutor spent an hour a day discussing his lessons with Adele and her schoolmates, and the children at Maria Vetsera. Heine quizzed him on curriculum pacing, on building and reinforcing knowledge, on discipline and encouragement, and on the balance of work and play.

"It's strange," Bruno mused one afternoon over a cup of tea with Heine. "There are so many facets of learning that I truly had no understanding of. Perhaps it is because my own path of education was so drastically different."

"That is likely," Heine agreed, taking a sip of tea. "And it is why I still continually learn from you, prince."

Bruno was so surprised that he almost dropped his cup. "From me?"

"Of course. You were blessed with tutors from a young age. You attended military academy, even if you did not finish. You were offered university-level instruction despite your age. And you have utilized all of them to your fullest capability." Heine was silent for a while, then went on. "You already know I did not attend university. In truth, I was illiterate until I was nearly the same age as you are now."

Bruno shook his head. "I still find that hard to comprehend, Master."

"Nonetheless, it is true. But I will tell you something I would not tell your brothers, Highness. It was your father's faith in me that made me resolve to learn. He had a dream of what Granzreich could become, and he believed in it and in me so strongly that it became my strength, even when I did not believe in myself. That strength carried me through learning languages, mathematics, history, geography, politics, and so much more. I devoured learning to the point that I ignored everything else." He stopped, embarrassed to have gone on at such lengths about himself, but then Bruno spoke quietly.

"Father said that you taught him how to survive. I think... that is why you embraced learning as much as you did."

Heine looked at the prince in surprise. "Is that so?"

Bruno nodded. "You knew, perhaps on a level you did not want to even admit, that learning would carry you further than just your hard-won wisdom from the streets. You knew how to fight, how to find food, how to lead others and protect them. But how much more change could you effect if you were educated? I think that was what drove you, Master, what became your resolve. That you never wanted another child to endure what you yourself had endured."

Heine stared at his student for a long time, and Bruno went pale at the thought that he had offended the tutor.

"I did not realize just how perceptive you are, prince, until this moment."

"Master, please, if I spoke out of turn-" Bruno began, but Heine shook his head.

"It is quite remarkable, Prince Bruno. Your ability to discern the truth about those you interact with is a quality I truly did not fathom. It is nothing to apologize for. Indeed, I should have already recognized it. But now that I am aware, I assure you, I will continue to help you develop this ability as you prepare for the throne. It is a valuable skill for a king."

* * *

As he unlocked the door to his room, Heine saw a letter had been left upon his desk, and he set down the stack of books he'd been holding to pick it up with interest. It was addressed to him, care of the Royal Palace, and postmarked from Paix, in Fonseine. But as he turned the envelope over, and saw a familiar seal of a four-armed cross with four roses, his breath caught in his chest.

He slowly sank into his chair, then he broke the seal, opened the envelope, and drew out the letter with hands that trembled ever so slightly.

Written in Avalonian in a graceful hand, he read:

 _My dear friend, Heine -_  
 _It has been far too long, my friend, since last we saw one another. However, fate has seen fit to turn my steps toward Granzreich once more. As escort and bodyguard to Sir Etienne Deneuve du Surlign, diplomat of Fonseine, I will be traveling to Granzreich in his service. Barring incident, we will arrive at Weissburg Palace by week's end, remaining in Wienner for a month as he negotiates trade and treaties with His Majesty, King Viktor during the forthcoming diplomatic conference to be hosted at the Royal Palace._  
 _I am so pleased and proud to hear of your return to the Royal Palace, and your position as Royal Tutor to the princes of the realm. What a glorious opportunity that must be, Heine! I can't wait to hear all about it! But most of all, I am grateful that Providence has at last rewarded you for your selfless devotion and your generosity to those less fortunate than yourself._  
 _I look forward to seeing you again, my dear Heine, for I am sorely in need of your wisdom and your guidance - now, more than ever._  
 _I remain, as always, your friend,_  
 _TaraLeila_

He could almost hear the Highland lilt to her words. It had been at least five years since they had last seen one another, but he had never forgotten the young Knight who had saved his life and that of the orphans at Maria Vetsera.

Slowly he ran his fingers across the words, as though trying to grasp her through the ink on the page, then he sighed.

"You're being a fool, Heine," he whispered. Still, the idea that she was coming to visit lifted his spirits, and he found himself smiling.

He got up to place her letter in the large box that kept his other personal keepsakes, and added it to the bundle of her other letters. His eyes misted slightly as he touched the well-worn bundle, bearing postmarks from all across the Western Continent.

Then he paused, and slowly drew out two other letters. He sat at his desk once more, feeling the late afternoon sun warming his face.

The first was elegant, and bore the remains of the royal seal.

 _Herr Heine Wittgenstein,_  
 _I, King of Granzreich, wish to offer you the esteemed position of Royal Tutor. Happy as I am, I was blessed with one princess and five princes. My firstborn son is next in line for the throne, but I cannot ignore the possibility that some unexpected tragedy might befall him. Therefore, I would like to install you as Royal Tutor to his younger brothers. I ask that you groom them for the throne and sharpen their courtly etiquette. The burdens of royal leadership are great, and I feel that my sons are unfit for kingship. In order to prevent disparity in their progress, it is vital that they receive equal attention and instruction from a single source - you, Herr Wittgenstein. If the four of them mature into worthy candidates, then at that time..._

He still remembered with crystal clarity the day that the letter had arrived at Maria Vetsera, and all the possibilities, both bright and dark, that it promised. To help bring about their dream of an enlightened and prosperous nation... to help shape his oldest friend's sons into men of character like their father... but only if his own dark past did not interfere.

At that, Heine slowly opened the other letter, well-worn, smudged from repeated handlings, and though he'd admit it to no one but himself, stained with tears.

 _STEFAN THE THIRD, by the Grace of God, His Royal Majesty of the kingdom of Granzreich,_  
 _To Heine Wittgenstein of Wienner and all others whom it may concern, greetings._  
 _It has come to Our attention that Heine Wittgenstein of Wienner, on the 30th of September, 1858, was arrested for five counts of assault upon the Royal Guard, the kidnapping and attempted assassination of a Crown Prince for material gain, and by extension, high treason to the authority of the realm._  
 _Now know ye that We, in consideration of some circumstances humbly represented unto Us, are Graciously pleased to extend Our Grace and Mercy unto the said Heine Wittgenstein in respect of said arrest, and do hereby command all authorities and others whom it may concern that they take due notice hereof; And for doing so this shall be sufficient Warrant._

Heine clutched it to his chest, heedlessly crumpling it as he bowed his head, his thoughts far away and his heart heavy.

 _To be continued..._


	9. Arrival in Granzreich

**Chapter Eight - Arrival in Granzreich**

"Next stop, Wienner... arriving in Wienner in ten minutes. Prochaine gare, Wienner... arrivée à Wienner en dix minutes. Nächste station, Wienner... in zehn Minuten, in Wienner ankommen."

TaraLeila moved restlessly in her seat and glanced out the window of the private train compartment she shared with Sir Etienne.

"'Tis lovelier than I remembered," she said softly to Etienne, who sat opposite her. Then she grinned at him. "Of course, the last time I was here, I arrived during an autumn storm, so mayhap 'tis no' a fair comparison."

"Wienner has grown quite a bit in the past several years," Etienne pointed out. "King Viktor's done much to raise the quality of life in his capital and in his kingdom."

"So I've heard."

Etienne sat back in his seat and studied his companion thoughtfully. "Though I must admit, it's strange that the Rose and Cross still has no chapterhouse here."

TaraLeila shrugged elegantly and went back to looking out the window. "By all accounts, the people of Granzreich are quite independent. And ye know as well as I that no matter how much help ye offer, 'tis pointless if 'tis no' wanted."

When the train pulled into Wienner Station, Etienne waited while TaraLeila secured their luggage and her horse, then she escorted him to the carriage that awaited to take him to Weissburg Palace. While she could have had her horse tethered and ridden in the carriage with him, she was eager for a chance to stretch her legs and enjoy the air while the weather was fine.

The first hints of autumn were in the air, and TaraLeila was in high spirits.

 _Aye, 'tis indeed lovelier than I remembered. And the change of scene will do me good._

Riding along the Opernring, she admired the soaring architecture, the narrow side streets lined with all manner of shops, and the elegant statues and fountains in the various squares. She was also surprised and pleased to see that many of the residents nodded politely to her as she rode past, recognizing the tabard she wore.

 _Mayhap the Order might be more welcome here than we'd first thought,_ she mused to herself. _But 'tis a matter to ponder later. For now, I've a duty to complete._

* * *

It was only a few short miles from the station to Weissburg Palace. The Royal Guard was there to greet them in the courtyard, while the palace staff saw to their luggage and TaraLeila's mount. After a brief pause at the washroom to clean up after their travels from Paix, Etienne and TaraLeila were escorted by the Royal Guard to the antechamber of the king's offices.

As they entered the reception room, Erich gestured to a nearby guard, and then turned to TaraLeila with a slight bow. "My lady, it is my duty to inform you that only members of the Royal Guard may bear arms in His Majesty's presence."

Her pale blue eyes narrowed as she studied the steward for several moments, then she nodded. "Very well, sir." She removed her sword belt and dagger belt and handed them to the guardsman, as well as two slender knives. Her hand hesitated on her sword and dagger, and the guardsman saw an expression of concern flit across her face.

"Do not worry, my lady," he reassured her. "I can see these are valued blades. I will personally see that they are carefully guarded during your visit with His Majesty."

She gave him a slight smile and a nod of her head as she withdrew her hand and stepped back. "Thank ye kindly."

While she and Etienne patiently waited to be escorted to the king's office, TaraLeila wandered around the reception room, studying the paintings with interest. Her eyes were drawn to a large oil painting of a young blond soldier about her own age on horseback, rearing up in defiance, sword held high. But it was his expression that caught her attention - a calm resolve despite the advancing enemies besieging him.

"A beautiful piece," she murmured to Etienne, who had joined her before the painting.

"Indeed," he replied. "Impressive use of darkness and light and colour. Though the art is not Granzreichian in style. Were I to hazard a guess, I'd say the artist was from Neterlanden." Etienne leaned forward to read the small plaque affixed to the frame. "'The God of War,' painted by Niche, 1875."

"Sir Etienne, Dame TaraLeila," they heard, and both turned to see Erich standing before the doors to the King's office. "His Majesty will see you now."

As befitting protocol, the diplomat entered first, with TaraLeila following a step behind and to his right. They found themselves in a spacious, well-lit chamber, warmly decorated with rich scarlet curtains, azure carpet, elegant hardwood furnishings, and more paintings along the walls.

Standing before the desk was a tall, elegant, blond man that TaraLeila recognized from the painting outside. The years had clearly been kind to him, but that same resolve was still very much in evidence, even in peacetime. His dress uniform suited him admirably, she thought, and his bearing would have done a Knight proud–

 _–blue eyes filled with madness... blond hair lit like an infernal halo by the flames... rage and despair and betrayal writhing in the air amidst the smoke–_

She nearly missed a step, and she clenched her hands into fists as she drew a deep breath.

 _Get hold of yourself._

Erich quietly but firmly announced them to the king. "Sire, I present Sir Etienne Deneuve du Surlign, diplomat of Fonseine, and Dame TaraLeila MacIntyre, Knight of the Rose and Cross."

"Welcome to Granzreich, monsieur, madame." Viktor addressed them in Fonseinais, bowing slightly to the diplomat.

Etienne approached the king, rested one hand over his heart, and bowed deeply from the waist. TaraLeila followed his example, secretly grateful to not have to look the king in the eyes.

"Your Majesty, I, Sir Etienne Deneuve du Surlign, bring you greetings from Leon du Montaigne, King of Fonseine and your noble ally. He has charged me with meeting with Your Majesty to discuss trade and treaties during the upcoming diplomatic conference that your great nation is hosting, in the interest of peace and prosperity for all the Western Continent. My companion and I are grateful for your hospitality." The two straightened and stood at calm attention before Viktor, who smiled at them.

"It is my pleasure, Sir Etienne. Your efforts on behalf of His Majesty are well-known, and I look forward to hosting discussions with you so that both our nations may benefit." Then Viktor turned to face TaraLeila, stepped forward, and bowed. "My lady, allow me to thank you personally for the assistance you rendered to me five years ago."

TaraLeila looked startled, but quickly recovered. "What? Oh. I... thank ye, sire. 'Twas my duty and my pleasure."

Viktor straightened and smiled at her, then he moved behind his desk and seated himself.

"Now then, as the conference will take at least a few weeks, I have had suitable accommodations prepared for you and the lady Knight here at the palace, Sir Etienne. Erich will escort you to your chambers; I believe Dame TaraLeila and I have matters of our own to discuss."

Etienne bowed and turned to leave, but TaraLeila looked hesitant, and Viktor guessed at her thoughts.

"Do not be concerned, madame. I know how seriously the Knights of the Rose and Cross take their charge of protecting their Benefactors. While here in the palace, I assure you that the Royal Guard will see to his security just as diligently as you yourself would. You have my guarantee."

She smiled faintly, nodding her head in acceptance.

"Your word is more than sufficient for me, Your Majesty. Thank ye. Sir Etienne, should ye need me, do no' hesitate to ask."

"Of course, madame. Good day to you, Your Majesty."

He and Erich departed, leaving TaraLeila and Viktor alone. TaraLeila deliberately kept her eyes averted from his gaze, and Viktor frowned slightly to himself. She was clearly uneasy, though trying very hard to hide it.

"I've heard quite a lot about you from Heine, madame," he said, switching to Avalonian, but she shook her head.

"Ye are my host, Your Majesty, 'tis I who should defer to your customs, no' the other way 'round," she replied quietly in Eise, and Viktor chuckled as he waved her toward a chair beside his desk.

"Please, Dame TaraLeila, be seated. I owe you a debt of gratitude, not only for your service to my country five years ago. I also owe you thanks, madame, for saving the life of one of my dearest friends."

"'Twas no more than expected of me, Your Majesty. Be ye a Benefactor of the Knights or no', I could no' in good conscience have done nothin.'"

He looked at her thoughtfully.

 _"So the lady Knight who saved you five years ago is coming to Granzreich?"_

 _Heine gazed into his wineglass, swirling the pale liquid around and around. "Yes, she is acting as escort to a diplomat who is coming for the conference in a week's time."_

 _Viktor gave the tutor a long look over the rim of his own wineglass. "Hmmm... I look forward to meeting this young woman, given all that you've told me about her... and what you've not told me."_

 _Heine gave Viktor a sharp look, but the king just smiled back at him._

 _"Don't misunderstand me, Viktor. She is a friend. That's all."_

"I understand you've remained in touch with Heine these past five years."

She looked down at her hands, folded in her lap. "Aye. Though I've no' had the opportunity to return to Granzreich since that night we first met, we've exchanged letters quite often. He's a good man, one I'm proud to call a friend."

"Yes, he is," Viktor agreed quietly. "My sons are fortunate to have him as a tutor and a mentor. To have a teacher you can trust, who wants the best for you and will help you achieve it... it is a rare gift."

Then he brought his attention back to the matters at hand. "As you and Sir Etienne will be here almost a month, I do hope that you will take some time to enjoy our fair city."

"I'm no' here on holiday," she reminded him, briefly glancing up at him before looking away again. "I do have my duties to attend to."

"I'm aware of your protocol, madame. If Granzreich had a chapterhouse here, you'd insist upon staying there, but as we don't, as a Benefactor, it is my responsibility to see to your needs."

She was uncomfortably aware that she was being ungrateful, but her thoughts were still too tumultuous to focus.

As the silence lengthened, Viktor leaned back in his chair. "Do you dislike me, my lady?"

Her gaze shot up to meet his, her eyes wide with alarm. "No, 'tis no' that! Please, Your Majesty, do forgive my rudeness, 'tis just that-" TaraLeila abruptly stopped and looked down at her feet, her shoulders slumping slightly.

"Have I given you offense somehow? Please, if I have offered some insult, I must insist on being allowed to make up for it."

For a long time, she said nothing, but then finally, she murmured, "'Tis not ye, Your Majesty. Only..." She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, then she straightened and opened her eyes again to meet his directly. "Forgive me my weakness, sire. Ye have been naught but welcomin' and gracious since our arrival, and I'd no' have you thinkin' otherwise. As it pleases ye, I will trust Sir Etienne's safety to your guards, and thank ye sincerely for the respite in my duties."

Viktor still wasn't quite satisfied, but he decided to leave the matter aside for now. "Very well. I do encourage you to visit with Heine while you're here. While his duties with my sons do take up a good part of his time, I hope that you two will be able to spend time together. I fear that he focuses too much on his work at times, so if you can offer him a respite, my lady, I would be grateful."

Put like that, TaraLeila was hard-pressed to argue, and a slight smile curved her lips. "Are ye sure ye're a soldier and no' a diplomat, Your Majesty?"

"Kings must be both, and more besides, Dame TaraLeila." He rose from his chair and she swiftly stood, bowing to him. Then he startled her by extending one hand to her, waiting. After the briefest hesitation, she placed her hand in his, and he bowed over it.

"I bid you good day, my lady... and welcome to Weissburg Palace."

* * *

"Thank you, Your Highnesses. That will be all for today."

As the princes began gathering their things, they and Heine heard a knock at the reception hall door. Erich, the king's steward, stepped inside.

"Forgive the interruption, Professor Heine, but you have a visitor."

Heine frowned in confusion. It couldn't be Viktor, and the princes were all here. _Then who-?_

Then his breath caught in his throat as Erich stepped to one side, and a woman entered the reception hall.

She wore a black blouse with flowing sleeves, black pants tucked into knee-high leather boots, and a royal blue tabard trimmed in gold and emblazoned with a four-armed cross and four scarlet roses.

The four princes immediately rose to their feet, as a lady's due, but Heine was frozen in place, his eyes wide.

She was older, her features more mature than he remembered, but still just as striking, her stance just as quietly confident. She had grown as well, taller and more muscular but with a dancer's lean grace.

Then she smiled, and he realized that in at least one aspect, she had not changed – the subtle sorrow and gentleness in her face, even when she smiled.

She bowed gracefully to the tutor.

"'Tis been a long time, Professor."

The Highlands accent that flavoured her speech, just as before, though her voice was more mature.

"TaraLeila," he whispered. Even knowing she was coming to Granzreich, knowing she was coming here to Weissburg Palace as a bodyguard, it still had not prepared him for the reality of seeing her once more.

"You know this woman, Professor?" Licht asked in surprise, and Heine was jarred out of his memories.

"Y-yes. Your Highnesses, may I present Dame TaraLeila MacIntyre, Knight of the Rose and Cross. TaraLeila, allow me to introduce His Majesty King Viktor's youngest sons – Prince Kai, Prince Bruno, Prince Leonhard, and Prince Licht."

As the tutor mentioned them, each prince stepped forward and bowed, and TaraLeila bowed in return. She studied them with interest, having heard a great deal about them from Heine's letters.

"'Tis an honour, Your Highnesses," she said, then she straightened and nodded her thanks to Erich, who quietly withdrew. She crossed the hall to Heine, her hands outstretched in greeting. Forgetting himself, Heine took both her hands in his and clasped them, then he let go of her left hand, and bowed over her right.

"Welcome to Weissburg Palace," he murmured.

"Thank ye," she said softly as he straightened. "And I'm so glad to see ye well."

His heart was abruptly pounding as his eyes met hers, and his usual stoic equilibrium deserted him, a fact that Licht and the other princes were quick to notice.

Bruno, however, realized that Licht was likely about to say something horrendously imprudent, and quickly clapped one hand over his younger brother's mouth and hustled him toward the door.

"We'll see ourselves out, Master," Bruno said hastily, and led the others in a hurried retreat, though Heine and TaraLeila could hear Licht's protests even after the princes were out of the room.

TaraLeila arched her dark eyebrows as she looked back at Heine, who sighed, removed his glasses, and rubbed his eyes.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked at length, and Heine shook his head.

"Suffice to say that Prince Licht's sense of tact, especially when women are involved is... rather lacking. I suppose I should be grateful that Prince Bruno escorted him out before he said something inappropriate."

TaraLeila quietly laughed. "Thank the heavens for small mercies, then."

Heine held a chair for her as she sat, then he sat down once again on the sofa.

"I take it you just arrived?"

"Aye. I've already escorted Sir Etienne to meet His Majesty, and was told that the Royal Guard will be seein' to his safety while here." Then she gave Heine a slightly sly look. "And I'll have ye know, King Viktor specifically asked me to spend time with ye while I'm here. Whatever did ye tell him about me?"

Heine gave an exasperated groan. "I assure you, Tara, I said only that we were friends."

"I believe ye," she grinned. "However, I'm sure that your duties keep ye busy, and I'd no' want to impose."

"You would not be an imposition," he assured her. "By the by, do you have dinner plans for this evening? Perhaps with Sir Etienne?" She shook her head, her long black hair rippling around her shoulders. "Would you care to join me for dinner, then? I can arrange to have the evening meal served in my chambers, if that would suit you."

"Aye, 'twould be lovely. Do ye mind if I get myself settled in first?"

"Not at all. Say, six o'clock?"

She nodded and rose from her seat. "'Til this evenin', then, Heine."

TaraLeila turned to go, then paused and turned back.

"And Heine?"

The tutor looked up at her. "Yes?"

She gave him a soft smile. "'Tis good to see ye again, my friend."

 _To be continued..._


	10. Reunion

**Chapter Nine - Reunion**

As the princes sat at dinner, Bruno was idly pushing his food around his plate when Licht suddenly said, "Is anyone else wondering about Professor Heine and the lady Knight?"

Bruno dropped his fork in surprise and it clattered against his plate. "What?"

"Well, they do seem rather close, don't you think?" Licht's grin was wide as he rested his elbows on the table and gestured with his own fork. "Who would have thought that our dear Professor knew such a lovely lady?"

Bruno gave his youngest brother a reproachful look. "Seriously, brother, do you always immediately assume that everything involving women has to be romantic in nature?"

"I don't know, Licht," Leonhard said doubtfully as he shoved the carrots to one side of his plate. "I mean, Heine's always so... so... what's the word?" He blew his bangs out of his face in frustration. "He doesn't show what he feels, he just keeps it all inside."

"Reserved?" Kai suggested.

"Yeah, that's it! Reserved!"

Kai rested his chin in his hand and looked thoughtful. "I don't know. I thought he seemed tense. Almost uncomfortable."

"Why do you say that, Kai?" Bruno asked, looking across the table at his brother.

"It's hard to describe. He seemed happy to see her, but... at the same time, it was like he didn't know how to feel about it."

Now that Bruno thought about it, he wondered if Kai might be right. The tutor had seemed glad that she was visiting, and yet, he'd looked troubled as he'd looked at TaraLeila.

"I wonder how they met?" Leonhard was musing.

"And when, for that matter," Licht chimed in. "It can't have been while he's been here at the palace as I'm sure we'd have met her before now. It must have been some time ago."

"It can't have been that long," Kai remarked, "unless they met when she was a child."

"Do you think perhaps she might have been one of his students?" Licht asked, but Bruno shook his head.

"Perhaps, but unlikely, if she is actually Avalonian. Though I suppose if she were adopted at a young age, she'd have acquired a Highland accent over the years if she were adopted by an Avalonian family."

"Hmm. Maybe they met while she was traveling as a Knight," Leonhard suggested.

"That seems far more likely," Bruno agreed.

"She can't be that much older than us, though," Licht said. "At most, she's Eins' age."

"Eins is twenty-three and he travels all over," Kai reminded him. "He has since he was at least eighteen."

"Can you even become a Knight at eighteen?" Leonhard asked in surprise.

"You should ask her," Licht teased, and Leonhard nearly poked him in the ribs with his fork.

"She did seem very happy to see the Professor, though," Kai went on.

Licht gave a dreamy sigh. "Such a dashing fairy tale reversal, isn't it? The beautiful lady Knight, and the Royal Tutor."

"What in the world are you rambling about, Licht?" Bruno said in exasperation.

"Can't you just see it? Dame TaraLeila saves Professor Heine from some terrible fate, and he falls in love with the beautiful Knight, who then must leave, her duty calling her far away..." He flung out one hand melodramatically, and Kai ducked the fork that Licht inadvertently threw at him.

"What absolute poppycock."

"Or maybe it was the other way around!" Licht went on, ignoring Bruno's glare. "Maybe she was one of Heine's students, hopelessly in love with the brilliant tutor, and so off she goes to become a Knight, and thus prove herself worthy of his love!"

Bruno sighed and removed his spectacles to rub the bridge of his nose. "You are utterly exhausting, brother, you know that? I've never heard anything so ridiculous in my life."

"You have absolutely no romance in your soul, Brunie. Try using your imagination for once!"

"What on earth would be the point of concocting some ridiculous fanciful notion about Master's love life? And my soul has plenty of romance, thank you very much."

Licht smirked at his brother as he got up to retrieve his fork.

"Oh, so _that's_ why you were staring at her."

"I wasn't staring, Licht!"

"Right..."

* * *

Heine heard a firm knock at his door, and called out, "Enter!"

TaraLeila stepped inside after thanking the maid who'd shown her the way, and closed the door behind her. "Am I early?"

"No, not at all. I asked Helene to bring dinner at six, and she should be here shortly. Please, sit down."

He had made some effort to straighten up his room, but it was still something of a losing battle, and she grinned as she took a seat at the table.

"Ye know, I don't remember your room bein' this disorderly when we first met at the church. In fact, ye lived almost like a monk in a cell."

Heine sat opposite her, his cheeks slightly red. "Admittedly, I was much poorer in those days, and could afford far less in terms of material possessions." He looked around the room. "Though in all truth, I don't own that much more now, apart from my books."

She also looked around, her eyes slightly wistful. "It must be nice, havin' the luxury of stayin' in one place, bein' able to devote yourself to learnin' and such. Then again, ye're much smarter than I, it only makes sense that ye'd make a natural scholar. Me, no' so much."

Just then, another knock sounded, and Helene entered, pushing a small cart with covered trays. "Good evening, Professor, my lady."

"Good evening, madame," Heine replied, and Helene gave him a warm smile as she placed the trays on the table and removed their covers.

TaraLeila stared in astonishment at the table, and Heine smiled to himself. _Some things never change_ , he thought. _For all that she's travelled and visited with nobility and royalty, she still can't get used to something other than the life of poverty that the Knights normally live._

Helene didn't seem to notice, or if she had, she discreetly said nothing. "Dinner this evening is cream of asparagus soup, then tafelspitz with chive sauce, green beans with dill, and roasted potatoes. For dessert, Wienner apfelstrudel." She also poured two glasses of wine and set the bottle on the table.

"It all looks delicious," TaraLeila said at last. "If ye'd be so kind, please thank the chefs for me, and thank ye for bringin' it."

Helene looked momentarily startled, then she smiled. "Of course, my lady," she said with a curtsey. "If you need anything, simply ring for me."

After the maid withdrew, TaraLeila crossed herself, folded her hands, and briefly bowed her head in prayer. Heine waited until she was finished, then picked up his wineglass and lifted it to her in a toast.

"What shall we drink to?" he asked softly.

She picked up her own wineglass and looked thoughtful.

"To friendship," she suggested, and he nodded, then clinked his glass gently against hers.

"To friendship," he echoed, and they both drank.

As they began eating, TaraLeila gave Heine a wry smile. "Quite a different meal than the last one we shared."

"You didn't even eat during that meal," he pointed out. "You just provided food for me and the children."

She shrugged her shoulders and continued sipping at her soup, her smile still lingering. "'Twas nothin' I'd no' done before for those in need."

As they ate, they talked about the orphans of Maria Vetsera, the other children he'd taught over the years, and caught up on each other's lives since they'd last seen each other five years earlier. It made a pleasant change for both of them to not have to worry about politics or status as they spoke, since both were commoners who were in the unique position of working with the noble class.

 _Commoners working with nobles..._

Heine gave her a thoughtful look.

"Actually, Tara, as long as you're here, you could be of tremendous help to me."

"Ye know I'm always willin' to help, but I'm no' quite sure I understand," she replied, running her fingers through her long black hair. "I mean, I'm no' the educator ye are, and I've no formal learnin' to speak of."

"That's true," he said, "but you do have expertise in other areas that I do not. You've a greater understanding of combat, swordsmanship, diplomacy, and real-world experience. You've also travelled extensively, whereas I have not. That gives you a perspective that neither the princes nor I have. If you would be willing to share that, I think it would go a long way to helping the princes in becoming better candidates for the throne."

TaraLeila frowned pensively. While she did want very much to help Heine in his efforts to better prepare the princes for kingship, she was all too aware of her own limitations, and she still looked hesitant. "Do ye think His Majesty will approve?"

"He already has," Heine replied quietly. "When I received your letter, I spoke to King Viktor about the possibility before your arrival. As the Royal Guard has taken up the responsibility of protecting Sir Etienne whilst he is here for the conference, I thought you might prefer to have something to do."

She couldn't help the sigh of relief at not having to directly ask the king for his permission to assist, and she smiled at Heine. "Aye, I would at that. Boredom does no' agree with me. If ye promise I'll no' be in the way, I'd be honoured to help ye."

For a little while, they ate in companionable silence, then once they'd finished their meal and sat enjoying a last glass of wine, Heine asked her the question that had been in his mind ever since he'd received her letter.

"When you wrote to me, you said you needed my wisdom and guidance. I've... been concerned about you ever since then. Is everything all right?"

She didn't reply at first, keeping her eyes on her plate, then she set down her glass with a sigh and lifted her eyes to his.

"'Tis... a personal matter that I'd hoped ye could help me with. Ye have always been so calm, so rational, so clear-thinkin'. And because ye're no' part of the situation, ye might have some insight for me."

Heine was startled, and his earlier concern grew stronger, but he bit back his questions, letting her find her words in her own time.

For a long time, she was quiet, idly toying with the stem of her wineglass, then she sighed.

"I'm no' knowin' if I ever mentioned it to ye, but... I was no' just accepted by the Knights, ye ken, I was raised by them since I was but a child."

At his startled look, she nodded. "Aye. Like ye, I'm an orphan. The Order took me in, cared for me, gave me a home. But... all these years, I've still an... an inheritance to claim. However, I'm no' sure 'tis the right thing to do."

"Why not?" he asked quietly.

"Because it has its own obligations and duties, duties that would no' allow me to continue on as a Knight. And bein' a Knight is all I've ever known, all I ever wanted since I was but a wee lass."

TaraLeila stared moodily into her wineglass. "And even though 'tis my decision, the Knights are, weel, tryin' to help things along. They've been offerin' to promote me the last couple of years, to help me learn the skills I'd need."

Then she gave him a look filled with frustration, despair, and helplessness. "And I'm no' knowin' what I want to do."

Heine considered her words for a while.

"I suppose the most important question to consider is, what would make you happy?"

"I'm a Knight, Heine, 'tis no' my place to put my own wants above the Order's."

"Contentment is not a sin, TaraLeila," Heine told her quietly, leaning across the table and taking her hands in his. "There is no law among the Knights stating you are not allowed to be happy."

 _"'Tis no sin to look to your own heart, Tara."_

She kept her head bowed, her black hair falling forward to hide her face from him, but he could see the weariness in the slump of her shoulders.

"Ye don't understand," she said at length. "Since I was a bairn, all I've known is the Knights. 'Tis true, we've no law or rule or creed that says we can no' be happy." She looked up at him through the veil of her hair, and he saw the desperate longing in her eyes that she could not hide from him. Then TaraLeila looked down once more and shook her head, though her hands tightened on his. "There is still so much I could do, Heine. So much good, so much change. But... to give that up for my own happiness..." Her voice cracked as the tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Ye know the misery and sadness and darkness in this world, Heine, ye so much more than most. If I could change that for even a few, I'd tear my own life apart."

"Oh, Tara," he whispered. "You've done so much for the world, and yet you can't accept when fate gives you the same second chance that you've given so many others."

"What chance is that?" she asked brokenly.

"To have a normal life."

* * *

Long after TaraLeila had returned to her own chambers for the night, the tutor sat with his head in his hands.

 _I had not realized seeing her again would affect me so strongly_ , he thought sadly. _Five years ago, she was attractive, but... she was only eighteen, almost young enough to be my daughter. But over the past five years, the youthful promise has matured, giving her a gravitas and resolve that well suits her._

Even after all this time, he had never forgotten his first glimpse of her, and how for the first time in his life, he'd ever so briefly let himself imagine that he might not have to be alone anymore. _But if she learned the truth about my criminal past, it would be abhorrent to her. The Knights believe in justice first and foremost. She could never have cared for a common criminal like me._

And so he'd buried those fleeting feelings deep within himself, letting time and distance ease the longing into a more acceptable friendship.

Until now.

He rose abruptly from his chair and gazed at the stars outside his window.

 _I cannot let her know. She will be here for a month, and then she'll be gone again for only fate knows how long. I will not let my feelings for her become anything more than they already are. She deserves better than that... better than me._

If only he could convince his own heart of that.

 _To be continued..._


	11. The Lessons Begin

**Chapter Ten - The Lessons Begin**

The following morning, Heine and TaraLeila were quietly chatting in the reception hall when the princes all arrived. She bowed politely to the princes, who each nodded to her in reply, then the princes took their seats.

The young men studied TaraLeila with interest. As with the day before, the Knight wore all black, save for her tabard. Her only adornment was two elegant combs in her hair, holding the long black mane back from her face before spilling down her back.

Heine turned to address the four princes. "Good morning, Your Highnesses. Beginning today, we will be starting a new phase in your respective educations. To that end, I have asked Dame TaraLeila to assist me."

"Assist?" Leonhard asked in surprise, and Heine nodded.

"Indeed. Tell me, how familiar are any of you with the Knightly Order of the Rose and Cross?"

Leonhard and Licht both shook their heads, but Bruno and Kai both raised their hands. Kai looked over at Bruno, then spoke first.

"We were taught about the Knights at military academy," he said quietly. "They are an international Order, not bound to any one nation or religion."

"Correct," Heine replied. "Prince Bruno?"

Bruno was nodding in agreement with his brother. "As far as we were educated, the Knights are recognized by every nation of the Western Continent as impartial champions of the people. They will not take sides in war, and dedicate themselves to the common man. I believe they originally started as a religious Order."

TaraLeila smiled with quiet pride. "Aye, 'tis true. Our origins go back centuries, but our basic mission remains unchanged. Nations rise and fall, borders shift, but that matters no' to us."

"Your mission?" Leonhard asked.

She straightened slightly and looked calmly at the prince. "'Tis the duty and the privilege of the Knights of the Rose and Cross to serve. We protect those who can no' protect themselves. We bring justice to the unjust. And be they noble or common, great or small, we believe that all of humanity is capable of greatness."

Leonhard sat up, a keen interest suddenly coming into his eyes as he looked at the Knight. "How does one become a Knight?"

TaraLeila chuckled at that. "'Tis no easy task, Your Highness. Ye must be invited to join, we don't let just anyone in. And initiation lasts eighteen months. Most don't even make it three days."

"Seriously?!" Licht exclaimed.

"Aye. Even those who make it through, mayhap one in ten is chosen." Her smile turned slightly sad. "'Tis a hard life, but a rewardin' one."

"But what exactly is it you do?" Kai asked curiously.

"The Wanderin' Knights travel the world, sometimes to observe, other times to assist in times of trouble. War does no' always mean soldiers fightin' soldiers. The common people often suffer in such times. I've helped innocents escape towns under siege, smuggled food and medical supplies past blockades, pursued criminals from one end of the Western Continent to the other. And we act as bodyguards to those who act as Benefactors to the Knights."

Bruno frowned slightly. "Benefactors?"

"Aye, those who donate to the Order in exchange for our occasional service. Mind ye, we're no' mercenaries. We won't fight or engage in anythin' that could harm the innocent. In fact, your father the King is a Benefactor."

The princes all looked startled, and Heine nodded once more.

"It's true. While the Knights have no chapterhouse within our borders, King Viktor recognizes the good work the Knights have done, and so occasionally donates to their coffers in exchange for their assistance as needed. And so, as she and the diplomat she escorted here will be here for a month, the King has requested her assistance in your education in grooming you for the throne."

The princes looked at one another.

"With respect, Master, what about our lessons with you?" Bruno asked slowly.

"Those will continue as before," Heine replied. "However, Dame TaraLeila will also be spending time with each of you individually, assessing your abilities in other areas, such as the martial arts, military and political strategy, diplomacy, and so forth." He gave each of the young men a long, stern look. "And I should not have to tell you that I expect you to give her the same courtesy and attention that you give to me."

"Would it not be easier to also have her provide some academic instruction for us as well, then, Master?" Bruno asked, but TaraLeila shook her head.

"Regrettably, there I can no' help ye, Your Highness," she admitted. "I'm a Knight, aye, but ye are all far ahead of me in terms of academic instruction."

"How is that possible?" Leonhard asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate, Your Highnesses," Heine said calmly. "Dame TaraLeila, would you be willing to take the same competency exam that each of the princes took when I first became their tutor?"

"Of course," she said cautiously. "Though ye do realize that I'm no' exactly an expert on Granzreich history and such."

"Naturally," he replied, and she sat down at the small table against the wall. As he produced a copy of the exam from his file and set the exam down in front of her, however, her cheeks went red.

"Um..."

"Is there a problem?" he asked, and she held the paper out to him.

"I can no' read Eise."

"What?" Leonhard exclaimed. "But you speak it so well!"

"Aye, weel, there's a difference between speakin' a language and bein' able to read and write in it. Truth be told, I can only read Avalonian."

Heine went red as well, having completely forgotten that fact. "I apologize, TaraLeila, please give me a minute."

The tutor took a few minutes to translate the test into Avalonian, then handed it back to her. "You will be given the same amount of time as they were - no more than one hour."

This time, she picked up her pen, dipped it in the inkwell, and waited while Heine pulled out his watch.

"Ready... begin."

The princes watched with curiosity as she laboriously made her way through the exam. Some questions she had an easier time with than others, but if her facial expressions were anything to go by, she was finding the exam more than a little difficult. At one point, Leonhard watched in sympathetic fashion as she worked out mathematical problems on the back of the test, unable to do them in her head.

Bruno was also watching closely as she worked through the exam, especially when she got to some of the foreign language questions and he could see her softly sounding out the words. Her test-taking strategy was certainly efficient, as she seemed to skim through the test to fill in answers she could address quickly, then going back and trying again with harder questions. _That does make sense_ , he thought. _If one only has a set amount of time, there is no difference between a wrong answer and a blank one, so one may as well finish as many questions as one can._

Then he realized another reason for her strategy. _She's hoping to possibly find answers to some questions by how other questions are formed. She's clearly a quick thinker._

Just before the hour was up, she set down her pen with a sigh, looking rather uncomfortable as she stood and handed the completed exam to Heine.

"Weel, I did my best," she admitted, and the tutor nodded.

"Thank you." Sitting in the chair she had just vacated, he quickly went through her exam and scored it.

"Do try not to worry, Dame TaraLeila," Kai said comfortingly.

Licht nodded and grinned at her. "Yeah, after all, you could hardly do worse than Leo did when he first took it!"

"SHUT UP!" Leonhard wailed, and TaraLeila gave the brothers a startled look.

"Why, what did he score?"

"I'll have you know I got a fifty-nine on my third try!" he boasted, looking proud of himself, until Licht leaned over and whispered to TaraLeila in a soft undertone.

"What he's not telling you is he got one point the first time, and fifteen points the second."

The Knight's shocked expression as her mouth fell open had Leonhard hiding in a corner, with Kai trying to be sympathetic, and Bruno slapped Licht across the back of the head.

"Considering you only got sixty points because you got sloppy, you have no room to boast, brother mine."

TaraLeila closed her mouth and looked over at Bruno. "If ye don't mind me askin', how did ye and Prince Kai fare on the exam?"

Licht rolled his eyes at his elder brother. "Of course Brunie got a perfect score, and Kai got eighty-seven points."

Her face fell as the blush returned to her cheeks. "Oh. I'm quite sure my own score is no' nearly that good."

"Correct," Heine replied as he handed her graded test back to her. "You actually scored thirty-five points."

"That's it?!" Licht said at last. "Even though she's older than all of us and speaks who knows how many languages and been all over the Western Continent?"

"Ye have all been formally educated," she said quietly after a moment. "I've had almost no formal education, ye see, apart from what the Knights were able to give me."

All four princes stared at her as her blush deepened, but she said nothing. She saw sympathy in Leonhard and Kai's expressions, amusement in Licht's... and rather quiet disappointment in Bruno's.

"Well," Leonhard said hesitantly, "I'm sure that if the test were more Avalon-focused, you would have had a better score. As you pointed out, you're not exactly familiar with our history."

"Based on her other answers, she still would have scored fifty points at best, prince," Heine commented. "Which goes to illustrate my point. There is a world of difference between academic success and practical knowledge. Take your first foray into town, for example. Dame TaraLeila could survive there far more easily than any of you could."

"That's for sure," Leonhard sighed, remembering his own struggles just to manage basic shopping.

"She is also far more well-travelled than all of you, and apart from Prince Bruno, fluent in more languages than most of you."

Kai gave her a curious look. "How many languages _do_ you speak?"

TaraLeila thought for a moment, then began counting on her fingers. "Avalonian, obviously, and Caeltic. Plus Fonseinais, Madrian, Eise, a bit of Eroszian and Vodacci, and some Thean but no' much. Mostly learned from attendin' church."

"Wow!" Licht looked impressed, and she smiled sadly.

"Oh, 'tis useful, aye, but the book learnin' ye are receivin' from Heine is far more important, believe ye me. In fact, 'tis necessary if I ever wanted to be promoted."

"Is that so?" Bruno asked, and she nodded.

"Aye. In our hierarchy, the Adept Knights are the ones tasked with the day-to-day administration of our chapterhouses. It takes a keen mind, business sense, and education for such a responsibility. And for now, 'tis somethin' I'm simply no' qualified for." For a moment, she looked somber, then she forced a smile and shrugged. "But I'm fine where I am. All of ye, on the other hand, ye need all the learnin' ye can get, since a kingdom is at stake."

Heine nodded in agreement. "Thus, as I said, she will be assisting me in matters of martial instruction. In order for her to assess your current abilities, we will meet all of you in the courtyard at nine o'clock sharp."

* * *

After Heine and TaraLeila had left, the brothers remained behind in the reception hall, lost in their own thoughts.

"I wonder why Father asked her to assist us," Kai said at last.

Leonhard rested his chin in his hands. "Maybe to give Heine a bit of a break? I mean, teaching all four of us takes up a lot of his time."

"Well, I certainly don't mind," Licht said with a faint leer. "Spend time one-on-one with a woman who looks like that? It'll be a pleasure!"

Bruno gave his youngest brother an absolutely scathing look. "Must you reduce everything to such crude terms? She is a lady, Licht."

"She's a commoner, though," Leonhard pointed out.

"So is Professor Heine," Kai reminded him.

Bruno looked over at the door, his eyes thoughtful. "Though I must admit, I am a bit curious how Master and Dame TaraLeila know one another."

"Maybe she's his type," Licht said cheerfully, then he yelped as Bruno smacked him across the back of the head. "What did you hit me for?!"

"Master's personal life is none of your business!" Bruno seethed.

"Weren't _you_ the one who looked into his background when he was first announced as our Royal Tutor?" Licht shot back.

" _That_ was to determine his qualifications as our tutor, not his personal life."

A faint growl from Kai brought their argument to a halt.

Bruno sighed and sat back in his seat. "Nevertheless, if Master says we are to study with her, then so we shall. At the very least, perhaps this will help each of us learn the skills we would have learned had we stayed at military school."

Leonhard absently twisted his bangs around his finger. "I wonder what it's like, being a Knight."

"It sounds difficult," Kai murmured. "But that says a good deal about her character if she completed their training."

"Thinking of becoming a Knight, Leo?" Licht teased, and Leonhard went bright red.

"I never said that!" he stammered.

* * *

At nine, the brothers arrived in the courtyard where they found TaraLeila and Heine waiting for them. All four brothers carried sabers and wore plastrons to protect their upper bodies.

"Thank ye for arrivin' on time," she said quietly. "Now, to business. Each of ye will fence the others. I'll be judgin' ye on form and on skill. And I expect ye to do your best."

Licht grimaced and rubbed the back of his head in frustration. "I'm really not that great at fencing, not compared to Leo, anyway."

"Weel, that's for me to determine, Your Highness," she replied, but then she noticed that Kai looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Is somethin' wrong, Prince Kai?"

Kai looked at the saber in his hand, then at his younger brothers, his expression almost tormented. "It's just... I made a promise. To never raise my hand against another person again."

She looked startled, but Heine stepped forward to the prince's side. "Prince Kai, please understand that this is different. As king, you would be expected to command forces in battle. In this instance, your brothers and I, and I think Dame TaraLeila as well, all know that your intent is not to hurt."

Kai stood with his head bowed for several moments, then he slowly nodded.

TaraLeila nodded her thanks to Heine, then said, "Prince Leonhard and Prince Bruno, ye first."

"Aw, that's not fair, making me fight dearest brother Bruno right away!" Leonhard wailed.

"Life is no' fair, Highness," TaraLeila replied bluntly, and the prince flinched. "Ye'd best get used to that concept quickly."

Grumbling, Leonhard took up position opposite his brother, who did the same.

TaraLeila then glanced up at the clock hanging over the arch. "Ten minutes, Your Highnesses. And... begin."

It was immediately clear that Leonhard was the superior swordsman, but Bruno made a solid showing for himself. They fenced multiple bouts, with TaraLeila calling out instructions, and after ten minutes, she called a halt.

"Weel done, Highnesses. Prince Kai, Prince Licht, your turn."

And through the pairings they went, six in all, until each prince had fenced against each of his brothers, while TaraLeila took mental notes regarding not only their strengths, but their weaknesses and their habits.

 _Their personalities clearly show in their fencin'_ , she mused to herself. _Prince Licht is a touch showy, but when push comes to shove, he's clearly capable. Prince Leonhard is quite confident and aggressive, and certainly the best of the four. Prince Bruno is clearly the best suited to the Durchsetzungburg school, with their ability to study and exploit an opponent's weakness. And Prince Kai has advantages in height and reach, with incredible focus, but he's definitely holdin' back._

Heine, on the other hand, was intrigued as he watched both the princes and TaraLeila. While she had been somewhat shy and diffident during the competency test, here she was clearly in her element. As he watched her draw her own swords and demonstrate to Leonhard a more effective lunge, he could see her expertise, her confidence in her own skill.

"Straighten up, Prince Licht. Slouchin' does no' befit a duelist," she chided as she was talking to Leonhard.

 _Yes, I think this will serve the princes quite well. As actual combat experience at their age is out of the question, this will be the next best thing._

Once the princes had demonstrated their fencing abilities to her satisfaction, she then had them demonstrate their equestrian skills. TaraLeila rode bareback to allow Heine to sit behind her, and for the next hour, she put the princes through their paces on horseback – jumping, riding, and parade-walking their mounts.

When they finally returned to the courtyard, TaraLeila looked up at the clock to see it was nearly noon.

"I think 'twill do for now," she said. "'Tis almost time for the noon meal, and then I'm sure Professor Heine has lessons for ye to attend to."

"Indeed," Heine replied. "Thank you, Tara. I hope this was instructional for you."

"Oh, aye," she nodded, looking over the princes. "I see a lot of promise in ye, Your Highnesses. Thank ye for your cooperation this mornin'."

"So what happens next?" Leonhard asked, stretching.

"I'll write up my notes of your performances today, and plan the best trainin' strategies for each of ye, then discuss them with Heine. Startin' tomorrow, we'll begin in earnest."

 _To be continued..._


	12. Scholarly Observations

**Chapter Eleven - Scholarly Observations**

"Dame TaraLeila!"

As the Knight heard Sir Etienne calling from behind her, she smiled at the diplomat, who was accompanied by two other gentlemen.

"Gentlemen. I trust, Sir Etienne, ye are comfortably settled in?"

"Indeed. Dame TaraLeila MacIntyre, may I present Conte Domenico Vietri of the Veneto Court in Vodacce, and Baron Nicolaas Haaks of the Neterlands."

She bowed formally to each of them, then addressed each of them in Eise. "Conte, Baron, 'tis my pleasure to meet ye both."

Both diplomats bowed politely over her hand.

"Ah, the valiant lady Knight I've heard tell of," Domenico said, looking at her with interest. "If I may be so bold, I understand that both Prince Alcide Mondavi and Prince Giovanni Villanova are both quite... interested in you."

Both Etienne and Nicolaas raised their eyebrows. "Is that so?"

TaraLeila gave a faint grimace as her cheeks turned red. "'Tis more like Prince Alcide is rather frustrated, and Prince Giovanni is... irritated with me. The Merchant Princes generally have no love for the Knights, save Prince Alberto Lucani."

"What in the world did you do?" Nicolaas asked her, and she looked down at her feet.

"Weel, let's just say that I upset a few of their maneuverings in court, and leave it at that."

"Should I surmise this was similar to how you... upset Captain du Chevalier at court in Fleur?" Etienne asked with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Her blush deepened, and all three men chuckled. "Well, be that as it may," he went on, "the conference begins officially this afternoon. And while the Knights are technically not here in any official capacity, you have proven yourselves well as impartial witnesses in international matters. As you are currently the only Knight here, I wanted to let you know that you might occasionally be called upon during some of the more private meetings."

At her look of alarm, he quickly raised a hand to forestall her speaking. "Do not worry, I have already received confirmation via telegram from Grand Master Baveaux regarding this. He knows you will be providing observations only, not recommendations."

At that, she relaxed. "Aye, then. In the meantime, His Majesty has me assistin' the Royal Tutor with his education of the princes. However, my lord, your needs come first; should my presence be required, do no' hesitate to ask for it."

She drew herself up, then bowed once again to the diplomats.

"If ye will excuse me, gentlemen, I've duties to attend to. I wish ye success with your negotiations. May they be fruitful for all."

* * *

Bruno was studying at his desk, working on the latest round of lessons he was helping Heine to create for the children at Maria Vetsera. He found he enjoyed the challenge of dealing with their frank, creative minds, for it helped spark new ideas for him.

Then he heard footsteps outside his door and a firm knock.

"Come in!" he called, and TaraLeila stepped inside.

"Good mornin', Your Highness," she said with a bow, and Bruno leapt to his feet.

"Dame TaraLeila! I apologize, I had completely forgotten you were coming!"

She waved him back to his chair and took a seat opposite him. "'Tis nothin', ye were clearly busy. If ye don't mind me askin', what were ye workin' on?"

For a moment, Bruno completely forgot what they were talking about as he stared at her.

"Oh! These are lessons that I'm helping Master with."

"Is he still teachin' at Maria Vetsera?" she asked with interest, and Bruno gave her a startled look.

"Y-you know about that?"

"Oh, aye. 'Tis how we met."

 _Could Licht be right? Was she one of his students?_ Bruno wondered.

"Were you... one of Master's students?"

At that, she burst into laughter, shaking her head.

"Oh, no. I only wish I'd had the chance to learn from Heine. No, we met while I was trackin' some thieves that I'd heard about on the train while headin' to Eisen."

 _Incredible... what a story that must be of how they truly came to meet!_

"What... what was Master like back then?" he asked hesitantly.

TaraLeila rested her chin in her hand and looked pensive.

"Weel, even then, he was very reserved, no' one to trust easily. But fiercely devoted to the children in his care."

"Yes, that does sound very much like Master," Bruno admitted.

"Why do ye call him Master?" TaraLeila asked in curiosity.

Bruno gave her a surprised look. "He is a man of unparalleled genius, the first person I've met in years that I truly felt I could learn from. He deserves respect and admiration."

"Aye, he does," she agreed softly. To his surprise, she gave him a wistful smile. "I envy ye, Highness. To have a chance to study with him... ye truly are fortunate." Then she briskly straightened in her seat. "However, for now, ye must make do with me."

Bruno doubted he would find that any real hardship. "Of course, my lady. And it is certainly my pleasure."

"I know that Heine is handlin' your academic pursuits, but he asked me if I'd be willin' to help ye with more martial instruction. I gather ye left military academy, so I'll do what I can to fill in the gaps."

* * *

Soon the two were in one of the small courtyards, where they fitted one another with fencing plastrons, and a saber was produced for Bruno. Under her watchful eye, and based on her observations from the day before, Bruno demonstrated what skills he had already learned while at military school, plus some private instruction that he had received at the palace. They engaged in various practice bouts for nearly an hour, and it quickly became clear to TaraLeila that the young man was quite competent, and took his fencing almost as seriously as he did his academic pursuits.

"Your form and technique are excellent, Your Highness," she complimented him when they finally paused, and he blushed slightly at her praise. "Ye do tend to be a bit cautious, even for the Durchsetzungburg saber school. Do no' be afraid to be slightly more aggressive when ye have the opportunity."

He looked away at that, clearly discomfited, and she frowned in concern.

"Did I say somethin' wrong, prince? I meant no insult."

Bruno slowly shook his head and sighed. "No, it's not that. I just... have some things I am still learning to overcome."

TaraLeila gave him a sympathetic look. "Would it help ye to talk about it?"

He opened his mouth, but then changed his mind. _After all, she is a Knight and a commoner... she could never understand._

"Thank you, but no. Let us continue."

TaraLeila, however, was not fooled by his sudden reticence, but she knew that forcing the confidence would do no good. "As it pleases ye, then. _En garde_ , Highness."

They resumed their sparring, and as she was now fairly confident about the prince's level of ability, she let herself fence more aggressively, intending to try and draw him out of his school's more defensive posture.

But when she got past his defenses and caught him in the side with a quick strike, he froze in place with a gasp, his eyes wide.

 _"Brother, it was only an accident. He already said he was sorry."_

At the look on his face, TaraLeila instantly stepped back and paused. "Prince Bruno? What's wrong?"

 _"I'm afraid my timing was off..."_

"Prince Bruno?!"

 _"You still need more training, don't you, prince?"_

"Highness!"

He came to his senses with a start and focused on the woman in front of him, and realized that she was staring at him in wide-eyed concern.

"D-Dame TaraLeila... p-please forgive my unconscionable failure in discipline-"

She waved aside his apology with an impatient gesture. "That's no' important right now. Are ye all right?"

Bruno's first instinct was to deny anything was the matter, but then he sighed and looked away. "I'm afraid you wouldn't understand."

"Mayhap, mayhap no'. Though I'm willin' to listen."

He was quiet for several moments, then he turned away. At first, TaraLeila thought he was leaving, but he walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. Sheathing her blades, she followed and then sat beside him, waiting for him to speak.

"Have... have you ever been singled out for being what you are?"

"I'm no' sure I understand."

"Well... for example, were you ever harassed or tormented because you're a woman among the Knights?"

"Ye mean by other Knights, or just in general?"

"By other Knights."

She shook her head. "Thankfully, no. The Knights believe very strongly in equality, and women serve with as much distinction as men do."

"What about for being a commoner?"

Again, she shook her head, and Bruno sighed. "Then you can't understand what it's like to be hated simply for what you are."

Then to his considerable surprise, she gently rested her hand on his where he held the saber in his grasp.

"Ye're wrong, Highness," TaraLeila said very quietly. "I do know what 'tis like to be hated simply for bein' what I am."

"You do?"

She nodded, but would not meet his eyes. "Believe me, I know what it feels like to see someone hate the mere sight of ye, to know they despise ye with everythin' within them. I'd no' wish that on anyone."

Then she shuddered briefly and turned to look at him. "So what happened to ye?"

Slowly at first, Bruno found himself explaining to her about the abuse he'd endured while at military school, and he saw the growing anger in her eyes as he described the beatings inflicted on him as a result.

Then he realized she was studying him intently.

"What is it?"

"Ye thought ye deserved it, did ye no'?" TaraLeila asked softly, and Bruno went pale.

"W-what?"

"Weel, from the way ye described it, ye kept it inside, ye chose no' to fight back. I think deep down, ye thought he was _right_ to hate ye and to hurt ye."

He tried to speak, to deny her words, but they wouldn't come, and her pale blue eyes met his, filled with a deep sorrow.

"Why would ye believe that about yourself?" she whispered.

Bruno tilted his head back to look up at the sky so she wouldn't see the faint sheen of tears in his eyes. "Were it not for my royal blood, I would be just an ordinary man. I'm nothing special. I'm deeply flawed, but no one believes me."

She didn't answer for a long time, then she finally said, "Would it be easier if they did?"

Bruno said nothing, and she sighed and ran one hand over her face.

"So ye believe that because ye were born to royalty, that granted ye your intelligence, your acumen, your learning. Ye've done nothin' to achieve that on your own?"

He flinched in surprise, but she went on. "That's ridiculous, and weel ye know it, Highness. Did bein' born into royalty make Prince Leonhard a better fencer or rider?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Did Heine bein' born a commoner make him less than ye?"

Bruno leapt to his feet and whirled to face her. "Of course not! Master is a genius, more so than any other man I've ever met!"

"And yet I'll wager all of Your Highness' previous tutors were nobles, correct? My point, prince, is that that while the circumstances of your birth might make things easier or harder for ye or for anyone, 'tis not the _sum_ of ye. In the end, your life is yours and yours alone, and what ye make of it, for good or ill, is up to ye."

Bruno stared at her, Heine's words ringing in his ears.

 _"You only have one life to live, and it is yours alone."_

She stood and met his eyes, drawing her swords once more, her eyes as bright as the steel of the blades.

"So tell me, Highness – what will ye make of yourself? An example... or a target?"

Her swords swept at him in an attack, but suddenly Bruno's saber deflected them.

 _"I want so badly to inspire others to achieve greatness."_

Slowly, Bruno smiled.

 _"For now, I'm just a prince... my Master's apprentice..."_

"And I have a job to do," he whispered. He lifted his head to stare into her eyes, his own filled with a quiet resolve, and he saw her lips curve in a satisfied smile.

"My lady?"

"Aye?"

"Thank you."

"Ye're welcome, my prince. _En garde_."

 _To be continued..._


	13. A View of the World

**Chapter Twelve - A View of the World**

"Prince Leonhard!"

The prince looked up and saw TaraLeila approaching him along the corridor, and he politely bowed.

"Good day, my lady."

"I was about to take Torran out for a late mornin' ride, and Heine tells me ye're an excellent horseman. I thought I'd see if ye cared to join me? Unless ye have other plans, of course," she said hastily.

"Not really," Leonhard replied. "And did Heine really say that about me?"

TaraLeila nodded. "He said ye excel at athletic endeavours, so I thought I'd see for myself." As the two made their way outside, she nodded toward the courtyard where the Royal Guard was currently training. "After all, I've already seen that ye're quite adept as a fencer and to some degree as a rider."

"Yeah, well, I'm not the best fencer yet," he grumbled. "Maxi-what's-his-name is still the best fencer in the Guard, and Father in the kingdom. I won't stop until I can beat both of them, too, then I'll be the best!"

"And then what?"

At that, he stopped and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, 'tis all weel and good to want to be the best, but will ye then go to other nations and insist on fencin' _their_ greatest swordsmen? And even if ye _do_ become the best in the world, then what?" She spread her hands before her. "I'm no' sayin' don't excel, I'm just sayin' to apply that drive to all things in your life."

Leonhard looked thoughtful. "Do... do you think that might make me a better candidate for king? Applying myself like that?"

TaraLeila sighed and resumed walking, Leonhard beside her. "Well, truth be told, 'tis a matter of balance."

"Oh, I never fall when I fence or I ride!"

She stifled a laugh. "That's no' what I mean. I mean, athletics alone won't help ye become king. Education, manners, cultural studies, diplomacy, all of them are important. But at the same time, ye'll burn yourself out if ye try to do too much at once."

The prince frowned, but he seemed to be mulling over her words as they arrived at the stables.

One of the stablehands looked up, saw the prince, and leapt to his feet. "Good day, Your Highness. Shall I have Patrizia saddled for you?"

"Of course," Leonhard said haughtily, and TaraLeila gave him a sidelong look, then shook her head.

One of the other stablehands approached the pair. "Good day, Dame TaraLeila. Shall I fetch your horse for you?"

"Thank ye, but no. I'll see to him myself." TaraLeila smiled as she approached the stallion's stall. "Good mornin', Torran. Have they been treatin' ye well?" The horse nickered and nuzzled her face as she stroked his nose, then she pulled an apple from her pocket and fed it to him.

"He's a beautiful animal," Leonhard said quietly, reaching up to pat the stallion's dark, glossy neck.

"Aye. Trained from a colt, I did."

The prince gave her a surprised look. "You train horses?"

"Aye, and shoe them and more. When I'm no' travelin' for the Knights, I'm often their blacksmith and horse trainer, too." With a smile, she rolled up her sleeves, and Leonhard saw that her arms were well-muscled and scarred in places.

"What's it like... being a Knight, I mean?" he asked her suddenly.

TaraLeila leaned against the stallion, looking thoughtful. "'Tis no' an easy life." She gave him a measured look. "Why do ye ask?"

The prince tugged on his bangs, looking slightly embarrassed. "Well... you said before that the Knights are about helping people, protecting them. I was thinking... about this time that my brothers and I visited the town."

 _"There are far more good people in this world than bad, my dear, so come, dry your eyes."_

"This woman was robbed. A man stole her purse and knocked her down, and most people didn't even try to do anything. I mean, Kai ran and caught the thief, and the rest of us helped the old lady up, but... I wanted to help. I wanted to so much that I didn't care if the townspeople realized I was a prince. It wasn't right, what he did, and to see her trying to smile, to reassure her grandson even after what they'd just gone through... I couldn't stand it."

He clenched his fists in frustration as he gave her a pleading look. "But is it true? Are there really more good people in the world than bad?"

She studied him for a moment, then she nodded. "Aye, I believe there are. True, the world is no' perfect, and there are injustices in the world." She looked down at her hands, and Leonhard could see they were callused and scarred from years of wielding a sword and a blacksmith's hammer. Then she stepped forward and rested her hands on his shoulders. "But as long as ye know that, as long as ye keep fightin', as long as ye remember that good does exist, ye can always make the world a better place."

For a long time, he stared at her, and she thought she saw tears in his eyes, but then he turned away, embarrassed.

To give him a moment to collect himself, she knelt and checked Torran's feet to make sure his horseshoes were still in good shape, and then she began to saddle him.

While she was finishing, one of the stablehands led Leonhard's mare, Patrizia, over to him. TaraLeila turned to study the mare with a professional eye. "Excellent stock. Lipizzaner, of course - I'd expect no less from Granzreich." She approached the mare and spoke softly to her, gently stroking her mane. Then she looked over at Leonhard. "I envy ye. I've heard much about the calibre of these steeds, but never had the chance to ride or train them."

Torran nudged her and she almost fell over with a laugh. "Now, don't ye be gettin' jealous, Torran. Ye know ye're still my favorite."

The two swung themselves into their saddles and headed out toward the riding path that wound its way through the palace grounds. As they rode, TaraLeila studied Leonhard, and had to admit that the tutor was right. The young prince was an excellent rider, his posture straight, his seat confident, and his control of the mare firm.

She slowly smiled. "Tell me somethin', Highness. I don't suppose ye'd care to race?"

Leonhard grinned at her in return. "Funny you should ask, I was about to say the same thing!"

"What should we wager? 'Tis no fun if ye don't have a reason to win."

"Let's see... if I win and make it back to the stables first, I get your sachertorte tonight at dinner."

TaraLeila burst out laughing. "If that's what ye want, then if ye lose, I get yours."

He gave her an appalled look. "But I don't want to give you mine!"

"Then ye'd best not lose, Your Highness!" she said cheerfully, and dug her heels into Torran's sides. "HYAH!"

The stallion galloped down the riding path, leaving Leonhard and Patrizia behind. "No fair!" he wailed, and urged the mare after them.

"What did I tell ye about life no' bein' fair, Highness?" she called back over her shoulder, and Leonhard growled at her.

He quickly caught up to her, being more familiar with the path, but TaraLeila was the more experienced rider. As they reached the halfway mark, she began to pull ahead, ignoring Leonhard's outraged shouts behind her.

"I'll be havin' your sachertorte unless ye hurry up, Highness!" she shouted back with a laugh, when suddenly he shot past her.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" he replied, and for a few moments, TaraLeila was distracted just by watching the mare's grace and strength as she galloped in front of her.

"Oh, I want one," she sighed longingly, "but no' now. Now, I want ye, my Torran." She quickly began closing the distance between them. Coming down the last stretch of the riding path, she murmured to the stallion, who tossed his head, neighed, and once again passed Leonhard. When they reached the courtyard, she was a full two lengths ahead of him as she rode straight up to the stables and then reined in Torran sharply. He reared up and neighed again, then settled down as she slid down from her saddle.

"I'm impressed, Your Highness," she said over her shoulder as Leonhard also dismounted. "Heine spoke truly when he praised your skills."

"But I lost, damn it!" he growled, stomping his foot, and she frowned at him disapprovingly.

"Ye lost to a trained Knight who's been ridin' longer than ye've been alive. 'Tis no shame in that."

He looked ashamed of his outburst and stared at his feet. "You're right. I apologize." Then he lifted his head and glared at her. "But I'm still mad that I have to give you my dessert!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, the two of them rode into the woods with a pair of guards, and together went hunting for venison and pheasant for the kitchens. As they made their way through the forest, TaraLeila kept her eyes on the prince, studying him as she had his brother earlier in the day.

 _Heine was right, he is an excellent athlete and outdoorsman. At least when he's prepared._ She grinned as she remembered Heine's letter explaining how he and Leonhard had been stranded out in the woods after the prince had fled the palace the first day that Heine had arrived.

While it soon turned out that she was the better tracker, the prince was easily the better shot, and it wasn't long before he managed to bring down an impressive stag.

"Nicely done, Highness!" she complimented him as the guards prepared the kill to take back to the palace, along with half a dozen rabbits and several pheasant and quail that they'd bagged earlier.

"Yes, well, hopefully this time, Licht and Bruno don't ruin the food!"

Turning away to hide her smile, she swung herself into the saddle and prepared to return to the palace.

To her surprise, however, Leonhard stood beside her horse, awkwardly tugging at his bangs.

"Um... my lady?"

"Aye?"

"Thank you... for coming with me today. Also... um... I would appreciate it if you and Heine would join us at dinner tomorrow night."

"'Twould be my pleasure, Highness. Shall we?"

He nodded, and then mounted Patrizia to make their way back to the palace, with the guards falling in behind them.

As they entered the palace, however, one of the servants spotted TaraLeila and approached.

"Ah, my lady, Professor Wittgenstein was looking for you. When you have a moment, would you please join him in his chambers?"

"Of course. I'll just need a moment to make myself presentable." She turned to Leonhard and bowed from the waist. "Your Highness, thank ye for your time today."

"Oh... I didn't even ask what today's lesson was!" he protested, but she just smiled.

"No need to worry, Highness. Ye did fine."

* * *

After washing off her exertions, TaraLeila made her way to Heine's chambers.

"Good afternoon, Heine. Ye wanted to see me?"

"Indeed. I understand you met with both Prince Bruno and Prince Leonhard today?"

"Aye. Fencin' practice with Prince Bruno, and then ridin' and huntin' with Prince Leonhard." She frowned slightly as she took a seat. "And most enlightenin' discussions with the both of them."

Heine and TaraLeila were unaware that Leonhard had also come in search of the tutor, but after hearing his name, he stood out in the hall eavesdropping.

"What is your opinion of Prince Leonhard?" Heine asked, taking a seat across from her.

Leonhard held his breath, wondering what she would say. Would she praise him? Embarrass him?

"He rides as though born to the saddle," she said quietly. "He's at least as good as I am... better, mayhap. Truth be told, I've seen Leveque horsemen that don't ride as well as he does."

Leonhard almost didn't hear her next words, so astonished was he. _Oh, WOW! Wait 'til I tell the others that she thinks I ride as well as the famous Fonseinais cavalry!_

"Then after seein' him fence yesterday... his talent is obvious. Then again, 'tis no' the task of a prince to fight."

"His father does," Heine reminded her, and she sighed.

"I think perhaps he does so that his sons do no'. That said, I am sure that in due course, the young man will be attendin' military academy, and they will certainly instruct him further in the art of warfare. Unless His Majesty plans for ye to continue his instruction until he reaches his majority, of course."

"What about him as a person?" Heine sipped at his tea.

She rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. "'Tis strange," TaraLeila said slowly. "I would swear that his arrogance, his coldness, 'tis how he _thinks_ a nobleman should act. But I don't understand it, Heine. Havin' seen his siblings, His Majesty... I can no' see how he learned such a thing. No' from them."

"Perhaps it was from his previous tutors," Heine suggested. "Also, having met His Majesty's eldest son, who knows what Leonhard might have learned from him?"

"Mayhap," she agreed. "But beneath that arrogance, that pride, there is a sensitive soul."

Leonhard closed his eyes and rested his head against the door, quietly trembling. _This is it... this is where she's going to embarrass me, I just know it. I should never have told her all that stuff in the stables—_

"I think... he would make an excellent Knight, Heine."

Leonhard's eyes flew open. _What?!_

"Really?" the tutor replied, but to Leonhard's amazement, Heine didn't sound disdainful or amused. Instead, he sounded... thoughtful.

"Aye. He has a keen awareness of the soul's eternal strivin' for something greater. To... to become more than what we think ourselves to be. I can no' remember the last time I saw such an understandin' in one so young. If King Viktor doesn't name Leonhard as successor, do ye think he might be persuaded to let the prince join the Rose and Cross?"

 _Me? A Knight?_ Leonhard's mind was racing.

 _"I'm not good at socializing. I tend to run away from my lessons and anything else I might dislike. But I want to fix that part of me, desperately, so that when I'm grown, I can be a magnificent person like my brother, Bruno."_

 _"Those who recognize their own vulnerability can grow to be stout-hearted souls who are kind and sensitive to the pain of other people."_

 _"I want to beat up all of the bad guys! That'll make this a kingdom of smiles!"_

 _"'Tis the duty and the privilege of the Knights of the Rose and Cross to serve. We protect those who can no' protect themselves. We bring justice to the unjust. And be they noble or common, great or small, we believe that all of humanity is capable of greatness."_

Then he suddenly realized that the door had opened and Heine was leaning against the doorjamb, a look of disapproval on his face.

"Was there something you wanted, Your Highness?"

Leonhard went scarlet with embarrassment at being caught. "Heine! I- um, that is... uh..."

The tutor sighed and sat back down. "Well, do come in, Highness, rather than just standing out in the hall."

Leonhard made his way through the stacks of books and took a seat, looking down at the floor.

"Dame TaraLeila," he said softly, "did... did you mean what you said just now? About... maybe me becoming a Knight?"

She slowly nodded. "But understand, my prince, 'tis a hard life. And ye are still young, ye ken."

Leonhard bristled at that. "I just turned fifteen years old! I'm a magnificent adult, and mature!"

Heine's voice cut across his with quiet firmness.

"Maturity does not mean age, Highness. It means sensitivity, manners, and how you react. It is when you stop complaining and making excuses, and start making changes."

The prince froze, but before he could start churning out another disaster diary from Heine's rebuke, TaraLeila went on.

"And don't forget, Prince Leonhard, ye still also have duties and responsibilities to the kingdom."

"But that's why I wanted to talk to Heine," Leonhard protested.

Heine looked startled. "Is that so?"

"Well, I was thinking... we're all doing our best to become worthy candidates for the throne. But Kai and dearest brother Bruno, they have other skills. Other possibilities if they don't become king. Kai has always had dreams of being an officer, and Bruno a scholar. Though with Licht, who knows what goes through his head..."

Heine kept silent, for Leonhard was still unaware of his younger brother's secret job in town working at a local café. Now was not the time to enlighten him.

"But me... I don't have anything like that. Even Eins said so. So... I was wondering if maybe in addition to my studies with you, there were things I could learn to make me a possible Knight."

TaraLeila arched her eyebrows, but remained silent as she turned her eyes to Heine, who studied the prince.

"It is certainly something to ponder, my prince. I will discuss it with His Majesty and Dame TaraLeila, and give the idea its due consideration. However, you must understand that the final decision rests with your father."

"I know that," Leonhard said earnestly, "but... but I wanted you to know first. If it's a stupid idea, though, I'd rather you just tell me now."

"I don't think it's stupid at all, Highness." Heine said gently. "And I am certain that Dame TaraLeila would not have suggested it if she thought you were unequal to the task."

Leonhard bowed his head and nodded, then stood up.

"Thank you, Heine. For listening."

He then bowed to TaraLeila and quickly departed, and she looked over at the tutor.

"What do ye think His Majesty will say?"

Heine was looking at the door where Leonhard had gone.

"I think he'll find it very interesting, Tara. Very interesting indeed."

 _To be continued..._


	14. A Matter of Tastes

**Chapter Thirteen - A Matter of Tastes**

The following evening, per Leonhard's request, TaraLeila and Heine joined the princes at dinner.

As the two entered, however, TaraLeila saw an elegantly dressed older woman, with a child of about four years of age hovering near her skirts.

"Ah, yes. Introductions are in order," Heine said, quietly escorting TaraLeila across the room. "TaraLeila, allow me to introduce Her Majesty, the Queen Mother, Maria von Granzreich, and the princes' sister, Princess Adele von Granzreich. Your Majesty, Your Highness, may I present Dame TaraLeila MacIntyre, Knight of the Rose and Cross."

TaraLeila's eyes widened slightly, but she quickly recovered her poise and bowed from the waist. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, 'tis a pleasure and a privilege."

"Ahh, so this is the lady Knight my son mentioned," the Queen Mother said, a warm smile on her face. "Welcome to Weissburg Palace, my lady."

Adele stared up at TaraLeila in fascination, then turned to her grandmother with a bright grin. "She reminds me of Bea!"

At TaraLeila's look of confusion, Heine discreetly murmured, "The princes' cousin, Lady Beatrix von Lothringen. She prefers men's clothing to women's."

"Ahh," TaraLeila replied softly, hiding her smile.

As dinner was brought in, TaraLeila, Heine, and the Granzreich family were seated. TaraLeila crossed herself and bowed her head briefly before beginning her meal, which drew the princes' notice.

"I did not realize you were devout, Dame TaraLeila," Bruno remarked, and she nodded. "Should you wish to avail yourself, there is a chapel here in Weissburg Palace."

"Thank ye most kindly, Your Highness. I may, at that."

While the princes, Heine, and Adele drank water, TaraLeila and the Queen Mother enjoyed one of Granzreich's many excellent wines.

"Knights don't abstain from drinking?" Licht asked curiously, and TaraLeila smiled.

"Weel, some do, but I enjoy a good ale as much as the next Highlander. Though I've come to appreciate wines more, thanks to a friend of mine, a fellow Knight."

Conversation around the table was lively over the meal, and TaraLeila made certain to compliment the kitchen staff regarding the food, as well as Leonhard for the venison and pheasant they had brought back the previous day.

While dessert and coffee was served, Heine turned to TaraLeila, but he stopped as a look of deep sadness crossed her face while she watched the princes chatting with their sister and grandmother.

"Tara?" he asked softly, leaning slightly closer to her. "Are you all right?"

She did not look at him, but continued to watch the royal family, her eyes filled with a longing that was painful for the tutor to see.

"Do ye remember your family, Heine?" she asked at last, and he shook his head.

"No. I never knew my parents, I was left at an orphanage when I was a baby."

She gave him a slightly surprised look. "I knew ye were an orphan, but I did no' know that. But I guess that means ye've no memories of family, of loved ones." TaraLeila turned her gaze back toward the Granzreich family, their laughter and teasing and banter.

"I've only fadin' memories of mine, of my mother and father, before-"

She stopped abruptly, and Heine wondered what she had been about to say.

TaraLeila stared down at her plate as she composed herself, and Heine gently rested his hand on her shoulder.

"It's strange," he mused, "but in their own way, the Granzreich family has made me a part of their family. Despite all that I am, they have welcomed me. Perhaps in time, you will find someone who will do the same for you."

She looked over and gave him a slight smile, and rested her hand on top of his. "Ye are a kind man, Heine. If naught else, I'm grateful I have ye as my friend."

* * *

As she was preparing to go to bed, TaraLeila heard a tentative knock at her door. She opened it to find Heine waiting outside, candle in hand.

"Heine!"

"Forgive me for disturbing you at this late hour, Tara. May I come in?"

"Of course."

Once he'd come inside, TaraLeila waved him to a chair, completely unselfconscious about being in her sleeping attire. Heine stared at her, having never seen her in anything but her traditional Knight's outfit. In a long, white shift, her hair loose around her waist, she looked almost vulnerable in the candlelight... and lovely.

 _Now is not the time_ , he thought, frustrated for reasons he would not admit even to himself.

"I apologize for asking for you so late in the evening, but I'd forgotten while we were at dinner. I was wondering if you'd please accompany Prince Licht and me into town tomorrow during his shift at the café."

"His shift?"

"Yes. You see, apparently some time ago, Prince Licht began working in secret as a waiter at a local café in Wienner."

"I'm guessin' His Majesty was no' happy when he found out."

"Yes, well... they were eventually able to come to an arrangement – the prince is allowed to work there once a week, provided I accompany him. This time, however, I am curious as to your observations of him while he is at work. Of course, the owner, the staff, and the patrons do not know his true identity, so discretion is advised."

Her dark eyebrows arched, but she nodded. "Aye, I can see how that might be a problem. How then does he justify ye bein' there?"

The tutor grimaced. "They are under the impression that I am actually His Highness' younger brother."

TaraLeila clapped one hand over her mouth in a vain attempt to hide her smile, which was only made more difficult by Heine's glare. "I'm sorry, but 'tis funny, when ye think about it. But aye, I'd be happy to go with ye." She looked down at herself. "Though I'm guessin' you'd no' want me wearin' my tabard, or that'd raise more than a few questions."

"Naturally. I presume you do have other attire?"

"Weel, I'm no' sure I'd meet the latest fashions here in Granzreich, but aye. I'm also guessin' that ye go into town via carriage. 'Twould probably be best if I ride with ye rather than on horseback. And me leavin' the swords at home, though I'll no' be goin' anywhere without my daggers." She rested her chin in her hand and looked thoughtful. "Hmm. If the staff there think ye are his brother, how do ye plan to explain me?"

"Simply that you're a visiting friend of the family, should anyone ask. We'll leave tomorrow morning at seven a.m."

* * *

The following morning, TaraLeila met Heine and Licht in the courtyard where a carriage awaited to take them into town.

"Good mornin', Heine... Your Highness. Will this do?"

The two men studied her in surprise. She wore a pale green blouse with a black fitted bodice and full skirt. A plaid with a tartan of dark green, with thick blue stripes, and thin red and white stripes, was loosely draped around her shoulders, fastened with a large silver brooch of the Rose and Cross seal, and she wore her hair up in a simple chignon.

"Is that what they're wearing in the Marches these days?" Licht asked, looking her up and down, and she nodded.

"Aye. Weel, the tartans would be different, of course." She smoothed her skirts with one hand. "'Tis the MacIntyre tartan for me."

"A bit rustic, but charming nonetheless."

She gave him a slightly mocking curtsey. As she walked toward them, however, Heine noticed that the flow of her skirts seemed slightly unusual.

"Tara, am I mistaken or are you actually wearing a split riding skirt?"

TaraLeila grinned. "'Tis no easy task to ride or fence or run in a dress, ye ken. I should know, I've done all three. I'd no' recommend it."

Heine shook his head with a faintly exasperated smile.

As the footman opened the door, Licht turned, bowed, and offered his hand to TaraLeila to help her into the carriage. She hesitated, however, then stepped into the carriage without his assistance. Licht gave Heine a puzzled look, but the tutor had no response for him. They both entered the carriage, and soon were on their way into town.

Once they arrived at the café, Licht headed toward the back rooms to change into his uniform, while Heine was shown to his usual nook.

"And who is this with you today?" the café owner asked, looking at TaraLeila with interest. "Another relative of Rich's?"

"She is a friend of the family," Heine explained, "visiting Granzreich for a short while."

"Welcome to Café Mitter Meyer, miss," the owner said with a polite bow.

"Thank ye," she replied, looking around the café with interest.

Licht came by a few moments later, brandishing his notepad with a flourish.

"Well, I know what the Professor here will be having, but what about you, madame?"

Then he and Heine both realized that TaraLeila was blushing in embarrassment as she studied the menu, and suddenly remembered that she couldn't read Eise.

"Weel..." she began, but Licht held up a hand.

"Allow me to make a recommendation, then."

She gave him an uncertain look, then glanced at Heine, who murmured, "I suggest trusting his judgment."

She nodded, then looked up at Licht. "I leave it to your suggestion, then."

Licht collected their menus and bustled off to fulfill their order. A few minutes later, he returned with a tray.

"For the Professor, one kapuziner and one Dobos torte," he announced, placing Heine's food in front of him. "For the lady, our delicious Maria Theresia, with imported orange liqueur, and topped with grated orange zest and freshly whipped cream, which pairs perfectly with the dark chocolate and apricot of our sachertorte."

TaraLeila picked up the cup and took a cautious sip, then her pale blue eyes went wide. "'Tis delicious," she finally managed to stammer. "Thank ye so much."

Licht grinned at her and bowed slightly. "My pleasure."

Heine watched as she sipped her drink slowly, eyes closed as she savoured the hot coffee.

"Good?"

"Wonderful," she said with a smile. "Thank ye for invitin' me."

"You are quite welcome. Do try the torte, the desserts are excellent here."

As TaraLeila ate, Heine began grading the princes' homework while sipping at his kapuziner. Once she'd finished eating, however, she sat back and watched Licht at work.

Some time later, without looking up from his papers, Heine murmured, "So what do you think?"

"He clearly takes his responsibilities seriously," she said quietly. "He has an excellent memory for faces and names, 'twould seem, and is quite apt at judgin' the mood of a room. He'd make an outstandin' diplomat."

"What would you see as his shortcomings?"

She rested her chin in her hand and watched the prince making his way around the room, interacting with the patrons.

"Weel, it could be a shortcomin' that he's too quick with a joke or a smile. Charm is all weel and good, but one must also have a sense of gravitas, especially if one has aspirations to the throne."

As Licht smiled at the café owner, TaraLeila was struck by a sudden thought. "'Tis mayhap an odd question, Heine, but does he seem... happier here?"

"Yes, in fact, he does," Heine said after a moment's consideration. "I sometimes wonder myself if he is unhappy at home. After all, he is the youngest of five brothers, and is not nearly as close with them as the rest are with each other."

"I'd wondered about that, after seein' them together in the courtyard that first day durin' fencin' practice." She watched him for a while longer, then she looked away and returned her attention to her coffee.

"Is something wrong, Tara?" Heine asked at length. "I noticed earlier that you seem... uncomfortable around Prince Licht. Did he say or do something to offend you?"

She started and nearly spilled her drink. "N-no, 'twas nothin' like that."

"Are you sure? It was the same last night at dinner."

"Aye, but I thank ye for your concern."

Heine could instinctively tell that she was lying, but whether it was because she preferred to handle the matter herself, because they were in public, or because she didn't want to cause undue problems between the tutor and his student, he couldn't say.

"Is everything to your satisfaction?"

Startled, TaraLeila glanced up to see Licht at her shoulder, and Heine once again saw that same withdrawal from the prince that he'd observed earlier.

"Aye, thank ye."

Licht gave her the same charming smile he gave most women and moved to another table, but not before Heine noticed that TaraLeila's hands were trembling.

 _To be continued..._


	15. Close Enough to Touch

**Chapter Fourteen - Close Enough to Touch**

For the next couple of days, TaraLeila found herself busy with several of the diplomats, as her observations were required at some of the smaller meetings. While she gave the meetings her full attention, as well as making copious notes to provide to the Rose and Cross upon her return, she still managed to find time here and there to work with the princes.

While she and Bruno had quickly warmed to one another, as had Leonhard, she still found it difficult to be around Licht, and Kai she wasn't certain how to approach.

Initially, the princes had been surprised that Kai's normal scowl hadn't sent her fleeing, but she had only laughed.

 _"Compared to Sergeant Knight Sprague, Prince Kai's expression is mild. My Domini's expression is so dour, we apprentices joked he could curdle milk by just lookin' at it."_

 _"Domini?" Bruno had asked._

 _"Aye, 'tis what we call the Knight we apprentice under. 'Tis a term of respect."_

In addition to that, Heine had privately warned her of the prince's natural shyness, and encouraged her to be patient with his attempts to communicate.

Now, as she approached Prince Kai's chambers, TaraLeila squared her shoulders and knocked at the door.

"Come in," she heard, and she stepped into his room.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness."

He nodded politely to her, and she took a seat opposite him.

Then she noticed he was staring at her hands. "Is somethin' the matter, prince?"

"Your hands... may I see them?"

TaraLeila was puzzled, but she held out her hands to the prince, who took them in his for a moment. He suddenly frowned and let go of her rather abruptly.

"They're rough."

She looked at her hands. "Weel, aye. 'Tis from my work as a blacksmith and a Knight. Unfortunately, I've no' the luxury of pamperin' my hands as ladies do."

"That's too bad. I like soft things."

TaraLeila wondered briefly if that meant that he didn't like her because of it, but decided that for the time being, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

 _Mayhap I'll ask Heine about it later._

"Heine tells me ye'd finished your first year of military school, but no further. Is that correct?"

Kai nodded shyly. She waited, but he didn't seem inclined to go into detail.

"If I might ask, Highness, why did ye leave military school?"

"I was... suspended. The issue has since been resolved, but... Father has us working with Professor Heine now."

She sat back in her seat and looked pensive. "I see. May... may I ask you a question, Highness?"

"Mm-hmm."

"That first day in the courtyard, ye said that ye made a promise never to raise a hand against a person again. What did ye mean by that?"

Kai wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered, and she was unexpectedly struck by how young he looked, and how vulnerable. _He normally looks so imposing... I forgot he's actually six years younger than I._

"Someone... hurt... my brother," he said haltingly, and she suddenly remembered her conversation with Bruno.

"Prince Bruno was being bullied by another student," she said softly, and he looked up at her, startled.

"You know?"

"Your brother told me a few days ago while we were sparrin'."

Kai shivered again. "I lost my temper... violently. I hurt the boy... who attacked my brother. I couldn't think. There was only anger in me."

She was quiet for a while, then she sighed softly. "I can see how 'twould have hurt ye, Highness. To see someone ye love in danger, in pain..."

"I'm not violent, my lady, I swear it," he pleaded, and she gave him a faint smile.

"I know."

That surprised him. "You do?" Kai stared at her. "But... you only just met me. How can... you know that?"

"A violent man would no' have made the promise ye did... nor would he care if he kept it. Ye do."

For a long time, Kai just looked at her, but her eyes were unwavering, and he realized she was telling the truth.

Then, slowly, he smiled at her.

* * *

After finishing her morning lessons with Kai, where they'd spent a companionable hour discussing military history and his lessons at the academy, TaraLeila went outside for a stroll in the gardens. Walking along one of the paths, she stopped beside a fountain, sat down, closed her eyes, and let out a happy sigh. _Oh, 'tis absolute bliss. I've no' seen gardens this lovely since I was last at Fleur._ Her smile turned slightly wry. _No' that my other memories of Fleur are all that fond, but His Majesty's gardens were certainly magnificent._

"Dame TaraLeila!" she heard a high-pitched voice calling, and she opened her eyes to see Adele, Kai, and their dog Shadow coming down the path.

The Knight quickly rose to her feet and bowed. "Good afternoon, Your Highnesses." Then she knelt and cautiously offered her hand to the dog. Shadow snuffled against her hand, then nearly knocked her over as he tried to lick her face.

"Shadow, be nice!" Adele scolded, but TaraLeila just chuckled and scratched the dog behind his ears while his tail wagged happily.

"Adele and I are having a picnic," Kai explained, holding up a basket. "Want to join us?"

"Oh! I'd love to... if I'd no' be imposin', that is. I mean, I'm sure ye didn't plan on invitin' me."

He gave her a slight smile. "It's all right. The kitchens always provide us plenty of food. And the day is lovely."

"Do join us, Dame TaraLeila!" Adele piped up, and Shadow barked his agreement as well, and TaraLeila gave in with a quiet chuckle.

"All right, ye win. And thank ye."

The three sat down under Kai's favorite tree to enjoy lunch outdoors, which TaraLeila insisted on serving. "'Tis only fair," she said when Kai was about to protest. "Besides, royals servin' a Knight? That'd no' do at all."

"You seem comfortable... eating like this," Kai remarked, and TaraLeila nodded.

"Aye, many a time I've packed food in my saddlebags, ridden out into the countryside, and simply enjoyed the forests and fields in solitude."

"You can do that?" he asked, surprised, and she nodded.

"As long as I'm no' shirkin' my duties, I'm free to come and go as I please. So, off I go, and 'tis nice sometimes to get away from people."

"But... isn't that dangerous?"

She gave him a level look. "I'm quite capable of takin' care of myself, Highness."

As they munched on their sandwiches, with Shadow occasionally nosing around Kai and Adele for crumbs, the princess gave TaraLeila a curious look. "What's your home like?" she asked at length. "Is it like Granzreich?"

The Knight shook her head. "No. The Highland Marches are beautiful, but 'tis... 'tis a wilder beauty, full of light and shadows, mist and sunshine. Do no' mistake me, Granzreich is lovely, but to stand on the cliffs and see the sea before ye, the moors and the mountains and the glens..." She sighed longingly. "I miss home sometimes." Then she shook her head as though clearing away somber thoughts. "But at the same time, I see a great deal of the world, and I'd no' trade that for anythin'."

Adele's eyes had widened as TaraLeila had described her home. "And do you live in a palace, too?"

At that, TaraLeila laughed aloud. "I'm no' a royal like ye and Prince Kai and the rest. No, I'm just a Knight, and actually, when I'm no' travelin', I live at the chapterhouse in Kirkwall, our capital. 'Tis a very humble life, but a happy one."

Kai was intrigued. "A chapterhouse? Like a military barracks?"

"We've barracks space, aye, but a chapterhouse is much more. Weel, some are, others are smaller, others are bigger. But Kirkwall's house is the Monastery of St. Brigid, and ours is quite large. O'er thirty knights are in permanent residence there, and at least twice that many again who come to visit for trainin', learnin', or what have ye." She turned and looked to the northwest, as if she could see her home from where she sat in Granzreich's gardens, her eyes wistful.

After they finished their lunch, they took turns tossing a ball for Shadow to chase, who raced off after it and brought it back. Then all of them stretched out to look up at the sky, enjoying the dappled sunshine through the trees. Adele soon dozed off, curled up against Shadow, but Kai and TaraLeila chatted idly as they watched the clouds go by.

"It's strange," Kai mused at one point. "Normally it's hard for me... to talk to people. But with you... it's okay if I talk... and it's okay if I'm quiet." He looked over at her. "But now that I think about it... I think I know why."

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because I think you... have problems being around people, too."

She turned to look at him in surprise. "Ye think so?"

Kai nodded. "Mm. You can be polite... and eloquent, too. You know how to talk to people... but I think, like me, you prefer being alone."

She didn't say anything for a while, and the prince was afraid he'd offended her.

"Ye may be right," she said finally, looking up at the sky once more. "'Tis hard for me to truly trust people. And I tend to be very abrupt. I say what I think, and it's no' in my nature to lie."

For a while, they were quiet, and she began to wonder if the prince had nodded off as well.

But then he rolled onto his side, propped his head up with one hand, and looked at her.

"May I... ask you something?"

"Of course, Highness. Whatever ye like."

"You looked so sad earlier. When you talked to Adele about your home. Why?"

She didn't respond at first, but then he saw tears slowly trickling down her temples as she stared up at the sky. "I look at her, and I see myself at her age. Young, hopeful, happy. Innocent. But I remember the Uprisin', what it did to the Marches, and the horrors it brought." She closed her eyes, but still the tears fell. "'Twas the sort of things no child should ever have to see."

The prince rolled onto his stomach, his chin in his hands. "But... you made your home... sound so beautiful."

"'Twas beautiful, and still 'tis even now."

Kai was quiet for a while, then he gently asked, "Do... you have a family? An actual home?"

"Ye mean other than the Knights and the chapterhouse?"

"Mm-hmm."

 _Flames devouring the tapestries along the walls._

 _Smoke curling beneath the door, stealing away the air, blocking out the light._

 _Screams in the darkness._

"No' anymore," she said, her voice hoarse with remembered pain.

TaraLeila turned her head to look over at Adele, asleep beneath the tree with Shadow snoozing by her side.

"I lost them when I was about her age."

Then, to her surprise, Kai reached over to take her hand in his. He gently rubbed it, then frowned.

"Still... not soft."

She shook her head. "No. My hands are strong, but they're hard."

But then he surprised her again by squeezing her hand gently.

"Your hands... may not be soft... but your heart is."

 _To be continued..._


	16. Crossing Swords

**Chapter Fifteen - Crossing Swords**

TaraLeila sat at her desk in her chambers, making notes in a journal about her activities in Granzreich.

 _Hard to believe 'tis been over a week since I arrived. What with helpin' Heine and the princes, and talkin' to the diplomats, time just seems to fly past._

Over the past several days, she'd observed several conversations between some of the diplomats, and had made careful notes for the Knights to consider for later. _The emissary from Beyer seems tense... and he and Sir Etienne have had at least one disagreement. Plus unless I'm mistaken, Madri and Veneto seem to be engaged in somethin' of a trade war._

She thoughtfully tapped her pen against her lips, then continued writing for another hour, and then she stood up and stretched, rubbing her temples with a slight grimace.

 _I've been starin' at papers too long. I need to be movin', to clear my thoughts._

So TaraLeila wandered into the courtyard, where the Royal Guard was going through drills. For a little while, she stood to one side, watching them intently, her eyes evaluating their skill, their technique, and their training methods. Eventually, one of the guardsmen noticed her, and straightened.

"May I help you, my lady?"

"I'm hopin' ye can, actually. Ye see, I was wantin' to get in some fencin' practice, but the princes are all busy at the moment, and I've no one to partner with. If 'twould no' be too much trouble, would ye mind if I joined ye?"

"A chance to practice with a Rose and Cross Knight?" the guardsman said with interest. "It'd be our pleasure."

She smiled her thanks, donned a plastron with the help of another guardsman, and took up a position at the end of the line. As they moved through fencing and martial drills, she kept pace with them, relishing the chance to stretch her muscles and finally practice for the first time in over a week. For two hours, she trained with the guardsmen, several of whom offered technique advice for polearm, bayonet, and saber training, all of which she was unfamiliar with. Fortunately for her, she was a quick learner and an excellent fighter, and it was enough of a challenge for her to fully occupy her attention.

When the captain of the Royal Guard finally called for a break, she made a point of shaking the hands of each of the guardsmen.

"Thank ye, gentlemen. 'Twas a pleasure and a privilege to train alongside ye. Might I hope I can join ye again whilst I'm here?"

"Of course, madame," the captain replied with a slight bow. "Although, if you wouldn't mind..."

She arched her dark eyebrows. "Aye?"

"We'd like to see a Knight in action against another fencer. Would you be willing to duel one of us?"

TaraLeila smiled. "Of course, I'd appreciate the practice. Who did ye have in mind?"

Maximilian stepped forward and bowed with a flourish, a cheerful grin lighting up his face. "Me! After all, I'm the finest fencer among the guards!"

She looked at him in surprise. "Ye? Are ye no' younger than I am?"

He gave her a wink. "Well, I wouldn't know, since it's not polite to ask a lady her age."

At that, she laughed. Then she gave him an assessing look, her gaze taking in his posture, his confidence with his sword, his balance, and finally, she nodded.

"Aye, but on one condition. I want ye to give me everythin' ye have. No holdin' back. Agreed?"

Maximilian looked startled, but he nodded as well. "Agreed. There's no fun in holding back, anyway. How am I supposed to improve if I don't give it my all?"

"Exactly," she agreed. "So if ye truly are the best fencer in the Guard, I want to see ye make good on that boast."

The two fencers walked to the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by the other guardsmen. The captain stepped forward and raised his hand. "Maximilian Rosenberg, Dame TaraLeila MacIntyre. State the conditions of the bout."

"First strike," Maximilian said confidently, lifting his saber in salute.

"Agreed," TaraLeila replied, lifting her rapier in salute while drawing her main-gauche. She briefly glanced at the clock hanging over the door, her eyes narrowed as she marked the time.

As they took their stances, neither she nor Maximilian was aware that Heine and the princes had arrived. Also unseen across the courtyard, Crown Prince Eins and Count Ernst Rosenberg stood nearby, and both were now watching the duelists with interest.

The captain took two steps back, made sure they were both at the ready, then dropped his hand and called, "Begin!"

Maximilian immediately went on the offense, while TaraLeila stood her ground, blades flashing in parry after parry.

The young nobleman was enjoying himself immensely as he fenced her, gleefully embracing the chance to go all out against his opponent, until he slowly began to realize that he was not winning as easily as he might have expected. As she wielded both her rapier and main-gauche with consummate skill, she gave him virtually no openings, and any time he tried to press one, he found himself coming dangerously close to losing as she riposted his attacks.

TaraLeila, on the other hand, was completely calm and focused, every bit of her attention fixated on Maximilian. Even as he slowly forced her to retreat further and further, one step at a time, she made him work for every single step. Soon both of them were breathing hard, and it was clear to the guardsmen and the others that the bout was taking its toll on both of them, but still she refused to yield.

At last, the guardsman found an opening in her stance and lunged at her, his saber solidly connecting with her ribs.

"Win to Maximilian!" the captain called, and the guardsmen cheered.

The two duelists stood exhausted, drenched in sweat and breathing hard, but they both smiled as they saluted each other.

"Aw, she lost!" TaraLeila heard, and she turned in surprise to see Heine and the princes standing just behind the circle of guardsmen.

"No shame in losin', but ye misunderstood my purpose, Prince Leonhard. 'Twas never my intent to defeat Herr Rosenberg."

"It wasn't?" Leonhard asked, startled.

"It wasn't?" Maximilian echoed.

TaraLeila shook her head, her crown of braids coming undone and spilling down around her shoulders.

"Admittedly, 'twas an exercise in discipline no' to follow my master's teachin'. The Desaix school of fencin' relies on a swift and aggressive attack. But I wanted to face a superior swordsman, holdin' nothin' back, to see how long I could hold out. I fight to protect those who can no' protect themselves. Every moment I resist is another moment for them to escape, to find help, to save another, to survive."

She looked up over their heads at the clock, and her expression sobered.

"Five minutes. No' enough moments. No' nearly enough."

Sheathing her swords, she bowed deeply to Maximilian. "Ye made good today upon your claim that ye're the finest among the guards. My thanks for the instruction, Herr Rosenberg. Good day to ye."

* * *

As she headed back inside to freshen up, she heard her name being called, and turned to see Bruno and Heine approaching.

"That was extraordinarily done, Tara," Heine complimented her as they drew near. "I knew your skills were impressive after the incident at Maria Vetsera, but I'd not expected this."

"Weel, 'tis what I do."

Bruno, however, looked rather pensive after hearing her conversation with Maximilian in the courtyard, and asked, "My lady, if I might ask... you mentioned 'moments.' Have... have you ever actually had to do that? To put yourself in harm's way to protect innocents?"

She nodded. "Aye, all the time." She gave Heine a slightly rueful smile. "No' the least of which was protectin' Heine and the orphans at Maria Vetsera."

"That's... that's not what I meant," Bruno said slowly. "I mean... to stand and fight to let others flee to safety, with no thought for your own."

 _Standing in the middle of a makeshift hospital, surrounded by the wounded, the dying, the dead._

"Aye," she replied quietly, and looked down at her hands.

 _"Round up as many of the townspeople as you can, we can use the sewers to escape!"_

 _"There's not enough time, we'll never get all of them out!"_

"Three years ago, in Madri, during the war with Fonseine," she went on, "Montsegur was under siege. The population was starvin', its people persecuted. No' even medical supplies or food was able to reach them." Her eyes were distant with memory. "So the Knights intervened. Six of us infiltrated the town. There were over three hundred people livin' there."

"'Were'?" Bruno asked softly, and she nodded.

"'Twas no way to get them all out before they'd either starve to death or be slaughtered by the armies outside."

 _"Damn it, there has to be something we can do!"_

 _"There's only one thing we can do."_

"We tried, but... the army was watchin' for large groups, and we had no time to smuggle them out, a few at a time. In the end... we were only able to save six people."

Bruno stared at her in horror, trying and failing to imagine the ordeal she and the others had endured. "Six... _six_ people? Out of three _hundred_?"

 _"We can at least take the children-"_

 _"We'll never be able to move fast enough to get away. We can only take one each."_

Her voice was so soft that it was barely audible. "Aye. One child each. 'Twas all we could carry."

 _The sounds of marching feet echoed around and around in the sewers, and she thrust the child she was carrying into Connor's arms, while Inigo handed his child to Vera. Then the two Knights drew their swords and stood fast between the other four Knights and the children they carried._

 _"All of ye, follow the tunnel, Inigo and I will hold them off here! We'll catch up with ye outside!"_

 _"You can't, Domini, there's too many of them!"_

 _"We can no' leave these children here to die, when we've left behind so many others! So stop arguin' with me and GO!"_

She bowed her head in a futile attempt to hide her tears. "No' nearly enough moments."

* * *

As Bruno, Heine, and TaraLeila rounded the corner, they found themselves face to face with Eins, with Count Rosenberg at his shoulder.

"Ah. Bruno."

"Brother," Bruno stammered, instinctively taking a step back. Then his eyes moved to Count Rosenberg, and he forced himself to give the older man a polite nod. "Count."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw TaraLeila give Eins a slightly startled look, though he couldn't blame her for being surprised. After all, of all the brothers, the dark-haired Eins bore the least resemblance to his siblings and his father, although his features, his sky blue eyes, and his bearing were certainly reminiscent of Viktor's.

But then he saw the Count's smirk, and Bruno drew himself up proudly. "I had not realized you were visiting the palace today, brother."

"It was at Grandmother's behest... she asked Ernst and me to take tea with her. A most pleasant chat among... the adults."

At Bruno's right, Heine's eyes narrowed. It was no secret that Eins held his younger brothers in contempt, seeing them as children playing at being kings, and Rosenberg's own efforts to sidetrack the princes were still fresh in the tutor's memory.

Bruno, on the other hand, still remembered their last explosive encounter.

 _"I WILL NOT ADMIT DEFEAT! It is true that I looked down on all of the previous royal tutors... this was an unacceptable attitude. However, Professor Heine knocked me down from my high horse with the utmost ease. I returned to my aspirations for the throne with newfound humility. I've met many new faces and felt firsthand the lessons that cannot be learned from one's desk. I... I am no longer the boy that I used to be!"_

 _"You're bold, I'll give you that. It's true, then. You're all going after the throne of your own volition. I'll acknowledge that will, then. Get everything you can out of that royal tutor, and prove that you can surpass me as a candidate for king. Even just one of you. If you can, that is."_

 _"I accept the challenge. I will take him up on his declaration of war! I shall become a force which strikes fear in even Eins! This I swear!"_

Now, facing Eins once again, without his brothers at his side, confronted with Eins' absolute surety and confidence, Bruno felt his own resolve falter.

 _Can I truly do this? Even with Master's help, even with as far as I've come... can I truly surpass Eins? Or... or is it hopeless?_

He suddenly realized that TaraLeila had never been formally introduced to either man, and he quickly spoke. "Please, allow me to introduce you. Dame TaraLeila MacIntyre, Knight of the Rose and Cross, this is my eldest brother, Crown Prince Eins von Granzreich, and his high steward, Count Ernst Rosenberg."

With a complete disregard for her rather disheveled appearance, TaraLeila straightened to a formal salute and bowed deeply from the waist to Eins. "'Tis my privilege and pleasure to make your acquaintance, Your Highness." Then she turned to Ernst, who had stepped forward to take her hand in his and kiss it politely. "Count."

"The pleasure is mine, my lady," Rosenberg murmured before releasing her and stepping back. Eins, however, was studying her rather intently. It seemed to Bruno that the eldest prince was weighing every aspect of the woman standing before him, but she met him look for look, her bearing confident and calm. _Then again_ , he thought, _they are the same age, I believe. And one does not become a Knight without some measure of emotional fortitude._

"Ah, yes, the lady Knight that Grandmother mentioned this afternoon. Your accent... you're from the Highland Marches?"

She nodded, and he gave her a thoughtful look. "Yet you speak Eise fluently."

"Also Fonseinais and Madrian." She shrugged and smiled. "I travel quite a lot."

"And I understand you are acting as escort and bodyguard to one of the emissaries here for the diplomatic conference."

"Aye, I currently serve Sir Etienne Deneuve du Surlign of Fonseine."

Eins seemed surprised. "An Avalonian Knight escorting a Fonseinais diplomat to Granzreich?"

She spread her hands in a casual gesture. "We go where needed, Your Highness. And as I had served Sir Etienne before, as well as having the most experience in Granzreich of the available Knights, here I am."

"And are you also here to represent the Knights in this conference?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"No, I'm only here to observe, and to provide occasional information on behalf of the Knights, no' in any official negotiatin' capacity. Only Master Knights are trained and authorized to speak regardin' such matters."

Eins gave her a slightly disdainful look. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I understand that the Knights of the Rose and Cross would often prefer to observe, rather than to act."

"Brother!" Bruno said in embarrassed protest, while Heine tensed slightly, but TaraLeila calmly replied, "Some might say that, aye. Some might also say that the sun sets in the east, but sayin' so doesn't make it true."

Eins' eyebrows raised slightly at that, and Heine quietly smiled to himself. Unlike his pupil, the tutor was quite aware that TaraLeila could take care of herself, and if he were truly being honest... he was curious to see what his friend would make of the eldest prince.

Eins looked from TaraLeila to Bruno and Heine, then back to the Knight. "Grandmother also tells me that you've been spending some time with each of my brothers as you visit with their tutor."

"Aye, as a favour to His Majesty and Professor Wittgenstein."

"So, tell me, my lady, based on your... observations, what do you think of my brother Bruno's chances to become king?"

Now it was her turn to arch her eyebrows in a slightly surprised look, and she also turned to look at Bruno. The younger prince tried his best to keep his feelings off his face, but her eyes were too sharp, and she saw the discomfiture he tried so hard to hide.

 _"Were it not for my royal blood, I would be just an ordinary man. I'm nothing special. I'm deeply flawed, but no one believes me."_

For the briefest of moments, Bruno saw sympathy in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced by an icy calm.

"I think ye should be worried," she said at last, her voice laced with a barely discernable taunt.

That was clearly the last thing that either Eins or Rosenberg had expected her to say, and for a moment, both men wondered if they had misheard her. Rosenberg's eyes actually went wide, while Eins' gaze narrowed.

"What?" Eins said at last.

 _What?_ Bruno's thoughts echoed his brother's question.

 _Here we go_ , thought Heine.

TaraLeila turned back to Eins, and Bruno and Heine saw her give the prince the exact same intense, measured look he had given her earlier. "Oh, ye've certainly achieved much, all in the name of everyone's expectations of ye as the crown prince. Weel-traveled, weel-educated, weel thought of... at least mostly." She gave the slightest of shrugs. "And yet, to all appearances... ye live a very barren and unfulfillin' life. Ye shun any closeness, disdain your family, and have clearly either completely ignored or completely missed at least one of your father's ideals."

By now, all four men were staring at her - Rosenberg with shock, Eins with anger, Heine with amusement, and Bruno with awe.

"How dare you-" Eins began, but the Knight ignored him as she once again met Bruno's eyes, and the young man felt his heart beat even faster in his chest.

"Whereas Bruno is beloved and admired by his brothers and sister, and respected throughout Granzreich no' just for his intelligence but for his wisdom. Like ye, he brings prestige and respect to the royal family, but more than that, he does it because he _wants_ to."

 _"When I grow up, I want to be a great king, a loving parent, and a respected steward of the crown... just like my father."_

 _How_ , Bruno thought dazedly. _How could she already know me so well? Did Master tell her about me? Or... could it be that I have truly revealed so much of myself in my conversations with her, and her interactions with my brothers and me in just_ one _week?_

As he looked in her eyes, he saw respect, admiration, approval... all of which vanished the moment she turned her icy blue eyes to Eins.

"So, by all means, _Crown Prince_ Eins, do feel free to point out in every excruciatin' detail how Bruno is unfit for the throne. Spare him naught in your recitation. But your brother can and _will_ overcome every single one of them. Because _nothin_ ' will stop him from reaching his goal. No' failure, no' the opinions of others, and _certainly no' ye_."

She stepped forward until she was inches away from Eins, and despite the difference in height, they seemed almost eye to eye.

"And I _think_ , and ye _did_ ask me what I think... I think that scares the hell out of ye."

No one said anything for several moments, then Eins coldly drew himself up, bowed to her, and then stalked off down the corridor with Rosenberg following.

Bruno let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

"Direct as always, Tara," Heine murmured, and she laughed abruptly.

"Did ye honestly expect any differently from me, Heine?"

"Not at all."

"Besides, if he didn't want to hear the answer, he shouldn't have asked the question in the first place. At any rate, I should make myself more presentable, gentlemen, as the diplomats will likely be needin' me later, so if ye'll excuse me."

She bowed her head politely to Bruno and Heine, then left.

"Master..."

"Yes, prince?"

Blushing and looking down at his feet, Bruno spoke so softly that Heine could barely hear him.

"Did... did she mean that? What she said about me?"

Heine's expression softened as he looked up at his young student. "It's not in Tara's nature to lie, Highness. I'm certain she meant every word."

 _To be continued..._


	17. Putting Things in Perspective

**Chapter Sixteen - Putting Things in Perspective**

 _"Bruno, your studies surpass perfection, but if you are to become a truly effective leader, you will need think more flexibly."_

The prince sat at his desk, staring down at his notes. Despite spending more time with Adele and her classmates, as well as with the children of Maria Vetsera, and even trying to surreptitiously learn from Leonhard, he felt no closer to his goal than he had been before Heine's arrival.

Letting his gaze wander around the room, he saw his chess set on the bookshelf, and smiled faintly at remembering his first match against Heine, the day of the tutor's arrival.

 _How easily he defeated me_ , Bruno thought with affection, _after all my posturing, all my resistance_. Admittedly, it was also somewhat embarrassing to recall how easily and how often he had lost against Heine in his determination to prove the tutor his inferior.

 _Perhaps this is one more loss... one more reminder of how far I have to go. Because no matter how I try, still I struggle with this. I try to think in innovative ways, to broaden my mind and consider alternatives, but at what point does it cease being useful and only complicate matters?_

He sighed, pushed his notes away, and removed his spectacles to rub his eyes.

 _"Give yourself space to think."_ Heine's words came back to him, so Bruno closed his eyes and rested his arms on his desk, his forehead on his wrists. For several minutes, he simply sat quietly, imagining Heine's own calm demeanor and quiet poise.

 _What have I learned since Master arrived?_ he thought idly. _I learned that I do not know nearly as much as I thought I did. Every time I think I know my own limits, he showed me I was wrong. First in that there was nothing he could teach me, then that my studies and papers could be even deeper and more diverse, and then again that my ability to teach is nowhere near my ability to learn._

Then the young prince straightened up in his seat.

"As always, Master is correct," he said aloud to the empty room. "It would hardly be realistic to assume that I could change a lifetime of thinking so quickly."

For another two hours, he worked diligently through his lessons, but still he felt restless both in mind and body, and finally, he gave up and set aside his work. Glancing out the window, he noticed that it was a lovely afternoon, and thought that a walk through the gardens might not be amiss.

 _Perhaps a change of scene would help clear my thoughts._

* * *

As Bruno strolled through the gardens, he saw Leonhard sitting on the swing beneath the rose arbor, looking troubled and staring down at his feet.

"Leonhard? Is something the matter?"

Leonhard looked up, startled. "Brother! What... what makes you think something's the matter?"

"You seemed rather concerned about something. Is everything all right?"

Leonhard looked down at his feet again, his cheeks slowly turning red.

"Well... it's something I've been trying to understand, and maybe Heine's right and I am a dunce."

Bruno sat on the grass beside him, looking at his younger brother with concern.

"I do not wish to pry, brother, but... well, as Master pointed out to me when I sat exactly where you are now, talking to others about your problems can sometimes help you formulate your thoughts. I may not be able to offer much in the way of advice, but I will certainly listen."

"It's... um... it's about something Heine told me back when I was studying for the competency test," Leonhard said slowly. "I'd studied so hard for two days and two nights, and I'd only managed to score a fifteen."

Bruno remembered his own failed attempts to assist, having not realized until that day just how much Leonhard looked up to him. His tutoring had proved so distracting and intimidating for Leonhard that it had nearly reduced him to tears.

Leonhard tugged at his bangs and went on. "But then, he said, 'A person can only truly learn once they realize how little they know. If you make perfect marks, there's no more room for growth.'" He looked over at Bruno. "So what happens when I do reach that point, where I do score perfect marks? Do I stop growing?"

Bruno stared at him in surprise, and Leonhard added, "I mean, you got a perfect score on that test, so what more is there for you to learn? I mean, you can't get any smarter than you are now, can you? Is that what will happen with me, too?"

"That's... not quite how it works, Leonhard," Bruno replied quietly. "In the context of the competency test, yes, it means you will have learned everything at that level. But that is just one level of learning. There is always something more, always something past that."

"What do you mean?" Leonhard asked in confusion.

"That test was to measure our basic competency, not the be-all-end-all of our education. Think of it like..." Bruno tried to think of something that Leonhard's mind would grasp. _How can I explain this to him? I can't use sachertorte as an example, this isn't a matter of sums._ He frowned and rubbed the back of his head in frustration as he glanced around him, hoping for inspiration.

Then he looked up at the palace.

"Consider the palace," he said slowly. "It was not built in a single day. Plans had to be made. A foundation laid. From floors to walls to ceilings, rooms added one after another. It was not until each stage was completed that the next could begin. We are like this palace, brother. And right now, you and Master are laying the foundation."

Leonhard also looked up at the palace walls. "We're like buildings?"

"Indeed. Imagine what would happen if you tried to build the roof first. There would be nothing to support it."

"So we'd need walls."

"Exactly. But what would happen if you built walls without a solid foundation?"

"They'd fall over," Leonhard said, his eyes slowly brightening. "I see!"

"So, once you master the basic competency, you and Master will progress to the next stage of the building. Then the next, then the next."

"So... what happens when we're done?" Leonhard asked.

Bruno smiled. "At that point... one of us will become king. We will have learned all that Master could teach us. But we do not abandon the building. We still put it to use. It may not be what it was originally intended for, but the hard work, the effort, it remains."

Leonhard beamed at his elder brother. "Bruno, you're brilliant," he declared.

Bruno smiled fondly at Leonhard and lightly patted his head as he stood up to go back inside. "You're welcome, brother."

* * *

On his way back to his chambers, Bruno noticed TaraLeila further down the corridor, speaking to a small group of the diplomats currently staying at the palace. As he watched, she bowed politely to each of them, then they headed back into the room set aside for their discussion while she made her way down the hall. As she noticed him, her eyes brightened.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness," she said cheerfully as she bowed to him.

"Dame TaraLeila," he replied with a smile. "Assisting the delegates again today?"

"Aye. But thankfully that's done." She wrinkled her nose and grimaced slightly. "I'm no' really one for meetings and such. What about ye? More lessons with Heine?"

"Actually, I was taking a bit of a break while trying to figure out something that Master's been trying to teach me."

She fell into step beside him as he continued on toward his room. "What are ye workin' on? Though I'm afraid if 'tis book learnin', I would no' be much help to ye."

"Well, Father has said that I must learn to think more flexibly," Bruno explained, running his fingers through his hair. "But I find that's easier said than done."

"What do ye mean, think more flexibly?"

Bruno explained to her a problem Heine had posed to him and his brothers some months back, and how Leonhard's childlike simplicity in addressing the problem proved to be of greater interest to the king than his own academic approach. Then with an embarrassed and resigned sigh, he talked about how his carefully prepared plan to clean Heine's room had been promptly subverted by Licht's more casual thinking.

"Hmmm," she mused, twisting a long black tress around her fingers. "Sounds to me like ye get so hung up on the details that ye lose sight of the objective. Mayhap ye should try somethin' that involves quick thinkin' that does no' just follow some rigid pattern."

Bruno paused, and she inadvertently walked several steps past him before realizing he'd stopped. "Are ye all right, Highness?"

"Something that involves quick thinking," he repeated to himself, then he looked at her with interest. "I don't suppose you play chess, my lady?"

"Aye, I do. I'm no' very good, though, so I'm no' sure how much of a challenge I'd be," TaraLeila replied hesitantly.

"Perhaps you might be able to help me, however. If you wouldn't mind, that is."

"I'd be happy to help ye, prince."

A few minutes later, they were seated in his chambers, the chessboard between them.

"I'd like to play five games against you," Bruno explained as he finished setting up the pieces. "Then once we're finished, if you might give me your observations on where my thinking might be too rigid, I would be greatly appreciative."

With that, they began. As she'd feared, TaraLeila quickly found herself outclassed by the prince's ability, but to Bruno's surprise, the fact that she wasn't playing according to any one strategy made it much harder to outthink her. Her almost random choices as she played kept him from thinking as quickly as he might normally have, and forced him to consider whether she really was as unskilled as she seemed, or was setting him up for an unexpected defeat.

 _Perhaps I should have tried this earlier,_ he thought as he watched TaraLeila staring at the board, a frown of intense concentration on her face. _Playing against someone who is not as well versed in the intricacies of chess is proving quite the mental challenge, it makes it much harder to predict._

He won the first two games quickly, but then during their third game, it occurred to him that she was now trying to outthink him, occasionally moving her pieces as he might have. Unfortunately for her, she was rarely able to capitalize in the long term on her moves.

As TaraLeila lost the third game, she sighed and tugged at one of her braids in frustration. "I have to admit, Highness, while I never considered myself an expert, ye're trouncin' me soundly. It feels almost like I'm sparrin' with my Domini again, and with about as much chance of winnin'."

"But you _are_ helping," Bruno assured her hastily. "Even just these few games, it's already given me so much to think about. I do hope you won't mind if we continue?"

TaraLeila gave him a startled look. "Truly?"

"Indeed."

She gave him a rueful smile and shrugged. "Far be it from me to stop ye learnin', then." Then she suddenly looked up at him, her eyes wary. "Ye're no' deliberately holdin' back as ye play, are ye, prince? I would be rather offended if ye were."

Bruno shook his head. "I assure you, my lady, when I play, I give it my all, regardless of my opponent. Anything less is an insult to them and to me."

Her smile became warmer. "Weel said, Highness."

The fourth game passed much as the third did, but by the fifth, she'd gleaned enough insights into his playing style that Bruno began to wonder if, rather than playing to win, she was playing to deliberately stymie his thinking.

After he'd checkmated her for a fifth time, she sat back with a sigh, and pushed her long hair back from her face.

"So, Highness, ye want to know what I think?"

"Yes, please. And I beg of you, do not feel you need to spare my feelings, or hold back because I am a prince. I do want the truth."

TaraLeila nodded, then looked back down at the board.

"Ye do approach things very systematically, which in and of itself is no' a bad thing. Methodical thinkin' has its place, and prevents careless mistakes that might result in ye wastin' time tryin' to correct them. I also see that ye are quite good at considerin'..." She frowned, trying to think of the best word to express her thoughts. "Alternatives? Predictions? Or mayhap 'possibilities' is the better word. 'If this, then that.'"

She gestured at the board, still set up to show where he had checkmated her.

"Ye often seem to be at least one step ahead of me, considerin' what I might do before I do it, and plannin' a response accordingly." She gave him an approving smile. "Which, by the way, is an excellent skill for a commander and tactician."

Then her expression turned thoughtful. "But the one thing I noticed ye hesitate the most with is trustin' your own instincts. Ye keep gettin' in your own way."

That caught Bruno's attention, and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. "How so?"

"Weel, as I said, ye're good at considerin' possibilities, but ye sometimes get stuck on thinkin' too far ahead. Ye keep second-guessin' yourself. 'Tis important to plan, aye, but 'tis just as important to trust your own learnin' and experience and intuition, and just act."

TaraLeila waved her hands in frustration at the inability to convey herself properly. "When ye consider all ye know, how much ye've learned and studied, 'tis like it becomes part of ye, almost second nature. That's no' just blind instinct, that's takin' that knowledge into yourself so thoroughly that ye need no' think about thinkin'." She gave him a sheepish look. "Do ye understand?"

Abruptly she stood up, moved to the open space beside the table, and took a fencing stance without drawing her swords.

"'Tis like this. My Domini spent months trainin' me, so that if I see an opponent attack in a certain way-" She moved her hand as if wielding her rapier. "I can defend in a number of ways. But I base the decision of _which_ way on my immediate observation of my opponent – how fast he moves, the weapon he wields, how he fights." She straightened and then gently thumped her closed fist against her heart.

"I know all those ways here... know them so weel I need no' think of them all. I've no need to make it more complicated – always strive for simplicity. I let my knowledge refine my options, and my instincts guide me further."

TaraLeila shrugged elegantly. "And by the by, I think ye'll find it makes ye a better fencer, too. The Durchsetzungburg school heavily favours the scholarly inclined. 'Tis what makes them so dangerous, even though the school is far slower than the Desaix, for example – Durchsetzungburg swordsmen put everythin' they learn to use, first by studyin' an opponent, then by usin' it against them." She shrugged again. "I'm a damned good swordsman, my prince, but if ye learned to think quickly and more flexibly, especially considerin' how smart ye are, ye'd take me apart."

Bruno stared at her in astonishment, his mouth slightly open.

 _I can't believe it... it's so obvious and yet it never once occurred to me! I pride myself on my intelligence, but in reality, I'm constantly doubting it and myself. Because of how much I know, if I were to trust myself, I wouldn't need to waste time considering unrealistic or irrelevant possibilities, and free my mind to think more quickly about the relevant ones, and from those, consider new ideas. To think that the key to flexible thinking was right in front of me the entire time, and just as she said, I was overthinking it all! This is utterly wonderful!_

Then to TaraLeila's absolute bewilderment, the prince was out of his seat, her hand held in his as he kissed it.

"My lady, I cannot thank you enough."

She blushed scarlet as she stammered, "Ye... ye're quite welcome, my prince."

For several moments, they stood there looking at each other, then Bruno suddenly realized that he was still holding her hand, and hastily released her, and she immediately took a step backward.

"I-I-I'm glad I was able to help ye, Highness. I should... I should go. Good day to ye."

She bowed, and completely abandoning her dignity, hurriedly turned and dashed out the door, leaving Bruno staring after her.

 _To be continued..._


	18. A Higher Calling

**Chapter Seventeen - A Higher Calling**

Heine looked thoughtfully over the latest batch of the princes' homework – this time, a series of essays about the current diplomatic conference and its possible repercussions on the kingdom of Granzreich as a whole. As per usual, Bruno had produced several well-thought-out pages, while Kai's essay was somewhat shorter but still quite solid. Licht's had some useful insights presented in his rather rambling way, and Leonhard also had offered some useful observations, albeit marred by numerous spelling and grammatical mistakes.

 _Since TaraLeila's arrival over a week ago, it seemed that the princes are benefiting from her instruction._ Following his conversations with TaraLeila after her initial individual sessions with the brothers, they had worked out a plan where she spent approximately an hour each day with each prince as her schedule allowed it. While Heine had laid out the fundamentals to be instructed, he left the means to her, and for the time being, it seemed to be producing results.

 _For some moreso than others_ , he thought ruefully as he rubbed the back of his head in frustration.

Rising, he crossed to the window and looked out to see TaraLeila training with the princes in the courtyard. Leonhard was clearly the best of the four, but the other three were still quite capable, and it did Heine's heart good to see Leonhard offering advice to his brothers for a change. Kai also seemed to be relaxing in her presence, and while his innate reluctance to engage in anything violent was still evident, he was at least making an effort.

But it was her interactions with Bruno and Licht that caught Heine's attention, and he leaned against the window to watch them.

As she stepped to Bruno's side to correct the angle of his strike, Heine saw the two of them briefly lock eyes, then suddenly look away. _Interesting... she and Prince Bruno seem... closer than they did before. And there's a slight awkwardness that wasn't there earlier._

Licht also seemed to notice the dynamic between the two, and sidled closer to TaraLeila to make some comment that Heine couldn't hear. But her reaction was evident as she abruptly stepped away from Licht, nearly backing into Kai in the process. _I wish I knew what it was about Prince Licht that bothers her so much. I've repeatedly told him that his usual patterns of behaviour with women would be highly inappropriate with her, but I can't imagine he'd so blatantly ignore me. No, it must be something else causing her such distress._

* * *

After her session with the princes was finished, and they had departed to get cleaned up and spend time with Heine for afternoon lessons, TaraLeila once again joined the Royal Guard for combat training. She had discovered that deliberately training with unfamiliar weapons had sharpened her awareness of her own abilities and deficiencies when it came to combat, and had come to enjoy her time sparring with the guardsmen.

"I think we should try something different," Ludwig remarked as they finished halberd drills.

"What did ye have in mind?" she asked, wiping the sweat from her eyes and pushing her hair back from her face.

"We've seen you excel at one-on-one fighting, my lady. But how are you against a group?"

"With a halberd?" TaraLeila scowled. "Ye'd overwhelm me in no time."

"What about with your swords?"

She tilted her head to one side and frowned thoughtfully. "I'd say at least fair. Mayhap no' as good as a companion of mine, but then again, the Soldano fencin' school excels at that." Then she rested her hands on her swords and gave the guardsmen a slight smile. "Though I'd no be averse to testin' my swords against a group of ye with halberds." She glanced over the group. "How many of ye against me?"

Maximilian and four other guardsmen stepped to Ludwig's side as the other guardsmen quickly moved out of the way to watch, and her smile widened.

" _Six_ of ye? I'm no' sure if I should be flattered or afraid, but I accept the challenge, gentlemen."

"Very well, my lady. Let us match the skill of a Knight of the Rose and Cross against the Royal Guard!" Maximilian laughed, and he, Ludwig, and four other guardsmen levelled their halberds with a defiant shout. TaraLeila drew her swords, swept her rapier up in a salute, and then with a shout of her own, leapt at the guardsmen.

They obviously hadn't expected her to charge all of them, and they froze, momentarily startled. She dropped to a crouch, and swept her leg out to knock Maximilian off his feet. Then she struck him across the chest with the flat of her blade and called, "TOUCH!"

"Damn it!" Maximilian groaned, but he lay where he was.

As the guardsmen recovered, one of the others swung at her back, but she somersaulted forward, pushing up off the ground, and shoulder-checked another guardsman off-balance, ignoring his feeble defense. Whirling, she caught him across the shoulders with her sword.

"TOUCH!"

A third guardsman, more cagey than the others, went for her legs while she was turning, and she only barely managed to stagger out of the way before his halberd could connect with her legs. Thrown off-balance, she fell, but as he closed the distance, bringing his halberd around again, she rolled on her back and kicked straight up with her heels into the haft of the weapon. Sending it flying, she then tangled her legs in his, twisted, and brought him to the ground and tagged him with her main-gauche.

"TOUCH!"

It nearly cost her, however, as one of the three remaining guardsmen brought his halberd down, almost catching her arm. Instinctively, she dropped her swords, grabbed the halberd, and yanked. Thinking she was trying to disarm him, his grip on the weapon instinctively tightened, and as the guardsman was pulled off balance, she snatched up her weapons and shot to her feet past him, only to come face-to-face with Ludwig and the other guardsman.

"Got you!" the guardsman shouted, thrusting at her with the halberd, but she twisted aside, and sent him flying into the guardsman she'd pulled off-balance, and rapped both of them across the back with her blades.

"TOUCH AND TOUCH!"

But as she turned around, she let out a painful gasp as Ludwig's halberd came sweeping up at her chest, knocking her flat on her back, and she landed hard on the cobblestones. Wheezing, she looked up to see him standing over her, his halberd at the ready.

"Touch," he said softly.

"YES!" Maximilian cheered where he lay on the ground.

Despite the pain, TaraLeila smiled up at Ludwig. "Well done... Herr Steiner," she rasped, rubbing her chest where he'd hit her.

He extended a hand to her, and when she took it, he pulled her to her feet and bowed.

"Well fought, my lady."

"Thank ye, and to ye. 'Twas a most instructive bout." TaraLeila grimaced and looked ruefully at the halberd he was holding. "I should have known better than to turn my back on an opponent." She dusted herself off, straightened, and bowed to him, then to Maximilian and the other guardsmen.

"My thanks to all of ye for the instruction today, gentlemen. A pleasure as always."

As she turned to go, however, she heard Ludwig ask quietly, "My lady... before you leave-"

TaraLeila turned back to see him standing nearby, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Is somethin' wrong, Herr Steiner?"

"N-no, not really. I just..." He sighed and raked his fingers through his blond hair, then blurted out, "If you don't have plans this evening, I was wondering if... if you might join me for dinner in town."

At her startled look, he hastened to add, "Please don't misunderstand me, my lady. It's more of a professional meeting than anything else. Not that you're not attractive and I wouldn't mind something more... I mean, well, that is-"

She held up one hand to stop him, the faintest smile on her lips. "'Tis quite all right, Herr Steiner. And I've no plans this evenin', so I'd be delighted to join ye. As long as ye promise it's no' somewhere too fancy."

For a moment, he stared at her, then he smiled in relief. "Of course. It's just... I'd like to have the chance to talk when we're not actively trying to fight one another."

At that, she laughed and nodded. "Aye, I'd like that."

"Excellent. My shift ends this evening at six."

"Shall I meet ye at the guardhouse at quarter past, then?"

* * *

Once Ludwig's shift was complete, the two rode into Wienner, leaving their mounts at a local stable, and Ludwig guided them to a small restaurant off the Ringstrasse. After the initial awkwardness of TaraLeila having to explain that she couldn't read the menu, she opted to leave the decision in Ludwig's hands for their meal.

As the waiter departed, Ludwig turned slightly red. "My apologies, Dame TaraLeila, I didn't mean to embarrass you like that."

"Oh, 'tis nothin' to be upset about. Besides, I know so little of Granzreich cuisine that I actually welcome your help. However..." She leaned her elbows on the table, steepled her fingers, and looked at him rather sternly. "I do insist on payin' for my own meal."

"Absolutely not," he replied just as sternly. "This was my invitation, and it is the least I can do as repayment for as much as I and the rest of the Royal Guard have learned since your arrival."

She opened her mouth to argue, but then he said quietly, "And... I have another reason for asking you here tonight."

TaraLeila gave him a thoughtful look. "And what might that be?"

Ludwig was quiet for a while as their drinks were served, then he said, "I was wondering how one might join the Knights."

"Ye want to join the Order?" she asked in surprise.

"It's... something I've wondered about ever since you arrived. I know that one must be invited, but surely there is something I can do to prove my merit, to at least warrant consideration." Ludwig stared down into his beer mug, looking pensive. "Don't get me wrong, I love what I do, and this opportunity means a great deal to me. But... being a member of the Royal Guard will only take me so far in life. What about after that?"

"I see," she said softly. "Weel, I commend ye for thinkin' about your future. 'Tis more than most do, I can tell ye that much for free." She took a sip of beer and frowned slightly at the mug.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in concern.

"No, just that I'm more accustomed to whisky than to beer. Ye brew things differently here in Granzreich. But 'tis good to try somethin' different now and again. It broadens the mind." Then she set down her mug. "As to your question, 'tis true that acceptance is only via invitation. But if ye're serious about wantin' to join, I'll ask ye this. Is the only reason because you're wantin' security for your future?"

He shook his head. "No. If that was what I wanted, I could have just become a soldier. Even commoners are allowed to enlist. But I want to be part of something... greater than I am." He looked at her, his blue eyes troubled. "Do you understand?" Then he chuckled ruefully. "Ha, a foolish question on my part, considering you're a Knight."

Their food arrived, and TaraLeila studied her plate with interest. "Weel, it smells good," she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry that it's not as elegant of fare as you're probably used to," he said apologetically, but she shook her head.

"No, I prefer this. We Knights actually eat pretty simply. We take a vow of poverty, ye see, so indulgin' in 'elegant fare,' as ye call it, isn't really for us." She lowered her voice and leaned slightly closer. "Between ye and me, it's takin' some gettin' used to stayin' at the palace."

Ludwig watched as TaraLeila crossed herself, folded her hands, bowed her head, and said a quiet prayer over her meal, then he asked, "Are all Knights devout?"

"Most are," she answered, picking up her knife and fork. "But 'tis hardly a requirement. And some might say that if we were too religious an order, we'd be subject to whatever political pull any given faith commands. No, for us, 'tis purely a matter of personal belief, rather than a requirement."

For a while, they ate in silence, then she gave him a curious look.

"Imagine that ye were a Knight like me. How would ye react if ye saw sufferin' and oppression?"

Ludwig looked startled. "I'd do what I could to help, of course."

"Even if helpin' might mean disobeyin' the rightful laws of a sovereign nation?"

The guard sat back in his seat and frowned. "Could laws be considered rightful if their purpose is to foster that suffering and oppression?"

Now it was her turn to look startled, but at the same time, Ludwig thought she looked pleased at his response.

Then she asked him, "How?"

Ludwig stared at her, but she went on.

"Ye find yourself surrounded by the poor, the starvin', the homeless, the helpless. Ye're beset on all sides by bureaucracy, by politics, and sometimes by sheer malice or incompetence. Ye've limited assistance, and even less funds."

TaraLeila leaned across the table and met his eyes.

"So what de ye do, Herr Steiner?"

For a long time, Ludwig was silent. TaraLeila did not look away, her eyes intent on his face, waiting for him to speak.

"As a Knight," he began slowly, "I presume you are sent somewhere with a specific objective... for example, you coming here as Sir Etienne's bodyguard."

"Aye," she replied.

"You're here to protect him."

"Aye."

"And that's all you're doing?"

She arched her eyebrows at that, but Ludwig continued.

"Wienner isn't perfect. There's still crime, there's still poverty, there's still injustice. So why are you at the palace instead of in the city helping them?"

"For the time bein', I have my orders."

"And that's all?"

"Weel, that and helping Professor Wittgenstein tutor the princes in military and martial affairs. True, it means I can't do much to help the locals right now, but mayhap 'tis more of a longer view of help. If I can teach the princes our values, should one of them become king, 'twill be better for all of Granzreich."

Ludwig thought about that one for a while as they ate.

"Why did you ask me that?" he finally asked her.

"Because I didn't want ye thinkin' that the moral responsibility of a Knight is an easy one. As a member of the Royal Guard, your mission is clear and fairly simple – defend the palace and the royal family. Ye know your tasks, ye know your purview. For us, 'tis far more complicated. I wanted to see if ye understood the difference." She finished the last of her ale, then she asked, "Why did ye ask _me_ that?"

"Because I wanted to know."

A slow smile spread across her face, and she clinked her empty mug against his.

"Cheers, Herr Steiner."

* * *

As they left the restaurant, Ludwig turned to TaraLeila with a brief bow. "My lady, thank you for joining me tonight. Now, with your permission, I will see you safely back to the palace."

"Oh, no need for that, and I hate to have ye make the trip when ye'd just have to come straight back here."

Ludwig shook his head. "I insist. I know you're quite capable of taking care of yourself, but I consider it my duty."

She gave a slight sigh, then nodded. "As it pleases ye, then. However, as long as we're here in town, there is one stop I need to make. If ye can direct me to the nearest telegraph office, I'd be most grateful."

Ludwig was quite happy to assist, and he waited outside as TaraLeila stepped into the office to speak to the clerk.

"I need to send a telegram to Dietrich Proust, at Freiburg House, Westliche Gartenstrasse, Freiburg, Eisen," she explained, "but I'm afraid ye'll need to fill it out for me."

Briefly biting her lower lip as she considered her message while the clerk filled out the form, TaraLeila then dictated a sentence to the clerk.

 _"Dietrich – Have discovered two violet roses here at the white mountain. – TaraLeila"_

He took down her message, confirming the spelling of her name, and read the message back to her. Nodding her approval, she handed over payment with a smile of thanks.

Stepping back outside, she found Ludwig waiting to escort her to the stables for their mounts.

"Everything all right, my lady?"

"Aye," she said, her lips curved into a mysterious smile.

 _To be continued..._


	19. Shall We Dance

**Chapter Eighteen - Shall We Dance?**

A few days later, Heine entered the reception hall with TaraLeila beside him. "Good morning, Your Highnesses."

The princes all turned, stood up, and bowed to TaraLeila, who smiled as she returned their bow. "Ye know, Your Highnesses, ye really don't need to do that. I'm no' a royal like yourselves."

"But you are a lady," Kai said quietly. "Therefore, it is proper."

She sighed and gave up. "As it pleases ye, then."

"So it's another group lesson today, Professor?" Licht said with interest once he sat down again. "Are we off to town again?"

"No, Prince Licht. Today's lesson is in anticipation of the upcoming ball for the conference diplomats tomorrow night. As princes, your attendance is not optional."

Licht groaned and leaned back in his seat. "Do we really have to?"

Leonhard and Kai, on the other hand, both looked profoundly uncomfortable, a fact that did not escape Heine's notice.

"Is something wrong, Prince Kai? Prince Leonhard?"

Kai looked down at his feet. "I... don't do well at things like this, Professor."

"Same here," Leonhard muttered.

"Which is precisely why it is important for you to attend," Heine pointed out. "Enjoying yourselves is irrelevant, though I should hope that you become more comfortable in such situations if you are to pursue the throne."

Leonhard then looked over at TaraLeila. "So, how come she's here, then?"

"An excellent question, Prince, and related to one that I have for all of you. As royals, am I correct in presuming that you have each been taught how to dance?"

Forgetting his earlier reluctance, Licht sat straight up, gleefully waving. "I can!"

"All of us can, Master," Bruno replied quietly. "Though we have only been taught those dances that are appropriate for nobles."

"I see. Let us then proceed to the ballroom. I wish to judge your capabilities for myself."

The six made their way through the palace to the spacious chamber where the ball was to be held. Some furniture had already been placed, but Heine and the princes cleared some of it away from near the piano.

"Now then, Your Highnesses. One by one, you will each partner TaraLeila."

"Me?!" she blurted out.

"Yes, you. The princes need a dance partner."

"But I can't dance!" she protested.

Heine gave her an exasperated look over the tops of his spectacles. "TaraLeila, are you seriously telling me that in all your years as a Knight, with all the parties and events and soirees and such that you are required to attend, you never once learned how to dance?"

Blushing all the way to the roots of her hair, she stammered, "When I attend such things as a Knight, I'm usually there as a guard, no' a guest!"

Bruno, however, approached her and bowed formally from the waist. "Then, if you will permit us, madame, my brothers and I will be happy to teach you."

"We will?" Leonhard asked in an undertone, and Licht elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm no' even certain if I'm attendin'," she said hesitantly. "After all, His Majesty did say that the Royal Guard would see to Sir Etienne, and I was no' specifically invited."

"Actually, you were," Heine replied. "He mentioned it to me when he saw me earlier this morning and asked me to tell you, assuming Sir Etienne did not do so first. Both of us are expected to attend."

TaraLeila looked from Heine to Bruno, then she sighed in resignation and bowed. "Weel, I'll apologize now, Your Highnesses, if I step on your feet."

For the next two hours, the princes took turns dancing with her while Heine played the piano and called out the steps for her. Kai showed her the slow, stately glide of the cotillion, while Leonhard proved a good teacher at the faster redowa. Licht taught her the sprightly varsouvienne, and Bruno taught her the waltz.

The Knight was a quick learner, once she got past her initial hesitation about dancing with the princes. Heine had her dance each style of dance with each prince, making suggestions not only to her but to them as they practiced.

"Keep your head up, Prince Kai, don't look at your feet."

"Careful, Prince Leonhard, you and your partner will not be the only ones dancing. A little more subdued."

"TaraLeila, let your partner lead you. Formal dances have the gentlemen leading the ladies."

"Relax, Prince Bruno, you are far too stiff."

"Prince Licht, this is a formal dance. Give the lady her space."

"Not bad, my lady, not bad at all," Licht said cheerfully as they finished their waltz. "Though the real challenge will be you doing all this in a dress and heels, rather than your tabard."

"What?!" she exclaimed in horror.

"Well, you can't show up to a ball wearing your tabard, pants, and boots," Leonhard remarked.

"But I've no formal dress!" TaraLeila gave Heine a flustered look.

"Why not just buy one?" Licht asked, and her face flushed as she stared down at the floor.

"I can't," she said softly.

"What? Why not?"

Heine saw her expression, however, and quietly replied, "The Knights take a vow of poverty, Prince Licht. I'd wager that Dame TaraLeila does own perhaps one or two formal dresses, but did not bring them with her as she did not anticipate attending an event like this."

TaraLeila waved her hands. "No, no, no, 'tis fine, truly. I will simply explain to His Majesty that I can no' attend, and that will be that."

* * *

Helene the maid knocked politely and stuck her head around the door. "Good afternoon, my lady. I've brought your afternoon tea."

TaraLeila looked up at the maid from where she sat at her desk and smiled wanly. "Thank ye kindly, Helene."

As the maid set down the tray, she frowned slightly in concern. "Is something wrong, my lady? You seem... upset. Is there anything I can do to help?

"To be honest, I'm no' sure ye can," TaraLeila said in despair. "Ye see, I just found out that I'm to attend the ball tomorrow night, but I've no suitable dress."

"Oh!" Helene said in surprise. "Well, I'm certain we have something that will do. We keep quite a selection of formal clothing."

"But... would it even be proper for me to borrow one? I mean, I'm no' a noble or diplomat, but I was told by His Majesty to attend the ball, and I'm no' wantin' to disappoint him or appear ungracious."

"Not at all! In fact, I'm sure that the Queen Mother would be delighted to advise you, as she often does with Lady Beatrix."

"Who?"

"The princes' cousin, Lady Beatrix von Lothringen," Helene explained. "If you'd like, I'd be happy to escort you to Her Majesty's chambers."

With trepidation, TaraLeila followed the maid to the Queen Mother's chambers, where to their surprise, they found Beatrix taking tea with the Queen Mother.

"Ah, Dame TaraLeila!" the Queen Mother said with a warm smile. "Do come in and meet my great-niece, Beatrix."

"Oh, Your Majesty, I didn't mean to intrude!" TaraLeila said in dismay, hastily bowing and backing halfway out the door. "If ye'll excuse me, I'd be happy to come back later!"

"Nonsense, you're more than welcome. Beatrix von Lothringen, this is Dame TaraLeila MacIntyre, Knight of the Rose and Cross."

TaraLeila studied the young woman with interest, quite surprised to see she wore gentlemen's clothes, and wore them well, for that matter. _Oh... I remember now, the young lady Heine mentioned the night we dined with the royal family._ Then she bowed to the younger woman. "The pleasure is mine, my lady."

"Aha!" Beatrix said with a broad smile. "Finally, another woman sensible enough to wear men's clothes!"

At that, TaraLeila couldn't help but chuckle. "Weel, ye see..."

After she and Helene explained her dilemma, the Queen Mother clasped her hands and smiled.

"But my lady, of course! After all, my son did expressly say that you were to attend! Come, come, let's find something for you."

Stepping into an enormous walk-in wardrobe, the Queen Mother and Beatrix had Helene bring forth dress after dress, holding them up to TaraLeila to gauge the size.

There was a slight argument during which TaraLeila made it clear that she preferred simpler, more elegant styles, rather than ones with ruffles and bows and lace. "Please, I'm no' ungrateful, but I'd feel far too uncomfortable in somethin' so... elaborate. I'd much rather go as myself, rather than try to be somethin' I'm no'."

"I know exactly how you feel," Beatrix said with feeling.

Then came the discussion about colours and fabrics.

"No, with her colouring, that won't do," the Queen Mother said thoughtfully as she set aside a pale yellow chiffon dress.

"What about this one?" Beatrix suggested, holding up another dress of ruby red satin.

"That's far too bold a colour for a young unmarried woman, my dear," the Queen Mother replied. Then a sudden thought occurred to her and she turned to TaraLeila. "You _are_ unmarried, Dame TaraLeila?"

"Aye, as Knights can no' marry."

TaraLeila, however, was staring transfixed at another dress, and she slowly lifted it down and held it against herself.

"This one," she said softly, her hand lightly caressing the silken folds.

The Queen Mother and Beatrix both turned to look, and gave startled gasps. "But... my lady, are you in mourning?"

TaraLeila looked at the Queen Mother in confusion. "What do ye mean?"

"Well, that is... one does not normally wear black to a ball, even if combined with another colour."

Beatrix, however, tilted her head and studied the older girl. "I don't know, I think she'd look lovely, especially with her dark hair and her complexion." She then bustled TaraLeila over to a nearby screen, and sent Helene to fetch appropriate undergarments.

"Ye don't seriously intend to have me wear a corset!" TaraLeila protested in vain, but Beatrix just grinned.

"Well, perhaps you're slender enough that you won't need one, but we won't know until you try it on."

TaraLeila gave up complaining and stepped behind the screen to remove her clothes.

Beatrix took the corset from Helene and came around the screen to help TaraLeila with it. "All right, turn around and take hold of the mirror, and you'll want to lift your hair out of the way."

But as TaraLeila turned her back to the younger girl, Beatrix dropped the corset with a horrified shriek.

"Dear God!"

Her exclamation immediately brought the Queen Mother and Helene to her side, and they also stopped and stared.

From her hips to her shoulders, TaraLeila's back was covered in livid scars.

The Knight did not turn around, but stood with her head bowed.

Very, very gently, Beatrix reached out to touch one of the scars. "These... these are _burns_ \- my God, you're lucky to be alive!"

TaraLeila nodded, looking down at the floor. "Aye."

"What in the world happened?! Was this from being a Knight?"

This time, TaraLeila shook her head, her long black hair rippling down to her waist. "No. 'Twas long ago, my lady."

The Queen Mother stood with one hand to her mouth, her eyes filled with tears. "You poor, poor child," she whispered, and TaraLeila turned to look over her shoulder, her own eyes sad.

"Thank ye," she said softly, "but as I said, 'twas many years ago. Now they are simply another part of me."

Beatrix clearly wanted to ask more, but she bit back the questions and picked up the corset once again. "Well, then, let's see how this dress looks on you," she said, attempting to sound calm.

With Helene's help, she laced TaraLeila into the corset, draped the crinolines around her waist, then tossed the dress over her head.

"I was right!" she exclaimed gleefully, clapping her hands as TaraLeila straightened up and settled the dress more comfortably around herself. "It looks stunning on you!"

TaraLeila, on the other hand, was glaring down at her waist and fidgeting in the corset. "I'm thinkin' I should have put on my stockings and shoes first, since I don't think I can bend at the waist with this."

Beatrix giggled. "Well, now you know for tomorrow night."

TaraLeila stood in front of the mirror, then turned and tried to look over her shoulder.

"Are... they visible?"

At first, Beatrix was confused, but then she realized what TaraLeila was talking about, and shook her head. "No, my lady. You look fine."

Helene also found matching shoes and stockings for her, despite TaraLeila's protests that if no one could see her feet, she'd much rather wear her boots under her dress.

Once she was dressed in her regular clothes again, TaraLeila hesitated, then she bowed deeply to both Beatrix and the Queen Mother. "I... I don't know how to... how to thank ye," she said haltingly. "Ye've been... ye've both been so very kind."

"It's nothing, my lady," the Queen Mother said with a kind smile. "And any friend of Professor Heine's is one I am always pleased to assist. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow evening."

"Ye'll be there, too, my lady?" TaraLeila asked Beatrix, who nodded.

"Yes, my parents and I will be attending."

"Praise God and all the saints, since I've the feelin' I'll need all the help I can get," TaraLeila said, lifting her eyes to heaven, and Beatrix chuckled.

 _To be continued..._


	20. Two-Part Harmony

**Chapter Nineteen - Two-Part Harmony**

After leaving the Queen Mother's chambers, TaraLeila walked through the gardens, trying to regain her poise after Beatrix's questions about her scars. She couldn't fault the younger girl; she'd had no way of knowing, but it was still upsetting.

As she walked, she gradually became aware of a faint music in the air. Looking around, she couldn't see anyone else, but then she looked up at the palace wall, and realized that it was coming from an open window above her. She walked over to stand beneath it, utterly enraptured by the most beautiful music she had ever heard. A violin, played with passion and skill that brought tears to her eyes.

Without thinking, she turned and sat with her back to the wall beneath the window, closed her eyes, and listened. For nearly half an hour, she listened to song after song as the unseen musician played, her legs drawn up against her chest, and tears flowing down her cheeks. Then she flinched when the music suddenly stopped and she heard a voice call, "Come in!"

 _That voice! Is that... Prince Bruno?_ Her eyes were huge in her face as she turned to look up at the window in astonishment. _Was... was that HIM playin' just now?_ She leapt to her feet and dashed down the garden path to the nearest doors, then quickly made her way up the stairs. She got lost a couple of times, and nearly knocked over one of the maids in her haste.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she blurted out. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to be so clumsy! Are ye all right?"

The maid was startled, but hurriedly reassured her, "Yes, I'm fine. Can I help you, my lady? Were you looking for something?"

TaraLeila's face went completely red. "Well... I was out in the gardens and I heard music... 'twas like nothin' I've ever heard in my life, and I had to find out who was playin'."

"Music?"

"Aye, 'twas a violin."

"Oh, that would have been Prince Bruno, then," the maid replied. "He's been playing since he was a child. He's extremely talented."

 _I was right... 'twas him._ TaraLeila sighed as she remembered the sounds that had so captivated her in the garden. "'Twas like angels singin'."

The maid turned and pointed down the hall. "He was practicing just now, until I brought him his afternoon tea. His chambers are just over there. I'm sure he'd be quite pleased to hear your compliments."

Horrified at the idea of admitting to her eavesdropping, TaraLeila shook her head, waving her hands in consternation. "Oh, no, no, no! I couldn't, I just couldn't, I mean, I... but thank ye!" She bowed quickly to the maid, then turned and left before she let her impulse to knock on his door get the better of her.

Heading back out to the gardens, she sat beneath his window once more, hoping that he'd resume his playing, and soon enough, the prince took up his violin once again. With a contented sigh, she rested her head against the wall, closed her eyes, and listened.

* * *

As Bruno practiced, he eventually realized that a voice was coming from beneath his window. Someone was softly singing an improvised accompaniment to his violin, and he almost stopped in surprise. Curious, he began another piece, and slowly walked toward his open window as he played. Sure enough, as the song progressed, his unseen accompanist was weaving a separate melody around his violin. _I was right... there is someone outside._

Still playing, he cautiously looked out the window down into the gardens, where, to his absolute astonishment, he saw TaraLeila sitting with her back against the wall, quietly singing along with his music. He was so shocked that he accidentally stumbled into the windowsill.

She instantly stopped and looked up, banging her head against the wall, and gasped in pain. But then she turned and looked over her shoulder up at him, and he saw an expression of utter horror and embarrassment on her face.

"Oh, God!" she cried out, staggering to her feet and nearly tripping in her attempt to back away. "Your Highness, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to disturb ye-"

"No, it's fine, really!" he said, reaching out as if to stop her, even though she was well beyond his reach. "Please, don't go!"

She stopped, but kept her head bowed.

"Forgive me, Your Highness."

"For what?" Bruno asked in confusion.

"For eavesdroppin' on ye, and for disturbin' your practice. 'Twasn't my intention to be a bother."

 _A bother? Why would she think that? I never imagined anyone else would actually enjoy my music._

"Would... would you like to join me?" he asked, then hastily added. "I mean, if... if you want to."

Her head came up and she stared up at him. "Ye don't mind? Truly?"

At his nod, she bowed and made her way down the garden path, and a few minutes later, she was standing outside the door to his chambers.

"Please, come in," he said quietly, waving her to a seat. "I didn't realize you enjoyed music, Dame TaraLeila."

"Aye," she replied as she sat on the low sofa opposite him. "I've loved music all my life."

"Do you play?"

"Most of my countrymen prefer the pipes, but the clarsach has always been my favorite." At his look of confusion, she explained, "It's a small hand harp, about so in size." She held her hands apart in demonstration.

Then her eyes met his, and he felt almost breathless at the admiration he saw shining in her eyes. "Ye play like an angel, Highness. I've never heard music so lovely in my life."

In all the years he'd studied the violin, Bruno had never felt the absolutely soaring sense of satisfaction he felt in that moment at her words. His father, his brothers, his sister, his tutors, all of them had taken his musical talent for granted, but TaraLeila's praise made his heart beat faster. He clutched the bow tightly as he swallowed hard, surprised at the tears that almost overtook him.

"Thank you, my lady. You are too kind." He coughed in an attempt to clear his throat. "But I'd love to hear you play." As she began to protest, he gave her a sudden smile as he adjusted his spectacles. "After all, you've heard me playing. It's only fair."

"I don't play the violin, Highness."

"But you do play the harp."

"I've no clarsach here."

"Granzreich has a rich musical history, I'd be quite surprised if we didn't have one here in the palace."

A servant was summoned and Bruno explained his request. When the servant returned several minutes later with a case, Bruno took it with a nod of thanks, then handed it to TaraLeila. "Will this do?"

She cautiously unfastened the latches, opened the case, and lifted out a small hand harp. As her fingers brushed over the harp strings, she smiled.

"Aye. And I thank ye greatly." Then her smile turned slightly rueful. "But I warn ye, I'm nowhere near as good as ye." Then she pointed at him suddenly, her eyes narrowed. "And ye must swear no' to laugh."

"I give you my word as a prince of Granzreich," he said, bowing to her.

With Bruno's assistance, TaraLeila took a few moments to tune the instrument. She set the harp against her shoulder, positioned her fingers on the strings, closed her eyes, and drew in a deep breath. Then, slowly, hesitantly at first, her fingers began to move, and a soft, lilting melody filled the room. She hummed quietly as she played, eyes closed and swaying slightly in time to the music.

Bruno was irresistibly reminded of falling rain and flowing water, of the wind in the trees, the distant call of birds soaring across an open sky. _Strange... it lacks the disciplined structure and form of most music, it's almost simplistic, and she obviously has no real technique or training, and yet, there's something quite evocative about it._ Without realizing it, he picked up his violin and bow once again, closed his eyes, and began accompanying her, following the melody she played.

When her fingers at last stilled, he opened his eyes and looked over at her. Her head was bowed, her hair falling forward to hide her face. Then he saw that her shoulders were shaking, and he realized that she was weeping.

Alarmed, he instinctively reached for her. "Dame TaraLeila, are you-"

She didn't respond.

"Please, my lady, what's wrong?"

"Forgive me, Highness." Her voice was choked. "I just... 'twas so beautiful, I couldn't help it." TaraLeila lifted her head to look at him, tears sliding down her face, and he was astonished to see that despite her tears, her smile was radiant. "Thank ye, Highness."

"Why in the world are you thanking me, when I made you cry?" he whispered, unable to look away.

"Because ye gave me somethin' beautiful, somethin' that made me ache in here." She rested one hand over her heart. "Too often, I forget that feelin'." Her voice dropped to a hoarse whisper as she looked away. "In truth, sometimes I'm afraid to remember."

Slowly, Bruno placed his bow and violin on the low table between them and crouched down beside her. Then he took out his handkerchief, and reached up to gently brush away her tears.

"Play for me again," he said at last, and she gave him a startled look.

"Why, when ye're so much better than I?"

Bruno rested one hand on the harp she held. "Well, for one, because you've taught me yet again that formal instruction isn't everything." His cheeks flushed in faint embarrassment. "And for another... because... because I'd like you to."

She stared at him, and he shyly ducked his head.

"Please," he murmured.

"Only if ye join me again." She nodded toward his bow and violin, and Bruno smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

As Heine reviewed Bruno's lessons with him, he realized that the prince was quietly humming to himself.

"What is that you're humming, my prince?" he asked, and Bruno looked up with a start.

"Pardon?"

"You were humming just now, Highness."

"Oh! Um, it's a song that Dame TaraLeila and I played yesterday."

Heine's eyebrows arched in surprise. "Is that so? I didn't realize that TaraLeila was also instructing you in music."

"She isn't! That is, I mean, not formally, Master," Bruno explained. "You see, she overheard me practicing while she was out in the gardens, and she seemed to enjoy my playing, so I invited her to join me."

 _How interesting... considering how reserved Prince Bruno usually is, I'm surprised that he would extend such an invitation. It's clear that Tara has made quite the impression on him, but then again, she is good at that._

"I see. Does she also play the violin?"

"No, she plays the harp. The hand harp, specifically, though she referred to it by a name I wasn't familiar with." The prince frowned slightly, as foreign languages was something he normally prided himself on.

"Did she call it a clarsach?"

"Yes!"

Heine nodded. "As I thought, she would have used the Caeltic term for it. Caeltic was originally the native language of the Marches, before foreign invasion and later royal edict banned it and enforced the use of Avalonian as the national language." The tutor stood up and went to his bookshelves, pondered them for a moment, then pulled down a book and handed it to the prince. "Should you wish to learn more about the Triple Kingdoms, Your Highness, I will add this to your reading list. I think you'd find it most instructive, especially in our current world political climate."

Bruno accepted the book with a nod of thanks. "Indeed, Master. And thank you. I look forward to it."

Heine sat down again and studied his pupil thoughtfully. "But as you were saying, prince, you and she were playing music together?"

The young man flushed slightly and nodded again. "Yes. I asked one of the servants if we had such a harp here at the palace, and one was brought to us. Dame TaraLeila then played a song like nothing I'd ever heard, and before I knew what I was doing, I was accompanying her." He rested his chin in his hands, his gaze turned inward. "It was almost terrifying, to be honest, and yet, I enjoyed it tremendously."

 _I can see why he'd find it intimidating_ , Heine thought as he looked at the prince. _Prince Bruno derives a great deal of comfort from structure and rules._

"This is an excellent step forward for you, Highness," Heine said at length, and Bruno stared at him in shock.

"It is?"

"Of course. Musical improvisation requires quick thinking and emotional intuition. That you were able to accompany her successfully despite playing music that is unfamiliar to you shows a great deal of progress."

Bruno looked troubled, however, and Heine was suddenly concerned. "Is something the matter, Highness?"

"Well... I'm not sure about something, Master. You see... well... I made her cry." At Heine's look of alarm, he hastened to add, "I didn't mean to, Master, truly! But once she and I finished playing, she was in tears! And she actually seemed happy about it!"

"Your music moved her to tears?"

"Apparently so." He sighed in bemusement. "I fear that I will never understand women, Master. Why on earth would someone weep if they were happy?"

Heine rolled his eyes at the prince. "Allow me, then, to remind you, Highness, that you yourself were moved to tears during our first trip to the city when you thought I was praising you."

"That- that was totally different!" Bruno protested, his face turning red.

"Was it? And then again after I reviewed your paper before your presentation at university-"

"Well, that was-"

"And yet again after you made your bold statement to Doctor Dmitri regarding your intent to pursue the throne, and I agreed to help you attain your goal."

"Master!" Bruno's face was nearly scarlet and he hid his face in his hands in a vain attempt to hide his mortification.

"My point is, Highness, that tears of joy are not a reaction limited singularly to women."

Bruno sighed and lifted his head. "Yes, you're right, as usual. Still... that she would be afraid to remember how it feels to be happy."

 _What?_

"Did she tell you that, Highness?" Heine asked slowly, and the prince nodded. "Most interesting. But that is a matter for another time. For now, let us return to your lessons."

"Of course, Master." Bruno returned to his work, while Heine stared absently at the pages he was holding.

 _Afraid to remember... Tara, what could have happened to you to make you fear being happy?_

 _To be continued..._


	21. Social Niceties

**Chapter Twenty - Social Niceties**

"My lady? I'm here to assist you in preparing for the evening, should you require assistance."

TaraLeila came to the door in her dressing gown, and as Helene entered, she instinctively hid a smile at seeing the Knight staring balefully at her bed, where her evening clothes were laid out for her.

"Ye know, ye'd think by now I'd be used to this sort of thing, but no," TaraLeila sighed.

"Aren't formal occasions like this part of a Knight's typical duties?" the maid asked, and TaraLeila gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Sometimes. But even then, we often wear our tabards as we're no' there as guests ourselves. I know, I know, I should no' be complainin' since Her Majesty was gracious enough to help me with findin' a suitable dress, but..."

"Well, you'll look lovely," Helene said soothingly, not quite hiding her smile this time. "Come now, let's get you ready."

This time, TaraLeila was sensible enough to get her stockings and shoes on before donning the corset with Helene's help, though the maid was shocked when she saw TaraLeila placing a soft leather sheath around one thigh and slipping a dagger into it.

"My lady!"

TaraLeila looked at her in surprise. "What, ye don't seriously think I'm goin' to attend somethin' like this and no' carry a weapon?"

"But no weapons are allowed in His Majesty's presence," Helene reminded her anxiously.

"If someone goes lookin' up my skirts to check, believe ye me, I'll be havin' words with him," TaraLeila replied, but at the maid's horrified look, she gave in and removed it.

Next came the crinolines and then finally her dress, then Helene had TaraLeila sit before the mirror so she could do her hair. TaraLeila balked at having her hair up, however, as she was far too self-conscious about her back to risk it being visible.

"It isn't the 'done' thing, madame," Helene began, but TaraLeila shook her head firmly, and they eventually compromised on a style. TaraLeila also put her foot down when Helene attempted to add some rouge to her cheeks, and the maid finally gave up.

Once they were done, Helene guided her to a mirror, then quickly made a few last-moment adjustments to her gown with some neatly hidden pins.

"There you go, my lady. And if I might say so, you do look lovely."

To her considerable surprise, TaraLeila turned and took the maid's hand in hers.

"Thank ye, Helene. I apologize for givin' ye so much trouble. Ye've been incredibly patient and kind. I just... wanted ye to know I appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure, madame. And I hope you enjoy yourself this evening."

"I hope I survive it," the Knight groaned, and Helene chuckled as she left.

* * *

As Heine approached the ballroom, the guards outside nodded to him. The herald just inside turned, saw him, and then faced the ballroom once more, banging his greatstick upon the floor.

"The Royal Tutor, Professor Heine Wittgenstein!" he called out as Heine entered. In the back of his mind, he found it grimly amusing to see several of the nobles giving him rather surprised and assessing looks, but he just as quickly dismissed them. After all, he was here to attend the princes at the king's request, although the royal family generally entered last.

 _I do not see TaraLeila yet, but I imagine she and Sir Etienne will be arriving together._

Diplomats were conversing in every part of the ballroom, the various languages of the Western Continent flowing around him. A few of them nodded politely to him as he passed, which he acknowledged with nods of his own.

The herald at the door continued to announce the various arrivals, including Count Rosenberg, Lady Beatrix von Lothringen and her parents, and then Heine heard, "Sir Etienne Deneuve du Surlign, and Dame TaraLeila MacIntyre, Knight of the Rose and Cross!"

Heine turned, and his mouth fell open in astonishment.

TaraLeila wore a formal ballgown of black and midnight blue silk, her long black hair twisted up into a circle of braids before flowing down her back all the way to her waist. Lace sleeves with black silk trim at the ends covered her arms to the elbow, and the dress clung to her lean frame before flaring out at her waist to fall in draped layers and folds of silk. Over her heart, she wore an ornate silver brooch in the shape of the Rose and Cross seal.

Her head held high, her left hand resting on Etienne's right hand, she entered the room to a chorus of whispers and gasps.

As she saw Heine, she smiled widely, turned to murmur something to the diplomat, who bowed, and then she made her way across the room to the tutor.

"What do ye think?" she asked, making a graceful pirouette.

"I... see you managed to find a dress," Heine finally managed to say.

"Aye," she replied, looking down at herself with a smile that faded into a scowl, "though I'm no' at all happy about being forced into a corset."

"You look charming."

At that, she lifted her head in surprise, then she blushed. "Thank ye."

 _Though she's certainly making a statement in that outfit_ , he thought. _Social etiquette dictates that young unmarried women wear more delicate, demure colours and fabrics, not to mention wearing her hair down like that instead of up in a snood._ From the whispers around them, it was clear that the gossip had already started about her, but from what Heine could see, either she didn't hear or she didn't care.

She, on the other hand, was giving him a slightly exasperated smile. "So why did I have to come in borrowed plumes, and ye get to come wearin' what ye always wear?"

"Alas, the rules aren't always equal for men and women, TaraLeila. You know that."

"Aye, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," she grumbled. She leaned back on her heels and gave him an appraising look. "Besides, I'd have liked to have seen ye in somethin' formal. I think ye'd look rather dashin'."

Heine was saved from answering that by the rap of the herald's greatstick, and the announcement, "His Royal Highnesses, Crown Prince Eins, Prince Leonhard, Prince Kai, Prince Bruno, and Prince Licht!"

TaraLeila, Heine, and the others turned to bow as the princes entered in their formal regalia, then just behind them came their father and grandmother.

"His Majesty, King Viktor, and Her Majesty, Queen Maria, the Queen Mother!"

Viktor and his mother made their way to the center of the ballroom as everyone bowed low, then he turned to face them all.

"Good evening, respected and noble guests. I welcome you to Weissburg Palace. Let the celebration begin!"

At that, the guests burst into applause, and Viktor bowed while the Queen Mother curtseyed.

"Excuse me, my lady," TaraLeila heard, and she turned to see one of the servants handing her a fan. Puzzled, she took it with a nod of thanks, and then she gave Heine a confused look.

"It is your dance card," he explained. "Open it."

She unfolded the fan, and saw that on each fold of the fan was one of the pieces that the musicians would play as well as the type of dance, with a space after each.

"If a gentleman wishes to claim a dance with a lady, he writes his name after the intended dance. This way, you know with whom you'll be dancing."

She laughed and fluttered the fan in front of her face. "What a charmin' idea! But what if a lady wants to dance with a particular gentleman? Is she no' allowed to just ask him?"

"Unfortunately, no. Though knowing you, I doubt that would stop you."

TaraLeila chuckled.

"Dame TaraLeila," they heard, and turned to see Etienne standing beside her. "My lady, with your permission, I would like to claim the evening's first dance," he said with a bow. A quick glance at her fan told TaraLeila it was a promenade, and she nodded.

"'Twould be my pleasure," she replied, handing him her fan and he penciled in his name, then bowed.

As Etienne left, Heine saw Leonhard, Licht, Bruno, and Kai approaching.

"Ah, Highnesses. You all look quite elegant."

"Aye, ye do," TaraLeila agreed, and Heine noticed her eyes lingering slightly on Bruno, who was doing his best not to stare at TaraLeila, and failing entirely. "I almost didn't recognize ye."

"Now, if you will permit me the honour, I would like to claim the pleasure of a dance or two with you, Tara."

She smiled once more and proffered her fan to Heine, and with a small pencil, he claimed two later cotillions with her. To her surprise, Leonhard then stepped forward with a bow.

"My lady, if I may also request the pleasure of a dance?"

The other princes did the same, then they left to fulfill their social obligations, and she looked up to see Eins and Count Rosenberg approach her with a bow.

"Dame TaraLeila, with your permission, I would claim the honour of a dance," Eins murmured, and her eyes went wide.

"As would I, my lady," Rosenberg said softly.

She slowly handed her fan to Eins first, who added his name, and then handed it to Rosenberg, who did the same. The Count handed the fan back to Eins, who presented it to TaraLeila with a click of his heels and another bow. "Until later, madame."

TaraLeila covered her mouth to hide a nervous laugh as Eins and Rosenberg left. "Truth be told, I'm surprised he even wants to dance with me."

"If you'll forgive me for saying so, Tara, I'm not entirely certain that he does. However, it would reflect poorly upon him, and by extension, His Majesty, if he did not ask."

"Weel, that explains why Prince Eins would ask, but why would the Count?"

Heine glanced around, then stepped closer to murmur to her, "Be on your guard with him, Tara."

Pale blue eyes met russet ones, and she saw the faint warning there. She nodded slightly.

Looking at her fan, TaraLeila saw that eleven of the twelve dances of the evening had been claimed already.

"Oh! 'Twould seem I'm rather popular. I've only one dance remainin', and that one bein' the last dance."

"The honour of which I would request, then, my lady," she heard, and she turned to see Viktor standing right behind her with a smile.

Her face went pale, and it took all her discipline not to take a step back.

Viktor and Heine waited for her reply, but she seemed briefly unable to speak.

"Tara," Heine whispered, and she finally swallowed hard and handed her fan to the king with a shaking hand.

"Of... of course, Your Majesty. Forgive me. I would be honoured."

Viktor gave her a thoughtful look as he penciled in his name and handed the fan back to her, then he bowed slightly and departed, leaving TaraLeila standing beside Heine, looking shaken.

"My lady," he hissed urgently. "Tara!"

Slowly, she turned her head to look at him, her face completely ashen, and Heine feared she might faint. He took her hand, led her to some seats placed along one wall, and helped her to sit, then took a seat beside her, still holding her hand.

"You must collect yourself, TaraLeila," he murmured. "People are staring."

 _Especially Prince Eins and Count Rosenberg,_ he noticed. _This is not good. She cannot afford to show any sort of weakness, especially in front of those two._

Then the musicians began preparing, and Etienne returned to escort her onto the dance floor for the first dance.

"Dame TaraLeila," he began, until he also saw her face. "My lady, are you unwell?"

Heine felt her briefly squeeze his hand as she drew in a deep breath, then she composed herself and managed a smile for the diplomat.

"I'm fine, my lord. Thank ye."

Letting go of Heine, she rose with Etienne's assistance and followed him to the center of the room. Viktor was already there with the Queen Mother, Prince Kai was with Lady Beatrix, Prince Eins and the other princes were with various ladies.

Heine watched as the music began and the couples moved gracefully through the promenade, his face implacable.

 _To be continued..._


	22. Promenades

**Chapter Twenty-One - Promenades**

Later, TaraLeila stood near the glass-paned doors leading to the terrace, fanning herself as she chatted with Heine, Beatrix, and Beatrix's parents. She wasn't entirely certain, however, as to why Lord and Lady von Lothringen kept giving her rather disapproving looks. _Mayhap 'tis because I danced with Prince Kai earlier? No, 'tisn't that, he's already danced with Lady Beatrix at least three times so far, and at least two other ladies as well._

The Knight had also danced thus far with Bruno, Heine, Leonhard, and Count Rosenberg, the last of which had been an experience she was not keen on repeating. The Count had been unfailingly polite, a considerate partner, and an excellent dancer... and yet TaraLeila had been completely unable to shake the feeling that he was trying to read her thoughts the entire time. As soon as the music had stopped, she'd all but fled the dance floor, and was now trying once again to get her equilibrium back.

"My lady."

She turned and saw Bruno standing nearby, and he bowed. A quick glance at her fan showed that he'd claimed the next dance.

"Oh, of course! If ye'll excuse me," she said apologetically to Lord and Lady Lothringen with a curtsey, then she followed the prince back onto the dance floor, and soon they were waltzing with the other couples.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Dame TaraLeila?" he asked as they danced.

"Oh, aye." She leaned slightly closer to murmur, "Though between ye and me, I feel a bit strange bein' here dancin' and no' standin' to one side watchin' the room." Then she gave him a cheerful smile. "But I'm grateful ye and the other princes were able to help me with the dancin'. I'd be much worse off without ye. And 'twas also very kind of ye to ask for multiple dances with me so I'd no' be sittin' alone half the night."

"It was my pleasure," Bruno replied.

He could still feel the faint breathlessness he'd felt at first when he and his brothers had arrived and he'd seen her standing with Heine. This close to her, he could smell the faint scent of wildflowers, and could feel the softness of her hair where it brushed against his wrist as he held her waist. Unlike every other woman in the room, TaraLeila was not wearing gloves, and Bruno was intensely aware of the warmth of her hands.

 _And with this many people here, it's much harder to keep her at the prescribed distance. I hadn't realized how it would feel to be dancing so close._

He suddenly realized she was talking to him, and he started, nearly missing a step.

"Are ye all right, prince?" she asked, peering up at him in concern. "Ye seem a bit pale."

"No, I'm perfectly fine, thank you," Bruno stammered. "It's just... well, with this many people, it's a bit... much."

"Would ye prefer to sit instead? Or mayhap we could step outside for a moment. I don't know about ye, but a bit of fresh air would be lovely."

"Of course, whatever you'd like."

They stepped out of the circle of dancers, and made their way across the ballroom and out onto the terrace. Once outside, TaraLeila drew in a deep breath and then slowly let it out again.

"Aye, much better. Thank ye, Highness." Then a sudden thought struck her and she whirled to look at him, her eyes stricken. "Oh, but I didn't even think to ask ye if ye had other social duties than just standin' out here with me!"

Bruno chuckled at her earnest expression as he guided them toward the railing. "No, not at all. After all, part of my duties is seeing to our guests, and that includes you."

They stood side by side in companionable silence for a little while, enjoying the evening air and each other's company, then she glanced up at him. "Are ye feelin' better, Highness?"

"Much," Bruno said.

 _Which is true, but now I'm even more nervous than before! What do I say? What_ does _one say under circumstances like these?_ He glanced over at her as she gazed out over the gardens, her lips curved in a faint smile.

"I should... I should apologize, my lady."

She gave him a surprised look. "Whatever do ye need to apologize for?"

"I did not mention earlier that... that you look... you look lovely."

Even in the moonlight, he saw her blush, and she looked down at her skirts, smoothing them in a flustered attempt to regain her poise.

"'Tis kind of ye to say so."

"It's not kindness, it's the truth," he said, taking a step closer to her without realizing he'd done so. "You... you look enchanting."

TaraLeila lifted her head to look him in the eyes, and he felt as if he could stare into her eyes forever.

"Thank ye... my prince," she whispered.

Very slowly, Bruno lifted his hand to gently touch her cheek, but before he could, Licht's voice cut across the silence.

"Ohhhh, Brunie, are you _quite_ done? The lady and I have a dance to enjoy."

Startled, the two immediately stepped back from each other and turned to see Licht leaning against the glass-paned doors with a smile.

TaraLeila glanced at her fan and saw that Licht's name was in fact written next to the redowa she heard beginning from inside the ballroom, and she turned to Bruno apologetically. But before she could say anything, Licht was beside her, offering her his arm.

"Shall we, my lady?"

"Y-yes, prince. Thank ye for remindin' me. 'Twas unconscionably rude of me to forget."

"Not at all, not at all." Licht swept her back inside, leaving Bruno standing alone on the terrace, seething in quiet frustration.

* * *

Heine had seen TaraLeila leave with Bruno, then come back in on Licht's arm.

 _And judging by her expression, she is not at all happy about it._ But the longer he watched her dance with the prince, the more he realized that whatever was bothering her, it wasn't just the irritation of having Licht interrupt whatever she and Bruno had been doing on the terrace. _In fact, she very much looks like she'd rather be doing anything else but dancing with him. And she didn't seem that bothered when dancing with the other princes before. So it_ must _be something about Prince Licht that discomforts her._

He waited for the right moment, then just as the music was ending, he approached the couple with a slight bow.

"I believe it's time for our second dance, Tara."

Licht grinned at the tutor, then kissed TaraLeila's hand before handing her over to Heine. "She's all yours, Heine darling!"

As Licht disappeared into the crowd, Heine turned to TaraLeila and held out one hand. "Shall we?"

She gave him a far more genuine smile than she had to Licht, nodded, and placed her hand in his. The music started, and they began the elegant steps of a cotillion.

"I do hope that Prince Licht did not do anything inappropriate during your dance," he said quietly, and she shook her head.

"No, he was naught but gentlemanly. A bit flirtatious, but I think I've learned by now that 'tis just his manner." She shot a dark glance in the direction of the prince where he was holding court on the side of the room with several young women fluttering around him. "I was more annoyed with the fact that he-"

When she hesitated, Heine prompted, "That he- what?"

"'Tis nothin'."

He saw her cheeks turn red, and he guessed that it had to do with Licht likely interrupting her and Bruno earlier.

Around the room they went, following the other couples, and soon enough, she was smiling again.

"Ye dance marvelously, Heine. Mayhap I should have had _ye_ teach me instead of the princes."

"Someone had to play the piano," he demurred, and she laughed aloud, heedless of the scandalized looks she was getting.

When the music stopped, she curtseyed to him with a grin. "Thank ye kindly, Heine. 'Twas lovely."

"It is my pleasure, Tara."

"My lady."

At the sound of Eins' voice, she stiffened slightly, then she composed herself and turned to the prince.

He bowed deeply from the waist, then held his hands out to her. However, TaraLeila briefly turned back to Heine first and bowed her head to him in thanks. "If ye'll excuse me, Heine."

Heine bowed and stepped back, and Eins swept TaraLeila into the circle of couples waltzing around the ballroom.

As she danced with the prince, TaraLeila was forced to admit to herself that while she didn't care for him as a person, Eins did waltz beautifully. _But he clearly doesn't enjoy it... or mayhap Heine was right and he just doesn't enjoy dancin' with me._

"My compliments to you, madame. I wasn't aware you could dance," Eins said after a short while.

TaraLeila gave a faint shrug. "If I can, 'tis only because your brothers were able to teach me before this evenin'."

"My brothers taught you?"

"Aye. Heine was wantin' to see how weel they could dance, so he had them partner me. But as I don't usually dance when I'm attendin' events like these, weel..."

"I see," Eins murmured. "It would appear they were suitable teachers."

"I'll be sure to tell them ye said so, Highness," she said sweetly, and Eins gave her a dark look.

And no sooner had their waltz ended than Bruno was once again at her side.

"My lady," he said with a bow, and Eins gave his younger brother an assessing look before turning back to TaraLeila and bowing over her hand.

"It was a pleasure, madame."

"Was it?" she asked softly so that only Eins would hear.

The eldest prince handed her over to Bruno with a last, thoughtful look before moving to join several diplomats standing to one side of the ballroom.

"Dame TaraLeila, we have a few moments before the next waltz begins. Would you care for refreshment?" Bruno asked, and she nodded with a pleased smile.

"Aye, most kind of ye to ask, Highness."

But when he turned to go fetch something for her, he realized she was following him.

"What-?"

"Weel, ye don't seriously expect me to sit and wait for ye to bring somethin' to me like Your Highness was some sort of servant, do ye?"

Considering that was exactly what he was expecting, Bruno was caught completely by surprise, and she grinned impudently at him. "Highness, I'm no' an invalid. I'm quite capable of carryin' my own drink."

"But... it's not proper for a lady to-"

"If you've no' figured out by now that I'm no' a 'proper lady,' ye haven't been lookin' very close, my prince," she said bluntly, her hands on her hips, and Bruno's cheeks turned red. Then her voice softened, and she clasped her hands together as she stared at the floor. "Still, 'tis sweet of ye to treat me like one."

For a moment, Bruno was quiet, then he turned to face her fully and rested his hand over his heart, his face as solemn as she'd ever seen it.

"Upon my honour as a prince of Granzreich, madame, whatever else you might believe... you are a lady."

She stared at him, her pale blue eyes wide, her smile slowly fading as she realized he was sincere, and Bruno thought he saw the faintest shimmer of tears in her eyes.

Then the music began, and the moment passed, so he held out his hands to her. Without a word, she stepped into his arms and they joined the couples on the dance floor.

* * *

Across the room, Viktor was chatting with Heine, but his eyes were on his third son as Bruno waltzed with TaraLeila.

"You seem distracted, Your Majesty," Heine murmured when he realized who Viktor was looking at. "Is something the matter?"

"You've heard the gossip, Heine?" Viktor replied quietly.

"It's been making the rounds of the room all evening."

"She certainly knows how to create a stir. I imagine that by tomorrow, every finishing school in Wienner will be using her as an example of what _not_ to do at a function such as this."

Heine's eyes crinkled in his version of a smile. "And yet, I think most young women would greatly envy TaraLeila for having the courage to do as she pleases, rather than be constrained by the dictates of a generally lofty and disapproving 'them,' who seem to have nothing better to do than criticize."

Viktor laughed softly. "Is it courage or recklessness?"

"Perhaps both?" Then Heine sobered. "Still, I fear that her behaviour will not reflect well upon Your Majesty. Should I say something to her?"

The king shook his head. "No. In light of the good she's done in her work with you and my sons, as well as the Royal Guard, this is a trivial concern. However, there is something more important that I do need to discuss with her. And as it appears their dance is ending, there's no time like the present."

Heine bowed to the king, and Viktor made his way across the room to where TaraLeila was standing with Bruno, Kai, and Beatrix, laughing as she was chatting with them. As he approached, the four young people immediately bowed.

"Dame TaraLeila, the last dance of the evening has arrived." Viktor bowed from the waist and held out his hand to her, and once again noticed that same discomfort in her face.

"O-of course, Your Majesty."

Viktor heard the murmurs among the guests as he led the Knight onto the dance floor, but made a point of smiling at her as he took his position opposite her. Leading her in the steps of a cotillion, he could feel her trembling.

"I do hope you've enjoyed yourself this evening, madame."

"Aye, Your Majesty," she said faintly. "'Twas most kind of ye to invite me, and I must thank Her Majesty the Queen Mother for her help, as weel as Heine and your sons. I can only hope I've no' embarrassed Your Majesty too much this evenin'."

"Not at all," he reassured her. "After all, tonight is a celebration of customs from across the Western continent. It's only natural there'd be some diversity."

For a while, they danced without speaking, then he murmured, "There is one thing, however, that I must speak with you about."

"What's that, Majesty?"

Viktor's eyes met hers. "It's about my sons. Over these past couple of weeks... have any of them said or done anything unseemly?"

Startled, she nearly pulled away from him, but he kept her from doing so while making it look like it was part of the dance.

"Do not misunderstand me, madame. I mean absolutely no slight against you or your character, or to accuse you of encouraging them... I trust in your common sense and your maturity."

"But... then why-?"

"First and foremost, you are my guest, and I consider it my duty as your host. Second, I raised my sons to treat women with respect and dignity, and if they're not doing so, the matter must, and will, be dealt with."

She slowly nodded. "I understand, Majesty. And no... the princes have been naught but gentlemen."

Viktor exhaled in quiet relief. "Thank you, my lady. But also, please understand, because it is a matter of station and social class, I... I would not have them hurt you while pursuing what to them could only be a passing fancy."

She nodded again, well aware that the difference in class between herself and the royals was not an insignificant one. "Between ye and me, I really don't think ye have anythin' to worry about, Your Majesty. Your sons are fine young men. They've no interest in the likes of me." Then she lifted her head, and her pale blue eyes met his with quiet resolve. "But as it pleases ye, should the matter arise, I will see to it. Ye have my word."

"Thank you, my lady. I know that I can rely on your discretion and diplomacy."

As the dance ended, they bowed to one another, and Viktor escorted her off the dance floor. For a moment, she glimpsed the princes across the room, standing beside Heine and making polite conversation with several of the attending diplomats.

 _"Upon my honour as a prince of Granzreich, madame, whatever else you might believe... you are a lady."_

Then she sighed, turned, and disappeared into the crowd.

 _To be continued..._


	23. Passing Fancies and Speculations

**Chapter Twenty-Two - Passing Fancies and Speculations**

Waiting in the reception hall for his brothers and Heine to arrive, Bruno stood gazing out the window, his thoughts far away.

 _Pale blue eyes silvered by moonlight... the scent of her perfume... holding her as they danced..._

"Well, well, well, Brunie, I think I might have misjudged you!"

Bruno turned to see Licht come sashaying into the reception hall, a wide grin on his face.

"What exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked, not entirely certain he wanted to hear the answer.

"Oh, you _have_ set the nobles talking," Licht replied cheerfully as he sprawled onto the couch. "And you're always so proper, too. Ever the model of decorum, or as I like to think of it, prudishness."

Bruno growled, but before he could say anything, Licht went on.

"Three dances in one evening, you naughty boy, you. And waltzes, no less! Scandalous!"

 _What- oh, no... I completely forgot!_

Social propriety stated that one did not dance with the same partner more than once at a ball unless said couple were affianced or married. Yet he and TaraLeila had danced together three times in the same evening, which was all but a declaration of engagement. _Oh, dear God, what is Father going to say?!_

Ignoring his older brother's horrified expression, Licht blithely remarked, "But I can't say I blame you at all, she _is_ quite attractive in that tragic 'Lady of Shalott' sort of way. Especially in that dress... all black and midnight blue, all silk and curves, and what curves! I'd no idea she was hiding those under that tabard of hers!"

Bruno was mortified to feel his cheeks turn bright red.

"Ahhhh, so you did notice, Brunie!" his brother said gleefully.

Bruno began gnashing his teeth, but Licht wasn't done.

"And then the two of you on the terrace, unchaperoned. My, was I shocked! I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Nothing happened, you dolt!" Bruno shouted in frustration, but Licht just gave him a knowing look.

"Uh-huh, and whose fault was that? A mature raven-haired beauty, all alone with you under the moonlight... I suppose I should applaud your restraint, or was it cold-heartedness?" Licht sighed melodramatically and rested one hand across his forehead. "Have you no romance in your soul, brother?"

"Are you seriously going to presume to lecture _me_ about restraint?!" Bruno asked through clenched teeth. "You go through women like I go through ink. It is blatantly apparent that if one of us has no concept of romance, it's you."

"Aha! There you're wrong!" Licht rolled onto his side to give Bruno a smirk. "In fact, I'd be happy to give you some pointers about picking up a lady. At least you're more conversational than Kai is."

With an exasperated sigh, Bruno covered his face with his palm. "I hardly need dating advice from you!"

Licht ignored him. "Do you think she likes poetry? You could always recite some under her window." He rolled onto his back again and threw out one hand in mock declamation.

 _"'Anon, his heart revives: her vespers done,_  
 _Of all its wreathed pearls her hair she frees;_  
 _Unclasps her warmed jewels one by one;_  
 _Loosens her fragrant bodice, by degrees-'"_

"Enough, Licht!" Bruno turned away and gripped the windowsill with both hands. _Damn Licht for conjuring up such lewd imagery, even if he is quoting Keats_. But the young man's mind was all too quick to imagine the lady Knight, and he groaned to himself and bowed his head, his body trembling.

 _It is unseemly, it is wrong, it is disrespectful to think of a lady like that. I am a prince and a gentleman, I must resist such thoughts._

Fortunately, he heard Heine, Kai, and Leonhard come into the reception hall just then, and he swallowed his feelings and turned to face them.

Heine's sharp eyes were quick to notice his discomfiture, but the tutor knew him well enough to know that while Bruno was not averse to discussing his thoughts and problems with Heine, he would not do so in front of his brothers.

"Good morning, Highnesses. I am pleased to see you here early."

Licht sat up and looked around in curiosity.

"Is Dame TaraLeila not joining us today?"

"She is unavailable as she will be in meetings with the attending diplomats for the better part of the next day or so."

Bruno took a seat nearby, still glaring somewhat at Licht, before turning to Heine.

"Master, I was under the impression that the Knights were not actually here in any formal negotiating capacity."

"Correct. She is not here as a negotiator or diplomat, but will present facts and observations as appropriate to the various parties as requested."

He waited until both Leonhard and Kai were seated, and then went on. "In fact, that is part of today's lesson. For this, I want you to consider the situation as if you were already king. Considering society's development and the various shifts in the world political climate, where do you feel that the Rose and Cross Knights fit in?"

"What do you mean?" Leonhard asked in confusion.

"The mandate of the Knights is to protect those who cannot protect themselves, and bring justice to the unjust. Two hundred years or so ago, this was a noble and honourable calling. But in today's society, are they still needed?"

The four princes sat and thought about that one for a while, then Kai spoke.

"There are still bad people in the world, Professor. And even with police, and armies, and courts... those take time. And sometimes people in pain or in trouble can't wait."

"An excellent point, my prince," Heine replied with a nod. "Because the Knights are not bound to any one nation or government, they are free to respond far more quickly."

"But it seems... I don't know, almost outdated," Licht said, lounging back against the sofa and looking up at the ceiling. "You read about knights and heroes in fairy tales, not in real life."

"Are things like honour and chivalry and duty no longer needed in today's world?" Heine asked Licht, whose cheeks reddened as he shook his head.

"Well, they are... I think. I mean... it's just... how do you keep them practical in today's world?"

 _"But as long as ye know that, as long as ye keep fightin', as long as ye remember that good does exist, ye can always make the world a better place."_

Leonhard rested his elbows on his knees, and then his chin in his hands, remembering TaraLeila's words to him in the stables. "I guess the world still needs examples of good people, too. Like Kai said, there are bad people, so I think that's why we need the Knights, so we don't forget how to be good."

The other three princes stared at Leonhard, who turned red and squirmed in his seat. "What? What'd I say?"

"It's an outstanding observation, Your Highness," Heine replied.

"It is?"

"Indeed. Positive role models are extremely important in an ever-expanding society – not only for nobility or royalty, but also for the common folk. Your father, His Majesty, is also an excellent example, which is perhaps one significant reason why Granzreich currently thrives."

"Strange, then, that the Knights have no chapterhouse in Granzreich," Kai mused. "At least, I don't think they do."

"No, they do not. But the Knights only found chapterhouses where invited, prince," Heine explained. "And to some, the Knights are seen as too progressive."

"How so, Master?" Bruno asked.

"They encourage equality not only between the sexes, but also between classes. Dame TaraLeila herself is a perfect example. By comparison, in Granzreich's military, you would never find a woman in a position of leadership, nor would you find a commoner. In fact, you'd not find women at all."

Bruno and Kai both nodded thoughtfully, as girls were not accepted at military academy, regardless of social class.

Heine went on. "For the Rose and Cross, however, there is no preferential treatment between nobility and commoner among the Knights, nor in their dealings with people. In some countries, such ideals are seen as potentially problematic, as it could stir up frictions between the various social classes."

"Like our trips to town," Kai said slowly. "You had us dress in ways that would not make us stand out as royals."

Leonhard shuddered, and Heine made a mental note to once again attempt to address the prince's phobia of commoners.

Heine nodded, and then Bruno added, "And then there was our meeting with the Council to re-appoint you. It did not matter to the counts that you were fully qualified for the post... they saw only your social status. I can only imagine what they would have said had we nominated a woman."

All four princes suddenly went quiet. The ideal of social stratification, in terms of what that meant beyond the confines of the palace walls, was still something of a difficult concept for them to fully appreciate.

 _"1.3 million people live here. 1.3 million possible ways of looking at the world, 1.3 million livelihoods. It's only natural there would be societal problems with a population as large as this. But even so, your father toiled for years to bring peace to his people, to this town, and to the entire kingdom."_

Looking at the princes, sitting lost in thought, Heine thought to himself, _I think I understand now, Viktor, why you wanted me to introduce her to them. If Granzreich is to become what you wish it to be, they must see that same vision themselves._

* * *

Later that day, Heine went into town to purchase more books for the princes' lessons, and to pick up one or two for himself. It was one of the few luxuries he afforded himself, even with his rather impressive salary as the Royal Tutor. _Years of poverty are a hard habit to break_ , he thought to himself with a sigh of resignation as he left the bookstore with a bag under his arm. _And even with access to the Prunksaal, I still prefer to own my books, in the event that one day, I must leave the palace again._

Strolling through one of the market plazas, he had just finished handing over coins for a small bag of apples when he noticed a newspaper stand nearby. Prominently placed was the tabloid that had been giving Heine and the princes so much grief recently, but this time, its front page story was about the diplomats' ball the previous evening.

For a moment, Heine's expression darkened as he glared at the headlines, then he purchased a copy, as well as copies of Granzreich's other leading newspapers, and slipped them into his bag with the books he'd bought earlier.

 _Something tells me Viktor will want to know about this... if he doesn't already, that is._

After returning to the palace, Heine shut himself in his room, sat down at his desk, and began reading the tabloid that had caught his attention earlier.

 _"The Palace's Social Impropriety – What Really Happened at the Diplomats' Ball_  
 _Weissburg Palace - a setting of elegance, propriety, and diplomacy. But at last night's royal ball to celebrate the attendants of the current diplomatic conference, one woman turned the entire social paradigm of Granzreich on its head. According to witnesses at the event, Dame TaraLeila MacIntyre of the Highland Marches, noted Knight of the Order of the Rose and Cross, caused tongues to wag the moment she entered the room. From her dress to her manners, there was no rule of social propriety she did not disdain, a perhaps not-unexpected behaviour considering her position in a role traditionally held by men. Even more shocking was the fact that all five princes danced with her, and in one notable case, more than once, and rounding out the evening with King Viktor himself dancing the last dance with her. Rumour has it that she and the King were involved in a serious discussion during their cotillion - is it possible that her chaotic presence in Granzreich's court is to continue in a more permanent fashion?"_

The other newspapers also covered the diplomats' ball, and while most of them were more restrained in their reporting of the event, mention of TaraLeila did appear in all of them for one reason or another. The more factual papers focused more on the interest that a Rose and Cross Knight was at the conference, while the social columns played up her multiple dances with the princes and engaged in open speculation as to her involvement with them. Heine removed his spectacles with a groan and rubbed his eyes.

A knock at the door made him look up, and he hurriedly replaced his glasses and called out, "Come in!"

Erich, the king's steward, was standing outside.

"His Majesty has requested that you come to his office immediately."

"Of course," Heine replied, and he followed the steward to Viktor's office, a sinking feeling in his chest, made worse when he also saw TaraLeila standing in the office with Sir Etienne and the newspapers on Viktor's desk.

Viktor dismissed Erich with a nod.

"Well, I suppose there's no point in beating around the bush about this," the king said quietly, nodding at the papers on his desk once the steward had closed the door behind him.

TaraLeila's face was pale, and her eyes downcast. "Your Majesty, 'twas never my intent to put ye or the others in a bad light like this. If it pleases ye, I'll collect my things and leave the palace at once."

Sir Etienne and Heine both began to speak at the same time, but Viktor's voice overrode theirs.

"I wouldn't hear of it, madame. Believe me, I place no blame whatsoever on you. In fact, in light of some of this particular tabloid's previous articles, this was actually mild by comparison. I did, however, want to make a request of all three of you. It is likely that the other papers of Granzreich will seek interviews with any or all of you to follow up on this tabloid – Sir Etienne, because you are her charge here, and Royal Tutor Wittgenstein, because of her previous association with you. I ask only that you keep those interviews to factual truth. Freedom of speech and thought is a sacred right here in Granzreich."

All three nodded, then to their surprise, Viktor gave them all a slightly amused smile.

"Actually, I should be thanking all of you. By Dame TaraLeila so prominently making herself a subject of conversation, this will go a long way toward drawing away attention from the various negotiations. Normally during conferences such as these, the tabloids have a field day speculating about all sorts of wild conspiracy theories and political machinations."

In spite of herself, TaraLeila chuckled. "Weel, I'm always glad to be of service, Your Majesty."

"I thank you all for your assistance in this matter."

With that, it was clear that the subject was closed, and all three bowed and turned to leave.

"A word with you, Royal Tutor, if you please."

Heine nodded to Sir Etienne and TaraLeila, who nodded in return as they left, and then Viktor waved Heine to a chair.

"How did your discussion last night go with TaraLeila?" Heine asked at length, and Viktor sighed.

"Actually, rather reassuringly, all things considered." The king glanced down at the tabloids on his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Especially in light of all this."

"Do you intend to speak to Prince Bruno?"

Much to Heine's surprise, Viktor did not answer right away.

"It occurs to me, my friend, it's almost too bad that my sons are born to their station, and do not have the luxury to love and wed as they choose. Not everyone is as fortunate as I in having a happy match come from an arranged marriage."

A slow disquiet grew in Heine's heart, but he said nothing as he waited for the king to continue.

"I may be hidden away in my office most of the time, dealing with official duties, but I am not unaware of what happens with my sons. I know you've seen it, too, these past several days, but especially last night. He seems... happier."

Even as the disquiet grew, Heine had to admit that Viktor was correct. "He does. Though I can't say I'm surprised... Tara does have a way of bringing out the best in people."

Viktor looked out the window with a wistful smile, his sky blue eyes distant as he stared out over his kingdom. "Were she nobility, I think she might even make a good match for him."

"Yes, she would," Heine said softly, and something in the tutor's voice made Viktor turn and give him a sharp look, a look that Heine missed as he stared down at his hands in his lap.

He looked up again abruptly, however, when Viktor quietly chuckled and remarked, "Then again, Heine, she would make a good bride for you as well."

"That may very well be the case," Heine replied, fighting to keep his voice steady. "But we are not discussing me, we are discussing His Highness."

Sensing Heine's withdrawal, Viktor gracefully accepted the implied rebuke and returned to the subject at hand. "As I said earlier, my discussion with Dame TaraLeila went satisfactorily. However, if it is true that Prince Bruno is developing some affection for her beyond the boundaries of friendship, he must be reminded that there are demands of his station." Viktor leaned forward, resting his clasped hands on his desk. "I'm not worried that he will do something inappropriate – that's not in his nature. But though it pains me to do so, I cannot allow him to have hope where there is none."

Heine rose to his feet, placed his hand over his heart, and bowed.

"As you wish, Majesty."

* * *

The tutor stalked through the dimly lit corridors, silently berating himself with each step.

 _I have no one to blame but myself. I could have said something all those years ago to her when we first met, but instead I chose to keep silent. I have no right to be angry with anyone right now, especially with her._

But his mind tormented him again and again as he remembered the feeling of her hands in his as they'd danced, her warm smile as they'd promenaded their way through the music, realizing that the girl he had known had become a woman. Then there was his own irrational jealousy at seeing her dancing with the princes and the others during the ball, and he let out an exasperated sigh.

 _I was_ not _wrong_ , he insisted angrily to himself. _What could I have possibly offered her? No wealth, no home, no future... I could never have courted her properly, and I would not have insulted her in trying to do so._

Then he stopped before one of the windows and looked up at the night.

 _Perhaps if we had met after I had become the Royal Tutor, things might have been different. I have a salary, a position, a future. Would it even be possible now?_

He shook his head and sighed again in frustration. _No, it still wouldn't be right. Granzreich has no chapterhouse, so there's no way she could stay here even if she... if we were to... no._

Heine slowly began walking once more, heading toward his room. _I made my choice five years ago. I will abide by it._

 _To be continued..._


	24. Knight versus Prince

**Chapter Twenty-Three - Knight versus Prince**

For the next three days, the ball and the tabloids seemed to be the sole topics of discussion around the palace, a fact that amused TaraLeila in a strange fashion, even as she was constantly apologizing to Sir Etienne and to the princes for it. And as Viktor had predicted, several newspapers attempted to contact her, as well as Heine and Sir Etienne. The three handled the interviews as Viktor had requested, until eventually the furor died down and life continued on.

To keep herself from brooding about the entire matter, TaraLeila threw herself into her work, and looked forward to her lessons with the princes each day. After discussions with Heine, she had adjusted the course of her instruction with each of them. Now her focus with Leonhard was on how she herself had been educated and how he could learn how to learn, with Kai about how to talk to people and mental discipline for combat, with Licht about how to listen and get information out of people, and with Bruno about flexible thinking and martial skills. Also, she and Bruno often met to play chess and enjoy music, much to their satisfaction and Licht's amusement.

And as she had since her arrival, every other evening, she took her dinners with Heine to keep him up to date on things, to discuss the princes' progress, and simply to socialize.

Then one afternoon, as the princes were due to take their latest progress assessment tests with Heine, TaraLeila headed out to the courtyard where the Royal Guard was training, as they had made it clear earlier in her stay that she was always welcome to join them.

Unwilling to interrupt them in the middle of a drill, TaraLeila watched the guards from nearby, assessing them with a professional eye, and noted with quiet amusement that several of them seemed to be putting in extra effort because of their audience. _Though whether 'tis because I'm a Knight or because I'm a woman, 'tis difficult to say._

"Dame TaraLeila," she heard, and she turned to see Heine and the princes approaching. She straightened and bowed, as did the guardsmen a moment later.

"Your Highnesses. Royal Tutor. I thought ye'd be busy the rest of the afternoon. Was there somethin' ye needed?"

"We are simply waiting for the diplomats using the reception room to finish. I looked out the window and saw you, and thought we might stop by," Heine explained.

"Do you intend to practice with the guardsmen again today, my lady?" Leonhard asked, and she shrugged.

"Mayhap, but for now I'm content to watch and learn. I don't often get the chance to see polearm trainin', as 'tis no' common among the Knights." She gestured toward a pair of guardsmen who had resumed their polearm drills. "Observe, Highnesses. Some might say 'tis an outdated weapon, but a halberd is deadly in the right hands, and provides a greater reach than a sword. Admittedly, ye sacrifice speed, and it makes close quarters combat nigh impossible. Still, I'd no' be anxious to face a master usin' one of those things."

For a few minutes, the group watched the guardsmen drill with halberds, then swords, and then TaraLeila turned to Heine.

"So tell me, Heine, have ye ever offered martial trainin' for the princes?" She gave the tutor a slight smile. "I'll admit I've no idea how well ye can fence, but when it comes to hand-to-hand, ye're more than capable."

Kai nodded slowly, having seen firsthand just how deadly the tutor's fighting abilities were when Kai had nearly been kidnapped. But before Heine could answer, another voice spoke.

"Good afternoon, my lady," they heard, and saw Count Rosenberg and Prince Eins standing behind them. TaraLeila bowed politely to the prince, and nodded to the Count who had greeted her.

"And to ye, Count. What brings ye and the prince to the palace today?"

Eins stepped forward, ignoring his brothers and Heine as he approached.

"Truth be told, I was looking for you."

"Me?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes. I saw your recent duel against Ernst's cousin. Apparently Maximilian was quite impressed by your ability. I wanted to test it for myself."

Her pale blue eyes narrowed. "Ye want me to duel ye?"

"While Maximilian may be the finest fencer among the Royal Guard, I can assure you, you will not find me as easy an opponent as he was."

Her cheeks flushed in anger, but with effort, she kept her voice under control. "If ye were here to watch us, ye saw that I was testin' my own skills at defense, no' tryin' to defeat him. And he gave me an admirable bout, so I'll no' have ye disrespectin' him... Highness."

Eins paused at that, then he bowed very slightly. "I apologize if I gave offense. Will you accept my challenge, then, my lady?"

For several seconds, there was complete silence. The guardsmen, the princes, Heine, and Count Rosenberg all watched and waited for TaraLeila's answer as she and Eins gazed at one another, weighing what they saw in the other's eyes.

Then she nodded.

"Aye."

* * *

While the guardsmen cleared the courtyard, Eins and TaraLeila were each fitted with a plastron, then the two moved to the center of the courtyard. Ludwig stepped forward to act as arbitrator of the match.

"Your Highness, my lady, state the conditions of the bout."

Eins calmly drew his saber. "We fight to first strike. Dame TaraLeila, unlike your previous duel, I expect you to give me your all on offense. The Desaix school, as I understand it, employs a rapid and aggressive style. I want you to come at me with everything you have."

TaraLeila shook her head. "I can no' do that, Your Highness," she said quietly. "If I were to give it all I have within me, I'd kill ye."

Hearing that, Ernst gave a slight chuckle, until he realized that she was completely serious.

"I'll take that chance," Eins said softly, the faintest hint of a dare in his voice, and TaraLeila's eyes turned icy.

"I will, if ye will, prince," she said just as softly, the same dare in her voice. "Ye must give it all ye have, or I should feel insulted, and demand satisfaction."

The princes and Heine were surprised to see Eins' mouth curve into a smile, and he saluted her.

"As you wish, my lady. _En garde_."

TaraLeila drew her main-gauche from its sheath, then she swept her sword up into a salute.

Ludwig took three steps back and raised his hand, made sure they were both at the ready, then dropped his hand and shouted, "Begin!"

In an instant, TaraLeila was on the attack, her blades flashing in the sunlight. Their swords clashed again and again, filling the courtyard with the sound of ringing steel. One after another, they exchanged parries, thrusts, ripostes, looking for the opening that would give them control of the duel.

Heine did his best to keep his concern off his face as he watched TaraLeila turn aside one of Eins' more daring attacks. "An interesting display, Your Highnesses. Pay close attention to this bout."

"She's good..." Licht said in surprise. "She's _really_ good."

"It's what she does, my prince," Heine replied.

"Who do you think will win, Heine?" Leonhard asked, staring raptly at the fencers as they continued to fight.

"It's difficult to say. TaraLeila's use of the Desaix school is not only a deadly school in terms of attack, but she has the advantages of dual-wielding rapier and main-gauche. However, this is hindered by the fact that it focuses primarily on the thrust. Prince Eins, on the other hand, is quite skilled in the use of the Durchsetzungburg saber school, which boasts a formidable defense. It also allows slashing strikes, and he does have the advantage of both height and build over Dame TaraLeila."

The longer they watched, the more evident it became that the two were almost equally matched, and soon the guardsmen were cheering for their prince.

"You can do it, Prince Eins!"

"That's it, Highness!"

"For the honour of Granzreich!"

"GET HIM, TARALEILA!"

Leonhard's shout echoed across the courtyard, and soon Licht and Bruno joined in, urging on the Knight as she fought their older brother. Kai was soon also quietly cheering her on, but Heine and Count Rosenberg were both silent as they watched the two fencers going back and forth across the enclosure.

Eins seemed oblivious to their cheers, however, as all of his attention was focused on his opponent. The prince's anger was steadily growing as he stopped her attacks again and again. He'd dared her to come at him with everything she had, and she'd apparently taken the challenge seriously. This was no game to her, she was fighting him with deadly earnest.

TaraLeila, for her part, was also wholly focused on Eins, her swords never stopping, trying again and again to get past the prince's defenses. Her face was pale, her teeth clenched, and her hair coming loose from its crown of braids to fall into her eyes, but she never stopped her relentless assault against the prince. After multiple duels against experienced Durchsetzungburg swordsmen, she knew that one false move would be her undoing. Just as her technique focused on a swift attack, theirs relied on prolonging a fight to give them a chance to study their opponent and then exploit a weakness. And Eins' saber came closer and closer each time to striking her. Every muscle in her body ached, she could hardly draw a breath, but she wouldn't give in.

Making things even more difficult for her was fighting her own training. It was absolute agony for her to pull her strikes at just the last moment, holding back just barely enough to turn aside strikes would otherwise kill the prince, but the longer the bout went on, the more she feared her control would slip.

 _I can't... keep doin' this... I have to end this!_

Heine's eyes went wide as TaraLeila came at Eins with a swift lunge, and he abruptly brought his sword down in a vicious slash... only to gasp as he discovered too late it was a sacrifice feint. In a heartbeat, TaraLeila closed the distance, and with a ragged scream of defiance, swept her sword upward to deflect his attack with a ringing clang. Another step, and her main-gauche was at the prince's throat.

Everyone gasped, and for several seconds, no one moved while TaraLeila and Eins stared at one another. She was fighting for breath, tears of agonizing pain in her eyes, her entire body trembling with the effort of just remaining standing. But then the pain and exhaustion and stress completely overwhelmed her, her eyes rolled back in her head, and her weapons fell from her hands as she collapsed at Eins' feet, unconscious.

Everyone in the courtyard stared, and then Ludwig whispered, "Win to Dame TaraLeila MacIntyre."

Heine ignored him, however, and immediately started toward TaraLeila, calling her name.

Eins stared down at her for a moment, then he knelt and lifted the woman into his arms. He turned to his brothers, gazing at each of them in turn.

"That... _that_ is the level of commitment you must make if you want to surpass me. Learn from her example."

With that, the prince turned to leave the courtyard.

"Where are you taking her?" Bruno shouted, following his older brother, and Eins looked at him.

"To the court physician. She requires care. I intend to see that she receives it." He glanced down at TaraLeila, lying in his arms. "She's earned it."

* * *

The four princes and Heine were anxiously waiting outside TaraLeila's chambers when the door finally opened and Eins came out.

"How is she, brother?" Kai asked softly.

"She'll be fine, eventually," was Eins' reply, and he looked over to see Count Rosenberg idly leaning against the wall nearby. "Ernst. We're leaving."

But Bruno was suddenly standing in Eins' way, glaring up at his elder brother. "That's all you have to say?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Eins gave him a look of faint surprise. "To you, yes. The rest is between the lady Knight and myself. Good day."

With that, Eins and Rosenberg departed, leaving Heine and the princes in the hallway.

"He is so damned arrogant," Licht growled as the two of them left.

Heine, however, quietly knocked at the door, and it was opened by the court physician.

"Pardon, sir, but is she awake?" Heine asked, trying to keep the anxiety and concern out of his voice.

"Yes, but she's still exhausted. You may visit, but please do not overtire her. All she needs is a good rest, and she'll be quite recovered by tomorrow morning." The physician stepped aside to allow Heine and the princes to enter.

"Dame TaraLeila!" Leonhard exclaimed, hurrying across the room to her bedside. She was almost as pale as the sheets, and lines of pain were still evident in her face.

As Heine came up beside Leonhard, he saw that both her hands were bandaged.

"TaraLeila, your hands-"

She held them up with a rueful smile. "Blistered and torn rather badly, it seems. But I've plenty of calluses, a few more should no' matter."

Kai glanced at her hands, and a thoughtful look crossed his face. Without a word, he turned and left the room, murmuring to Heine that he'd be right back.

"That was amazing!" Licht said gleefully as he stood behind Heine. "And damn, was it satisfying seeing Eins lose for once!"

Bruno glared at his youngest brother in disapproval. "Considering her injuries, Licht, celebrating hardly seems appropriate."

 _Especially since she could have been far more seriously injured!_ Bruno's heart was still pounding after seeing her fighting his eldest brother, and for the first time, he truly began to appreciate just how dangerous both TaraLeila and Eins really were. Even though the prince lacked the actual combat experience that TaraLeila possessed, that he'd given her such fierce resistance said volumes about his skill.

"Oh, I'll be fine soon enough, Highness," TaraLeila was saying. "Ye've no need to worry about me. As the doctor said, a night's rest and I'll be fully recovered. Though my hands might need a day or so more."

"Still, once you're recovered, I can't wait to spar with you again, my lady," Leonhard said, his enthusiasm undimmed. "You're clearly better than whassisname, especially if you were able to beat Eins! So I won't rest until I can beat you!"

Bruno sighed and rubbed his eyes, but TaraLeila forestalled his rejoinder by nodding at the younger prince.

"Aye, once I'm better, I'll see about teachin' ye a few tricks. But if I do, ye must promise to work even harder at your academic studies. I'll no' have ye thinkin' only with your blade, ye ken."

Then to everyone's surprise, Kai returned and placed a jar and several pairs of cotton gloves in her lap.

"What are these?" she asked, cautiously picking up the jar with her bandaged hands.

"It's the ointment the doctor gave me for my hands," he explained, pointing at the jar. "I picked up poison ivy once, and my hands hurt and itched a lot. This helped. So, it should help you."

TaraLeila was warmed by his concern, and very carefully reached out to touch his hand. "'Tis very kind of ye to think of me, my prince. Thank ye."

"In the meantime, you need rest," Heine said firmly, taking the gloves and the jar and placing them on the nightstand beside her bed. "I'll see that a dinner tray is delivered to your room, but for now, just focus on yourself, Tara."

She gave the tutor a wan smile and lay back against her pillows. "Aye, Professor," she murmured, closing her eyes with a sigh. Heine shooed the princes out of the room with instructions to notify the kitchens about providing TaraLeila with a tray, but before he left, he turned back to look at TaraLeila, who was already half-asleep.

Very gently, he reached out to brush her hair back from her face, but she barely stirred at his touch.

 _Well done, Tara. Well done, indeed._

* * *

In the carriage on the way back to Schwartz Palace, Eins was idly gazing out the window at the setting sun when he spoke without turning to his companion.

"Ernst."

Rosenberg straightened up in his seat. "My prince?"

"Find out who she is."

Rosenberg did not need to ask who "she" was.

 _To be continued..._


	25. What the Heart Longs For

**Chapter Twenty-Four - What the Heart Longs For**

Bruno lay awake in bed, tossing and turning and unable to sleep. While no stranger to the occasional bout of insomnia, especially when in the middle of some academic pursuit, his mind felt strangely uneasy. At last, he tossed aside the covers, climbed out of bed, and made his way out onto his balcony.

 _I wish I could understand this disquiet in my mind_ , he thought, gazing up at the stars. _Perhaps the night air will help calm me._ Closing his eyes, he focused on the simple task of breathing, enjoying the night breeze as it ruffled his hair and cooled his face.

In the distance, he could hear the soft susurrus of the palace fountains and the wind in the trees, and he leaned against the marble rail, letting his head fall forward.

After several minutes, he opened his eyes once more.

 _Perhaps I must think about this logically. If I can comprehend this as a puzzle, then maybe if I find a solution, I will be more at peace._

Counting on his fingers as he went, he started going through possible causes.

 _My studies? No, Master says that my progress is more than satisfactory, and he continues to help me each day in reaching my goals. And Father seems to be pleased as well, plus my invitation to present at Granzreich University is proof that my work continues to improve._

He idly ran his hand through his hair.

 _Is it my brothers_ , he wondered, remembering his bitter jealousy at seeing Leonhard's progress. _After all, they have begun making their own strides._ But a few minutes' thought assured him that wasn't the case, either, at least not when he thought of Kai, Licht, and Leonhard.

Then he thought of Eins, and he briefly felt a pang of apprehension. _Is it Eins? Do I still doubt myself, in the face of his disdain?_

But then he thought of TaraLeila defending him to his older brother, and the pang in his chest became much greater, and his heart slowly sank.

 _No, it is not Eins. I realize now... what it is._

He sighed and gripped the marble rail tightly, his body trembling.

 _But I still do not understand. Why does thinking of her haunt me so? She has been nothing but unfailingly kind to me, respectful and pleasant..._

 _"A mature raven-haired beauty, all alone with you under the moonlight... I suppose I should applaud your restraint, or was it cold-heartedness?"_

Bruno growled softly to himself as he remembered Licht's taunting the day after the diplomat's ball, and suddenly the feelings within him flared hot and bright.

 _If I were cold-hearted, I wouldn't feel as I do, where all I want to do is know the warmth of her smile, to embrace her strength and her grace, to take her in my arms and hold her for as long as this life allowed._

And suddenly he froze, his eyes wide.

 _Is that it? Is it because my feelings are of... the heart?_

His breath caught in his chest and he actually felt his knees give way. Sinking to the ground, Bruno held one hand to his forehead in shock, trying to calm his whirling thoughts.

 _This... no, it's impossible. It must be some overwrought youthful fancy. She is a beautiful woman, valiant and strong, but..._

But as the young man sat there in the moonlight, he wanted nothing more than to see her shy smile again and again, to gently dry her tears and ease her sorrows, to always see those pale blue eyes gazing up at him with fondness. He wanted to cherish that skill, that daring, that courageous spirit, knowing it burned like a flame that would warm him all his life.

 _This is madness_ , he thought dazedly. _We have known each other only a few short weeks, it's not possible... is it?_

Turning so that his back was against the marble rail, he drew his legs against his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

 _Even if... even if it were possible, a relationship between us is unthinkable. She is a Knight, it is true, but she is still a commoner by birth. To consider a relationship with so great a difference in class..._ He shook his head. While he, his brothers, and his father all hoped to bring a greater equality to the people of the kingdom, some things were beyond change. _A commoner and a royal is unheard of, and as a prince in the royal line of succession, I have a duty to the throne. The only way past that is to give up my claim to the throne, but... but that would mean throwing away all I have aspired to all my life._

His heart ached, and he rested one hand against his chest.

 _And I can't... not even for her._

Bruno rested his forehead on his knees, letting the night wind cool the tears on his cheeks.

* * *

"Prince Bruno, it is time for our-" Heine's voice trailed off when he saw the prince slumped over his desk, still wearing his nightclothes and apparently asleep. Bruno did not stir, even at the sound of the tutor's voice, and for a moment, Heine was afraid something had happened to him. He hurried across the room and gently shook the young man awake.

"Prince Bruno... prince, are you all right?"

Slowly, Bruno lifted his head, and Heine saw that the prince's eyes were bloodshot, with dark circles under them, his hair was disheveled, and his face was pale.

"Your Highness, you look utterly exhausted."

"I apologize, Master," Bruno said listlessly, "I did not mean to fall asleep. I am sorry if I kept you waiting."

Now Heine was truly alarmed, and he reached out to carefully rest one hand against the young man's forehead, then checked his pulse.

"Prince, I fear that you are ill, we should summon the court physician immediately."

Bruno shook his head. "No, I suspect that... what this is, the doctor could not treat." He placed one hand over his heart. "It is... here."

At first, Heine didn't understand, but then Bruno looked up at him, his cobalt blue eyes filled with a sadness that Heine had never seen there before, not even at the news that Heine was resigning.

"Master... have you ever been in love?"

Of all the things Bruno could have asked him, that was the last thing Heine had anticipated, and the colour briefly rose in his cheeks. His first instinct was to avoid the question, to tell the prince it was none of his business. But at the pain in the young man's eyes, Heine realized that to do so would be callous, and he quietly sighed and leaned against Bruno's desk.

"Once... briefly. She was not what most would consider beautiful, but her inner nature seemed to illuminate her appearance. When I looked at her... she made me believe that things would be all right, no matter how dark or desperate my life seemed."

Bruno seemed to forget his own sorrows for a moment in his fascination. "Did... did she feel the same way?"

"I don't know. I never told her how I felt. I kept it inside, and in time, the intensity of my feelings faded. I never forgot her, but that longing no longer hurts as much as it once did."

The prince, however, was confused. "Why did you never tell her, Master?"

Heine looked away, and his next words were so quiet that Bruno could scarcely hear him. "I was afraid."

Then he looked back at Bruno. "It is... one of the few regrets I have in my life."

Heine took a seat opposite the prince. "So, if you do not mind me asking, Your Highness, do you... wish to discuss your own situation?"

Bruno rested his chin on his wrists. "Well, the thing is, I don't think I've ever had these feelings for someone before. All I know is that... I cannot stop thinking about her."

Heine's cheeks turned slightly red, and he coughed discreetly. "Is it possible that you might be confusing love with lust?"

The young man looked over at Heine, his eyes thoughtful. "Am I? I... I don't know. I want only her own good. I want her to be happy... whatever sorrow haunts her eyes, I want only to ease it."

The tutor sighed, removed his spectacles, and rubbed his eyes, and Bruno sat up in alarm.

"Master, what's wrong?"

"You _are_ in love," Heine admitted.

Bruno, however, could not understand why Heine suddenly looked so sad. "Is it such a bad thing? To be in love?"

"Well, Your Highness, for a prince, love does present certain problems. Are you already engaged?"

Bruno shook his head. "No. Only Adele and Kai are affianced, and to be honest, I'm not sure about Eins."

"Then at least there is that. To fall in love with one woman while engaged to another is a diplomatic and emotional snarl that is best avoided, if at all possible."

"But even so... I fear that Father will not approve," Bruno said slowly.

Heine's breath caught in his chest and he looked away, trying desperately to keep his feelings off his face.

 _Oh, no..._

It took a great deal of effort, but Heine managed to keep his voice steady, even though he dreaded the answer to the question he was about to ask. "And why is that?"

"For a prince to be involved with a commoner is unthinkable."

"You are speaking of Dame TaraLeila," Heine said quietly, and Bruno nodded, his chin in his hands and his eyes miserable.

"I know that a relationship between us is impossible... a prince in the royal line of succession must meet certain social standards in terms of a prospective fiancée. I know that _here_." Bruno gently touched his fingers to his temple. "But _here_..." He rested his hand over his heart. "It is a harder thing to accept."

For a long time, Heine was quiet.

 _It seems Viktor was correct about the prince's feelings... but... it is my duty to remind him of_ his _duty._

"Your Highness... I..." He let out his breath in a long sigh. "I wish that it were possible for the two of you to be happy together. But my prince, you can either pursue the throne, or you can pursue a relationship with Dame TaraLeila. You cannot do both."

"I know that, Master," Bruno growled suddenly, lifting his head to stare at Heine, his eyes blazing. But then his bravado crumbled, and his shoulders slumped in despair. "But knowing it makes it no easier to live with."

* * *

After getting cleaned up, dressed, and having his lesson with Heine, Bruno had recovered some measure of his usual calm and poise. Unburdening himself to Heine had helped somewhat, and knowing that the tutor didn't think less of him for it was a tremendous relief.

 _And yet..._

Bruno looked down at the paper he was clutching, where Doctor Dmitri had scrawled his contact information should he ever choose to visit Erosz.

 _"With a mind like yours, there's no limit to what you could achieve, Bruno. If you want my opinion, you need to get out of that palace and broaden your horizons, give your immense talents a chance to blossom in the real world."_

During one of his afternoon chess matches with TaraLeila, he'd discovered that she had visited Erosz not long ago. He had eagerly asked her about the country, and she'd cheerfully gone on at length about her visits there. While she hadn't visited Pietarigrad during her travels, she had visited Odyesse, Ekaternava, and a few other smaller cities. Bruno had listened with rapt attention as she'd described life in Erosz, which she had found remarkably similar to her own experiences in the Highland Marches.

She also talked about her travels to other nations on the Western continent, and Bruno had asked question after question, making notes as they spoke until the late hours of the night.

 _A chance to broaden my horizons_ , he thought wistfully. _I wonder what it would be like, to travel the world as she does, with so many myriad opportunities to learn firsthand what I've only ever read about. But... I have a sacred duty to the Granzreich royal line. I can't just up and leave, no matter how much I might want to. I have responsibilities that I cannot... I_ will _not just walk away from._

Idly pacing around his room, Bruno lightly ran his fingers along the spines of his many texts.

 _"Prince Bruno, you've grown beyond my wildest expectations. If you become ruler, I have no doubt in my mind you will lead this kingdom with acumen and expertise."_

Then he reached his desk, where atop a stack of papers, he saw Eins' latest report to Viktor about his diplomatic travels.

 _"I stand by my words. No matter how I look at you, you're nothing more than little children. In your wretched states, kingship is out of reach for any of you."_

Bruno swept his books and papers from his desk with a sudden, violent gesture.

 _Damn him, I will not give up. I don't care that he's six years older than I. If he could accomplish that much when he was still my age, then I shall do the same._

Then he suddenly stopped as a realization hit him.

 _I have tried to remain both scholar and successor. I see now that can no longer be the case. Everything within me must be bent toward this task, including my own desire to learn. If it will not help me achieve the throne, if it will not help me lead this country to the peaceful and prosperous nation I wish it to be... then I must set it aside._

A memory of TaraLeila's laughter flashed through his mind, and the prince bowed his head and sank into his chair.

 _I must... set it aside._

* * *

The door to his room suddenly banged open, and Licht sailed in with a cheery, "Hiya, Brunie!"

Bruno was too distracted to do more than glare at his youngest brother. "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to talk to your dear brother? Especially since I came here to offer you my help."

"Your help?" Bruno repeated in confusion. "With what?"

"Ahhh, you can play coy all you want, but there's no fooling the dashing, debonair ladies' man – I can tell when big brother is in love. And since we both know how utterly hopeless you are with women, here I am to offer you my special relationship advice to woo the woman of your dreams." He dropped into a negligent sprawl on Bruno's couch and gave his brother a sidelong look.

"Don't be ridiculous, Licht."

Licht studied his brother through narrowed eyes, but Bruno did his best to ignore him by picking up the papers and books he had scattered.

Though he'd die before ever admitting it to Licht, a relationship with the Knight was what he wanted more than almost anything else in the world. To share his hopes and dreams, his successes and failures, his very life with her. _But it's just a hopeless dream._ He shook his head, trying to force away the longing inside him.

Licht, however, couldn't for the life of him figure out why Bruno was trying so hard to keep the Knight at a distance.

 _Maybe it's because he thinks she's not good enough for him._

"You know what, Brunie? You're not only an idiot, you're also a snob!"

Bruno was so shocked that he forgot his intention to ignore Licht until he left, and turned to stare at his brother. "I beg your pardon?!" he gasped.

Licht folded his arms across his chest. "It's painfully obvious that you're head over heels for Dame TaraLeila, but just because she's not up to your own academic standards, you won't even consider a relationship with her?"

"That... that's not it at all!" Bruno stammered, his face going pale.

"Oh, no? You should have seen the look on your face when the Professor gave her the same test he gave us." Licht leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You gave Leo a total pass on the fact that he scored just one point, but she gets a thirty-five and you think it's pathetic."

"I never said it was path-" Bruno began, but Licht kept going.

"And then there was you after the ball, turning up your nose at her because she doesn't have the same royal training that we do, even though it was as clear as the glasses on your face that she likes you."

"I did not turn- and what business of _yours_ is it anyway whom I do or do not pursue romantically?"

Licht scoffed and leaned back against the couch, dismissively tossing his head. "Small wonder you can't get a girlfriend."

Bruno's hands clenched into fists, cold fury surging through him as he took a step toward his brother. It was all he could do not to hit him, not when all he wanted to do was vent his frustration by beating him senseless. "I'll not be lectured on romantic standards by you, brother. Not after what you did the last time I was-" He bit back the words, but it was too late.

Licht turned back to him. "The last time you were... what? And what'd I do?"

Bruno swallowed hard and turned his face away, but the anger and frustration and jealousy within him was too much to hold inside any longer.

"Back when... when Father was considering a betrothal to Lady Annaliese... you... you knew all along that he was considering that betrothal for me," he rasped, unwilling to look at Licht for fear of his temper truly mastering him, "but that didn't stop you, did it? No, you just disregarded any feelings I might have had and pursued her yourself."

The memory of Licht flirting with the young noblewoman, making her laugh, knowing just the right thing to say to completely capture her attention, while he'd stood to one side, bitter jealousy churning inside him, nearly turned his stomach. "And to make matters worse, it didn't even mean anything to you, any more than it does with the rest of the tarts you associate with."

Licht was absolutely floored, and sat with his mouth open in shock for several seconds. Not once had he ever realized his brother's feelings for the girl... him, the prince who prided himself on figuring out people. "You... you mean you... you actually _liked_ Annaliese? But... but then why didn't you say anything?"

Bruno waved his hands in frustrated helplessness. "What was there to say? Before I even had an opportunity to do so, you were deadset on pursuing her yourself, and you're always so contrary that even if I _had_ said something, you'd have pursued her anyway just to be irritating. What kind of betrothal would it have been, knowing that she'd already fallen for my brother?! What chance did I have after that?! None!"

Bruno's rage drained away, leaving him suddenly exhausted, and he stumbled to the chair behind his desk and sank into it, his face in his hands. "And so I told Father that it would be best for me to decline. So you'll forgive me if I just laugh in your face now for lecturing me on pursuing a relationship."

Licht's heart sank within him at the unintentional pain he had caused his older brother, but then he dragged his thoughts back to the subject at hand.

"In case you missed it, Brunie, Dame TaraLeila has no interest in me. She's interested in _you_ , you numbskull, and do you even try? Of course not."

Though Bruno's heart leapt at the thought that TaraLeila might feel the same way about him that he felt about her, it ached at the knowledge that the difference in their respective stations was too great.

"What's the point, Licht? I'm a royal, she's a commoner. Father would never accept her, anyway," he said wearily. That fact hurt more than anything else, even as Bruno had wondered what his father might say if he were to even broach the subject.

"How do you know?" Licht pointed out, unintentionally twisting the knife even further. "Did you even ask? And what difference does that even make? It's possible to just have a good time, you know. Not everything has to last forever."

Bruno went completely still. _To have her only for a few stolen moments, and then cast her aside, to have these desperate feelings in my heart mean nothing in the end... what kind of man would that make me?_

At that, Bruno lifted his head and stared at Licht over the tops of his spectacles, his blue eyes as cold as Licht had ever seen them. And when he spoke, his voice was as level and empty as Eins'.

"I refuse to treat a woman like that. I will _never_ be like you, Licht. Do you hear me? _Never_."

Licht went white as he stared at his brother in dismay, but Bruno's gaze never wavered. "Brunie..." he whispered, but the other prince just glared at him.

"Get out."

Licht finally turned to leave, but he paused just as he reached the door.

"I'm... I'm sorry, brother," he whispered, not turning around. Then he left, and as the door closed behind Licht, Bruno slumped across his desk, all restraint gone as he broke down and sobbed.

 _To be continued..._


	26. Shadows of the Past

**Chapter Twenty-Five - Shadows of the Past**

Licht was waiting outside one of the palace's meeting chambers the next morning when TaraLeila approached him and bowed.

"Good mornin', Highness. Thank ye for bein' prompt."

"Are you feeling better this morning?" he asked, looking down at her hands, which were still bandaged.

"Oh, aye, a good night's rest and I'm fit as ever. Thank ye for askin'."

Licht's sharp eyes noticed, however, that she was still somewhat uncomfortable around him.

TaraLeila went on. "Today we'll be observin' one of the negotiatin' sessions, as a lesson in analysis and diplomacy. If ye'll follow me..." She opened the door to the chambers, Licht following closely behind, and they entered and went up the stairs to the observation gallery. Two chairs and a small table had been placed there at her request, and Licht graciously held a chair for her as she sat before seating himself.

"Are we even allowed to be in here?" he asked her in a soft undertone. "I thought meetings like this were supposed to be secret."

"I've already secured the permission of the negotiators for us to be here. They've no wish to offend their host by declinin' my request to use this as a means of educatin' his sons," she replied with a wry smile, and Licht grinned at her. "Ah, here they come now."

Licht watched as three diplomats and their attendants came in, greeted one another with handshakes and bows, then seated themselves at the table. Paper, pens, and ink were already on the table, and soon another attendant arrived and took a seat slightly apart from the other three.

"An officially recognized scribe," TaraLeila explained softly at Licht's enquiring look. "Once the session is done, copies of the notes will be provided to each of the diplomats."

"How do they know that they're all going to get the same thing?" he asked, and she gave him a slightly surprised and pleased smile.

"They'll review it before the session's over."

Licht nodded in understanding, and they watched as the negotiations began, then his eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"They all speak Eise?"

"Aye, 'tis general custom to use the language of the host country for negotiations. Sometimes ye'll see an interpreter with them, for intricacies of law or language that must be captured in exact terms."

"I see," Licht said slowly, now understanding why his father had made it a point to learn multiple languages.

TaraLeila went on. "The one on the left is from Avalon; the center, from Madri; the one on the right, from Beyer. Now, what I want from ye, Highness, is your observations about the diplomats. Their voices, their facial expressions, their postures, their words. What can ye tell me about each of them as they're talkin'?"

Licht sat back in his chair and studied the diplomats intensely as they talked, his blue-green eyes moving from one to the next to the next.

"The Beyer diplomat is rather tense, almost expectant," he murmured after a while. "I'd bet he knows something that the other two at the table don't. But at the same time, his mind's clearly on something else, maybe another meeting that's happening at the same time as this one? Or one that's taking place soon."

Licht leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his hands loosely clasped in front of him as he watched the other two.

"The Avalonian diplomat keeps looking at his notes – either he's nervous, or he has an agenda of items that he wants to see addressed during this meeting, or at least questions he'd like answers to. And he's led the conversation back to the topic of troop movement at least four times so far."

TaraLeila raised her eyebrows at that, but said nothing.

"The Madrian diplomat looks like he might be slightly ill. He's sweating an awful lot, but he doesn't seem uncomfortable about the other two. Maybe he ate something that didn't agree with him, see how he keeps fidgeting in his chair? But he's trying not to draw too much attention to himself because he doesn't want to appear weak."

Licht abruptly sat up straight, his eyes on the Avalonian diplomat. "There, did you catch that?"

"You mean him checkin' off a note on his list?" TaraLeila murmured back. "Aye."

"I guess he got an answer to the questions he _wasn't_ asking about trade tariffs."

After an hour, the three diplomats finally called a break, stood up, and shook hands with one another. The scribe showed each of them the discussed points, and all three nodded their approval.

"Aha, see?" Licht said softly. "There goes the Madrian diplomat, probably to find something for his stomach."

"Exceptionally done, Highness," TaraLeila remarked as she and Licht rose from their seats. "To tell ye the truth, ye've a keen eye for observation, an excellent memory for detail, and a remarkable talent for discernin' what's no' bein' said. As I've already told Professor Heine, ye'd make an outstandin' diplomat yourself. Or for that matter, bein' as ye're more the somewhat adventurous and dramatic type, ye'd also make an exceptional intelligence agent."

Licht stared at her in open surprise, since the last thing he'd ever expected from her was a compliment. "Seriously?"

"Aye. Did ye know that the world's first permanent military intelligence service was formed right here in Granzreich?"

He slowly shook his head. "No, I had no idea."

"'Tis true. About..." She tilted her head and frowned in thought. "Thirty years ago or so, if I remember aright. The world is changin' fast, Highness, and the wise try to plan for it."

* * *

After TaraLeila gathered up her notes, she and Licht headed to the reception hall, where the prince was to meet Heine for late morning lessons. TaraLeila was hoping to have a quick discussion with Heine before heading to meet Prince Kai for an observation session as well.

"Looks like we're early," Licht remarked with a glance at the clock as he breezed into the reception hall. "But I'm pretty sure Brunie is monopolizing Heine darling's attention, as usual."

Though he spoke casually, he intently watched TaraLeila's face, and was not surprised to see her cheeks turn slightly pink at the mention of his brother. _Yep, I was right... she is interested in him._

"That may be so, Prince Licht," TaraLeila replied, "but given that Heine is a stickler for punctuality, I'm sure he'll make every effort to be here in time."

"You know, you really don't need to be so formal with me. Why not call me Li-hi instead?"

"While I appreciate the sentiment, Highness, 'twould no' do for a Knight like me to address a royal in such casual fashion."

"Oh, come on, it's okay," he coaxed her, but TaraLeila shook her head and looked away, moving to stand near the windows.

Licht studied her for a while, but she refused to meet his eyes.

 _It's been the same almost every time she's around me_ , he thought. _During our lessons, that trip to the café, the night of the diplomats' ball, and even just now while we were watching the negotiations..._

"You don't like me much, do you, my lady?"

She managed to hang onto her composure despite his abrupt question, but Licht could now clearly see the discomfort in her stance as he approached her.

This time she couldn't stop herself from taking a step backward.

"Why are you afraid of me?" he asked, his voice low.

"I'd... rather no' discuss it, Your Highness. Please respect my wishes and leave it at that. Excuse me."

She bowed and turned to go, but Licht reached out and caught her by the arm as she passed. "Wait-"

Instinctively she yanked herself free, and Licht was astounded to see her eyes were wide with barely-restrained panic. "Let me go!"

"My lady, I-"

She stumbled away from him, then turned and fled, nearly knocking over Heine as he entered the reception hall.

"Tara, what-" was all Heine managed to get out as he caught at the door to keep from falling, but before he could stop her, she was gone.

Heine straightened up and turned to Licht, his eyes cold. "Your Highness, please tell me that you did not treat Dame TaraLeila in a manner unbecoming a royal."

Licht shook his head, still staring at the doorway where TaraLeila had fled.

"No, I swear it."

At the genuine confusion in the young man's voice, Heine was inclined to believe him, but he also knew that it wasn't in TaraLeila's nature to react like that.

"If you would, please tell me exactly what happened."

Licht shifted from one foot to another. "Well, while we were waiting here for you, we were talking and I told her she could call me Li-hi instead of always being so formal. She said no." He frowned and looked down at his feet in embarrassment. "Though... when she tried to leave, I did try to stop her."

The tutor sighed and removed his spectacles to rub his eyes tiredly. "Prince Licht, you of all people should know that one does not just casually lay hands on a woman, and especially not a lady Knight."

"I didn't 'lay hands' on her, not like that!" Licht protested, lifting his head to meet Heine's eyes. "I caught at her arm, yes, but that's all. I wasn't trying to hurt her, I just wanted to know why she's afraid of me!"

The tutor was surprised – not that Licht had noticed TaraLeila's unusual behaviour, but that he'd realized it was not intimidation... but fear.

"Afraid of you?" he asked, and the prince nodded.

"I mean, you've seen it, too, haven't you? Like that time she came with us to the café, she wouldn't even let me help her into the carriage. And she's always uncomfortable around me." Licht plopped down in a chair and rested his chin in his hands. "At first, I wondered if it was just because of her and Brunie, but then I realized she was doing it even when we were alone."

Heine sat opposite Licht, his file in his lap, his russet eyes intense on the prince's face. "Could you be more specific, Highness?"

"Oh, come on, Heine darling, don't tell me you haven't notice that she's interested in him, and Brunie's completely infatuated with her."

 _And now Prince Licht has noticed it, too_ , Heine thought uneasily, but then he realized that Licht was talking.

"Even so, I can't believe that she'd think I'd actually hurt her! I'm not like that, Professor!"

Heine was quiet for a while, then he replied, "I do not think it is you she has a problem with, Highness. I cannot go into detail, but I suspect there is far more to this than you realize."

"You think it's related to how she's afraid of Father as well?"

That caught Heine completely off guard, and he stared at the youngest prince.

"What?!"

Licht gave Heine a long look, one that reminded the tutor intensely of their first lesson when the prince had made some of his sharpest observations with chilling clarity.

"You saw it, too," Licht murmured quietly. "That night of the diplomats' ball, when Father asked her to dance, and then when they were actually together on the ballroom floor. Normally, Dame TaraLeila is polite to a fault, and while perhaps not overly familiar, is at least pleasant to everyone she talks to. But she was one step away from causing a major scandal by running away from him, society's opinion of her notwithstanding."

Heine did his best to keep his feelings off his face, but Licht nodded slightly and met the tutor's eyes.

"Thought so. But it doesn't make any sense for her to be afraid of us, she's never met any of us before she arrived at the palace with Sir Etienne. Unless you have any thoughts of the matter..."

Licht let his voice trail off, but Heine didn't respond, and eventually the prince realized that Heine wasn't about to enlighten him.

"Be that as it may, Your Highness," Heine said at last, "whatever the issue is, it is Dame TaraLeila's to resolve or not as she sees fit. However, in the future, it would behoove you to remember that your casual attitude may not always sit well with those you interact with... especially if you intend to seriously pursue the throne."

Licht accepted the reproach with a faint grimace and a resigned nod.

"Now, regarding your observations of the diplomatic meeting today..."

Heine sat and listened to the prince's summation of his experience that morning, but his thoughts were also partially on the look of utter terror he'd seen on TaraLeila's face as she'd run from the reception hall.

 _Perhaps it is time for a discussion with her... and possibly Viktor as well._

* * *

After finishing with Licht, Heine's next stop was Kai's chambers. The tutor had discovered that when introducing Kai to new challenges to his progress, it was best to begin in the space in which Kai was most comfortable, and thus far, the method seemed to be working. As a result, Kai found his chambers to be less a haven for hiding away from the world in fear, and more of a place from which he could emerge excited and ready to face things.

"Good afternoon, Highness," he greeted Kai as he came in. Heine paused when he saw that Kai was nose-deep in a book, but the prince looked up and gave him a shy smile. "Might I ask what you're reading?"

Kai held up the book, one that Heine recognized as a well-known treatise on military theory.

"Interesting. One of Dame TaraLeila's recommended readings for you?"

"Mm-hmm. It's fascinating. She's read it in Avalonian, but the original was in Eise. We've been discussing it as I go through it, even though we don't always agree. And she has me writing essays for now, but she says she'd like me to eventually work my way up to spoken defenses."

Heine nodded, pleased with TaraLeila's idea and making a note to build upon it as he continued his work with Kai and the other princes. "I agree. An excellent approach. If you would like, there is another treatise that takes the opposite view. I am uncertain as to whether an Eise translation exists, but if Your Highness' literacy in Fonseinais or in Avalonian is sufficient, you can read it in either of those."

"I would like that. I'm not sure about the reading level, but I'll try. Thank you, Professor."

Heine took a seat opposite the prince as Kai marked his place in the book and set it aside. "Tell me, Highness, how go your military studies with Dame TaraLeila? I realize that they are not comparable to what you would have received had you remained at military school, but I do want to be certain that you are not falling too far behind."

"I think it's fine," Kai replied. "She has me reading a lot. And we talk, too. Sometimes when we fence, and sometimes in the gardens as we walk."

"Do you find it difficult to talk to her?" Heine asked gently, but Kai shook his head.

"Not anymore. At first, a bit. But I like her. She doesn't mind when I'm quiet, and she's always kind to me. It's just... it hurts to see that even when she's smiling, she's sad."

Heine peered at the prince over the tops of his spectacles. "You noticed?" _Though I should not be surprised. Prince Kai has a keen empathy for others and their suffering. And given Tara's life, she's seen more than her fair share._

"Mm-hmm. Like when she and Adele and I had a picnic, not long after she came here." Kai drew his long legs up against his chest and rested his chin on his knees. "She talked about her family, and how she lost them when she was young."

 _I would not have expected Prince Kai of all people to draw her out that way... perhaps they have more in common than I realized,_ Heine thought.

"I know that Dame TaraLeila envies you and your family quite a lot. You are very fortunate, Your Highness, that you have a family that loves you and is there for you."

Kai nodded and smiled. "Yes, I am. And we have you, as well, just as you have us."

That simple statement took Heine's breath away completely, and for a moment, he found himself quite unable to speak. He bowed his head and swallowed hard, undone by the artless kindness and sincerity in Kai's voice, until he regained his composure.

"Thank you... my prince," he finally murmured, barely managing to keep his voice under control. "Now, then, about your homework from yesterday..."

* * *

As Heine was returning to his room, he found Viktor waiting outside his door.

"Your Majesty," Heine said quietly with a bow.

At first, the king smiled to see the tutor approach, but at Heine's expression, his smile faded.

"Is something wrong?"

"I hope not," Heine replied as he opened the door and let them both in. "But it's difficult to say."

"Is something the matter with one of my sons?" Viktor asked, but Heine shook his head.

"No, the princes are fine. The problem is actually Dame TaraLeila."

"Problem?"

Heine sighed. _That came out wrong._ "Well, 'problem' may not be the right word. It's just that... something happened between Prince Licht and Tara earlier today. At first, I was concerned that he had said or done something inappropriate, but he seemed quite sincere that he had done nothing wrong, and I believed him."

Viktor's eyes narrowed as he sat down. "What happened, exactly?"

As he put away his books, Heine explained both what he had himself observed upon his arrival in the reception hall, as well as Licht's remarks.

"And this isn't the first time, Viktor. I first noticed it during one of our trips to Café Mitter Mayer to observe Prince Licht at work. And then it happened again, at the diplomats' ball. On almost every occasion that they are around one another, her fear manifests. Something about him bothers her intensely... no. No, it's more than that. He _frightens_ her."

Viktor leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers as he frowned. "It's not just Licht, Heine. I've seen her act the same way around me. But for her to have the same reaction to both Licht and to myself..."

Heine sat opposite the king and regarded him calmly. "Prince Licht made the same observation. Of all your sons, Viktor, Licht actually bears the closest resemblance to you. Logically, it stands to reason that both you and he remind TaraLeila of someone she is afraid of."

He saw Viktor's eyes sadden, and he leaned forward in his chair. "What exactly happened between you and TaraLeila that made you think she's afraid of you as well?"

"For one thing, she always seems profoundly uncomfortable in my presence, even with other people there. For another, every time she looks at me, I get the strangest feeling that she's seeing someone else. Her eyes become... haunted," Viktor said slowly. "Then there was the diplomats' ball. I truly believe that were I not the king, she would have outright refused my request to dance, societal gossip be damned. And you're right... I watched her dancing with Licht, and she had a similar reaction to him, but not any of my other sons."

"Yes, now that I think of it, she was quite uncomfortable around Prince Licht when I had her practice dancing with the princes. Admittedly, he was... well..." Heine's voice trailed off, trying to think of how to phrase it diplomatically, and Viktor smiled.

"Being himself, I'm sure."

Heine turned slightly red, not wishing to overtly criticize the princes in front of their father, no matter how justified it might be. "Yes."

Viktor's expression became somber. "I wonder if it might not be time for a discussion with Dame TaraLeila about the matter. She is my guest, Heine – it is my duty to see to her comforts while she is here."

For a long time, the king and the tutor looked at one another without speaking, and then Heine sighed quietly and nodded.

As Viktor left, Heine sat with his head bowed.

 _Be careful, Viktor. You of all people should know that when it comes to one's past, some things are better left behind us._

 _To be continued..._


	27. One's Deepest Fears

**Chapter Twenty-Six - One's Deepest Fears**

Later that afternoon, as TaraLeila trained with the guardsmen, the captain abruptly noticed that Viktor was standing nearby, watching them. "Your Majesty!" he exclaimed, and as one, the Royal Guard turned and saluted, TaraLeila doing the same.

"Dame TaraLeila, I commend your diligence in training," Viktor commented, and she hastily stepped forward.

"'Twas no' my intention to disrupt their trainin', Your Majesty. If ye prefer, I'll leave them to it-"

"No, no, by all means, continue. I have every confidence that you and the Royal Guard have much to learn from one another."

"Thank ye," she replied, bowing and stepping back to join the line. But before they could continue, Viktor spoke again.

"I've heard, my lady, that you're quite the accomplished fencer. I was wondering... if you might be willing to duel me."

The entire courtyard went silent, and TaraLeila went slightly pale. "Duel ye?"

"Indeed. You see, though my sons are excellent fencers, finding a swordsman closer to my own level is rather difficult. I'd like to try my skill against yours, if you'd be willing."

TaraLeila swallowed hard, then nodded. "As it pleases ye, Your Majesty."

Viktor was soon fitted with a plastron, and he and TaraLeila took their positions opposite one another.

The king noticed, however, that TaraLeila looked just as uncomfortable as she had the night of the diplomats' ball, and although she did her best to hide it, her hands were shaking.

 _It is as I suspected... she is afraid. But why would she not simply decline my request?_ Then he saw her tighten her grip on her swords, and he suddenly understood. _Of course... the Knights believe in not backing down from one's fears – they face them in the hopes of overcoming them. Even though she's frightened, she is forcing herself to do this._

The captain of the Royal Guard stepped forward, bowed to the king, and then raised his hand. "Your Majesty, Dame TaraLeila MacIntyre. State the conditions of the bout."

"We duel to first strike," Viktor said calmly.

TaraLeila said nothing as she just stared at the king, until finally he prompted, "My lady?"

She started, and then nodded. "Aye."

The two saluted one another, then the captain stepped back, dropped his hand and called, "Begin!"

Instinct took over as TaraLeila went on the attack, and with the use of paired weapons, she was able to press Viktor across the courtyard, but Viktor had the advantages of height, reach, and most importantly, experience. In moments, he turned the bout to his favour, but as he closed for an attack, TaraLeila froze.

 _Heat and smoke._

 _Screams withering away to nothing._

 _Firelight gleaming along the blade._

She fell back with a cry, her swords slipping from numbed fingers, and dropped into a crouch, covering her head as though waiting for a blow to land. Viktor instantly checked his attack, staring at her in astonishment.

"My lady, what's wrong?"

Her entire body was shaking, her breath coming shallow and fast, but she didn't move, didn't even react to his question.

The captain and the other guardsmen moved to approach, but the king waved them back with a forceful gesture, and they remained at a distance.

Viktor knelt beside TaraLeila, forcing her to look up at him.

The blood had completely drained from her face, her pale blue eyes were wide with panic, and she scrambled backward. Instinctively, she cried out in Avalonian, "STOP!"

The king went still as he realized that somehow, some terrible memory had completely overwhelmed her, and the Knight was not herself. "It's all right," he said softly in Avalonian. "I won't harm you, my lady."

It was too late. She twisted to her feet and fled as though hell itself were chasing her.

* * *

As Heine and the princes were leaving the reception hall, they became aware that several servants and guardsmen were gathered in clusters along the halls, all of them speaking in hushed tones and glancing around in concern.

"Did something happen?" Kai asked, looking around. "Everyone seems really on edge."

"Perhaps there is some problem among the diplomats here for the conference," Bruno suggested, but Heine shook his head.

"No, had something like that occurred, the servants would be far less likely to be discussing it. It must have been something else-"

He broke off as he saw Viktor turn the corner, and Heine's blood ran cold at the expression on the king's face... and at the sword that he was still holding.

Quickly, he and the princes bowed, but Viktor had eyes only for Heine. "Royal Tutor, I need you to come with me. My sons, return to your rooms... now."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Heine replied.

"But-" Licht started to protest, but Viktor's glare was enough to make Licht choke on his words, and the princes hurriedly left. As soon as they were out of sight, Viktor headed down the hallway, Heine close behind him.

"What happened?" he asked softly, even as he dreaded the answer.

"We need to find Dame TaraLeila," Viktor murmured, not looking at the tutor. "And I fear you may be the only one who can help her right now."

"Find her?"

Viktor didn't answer, however, as he stalked through the corridors.

* * *

TaraLeila sprinted headlong down the hallways, completely heedless of the servants or other passersby as she ran. She slipped and fell more than once, but was oblivious to any pain. In her mindless terror, all she knew was that she couldn't stop running.

 _No... no... hide! Don't let him find me! Please, don't let him find me!_

With a sob, she dimly recognized the door to her room and staggered inside, slamming the door behind her. She collapsed against it, her face in her hands, her heart pounding until she couldn't breathe, each pulse roaring in her ears.

But as the sound of footsteps down the hall, she whirled, fell, and crawled backward along the floor until she was pressed into the furthest corner, curled up on herself, whimpering in fear.

* * *

Heine wondered where they were going, until he realized they were approaching TaraLeila's chambers. As they turned the corner, they saw Helene, who was glancing down the corridor in the opposite direction and looking quite anxious.

Hearing their footsteps, she turned, and then quickly dropped into a deep curtsey.

"Your Majesty!"

"Did Dame TaraLeila come this way?" Viktor asked softly, and Helene looked up, her blue eyes enormous in her face.

"I have no idea what happened, Your Majesty!" she said, wringing her hands in concern. "Normally Dame TaraLeila is so polite, but she just about knocked me over as she ran. I don't think she even saw me, she looked so frightened."

Heine looked down the hall at the door of TaraLeila's room, then back to Helene. "Are you all right, though? Were you injured at all?"

"No, sir, I'm fine, but I'm not so certain about her. Oh, I do hope that she's all right, she was so afraid, sire. I've never seen her crying like that."

"Thank you, Helene," Viktor said quietly, and Helene curtseyed again and hastened away to her duties. As the king looked at Heine, his sky blue eyes were deeply troubled. "I don't understand it, Heine. What the devil could have happened to her?"

"I don't know. But we'd best find out. I suggest you let me enter first, however. The sight of you might be too much for her to bear right now."

Viktor nodded as they approached her room.

Heine put his ear to the door, and thought he heard a faint sobbing inside her room. With one finger against his lips for silence, he cautiously opened the door, leaving it slightly ajar as he closed it behind him, while the king stood just outside the door where he'd be able to hear what was said inside.

"Tara?" Heine called softly.

At first, he didn't know where she was, but then he saw her curled up in the corner, her hands covering her ears, her eyes closed tightly, rocking back and forth and softly wailing to herself.

Moving as slowly as he could, he made his way across the room, when he realized she was muttering in Avalonian, repeating herself over and over like a prayer.

"Don't let him find me... please, don't let him find me... somebody, help... please... don't let him find me..."

 _Him? Him who?_

"Tara," he said softly, but she didn't react. "Tara!"

His heart broke to see her like this, weeping like a child, and he crouched down in front of her. Heine gently reached out to draw her hands away from her ears, and softly murmured in Avalonian, "Tara, it's me."

Her eyes opened and she stared blankly at him without the slightest sign of recognition, and Heine suddenly realized just how dangerously fragile she was in that moment. "Tara, please, it's Heine. You're safe."

Tears streamed down her anguished face, but all she did was stare straight through him. Heine drew her gently against his chest, wrapping his arms around her to try and calm her down, but she was oblivious to him.

Then he heard the door creak open, and footsteps enter the room. He felt TaraLeila go absolutely rigid in his arms, and he drew back to see her staring over his shoulder at someone. Looking over his shoulder, Heine realized Viktor had come in behind him, and he looked back at TaraLeila in time to see pure terror fill her eyes.

And in a child's high, frightened voice, she screamed in Avalonian, "FATHER, NO!"

Viktor and Heine both froze, the same thought in both their minds.

 _Father?_

"TaraLeila, he's not your father!" Heine grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her once, hard, then he rested his hands on her cheeks and forced her to look at him. "Look at me, Tara! Look at me, please, God, look at me," he begged, doing all he could to shield her from seeing Viktor. "Please, Tara, please, wake up, come back."

But the Knight was still wailing in fear, locked in a nightmare beyond Heine's reach.

Unable to bear the torment in her eyes, he pulled her against his chest, hiding his face in her hair and holding her tightly. "You're safe, Tara, you're safe with me," he crooned over and over in both Eise and Avalonian, stroking her hair and rocking her as he would a child, and slowly, finally, her wrenching sobs quieted and her heartbeat calmed.

"Heine."

A whisper so soft he wasn't even sure she had spoken.

"I'm here, Tara."

She lifted her head, her face tearstreaked and flushed. Then her eyes shifted past him to see Viktor still standing in the doorway, his own tears streaming down his face. She bowed her head, but not before he and Heine both saw the shame in her eyes, and the king swiftly crossed the room to kneel beside her.

"My lady," he whispered brokenly. "Forgive me... I never meant to cause you such pain."

She swallowed hard and shook her head. "'Twas not your fault, Your Majesty."

Viktor could tell how much it cost her to say those words. Very carefully, he reached out to rest his hand on her shoulder, and although Heine could feel her instinctive flinch, she did not move away from Viktor.

 _"Do ye remember your family, Heine... I've only fadin' memories of mine, of my mother and father, before-"_

Heine remembered the night that they'd dined with the princes, Adele, and the Queen Mother. But she hadn't finished the sentence.

"Does it have to do with how your parents died?"

Lifting her head, she nodded.

"You were there?"

She nodded again.

"What happened to you, Tara?" Heine asked softly, still loosely holding her, gently rubbing her back in slow circles to help calm her.

TaraLeila rested her head against Heine's chest once more, but did not answer him.

* * *

The princes were quiet during dinner that night, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

Licht, however, was the first to break the silence.

"Are you guys wondering about it, too?"

"Yes," Leonhard said quietly, idly pushing his food around his plate with his fork. "I haven't seen Father look that angry in... actually, I can't remember him looking angry."

Remembering the look on Viktor's face the night that Count Rosenberg had escorted him home from his shift at the café. Licht said grimly, "I can."

Kai, however, shook his head and set his napkin beside his plate. "Not angry... upset."

"What, brother?" Leonhard looked across the table at him, and Kai repeated, "Father wasn't angry. He was upset."

"But what could have upset Father like that?" Leonhard mused. "I mean, Heine already said that whatever it was, it was unlikely to do with the conference. So what else could it have been?"

Licht pushed his mostly empty plate to one side so he could rest his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands. "Well, now that you mention it... he came looking for Heine... and he had his sword in his hand. Or rather, one of the training sabers. Something to do with one of the guards?"

Kai shook his head again and frowned. "He wouldn't have needed the Professor for that."

"Isn't it obvious?" said Bruno, staring down at his own plate. "It must have had something to do with Dame TaraLeila."

"How do you know, Brunie?"

"Consider the facts – Dame TaraLeila has been training with the Royal Guard almost daily. She's also a close personal friend of Master's. And as good of a swordsman she is, it's entirely possible that Father decided to join her in a sparring match."

"You don't think there was an accident, do you?" Leonhard asked in alarm.

"No, I don't think it was that," Bruno said slowly. "Father and Dame TaraLeila are both highly competent duelists, but something must have gone terribly wrong."

Licht, however, suddenly shivered, and the other three princes looked at him in surprise.

"What's wrong, Li-hi?"

"I... I could be wrong, but I think I can guess what happened. Or... well, I have an idea at least. For some strange reason, Dame TaraLeila is afraid of Father, and to a lesser degree, of me." He lowered his voice, and his brothers had to lean closer to hear him as he spoke. "I was talking about it to Heine earlier today, in fact. He's noticed it too, and I'm almost certain that Father has."

Kai looked troubled as he gazed at his youngest brother. "You don't think he actually hurt her?"

Licht shook his head, impatiently pushing his long blond hair out of his face. "Father would never do something like that, but if she reacted to him like she did to me earlier today, then-"

"What happened earlier today?" Kai asked, and Licht had the grace to blush.

"Well, I... um... that is... look, it's not important right now."

"You didn't actually-" Bruno began in disbelief, and Licht violently shook his head.

"No! But she got really frightened and she ran out of the reception hall, just as Heine showed up."

Leonhard looked concerned. "Do you think Heine told Father?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did," Licht replied somberly.

The four princes looked at one another. "Do you think we should ask him? Heine, I mean?" Leonhard said at last, but Bruno shook his head.

"No. If Master wanted us to know, he'd have said something. I think it best if we just leave things alone for now. If Father, Master, or Dame TaraLeila chooses to speak of it, that is their choice."

"Yeah, you're right," Leonhard sighed, and both Kai and Licht nodded as well.

As their dessert was brought in, however, and the others began chatting about their day, Bruno was only half-aware of the discussion, his thoughts on TaraLeila.

* * *

Later that evening, as Bruno was finishing his lessons for Heine, he heard a quiet knocking at his door.

"Enter!" he called, still focused on his writing, until he heard a soft voice say, "I'm sorry to disturb ye so late, Highness."

He immediately looked up to see TaraLeila standing just inside the door, her head bowed slightly and her hands clasped behind her.

"My lady! Are you- I mean- I thought that... um..."

 _Oh God, what am I saying? Get hold of yourself!_

He drew a deep breath, then began again. "Please, my lady, come in."

"Thank ye." She came and sat down on the sofa, and he took a seat opposite her.

"Are... are you all right?" His eyes dropped to her hands, still bandaged. "Oh! Your hands, are they any better since yesterday?"

She gave him a slightly wan smile and nodded. "Aye. Still tender and sore, but I'll be fine."

Then for a long while, she was quiet, staring at her hands, until Bruno finally prompted her, "Is there... is there something I can do for you?"

Slowly, TaraLeila nodded. "I... have a request, Highness."

"Of course," he said hastily. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Would ye... would ye please play for me?"

Of all the things he thought she might say, that was the last one he'd expected, and he stared at her. "I beg your pardon?"

TaraLeila pointed to his violin where it rested in its case on his bookshelf. "Your music... would ye please play for me? I..." She stopped, not looking at the prince, then began again. "I need somethin' beautiful... after facin' somethin' ugly and painful." She turned her eyes to his, pleading and filled with such sorrow that Bruno's heart ached just looking at her. "Please... I know 'tis no' proper or even sensible, but I want to forget... just for a little while."

 _How can I say no to that?_

Bruno got up, went to the bookshelf, and collected his violin. Then he sat opposite her once again, quickly tuned the instrument, and quietly, gently, began to play.

At first, Bruno thought that he should probably play something hopeful or cheerful, but his bow instinctively moved in a slow, wistful piece that always reminded him of sadness and longing. He played the heartache and yearning he felt, each note hanging in the air between them, and he saw her close her eyes and wrap her arms around herself, hands clutching at the fabric of her tabard.

When he finished, TaraLeila opened her eyes once again, and despite her tears, he could tell that she was far more at peace than she had been when she'd come in.

"Thank ye, Highness," she whispered.

Watching her in concern, Bruno murmured, "Will you be all right now?"

She nodded, and as she rose, he set down his bow and violin, and walked her to the door.

But as she turned to go, he said softly, "Wait..."

TaraLeila paused on the threshold, then turned back to Bruno.

Without a word, he lifted one hand, hesitated for a moment, and then very softly touched her cheek, cobalt blue eyes intent on pale blue. Her eyes drifted closed, and she turned her head slightly to lean into his touch as her lips parted with a quiet sigh of contentment. They stood like that for a while, then she slowly opened her eyes once more.

"Good night... my prince."

"Sleep well, my lady."

As she disappeared into the darkness, Bruno closed the door behind her, then blew out the candles and prepared for bed, the music he'd played for her still echoing in his thoughts.

 _To be continued..._


	28. Adventures in Wienner

**Chapter Twenty-Seven - Adventures in Wienner**

The following morning, as TaraLeila was donning her tabard, she heard a sharp knock at the door.

"Come in!" she called out, and then her eyes lit up as Heine entered. "Good mornin', Heine. What can I do for ye?"

For a moment, he just looked at her, then he closed his eyes and gave a faint sigh of relief. "I was concerned about you after... yesterday. But I'm glad to see you in better spirits."

Her expression briefly turned somber, and she looked down at her boots. "It took a while, but... aye, between ye and Prince Bruno, I'm fine."

 _Prince Bruno?_ That caught Heine off guard.

"Oh... I was not aware that the prince knew of the events of yesterday."

TaraLeila shrugged, but Heine could tell she was not quite as dismissive as she was trying to appear. "Weel, he doesn't. But... anyway, for now, 'tis over and done." She straightened her shoulders and smiled at the tutor once more. "So, what brings ye here this mornin'?"

"Today, I plan to have the princes visit the Parliament building and Town Hall, in order to further their academic instruction regarding the governmental structure of Granzreich. Would you care to accompany us? Provided it does not interfere with your duties, of course."

"Oh, no, today I'm free, and aye, I'd love to join ye. I suppose 'twould be best for me to get out and about today, or else I fear I'd be inclined to brood, and I've no wish to do that. 'Twill also probably be quite helpful to me, too, as I-"

TaraLeila stopped short, despite Heine's look of curiosity.

"It would be helpful in what manner?"

"What? Oh, weel, I don't know all that much about Granzreich's government, as I don't spend nearly as much time here as I do in, say, Fonseine or Madri."

Heine suspected, however, that she had another reason for wanting to learn more about the government of Granzreich, but now was not the time to press the issue. More likely than not, he guessed he'd be able to figure it out while observing her over the course of the day.

"At any rate, as with our previous excursion to the café with Prince Licht, the princes will be wearing more appropriate city attire. To avoid drawing attention, I would suggest that you do the same."

TaraLeila frowned. "What about security for the princes?"

"Maximilian and Ludwig will be shadowing us, and between them and ourselves, we'll have matters well in hand."

She smiled and gave a slightly mocking bow. "As it pleases ye, then. Though do ye have any objection to me ridin' Torran into town? He needs the exercise, and I think the carriage would be a mite cramped with six of us."

"No objections at all. I'll leave you to change clothes, then, and please be at the courtyard carriage house at ten o'clock sharp." He turned to go, then thought of something else and turned back. "If it's... not too indiscreet a question, are you... all right for funds?"

Her smile became warmer. "Come now, Heine, between ye and me, there are no indiscreet questions. But aye, I'm fine. As I've no' needed most of the funds set aside for this trip thanks to His Majesty havin' me stay here, I'm no' wantin' for anythin'."

* * *

By the time the princes and Heine arrived at the courtyard carriage house, TaraLeila was already there, wearing a dress similar to the one she'd worn when accompanying Heine and Licht to the café. She was standing beside Torran, making a few last-moment checks to her saddlebags when she heard the group arriving.

"Ah, good mornin', Highnesses." She paused and gave them all appreciative looks. "Weel, I must say, ye all look rather gallant in city clothes. Ye should do it more often." Licht preened while the others turned slightly red, and she grinned. "And of course, ye have to be the stubborn one, Heine. Sometimes I wonder if ye actually own other clothes."

"Don't be ridiculous," Heine replied loftily. "I have a perfectly serviceable set of nightclothes, which would be highly inappropriate for a trip to town."

She laughed aloud. "Ye're hopeless, Heine." Then she noticed the four princes staring at her. "What?"

"You... look different," Kai said at last.

"Don't be silly, Kai," Licht replied. "She looks as lovely as she always does."

"Indeed," Bruno said quietly, then he scowled as Licht elbowed him in the ribs. "Brother, I swear, one of these days-"

"Well... Kai's not wrong," Leonhard said, ignoring their bickering and looking at TaraLeila. "I mean, she's always wearing her tabard, except for the night of the ball."

"Do ye have to talk about me like I'm no' here?" TaraLeila complained in exasperation.

"Sorry, my lady," Leonhard said sheepishly.

"That's enough, Highnesses. It's time for us to depart." As the princes entered the carriage, he turned to the Knight. "TaraLeila, we'll be heading to the Parliament building first."

"Lead on, good sir." She bowed with a flourish and turned to mount her horse, but was surprised to see that Heine was there beside her, ready to help her into the saddle, as befitting a lady. She gave him a pleased smile and allowed him to help her to mount, then she turned Torran toward Wienner while Heine entered the carriage and closed the door.

* * *

A short while later, the group arrived at the Parliament Building, and as Heine and the royals stepped out of the carriage, TaraLeila rode up alongside them.

"Would any of ye happen to know if there are stables nearby?"

Heine gave her quick directions, and she rode off, then returned a few minutes later.

"Right, then. I've stabled Torran for the afternoon."

"Excellent. Let us be off, then."

As they began walking, Bruno politely offered TaraLeila his left arm, and with a faint blush, she took it and walked alongside him.

"That's right, leave it to Brunie to be the proper gentleman," Licht grumbled as he walked behind them, and Bruno glared at him while TaraLeila softly chuckled.

Heine led the group into the Parliament Building, lecturing as they went. The Parliament Building was not open to the general public, but Heine had secured permission from Viktor to bring the princes and TaraLeila, and the guards stationed around the building nodded politely as they passed. As they entered the building, TaraLeila glanced to one side and saw Ludwig and Maximilian following at a discreet distance, and she gave each of them a faint nod.

"The Parliament Building was actually completed earlier this year, following an extensive renovation.

Heine was saying. "The construction of the Ringstrasse served as the impetus for its renovation, as well as the construction of newer buildings for the Town Hall, the National Opera House, and others. Despite its recent completion, the Parliament Building is steeped in classical inspiration, as you'll note from the statuary and reliefs."

Bruno was busily taking notes, while TaraLeila, Licht, Kai, and Leonhard were looking around with interest.

"So what exactly happens here?" Leonhard asked.

"While your father is king, the ability to make and pass legislation lies with an elected Parliament. He does wield a great deal of political clout, but the monarchy here in Granzreich is not absolute. To that end, the elected members of Parliament work together to determine national law."

TaraLeila was slowly nodding as she followed along behind Heine. "So, 'tis no' so very different here than back home in the Highland Marches."

"Indeed. Although as I understand it, His Majesty King James VI holds more actual sovereign power than King Viktor, as the Highland Council of Lords technically only advises him."

After two hours touring the building, with Heine lecturing and the princes and TaraLeila asking occasional questions as they went, the group made their way through the park that divided the Parliament Building grounds from Town Hall.

"Ooh, ooh, Professor! Can we stop and get another käsekrainer while we're here?" Licht asked eagerly, and TaraLeila gave him a confused look.

"What's that?"

"What's that?!" Licht repeated in amazement. "Only the most delicious thing ever! Come on, come on, come on, there's got to be a sausage stand around here somewhere!"

Licht dragged them along through the park until they found a sausage stand, and soon the six of them were seated on park benches, eating lunch and enjoying the fair weather

"'Tis quite good. Thank ye for the suggestion, Highness," she said quietly to Licht, who looked startled at her words. Then he realized it was TaraLeila's attempt to apologize for the day before, and he nodded to her in return.

"You're welcome, my lady."

"You seem accustomed to eating outdoors," Bruno observed, and she nodded, looking thoughtfully at her food.

"Aye, as I was tellin' Prince Kai, eatin' like this is quite familiar to me." She looked down the row at Kai, who was tossing small crumbs of his käsekrainer bun to the pigeons. "Careful, Highness, they'll mob ye if they get the chance- why are ye blushing, Heine?"

"It's nothing," he said hastily, recalling with embarrassment how he'd nearly been carried off by a flock of pigeons the last time he'd taken the princes to town. "When we're all finished, we should be off again."

"Ever the diligent tutor," she smiled, standing and brushing crumbs off her skirts. "So where to now?"

"Wienner Town Hall." Heine pointed to a large building on the other side of the park, and TaraLeila stared in surprise.

"That's Town Hall? I thought 'twas a church! Or a cathedral, even!"

With Heine leading the way, the others followed him into the main atrium of Town Hall.

"It is the seat of local government here in Wienner, and houses not only the mayor's office, the city council, and other governmental functions, but also cultural and civic activities."

The princes and TaraLeila looked around with fascination.

"'Tis so elegant," she commented in admiration. "Are all public buildings in Wienner like this?"

"Is it different in the Marches?" Kai asked, and she nodded.

"Aye, the Town Hall in Kirkwall is far more functional and much, much older. And smaller. This is grand." She turned in a slow circle, her arms spread. "And I still think 'tis more like a church or an opera house than a government building."

"As I understand it, though, Kirkwall is quite rapidly growing, is it not?" Bruno asked her, remembering the book that Heine had lent him about the Triple Kingdoms. "Perhaps in the near future, His Majesty will see the need for a new Town Hall, such as we've done here in Granzreich."

TaraLeila looked thoughtful, and Heine began to suspect the real reason for her interest. _Given the similarities between Kirkwall and Wienner, and her own deficiencies in formal education, this is one way for her to learn more about the governmental structure of the Marches, but from a different perspective. Fonseine and Madri, the two courts where she has spent most of her time, are closer to an absolute monarchy than Granzreich or the Marches._

But he was rather curious as to her sudden desire to learn more about the civic and governmental workings of nations, when by her own admission, that was not her usual purview. As he understood it, such things were more the focus of the Adept, Senior, and Master Knights.

 _Perhaps she is contemplating her future, and that possible promotion she mentioned the first night she was here. The Adept Knights are the administrators, and while she certainly has the spoken language skills, she's illiterate in all but Avalonian. And her lack of education would still work against her – she would require a great deal of instruction to bring her up to that level... and it'd mean she'd no longer be traveling as a Knight. But even so... I feel there's more to it than that._

* * *

After another hour or so, Leonhard and Licht's attention began to wane, and Heine wisely realized it might be time for a change of scene. They crossed the park back toward the Ringstrasse, with Maximilian and Ludwig once again shadowing them at a discreet distance, and as they reached the Ring, TaraLeila turned to look around, her eyes curious. "Does anyone else hear music?"

As the group rounded the corner into a small plaza, they noticed a band of musicians playing for the assembled crowd. A few couples were dancing in the cleared space in front of the group, their outfits noticeably different from the fashions in Granzreich.

Bruno's eyes lit up with interest. "That's Eroszian music," he commented, moving closer.

"Indeed," TaraLeila agreed, coming up next to him. "I've seen performers like that when I was in Odyesse." She smiled as she watched the dancers and the musicians. "It reminds me of some of the Highland reels and folk dances I learned when I was a wee lass."

"You can dance to this?" Licht asked her, and she nodded.

"Oh, aye. Music is near and dear to us Highlanders, and dancin' is a part of our culture, our heritage. Some of our dances have remained nigh unchanged for many generations, taught from one to the next."

"Well, then, shall we stop and listen for a while?" Heine asked the others. "I think this would be an excellent opportunity for the princes to learn a bit more about another culture."

As they drew closer, the musicians began a new song, the bright tones of the violin and flute echoing around the square. Laughing, Licht began to clap in time to the music, Kai joined in, and soon the others were doing the same.

TaraLeila was watching the dancers, however, her eyes bright with interest as she clapped along. The Eroszian dancers wove an intricate pattern of steps, occasionally pairing into couples, then joining hands and regrouping into an ever expanding and contracting circle. As the circle shifted to a line, they made their sinuous way along, spinning and stepping around each other with deceptive ease.

Then to the surprise of Heine and the others, TaraLeila stepped into the circle of dancers, who made room for her without pause. Her black skirt swirled around her ankles as she danced, her long black hair swinging in time to the music as she bowed and swayed and whirled with the others. Soon a few other Wienner residents began to join in as well, while a few children giggled and danced in their own small circle inside the larger circle of adults.

"She wasn't kidding, she _is_ better at this sort of dancing," Leonhard said in amazement.

"Indeed, I imagine she is far more comfortable with this than with the formal sort of dancing you royals are familiar with," Heine replied, pleased to see TaraLeila enjoying herself for once.

Then TaraLeila gave Bruno a mischievous look and as she passed him, she caught him by the hands.

"Care to dance, my lord?" she teased.

"What?!" he exclaimed, startled, but she gave him no chance to protest. Rather than risk disrupting things by arguing, he focused instead on following her lead. It was fortunate that he was an excellent dancer, even if this was something completely unfamiliar to him.

 _Well, Father did say I needed to become more flexible in my thinking... perhaps this will continue to help me be more spontaneous._

With a laugh, Licht swept a lady into his arms and fell into line after him. Kai, Leonhard, and Heine continued to clap and watch as the two princes danced with their partners. TaraLeila laughed with delight as Bruno swung her around, then he handed her to Licht, who did the same and handed her to another dancer. As the dancers shifted to another line, she skipped behind him as he led the dancers around the outer edge of the crowd before swinging her around again and passing her back to Bruno.

Then Bruno and TaraLeila took the lead, and they ducked under the linked arms of the other couples, then whirled and held up their own hands for Licht and his partner to pass under, who did the same for the next couple, who did the same for the couple following them.

Bruno missed a step more than once at the sheer joy on TaraLeila's face as she danced in his arms, moving out from him and back again, her face radiant. It was undignified, it was common, it was nothing he would have ever dared do on his own... but in that moment, he wouldn't have traded it for anything.

Then the song shifted again, and Bruno, TaraLeila, Leonhard, Licht, and the other Wienner residents moved back to the crowd while the Eroszian dancers began another, much faster and more intricate dance. Once again clapping in time, the group watched in amazement as they spun and leapt in perfect time before finishing with a flourish.

The royals, Heine, and TaraLeila applauded enthusiastically, and TaraLeila tossed coins into the basket in front of the musicians.

"What are you doing?" Leonhard asked.

"'Tis a token of appreciation," she explained, and he frowned in confusion.

"But how do you know how much to give?"

She wasn't certain how to answer that one, and turned to Heine, who gave a quiet sigh.

"A few Kreutzer will be sufficient, Highness. Remember your lesson in the general store."

"Oh, right!" Leonhard pulled out a handful of coins and stared at them intently, then carefully selected a few and showed them to Heine, who nodded.

"Very good. Now toss them in the basket."

Leonhard did so, as did the other princes, and the musicians bowed and spoke at length in their native language.

"What are they saying?" Kai asked.

"They're thankin' ye for your generosity, and they hoped ye enjoyed the dance," TaraLeila translated with a smile before responding to the musicians in Eroszian.

"We should get them to perform at the palace," Leonhard mused. "I think Adele and Grandmother would enjoy it!"

"Perhaps you should suggest it to His Majesty when we return to the palace," Heine remarked. "It could prove an excellent example of cultural exchange. Though I would suggest you present it in the manner of a report similar to the one you presented regarding insurance exchanges."

Leonhard's eyes lit up at the idea. "Yeah, I can write a report for him!"

"I would also suggest, Highness, you pay more attention to your spelling this time."

 _To be continued..._


	29. Giving Chase

**Chapter Twenty-Eight - Giving Chase**

After a glance at his pocket watch, Heine turned to the princes and TaraLeila, who was making her farewells to the troupe of musicians. "It is getting late, Your Highnesses. We should return to the palace."

As he glanced around at the crowd, he caught Ludwig's eye, and he and Maximilian approached. "Professor?"

"We'll be returning to the palace now. Could you please notify the carriage driver?"

"Of course, Professor."

TaraLeila nodded. "I'll fetch Torran while the rest of ye wait for the carriage. And ye've no need to wait for me if I'm delayed." With a smile and a quick bow, she headed across the plaza and down the nearby side street where she'd stabled the stallion earlier.

However, as their carriage pulled up to the alley where they stood, and the coachman and footmen disembarked, Licht, Bruno, and Kai abruptly stiffened when the three servants drew revolvers and discreetly jammed them against their sides.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty here," one of the footmen said quietly as the brothers, Heine, and the guards suddenly realized what was happening. "It'd be unfortunate to see any of you get hurt. Everyone into the carriage." But as Maximilian and Ludwig began to move forward, the three kidnappers pressed the revolvers more firmly against the princes' sides. "And I wouldn't try anything if I were you. One false move, and the royal family's line of succession gets a lot smaller."

Heine wrapped his fingers around Leonhard's arm to keep him from lunging at the kidnappers. "Your Highness, be still!" he hissed. "We cannot risk your lives like this. We will cooperate for now."

"Very wise, sir," said the coachman where he stood next to Kai. "Now, Prince Kai, you first, please. Time is of the essence."

Heine saw Kai trembling from the sheer effort of not losing control, but the prince met his tutor's eyes and very slowly nodded. As he stepped into the carriage, Leonhard growled in impotent anger, but followed his brother. Then Licht and Heine entered, with Bruno coming last.

As the two footmen climbed up onto the carriage backrest, revolvers still at the ready, Maximilian rasped, "You won't get away with this."

The coachman just smirked as he swung himself up into the driver's seat. "We already have." With a shout and a crack of the reins, he urged the horses into a fast trot, nearly running over several passersby in the process.

Fortune had not completely abandoned the guards, though, as two patrolling constables heard Maximilian's bellows for assistance.

"What the- sirs, what has-"

"You must sound the alarm to clear the Ringstrasse immediately!" Maximilian ordered, showing his papers as a Royal Guardsman. "This is a matter of royal security, and we cannot risk the villains escaping!"

"But, sir, we-!" one of the constables protested.

Ludwig, however, was intently watching the other end of the plaza, and his silent prayers were answered as TaraLeila came riding up on Torran. "Maximilian, she's here!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Please, we have to get the citizens safely out of harm's way. Please!" Maximilian begged, and the constables quickly dashed off to sound the alarm.

Riding across the plaza, TaraLeila's smile vanished when she saw Ludwig running toward her through the crowd.

"My lady!" Ludwig yelled, and she pulled up short, startled.

"Herr Steiner, what are ye- wait, where are the princes?!" she asked in alarm.

"They've been abducted. Maximilian's alerting the police, but we've no time to lose. The carriage is heading northeast on the Schubertring, three of them, all armed. We'll get the Ringstrasse cleared, but you've got to get after them!"

The Knight slammed her heels into the stallion's sides. "TORRAN, DÉAN SGOINN!" she screamed, and the stallion reared up, neighing, then bolted down the street like a shot.

* * *

Inside the carriage, Kai had his eyes closed and was slowly rocking back and forth, but the other princes and Heine were seething in rage.

"We can't just let them abduct us!" Leonhard was arguing.

"Calm down, Leo, and think!" Licht replied, trying to see out the window. "They won't hurt us, not right away at least, if they're planning on trying to get some ransom for us! And it's not just us to think about, we have to think about Heine! I mean, it's not like we can just throw ourselves out of the carriage!"

"Prince Licht is correct," Heine said quietly, but the princes knew him well enough by now to know that the tutor was absolutely furious. Kai in particular knew how frustrated he must be, having seen his cold rage up close when Kai himself had nearly been kidnapped a few months ago. The tutor took his charge of protecting the princes extremely seriously, but he forced himself to stay calm.

Suddenly all of them heard church bells echoing across Wienner, and Bruno pulled out his watch in confusion.

"That's odd... it's nowhere near the hour, but the church bells are all ringing."

"That's not them sounding the time, my prince," Heine replied, his tone oddly satisfied. "That is the general alarm to clear the Ringstrasse in the event of an emergency. Maximilian and Ludwig must have alerted the police."

"Clear it?" Kai asked, opening his eyes.

"Yes - in the event that the fire carriages or the local militia must quickly respond, the alarm alerts those who hear it to leave the Ringstrasse open for fast travel."

"But wouldn't that just make it easier for us to escape?" Leonhard asked in confusion.

They suddenly felt the carriage sway, and Licht could hear the coachman swearing in frustration as he repeatedly tried to turn down one street after another, but the mobs of pedestrians and other carriages made it impossible.

"I get it! They can't use the side streets to escape!"

Heine nodded. "Correct. They are now forced to remain on the Ringstrasse in plain sight."

Bruno, on the other hand, was looking out the other window, studying the streets. After their first visit to Wienner, he had memorized a map of the city, and was now seeking out landmarks to figure out where they were. Through the crowds, he caught glimpses of the Stadtpark on their right, and craning his neck to see, he thought he could see the Österreichisches Museum ahead of them.

"We're heading northeast," he mused, "toward the canal and the river. But if they can't use any of the side streets..." Suddenly his blue eyes went wide and he turned to Heine. "The bridge! They're trying to get us out of the city!"

Kai, sitting opposite Licht, abruptly heard their other captors on the backrest shouting a warning, and he turned to peer behind them.

"Is that-" he whispered.

Leonhard risked sticking his head out the other window to look back as well, and with a laugh, he saw someone racing after them on horseback, taking advantage of the open road to rapidly close on the fleeing carriage.

"It's Dame TaraLeila! She's coming after us!"

He then fell back into his seat as the coachman, realizing there was no escaping onto the side streets, whipped the horses into a full gallop down the Stubenring.

TaraLeila, however, was on the faster horse and unencumbered by a conveyance, and she was quickly gaining on them. The two footmen, on the other hand, were not about to give up, and they levelled their revolvers at her and opened fire. But between the cobblestone roads and the horses' galloping jostling the carriage, plus her being a moving target, their shots went wide. She then drew her own pistol from her saddlebag, flattened herself against the horse's neck, and took careful aim. "Taorais," she murmured to the horse. "Taorais..."

Leonhard had stuck his head back out the window, but at the sight of her levelling a gun, he immediately realized that if she missed, she could hit someone inside the carriage. He pulled his head back inside and shouted, "EVERYONE, GET DOWN!" Leonhard pulled Licht down to the floor of the carriage, while Bruno grabbed Heine and Kai to do the same.

Then TaraLeila fired three shots in rapid succession, and caught one of the footmen in the arm he was using to hold onto the carriage. With a startled yell, he let go, falling to the street.

TaraLeila abruptly shouted, "THAIRIS!" and the horse cleanly leapt over the footman's body without breaking stride. The remaining footman fired again and again, and one shot caught TaraLeila in the left shoulder. She let out a shriek of pain, but instinctively tightened her legs against the stallion's sides to keep from falling from the saddle. When the footman saw that she refused to stop, he kept firing until he was suddenly out of ammunition. She growled and once again took aim. Two quick shots, and the second footman fell as well. Then she spurred the horse forward into a full gallop once more, closing the distance to the carriage.

Drawing level with the carriage on the right, matching its speed, she then suddenly urged Torran forward again and nearly swerved straight into the carriage horses. The coachman bellowed in frustration as they both veered onto Franz-Josefs-Kai, the carriage swaying dangerously.

"What in hell is going on?!" Licht shouted from underneath Leonhard.

Bruno cautiously sat up and looked out the window.

"Incredible! She just forced him away from the first of the bridges across the canal!" He felt like laughing. "If she keeps this up for the length of Franz-Josefs-Kai, we'll eventually be back on the Schottenring and heading directly toward the palace!"

Then they felt the carriage swerve again, and he realized that the coachman was actually trying to slam the carriage into the Knight. He saw her pull up on the reins, gather herself, and then once again spur her mount forward.

Time and again, the driver tried to get past TaraLeila onto one of the bridges crossing the canal, but she repeatedly frustrated his attempts, and soon the carriage was forced onto the Schottenring.

One quick glance inside the carriage told TaraLeila that the princes and Heine were alone inside, so that meant only the coachman was left.

"ALL OF YE, STAY DOWN!" she shouted as she drew level with the carriage. She slid her feet out of the stirrups, and pulled her legs up to crouch on the horse's back. Long trained to his mistress' trick riding, Torran kept pace with the carriage.

"Aon... dha... TRÍ!"

Releasing Torran's reins, she leapt from the horse's back to the driver's seat and tackled the coachman. He snarled and lashed out at her, trying to shove her off, but holding on to the top rail with one hand, she slammed her other fist into his face, forcing him to drop the reins as he tried to fend her off. He got in a few solid punches directly to her body, and she screamed as she felt a couple of her ribs crack, but she grabbed his hair and slammed his head into the carriage rail before chucking him off the side.

She frantically looked for the reins, and realized they were tangled up in the shaft of the horses' harnesses. "Oh, God, no!" she cried out, scrabbling to reach them, but she couldn't get to them from the carriage seat. Leaning as far as she dared over the footboard, she grasped for the reins, but the horses were now completely out of control and the carriage was swerving all over the road. If she couldn't rein them in, they'd crash nearly full speed into something.

"Come here, damn it!" she growled, trying again, but still they eluded her reach, and she strained until the pain in her ribs and her shoulder had her gasping in agony and bringing tears to her eyes. Finally her fingers closed around the reins and she pulled herself up.

"Everyone, hang on to somethin'!" she shouted, wrapping the reins around her wrists to shorten them, the left moreso than the right. If she misjudged their speed, or if something went wrong, at the very least, she'd dislocate both shoulders, and at worst, she'd break her neck. Then she planted both feet on the footboards, screamed at the top of her lungs, and hauled back as hard as she could on the reins, the leather chafing her wrists all the way to the elbow and cutting into her palms from being clenched so tightly in her grip. The horses went into a wildly steep left turn as the carriage skidded onto the Universitatsring, sliding several yards to the side before finally stopping in the middle of the street.

* * *

TaraLeila lay slumped over the footboard, the reins still tangled around her torn and bleeding hands and wrists, blood streaming from her left shoulder, then she lifted her head and looked behind her. "Is everyone all right?" she called out weakly.

The carriage door opened, and the princes and Heine staggered out, and tears of relief came to her eyes.

"Your Highnesses... Heine..."

"That... was... incredible!" Leonhard cheered, staring up at her. "Dame TaraLeila, you were _amazing_!"

"That was the most exciting thing in my entire life!" Licht gasped, leaning back against the carriage.

Wincing in pain, TaraLeila disentangled herself from the reins, and staggered down from the coachman's seat. She tripped and fell, however, but Bruno was suddenly there to catch her. She cried out as his arms went around her, and he quickly helped her sit on the carriage step, his eyes wide with horror as he saw the blood soaking into her plaid.

"MASTER!" he shouted, and suddenly Heine was there beside him, pulling the plaid from TaraLeila's shoulders to take a closer look at her injury.

 _Oh, dear God..._ The tutor's face was pale as he realized just how close to death she'd come.

"Stop fussin', Heine, 'tisn't the first time I've been shot. And the bullet passed clean through... I was lucky."

"You're not doing anything right now except lying still and awaiting medical treatment," Heine hissed at her, his trembling hands betraying his fear for her.

She caught at Heine's hand and met his eyes directly. "There's no time for that yet. The police will be here any moment, and with luck, the Royal Guard. 'Tis up to ye to get the princes safely back to the palace, I'll deal with the constabulary." As Heine opened his mouth to argue, her hand tightened on his, heedless of the blood on it. "Please, Heine... for them and for me, don't argue."

"Tara-"

"Please, Heine," she wheezed, pressing her other hand against her ribs as tears of pain slid down her cheeks. "Protectin' the princes is our first duty... and protectin' all of ye is mine."

 _Damn her... but she's right._

Heine nodded, and she relaxed slightly, then raised her voice to address the princes.

"Your Highnesses, get back in the carriage. Now. Maximilian and Ludwig will be here shortly."

"But what about you?" Kai asked anxiously.

"I will see to her, I promise," Heine replied, not meeting TaraLeila's eyes for fear of what she might see in his. "But we must keep the rest of you safe. Do as she says."

The princes clambered back inside and closed the door, while Heine continued to tend to her wound.

A minute or so later, he heard hoofbeats, and looked up to see Ludwig and several constables riding up, with the guardsman leading Torran by the reins.

"Professor! Dame TaraLeila! Are you-" At the sight of TaraLeila's shoulder, Ludwig went pale. "My lady!"

"Where is Maximilian?" Heine asked.

"He'll be here in a few minutes, with a detachment of guards from the palace," Ludwig replied as he dismounted. His eyes went to the carriage, but when he saw the princes inside, he let out a relieved sigh. "And the princes are all uninjured?"

"Yes, thank heavens."

"Heine... my saddlebags... there's a medical satchel." TaraLeila made to get up, but Heine forced her to sit back down.

"You are staying right there. I'll get it for you."

While Heine rummaged in her saddlebag, Ludwig crouched down next to TaraLeila. "The three ruffians have all been taken into custody by the police, my lady. Wounded, of course, but the police will see they are at least treated for their injuries."

"Good," she whispered, leaning back against the carriage door. "This could have turned out far worse."

By now, a crowd was gathering, but the constables carefully kept them away from the carriage, and eventually began directing traffic around the carriage as the alarms ceased and normal use of the Ringstrasse resumed.

As they waited for the Royal Guard to arrive, the police began questioning TaraLeila about what had happened. While Heine treated her shoulder and did what he could to bind her ribs, she described the three abductors, their actions while she had pursued them, and how she had finally managed to stop the carriage. She also made certain to commend Ludwig and Maximilian's swift response to protect not only the princes but the local citizens, and Heine's concerns for keeping the princes safe rather than risking their lives.

By the time Maximilian and the Royal Guard arrived, the police had also taken Heine's testimony, as well as Ludwig's, and then they quickly collected Maximilian's as well.

"You've done us a great, great service, madame," one of the constables said as he put away his notebook. "I think we have enough information that you needn't accompany us to the station, but I must insist that we take you to the hospital for your injuries."

Ludwig stepped forward at that point. "I believe that His Majesty will want to have the court physician attend to her. We'll have you ride back inside the carriage with the princes, my lady," he said quietly as he helped her to stand. "You're in no condition to ride."

TaraLeila glared at him, but the effect was ruined by her pallor and the pain she was clearly in, and eventually she sighed and nodded. Heine opened the door, Kai and Leonhard reached out to help her in, and she was carefully settled between them. Heine then sat between Bruno and Licht, and one of the guardsmen climbed up to the coachman's seat. With the other guardsmen as escort, the group made their way back to the palace.

* * *

Inside the carriage, the princes all fussed over TaraLeila, trying to make sure she was comfortable, until she finally shouted that they would hasten her to an early grave if they didn't stop. Once they got to the palace, however, they found that Viktor, the Queen Mother, and Adele were all waiting anxiously in the courtyard.

As the princes climbed out of the carriage, Viktor strode forward and embraced all of them hard, and for once, the brothers didn't argue or resist.

"My sons," Viktor whispered brokenly, tears streaming down his face. "When I heard-"

"Don't cry, Father," Kai said. "We're all safe and okay."

The Queen Mother and Adele also embraced them, Adele wailing in concern until Leonhard gently reassured her that they were all fine.

But then they saw Heine helping TaraLeila out of the carriage, and Viktor straightened, his expression darkening in a way that made all four princes shudder.

Bruno looked from his father to TaraLeila and Heine, and went pale.

"Father, please, it wasn't their fault, you can't blame them-"

Then all of the brothers started talking at once.

"You should have seen it, Father, she was-"

"Heine did everything to make sure we-"

"There's no way they could have-"

"Enough." Viktor cut off their words and the princes promptly stopped talking. "Mother, take Adele and the boys inside, and tell the royal physician to report to Dame TaraLeila's quarters immediately. Royal Tutor, Herr Rosenberg, Herr Steiner – you will accompany me to my office."

Without waiting for them to reply, Viktor turned on his heel and strode inside. Flustered, the Queen Mother shepherded her grandchildren indoors, two of the Royal Guard stepped forward to assist TaraLeila, while Heine, Ludwig, and Maximilian followed Viktor.

Once inside his office, however, Viktor turned to glare at all three of them, his sky blue eyes like ice.

"I demand an explanation to this abominable lapse in security for my sons."

Before any of them could speak, the doors to his office opened, and all four men turned to stare as TaraLeila came in, leaning on the shoulder of a guardsman.

"Your Majesty," she rasped, "I must present... my report of what happened."

Viktor's tirade died on his lips at the sight of her, and his eyes narrowed.

"My lady, you are in no condition for this right now. I must insist that you return to your chambers and allow the royal physician to attend you."

"No' until I've made my report," she replied, lifting her head and meeting his gaze directly. After thanking the guardsman, who bowed and left the office, she forced herself to stand on her own two feet and face the king. It was clear that she would not be dissuaded, so Viktor waited for her to speak.

"Sovereign or no', ye have no right to condemn these three men for anythin' that happened today. Do ye set guards on the carriage at all times? Should Herr Steiner or Herr Rosenberg no' have warned the police as quickly as they did, and instead leave it to the Royal Guard after the kidnappers might have escaped? Should Professor Wittgenstein have risked your sons bein' shot for resistin'? They each reacted superbly, Your Majesty. 'Twas only because of their deft handlin' of the situation that your sons are home safe right now, unless ye plan to lock up your sons in the palace from now 'til the end of their days to protect them."

Silence reigned for several seconds, and TaraLeila swayed on her feet, the effort of standing clearly taking its toll. Heine was by her side in an instant, helping her to sit and holding her hands tightly.

Then Viktor sighed and sank down into his chair.

"You're right, madame. It's just... none of you can imagine the absolute terror of knowing your children were in mortal danger, and there was nothing you could do. How could you? None of you are parents." Viktor briefly hid his face in his hands and shuddered, while the rest waited for him to regain his composure. Then he finally looked at them all. "I apologize, gentlemen. The lady is correct – without your assistance..." He couldn't go on, but they all understood. Eventually, he drew himself up and nodded to the two guardsmen. "Herr Steiner, Herr Rosenberg, I commend you for your service today. I apologize for my earlier accusatory tone. Your records will reflect your exemplary actions in protecting my sons."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Ludwig and Maximilian said quietly.

"Dismissed."

The two guardsmen smartly saluted, turned on their heels, and left the office.

"Dame TaraLeila, please – you must be given medical care. You are a guest in my palace, and it is my duty to see to your needs. I promise you, I... I have heard what you said. And once the doctor has seen to your injuries, I give you my word that we will continue this discussion."

By now, TaraLeila was half-leaning on Heine, and she slowly nodded.

"Aye, Your Ma-"

But as she rose to her feet, the pain, shock, and loss of blood finally overwhelmed her, and she sagged unconscious into Heine's arms.

Another man might have tried to take TaraLeila from Heine, but Viktor knew just how strong his friend was, and watched with a flicker of amusement as the tutor easily hefted her into a more comfortable carrying position and then turned to leave the office.

"Heine..."

Heine turned to look over his shoulder at the king.

"Yes?"

"... never mind."

* * *

The court physician was waiting for Heine when he arrived with TaraLeila.

"Royal Tutor, thank you, but I can take it from-"

His words trailed off as Heine turned to give him a glacial look, and it was blatantly apparent that short of using dynamite, there was no moving the tutor from TaraLeila's side.

As they removed her plaid and unlaced her bodice to assess the injuries to her shoulder and her ribs, however, the physician recoiled in horror.

"Good God, her back!" he exclaimed, staring at the burn scars that covered her back. "But... but these could not have possibly happened today!"

Heine was just as shaken, and his fingers tightened on the plaid he held. "N-no, these are clearly old wounds. She is a Knight, after all."

"O-of course."

 _But what hell could she have passed through to become so scarred? I know she's been injured before, she's mentioned being hurt in the line of duty in some of her letters, but this..._

As TaraLeila had guessed earlier, the bullet had passed through her shoulder, and the doctor worked quickly to clean the wound, stitch it closed, and bandage it.

"Will she need a blood transfusion?" Heine asked, watching the doctor work.

"No, I don't believe so. We'll build up her fluids again slowly. Your quick actions did a great deal to alleviate the injury, Professor Wittgenstein."

 _Not enough to keep her safe_ , Heine thought bitterly.

The physician then unwound the bindings around her ribs and began checking them.

"Fortunately no breaks," he reported. "She'll be in some pain for a while, however."

"Should you not re-bind them?" Heine asked anxiously, but the doctor shook his head.

"They're only cracked. She must be able to breathe freely. Restricting her breathing will heighten her chance of pneumonia or lung infection. For now, the most important thing is to bring down the swelling. Applications of ice applied every thirty minutes, with thirty minute pauses, for every hour that she is awake. I will also prescribe a tonic for her to help with the pain. Two days of bed rest for her shoulder, at the minimum, Professor Wittgenstein, then she can get up, but she must avoid strenuous activity for the next several weeks."

Heine nodded slowly while the doctor tended to TaraLeila's hands and wrists. Once he was finished, he stood up and washed his hands, then rang for the maids and requested that ice be brought up.

"Umm... Professor Wittgenstein, would it not be more... appropriate for one of the maids to look after the lady?"

"Perhaps," Heine said at last. "But she is my friend, and I will not leave until I am certain she is resting comfortably."

The doctor sighed and nodded. "Very well, then. I will send a tonic to her chambers in an hour or so. She is to take it every four hours." As he gathered up his bag and turned to leave, he hesitated, then turned back to the tutor. "Do not worry, Professor. The lady is young and healthy. Good day, sir."

Once the ice had arrived and he had carefully applied it as the doctor had instructed, Heine finally let himself sag into a chair beside the bed. For a long time, he sat by TaraLeila's bedside, gently holding her hand in his, never taking his eyes from her face.

 _A narrow back alley._

 _A single gunshot._

 _Blood seeping into the cobblestones._

Even after twenty-five years, Heine had never forgotten the absolutely debilitating horror of seeing his best friend falling to the ground, knowing he had taken a shot meant for Heine, and the helpless, blinding rage that had followed.

Now, to once again see someone he cared for shot while trying to save him, it was too much for Heine to hold back.

 _You foolish... reckless... headstrong..._

Her features blurred as tears filled his eyes, and he bowed his head and slumped facedown against the covers beside her, his shoulders shaking with racking sobs as all the terror he'd been keeping at bay finally overcame him.

 _To be continued..._


	30. Duty Above All

**Chapter Twenty-Nine - Duty Above All**

An hour later, one of the servants arrived with the tonic that the doctor had prescribed for TaraLeila. Heine woke her briefly to carefully spoon-feed it to her, then waited until she fell asleep once more.

It occurred to Heine that in sleep, she looked younger, more like the girl she had been when they'd met five years earlier. But back then, even asleep, she'd been alert for danger, ready to wake at a moment's notice to protect him and the children. Now, she was completely vulnerable, for once as dependent on him as he'd been upon her.

With a look of tenderness on his face that she would never see, Heine reached out and gently brushed her hair back from her face, his fingers trembling as she sighed in her sleep and rested her cheek against his touch.

 _Tara..._

When he finally left her chambers, albeit quite reluctantly, he was startled to find the four youngest princes anxiously standing outside.

"Your Highnesses, have you been here the entire time?"

"Not exactly," Kai said, looking down at his feet. "We were with Father and Grandmother and Adele for a while, but..."

"Dame TaraLeila is asleep for now, it would not be wise to wake her."

"She is all right, though, isn't she?" Leonhard asked anxiously.

"Yes, the doctor assures me that she will make a full recovery."

The princes all looked greatly relieved, but Heine could tell that something else was troubling them.

"Is there something else that Your Highnesses wish to discuss?"

Bruno nodded slowly. "Yes, Master." He led the small group to his chambers, which were closest. Once all of them were seated, Heine looked at his students and asked, "How may I help you, my princes?"

The princes all looked at one another, uncertain about how to begin, but then Leonhard looked down at his hands and asked bluntly, "Why did she do it, Heine?"

Heine did not need to ask of whom Leonhard was speaking. "Do what, Prince Leonhard?"

The words came out all at once, Leonhard's voice getting louder with each word. "She could have been killed! She nearly was! She was shot by those kidnappers and then got beaten up and then hurt even worse trying to stop the horses-"

Heine forcibly blocked from his mind the images that Leonhard's words evoked, of TaraLeila lying wounded in his arms. "Should she have done nothing?"

Leonhard gesticulated wildly at the door. "The Royal Guard could have done it! That's what they're paid to do!"

"Are you suggesting that your lives are only valuable to those paid to protect and serve you?" Heine asked pointedly, and Bruno sighed.

"That's not the point, Master. She owes us nothing, and yet she risked her life and nearly lost it for our sakes."

"That is what she has done all her life. It is what the Knights do."

"But why do it for _us_?!" Licht asked in exasperation.

"Because it was the only morally correct thing to do, Your Highness, and more importantly, because she cares," Heine replied, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "She cares about protecting those who cannot protect themselves, about standing up against injustice, and about doing what is right, regardless of reward. It does not matter to her that you are royals, that your father is the king and her host. She would have done the same had you been orphaned commoners."

"Is that true, Professor?" Kai asked from where he sat on the floor, his knees drawn up against his chest.

"It is what she did five years ago, when she and I first met."

At that, the princes all sat up and stared at Heine.

"You mean..." Licht asked, amazed, and Heine nodded.

"Indeed. Myself and seven small orphan children, at Maria Vetsera Church, trapped there one night by a sudden storm, at the mercy of five brigands armed with knives and guns. No Royal Guard coming to help, no police or anyone else nearby. Just an eighteen-year-old girl, outnumbered five to one, armed only with her swords, her training, and the absolute determination to protect those in need. And she was nearly shot in the back for it."

He looked down at his hands, and clenched them into fists to stop them from shaking. Then he glanced up at the princes once more, and saw that Kai and Licht looked troubled, Leonhard looked thoughtful, and Bruno looked shaken.

"It is late, Highnesses. You should get some sleep. As I said, do not worry about Tara, she will be fine soon enough. She's too stubborn to do otherwise."

That made the brothers smile, and Leonhard, Licht, and Kai rose to go, wishing Heine good night as they left. But before Heine could leave, Bruno's quiet voice stopped him.

"Master..."

Heine paused at the door and looked back at his student.

"Yes, my prince?"

"You... you care about her a great deal, don't you?" It wasn't a question, Heine knew, and he nodded.

"Yes, I do."

"Please take care of her, Master."

Heine could see the anxious concern in the third prince's face, even in the dim lamplight.

"I will, Your Highness. Get some sleep."

"Good night, Master."

* * *

The following morning, every newspaper in Wienner was carrying a front-page story about the attempted kidnapping. Viktor had provided an official statement, and already investigations had begun into the motives behind the attempt, though initial reports indicated that the suspects had been motivated by outrages against the noble class for their mistreatment of the commoners. The three suspects were in custody and receiving medical treatment, and additional precautions were being taken at the palace to safeguard the diplomats attending the conference. The palace also issued a royal acknowledgment of outstanding service to the Wienner police and the Royal Guard for their swift handling of the situation, but what really attracted public attention was the fact that a Rose and Cross Knight was involved.

A flurry of opinion letters were published about the Rose and Cross and their efforts across the Western continent, plus a few articles about TaraLeila herself and her accomplishments during her career as a Knight. Reporters clamoured for interviews with her, but given her injuries, it was made clear that the lady was unavailable for the next few days.

Sitting at his desk at Schwarz Palace, Prince Eins idly tapped his fingers on the rim of his coffee cup and studied one of the newspapers thoughtfully. A sharp knock announced Count Rosenberg's arrival, but Eins did not look up from his reading.

"Most interesting, Ernst."

"Yes, my prince."

"How go your investigations?"

"Inquiries are being made. I should be getting initial reports within the next day or so. Also, whatever information the newspapers provide will provide useful in uncovering further details."

"Keep me informed."

"Of course, my prince."

* * *

TaraLeila slowly came awake, drowsy with pain, sleep, and the medicine that the doctor had given her. The room was dim, the curtains drawn against the light so that she might be able to rest, but from the sunlight that crept through the gap in the curtains, she guessed it was late afternoon.

 _How long... have I been asleep?_

The last thing she clearly remembered was sitting in King Viktor's office, just after returning to the palace. Somewhere after that, she had vague impressions of someone hovering over her, easing her pain. Then... nothing.

 _I must have passed out_ , she thought tiredly. She lifted her head from the pillow slightly and looked down at her hands, now bandaged. A glance at her shoulder revealed it, too, had been treated, but the bandages around her ribs had been removed at some point. _Presumably they're no' broken, then._

She let her head drop to the pillow again and closed her eyes, but a moment later, they flared open once more in panic.

 _The princes! Heine! Are they-_

She tried to sit up, but she didn't get far before firm hands gently pushed her back down.

"Lie still, Tara. You're still injured, you should not move so abruptly."

TaraLeila let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Heine," she murmured. "How long have...?"

"You've been mostly unconscious for the better part of two days," he replied, taking a seat beside her bed once more, and though the tutor had always been a good one for keeping his feelings in check, she could hear the worry and rebuke and concern in his voice.

"Two days?"

"Yes. The royal physician has been treating you."

"How bad?" Her eyes met his, willing him to tell her the truth.

"He assures me you'll make a full recovery. A couple of cracked ribs, but the wound in your shoulder has been taken care of, as have your hands and wrists."

TaraLeila closed her eyes and sighed. "Weel, I've had worse."

Heine was silent for a long time, but then, softly, he spoke.

"I saw your scars, Tara."

She didn't respond, but Heine saw her body tense slightly, and he could tell she had mentally withdrawn from him.

"At first, I wondered if you'd gotten them during the Montsegur siege, or perhaps some other mission with the Knights before then, some injury that you'd mentioned in your letters but might have glossed over, thinking I would worry." _Which I would have, damn you._ "But they're too old, too well-healed for that."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

Finally TaraLeila sighed, her voice resigned. "Aye."

"What in God's name happened to you?"

She slowly, carefully rolled onto her side to face him, and the tutor could see a deep sorrow in her eyes.

"Know ye anythin' about the Highlands Uprisin'?"

Heine looked thoughtful. "A group of clans who believed that the Highland Marches should leave the Triple Kingdoms rose against the High King, if I recall correctly."

TaraLeila nodded. "Aye. It set Clan against Clan and nearly tore apart the Marches."

"But that was almost twenty years ago, you couldn't have been a Knight then-"

Heine suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. _Tara is twenty-three years old... during the Uprising, she couldn't have been more than five._

 _"She talked about her family, and how she lost them when she was young."_

 _Oh, dear God... her family..._

 _"I'm no' knowing if I ever mentioned it to ye, but... I was no' just accepted by the Knights, ye ken, I was raised by them since I was but a bairn."_

She closed her eyes, but not before Heine saw tears forming.

"I should have realized... oh, Tara, I am so sorry..."

He reached out and took her hand in his, and she held it tightly, heedless of her injuries.

A knock at the door startled them both, and thinking it was the royal physician, Heine called out, "Enter!"

Leonhard stuck his head around the door.

"Heine! Is she awake?"

As Heine composed himself, TaraLeila cautiously rolled onto her back to look at the door. "Aye, Highness." Heine glanced at TaraLeila and saw that she was quickly swiping at her eyes with her other hand so as to avoid questions.

"Thank goodness!" Leonhard came in, followed by Licht, Bruno, and Kai, and the princes gathered around her bed. Bruno held a bouquet of flowers in his hands, and her face brightened to see them.

"Flowers? For me? Thank ye so much!" As Bruno set the flowers beside her on the nightstand, TaraLeila gave the princes a tired but sincere smile. "'Tis good to see all of ye. I'm so relieved to see ye all unharmed."

"You gave us all quite the scare, Dame TaraLeila," Licht chided her as he sat down on the foot of her bed, but then he and the other princes saw the bandages on her shoulder, her wrists, and her hands, and he winced. "Are you feeling any better today?"

"Somewhat," she replied. "The doctor and Heine have been takin' care of me, and I'll be fine soon enough."

Kai sat down on the other side of her bed, while Leonhard pulled up a chair beside her bed, and Heine stood so that Bruno could sit.

"You had us terribly worried about you, especially after Father said you collapsed in his office," Kai said quietly.

"'Tis nothin', I've had worse. And 'tis no' like I had much choice... I couldn't just stand there and do nothin' to help ye."

"Did you know that Father intends to present you with a medal?" Leonhard said in awe. "I mean, once you're recovered, that is."

TaraLeila chuckled hoarsely at that, and Leonhard went on. "But for now, you stay right there in bed and get well. You push yourself way too hard, you know. First that whole duel with Eins, and now this. Heine, you make sure she takes care of herself, she'll listen to you."

"Oh, I doubt that," Heine said dryly, and TaraLeila glared at him.

Bruno, however, just sat and stared at TaraLeila, his hands clasped tightly before him. For two days, he'd thought of almost nothing but how fragile she had felt in his arms, injured and bleeding. He thought he had worried before when she had collapsed after dueling Eins. _But to see her get shot, to know she'd suffered because of us... because of me..._ It was almost too much to bear.

Meanwhile, Heine was shooing the princes out. "It's time for her to take her medicine, and if you want her to get well, she needs her rest. Come on, out with you."

"You're so bossy, Heine," Leonhard grumbled, but he got up and bowed to TaraLeila. "And you take your medicine and rest, Dame TaraLeila. We'll keep studying what you've taught us while you recover. Don't you worry. When you're up and around again, you'll see we haven't let you down."

Then to the princes' horror, they realized that TaraLeila was abruptly weeping.

"My lady!" Bruno said in alarm, out of his chair and kneeling beside her in an instant. "What's wrong-"

"I'm sorry," she choked, "but I was... I was... so afraid for all of ye. I could _never_ have forgiven myself if anything had... had happened to ye. I'm supposed to... to be a Knight, 'tis my duty to protect ye, and I failed. I let all of _ye_ down, even ye, Heine."

She hid her face in her hands and sobbed, and the princes and Heine clustered around her, all talking at once.

"Please don't cry-"

"You didn't fail-"

"Tara, it's all right-"

"My lady, please-"

Before he knew what he was doing, Bruno sat beside her on the bed and drew her against his chest, holding her as she cried, gently stroking her hair and murmuring softly to her.

"It's all right, my lady. Everything is all right." He rested his cheek against her dark hair, ever so slightly rocking her as he had often done with Adele when she was small. Bruno was only dimly aware of Heine gently herding the other princes out of the room before returning to stand beside him.

Once he saw that TaraLeila had calmed in Bruno's arms, Heine gently touched his student's shoulder. "We should let her rest, Highness."

"Of course, Master." Bruno paused, however, and looked down at TaraLeila. "Will you be all right, my lady?"

She carefully sat up, sniffling as she tried unsuccessfully to stem her tears. "Aye," she said hoarsely. "But I'm sorry for weepin' all over ye."

"Don't be ridiculous, you've been through a great deal. Now, as Master and Leonhard said earlier, you be sure to get well." Bruno stood, and with Heine's help, got TaraLeila settled comfortably once more against the pillows. But before they could leave, she reached out and caught their hands in hers.

"Thank ye... both of ye."

"Get some rest, Tara," Heine murmured, drawing the covers up over her and tucking her in. "I'll check on you later this evening."

Bruno hesitated, then he pulled out his handkerchief, reached out, and lightly brushed away the tears on her cheeks.

"Sleep well, madame."

Watching the two of them together, Heine's heart ached, but despite his own longing and regret, he could not help but be glad for Bruno. _The prince has been alone far too long. And perhaps it would be best for me to help them, rather than discourage them. Even if it might never happen, at least they would have tried._

Viktor's voice echoed in his thoughts. _"However, if it is true that Prince Bruno is developing some affection for her beyond the boundaries of friendship, he must be reminded that there are demands of his station."_

Heine sighed deeply. _No. His Majesty is correct. If I am to groom the princes for the throne, that must also include their potential choices for relationships._

He turned away from them and preceded Prince Bruno to the door.

 _And... I cannot watch one of my own students descend into the same despair that I once did, after falling in love with someone that you can never have._

* * *

After the princes and Heine had gone, TaraLeila lay in bed, staring out the window, unable to rest.

 _'Tis no' the pain in my shoulder or my ribs or my hands, but in my heart._

Watching the last of the afternoon sunlight fade into twilight, she wondered if perhaps this was the sign she'd sought about what to do with her life. She'd told Heine the truth in that this wasn't the first time she'd been seriously injured in the line of duty, but now, for the first time, she had something beyond the Knighthood that she wanted to live for. And the more time she spent with Heine and the princes, the more aware she was of the decision that faced her.

 _"Ye find satisfaction in your work as a Knight, true, but don't ye ever wish for more?"_

 _"Contentment is not a sin, TaraLeila."_

She looked down at her bandaged hands, callused and rough after a lifetime in service to the Knights, and she remembered the years of training, of apprenticeship, of enduring hardship and poverty. Then TaraLeila closed her eyes with a sigh.

 _But... I still have so much I want to do... so much I feel I must accomplish. If I leave the Order... if I go back to Ceanntíre, I could never achieve there what I could as a Knight._

Rolling carefully onto her side, she drew her legs up against her chest, curling up on herself as exhaustion overtook her.

 _It's no' like I haven't gone this long without it, 'twould not be all that different a life. And to be honest, I've no one to impress. I'm hardly marryin' material, except to mayhap another Knight, but that could never happen._

Then she thought of Bruno, and a sad, sweet smile curved her lips.

 _I must be daft_ , she thought. _I always believed I'd always be alone, but now... here in the most unlikely of places, I find someone to care for. And just my luck, 'twould mean turnin' my life upside down._

Opening her eyes once more, she lifted her head and looked at her sword where it rested against the nightstand beside her bed. Cautiously reaching out, careful not to hurt her ribs or her shoulder, she closed one hand around the sheath and lifted the weapon to rest it on the bed beside her. For a long, long time, she lay there, her fingers tracing the ornate swan-design hilt of the rapier and her eyes distant.

 _Can I truly give it up? 'Tis the only life I've ever known. Never stayin' in one place, always puttin' others above myself, but... mayhap I was doin' naught but runnin' all this time. That if I ever stopped to think about it, I'd realize how lonely I was._

Closing her eyes, she tightened her grasp on the weapon, and remembered the feeling of Bruno's arms around her as they danced, of holding her as she'd wept.

 _"Please understand, because it is a matter of station and social class, I would not have them hurt you while pursuing what to them could only be a passing fancy."_

A bitter chuckle rose in her throat.

 _How did that Avalonian playwright put it? 'This above all... to thine own self be true.'_

She swallowed hard as she silently began to cry.

 _To be continued..._


	31. Just Rewards

**Chapter Thirty - Just Rewards**

Two days later, TaraLeila finally rebelled and insisted on being allowed to get up, despite the court physician's protests.

"But, my lady..." At her glare, the physician gave up and rested his hands on his hips. "Have it your way, then, madame, but I must insist on ordering you to refrain from any strenuous activity."

She sighed and pushed her disheveled hair back from her face. "Aye, ye win."

"You'll also continue taking the tonic I prescribed each evening before bed."

"Anythin' else?" she asked, and the doctor's face relaxed into a wry smile.

"Just to be careful, my lady. It would be a shame for a capable Knight such as yourself to have her career cut short because of impatience."

At that, she returned his smile and bowed her head to him in acknowledgment. "Thank ye for your care and for the compliment, sir."

"Good day to you, my lady."

Once the doctor was gone, TaraLeila bathed and made herself presentable with Helene's help, then carefully dressed in her typical Knight's outfit and tabard.

"Will you be needing help with anything else, my lady?"

"No, thank ye, Helene. No' until this evenin', at least."

"You're welcome, my lady. And if I may say, I'm glad to see you're on the mend. Oh, that reminds me. The dress and shawl you wore the day of... um, well... the incident. The servants did their best to clean them and mend them for you."

"Oh! Thank ye kindly. Though I'd have taken care of it myself once I was up and about."

The maid gave her a puzzled look. "Why would you do that?"

"Because all Knights learn such skills. 'Tis how we begin our apprenticeship, by actin' as servants to the other Knights, especially our Domini. Sewin', cleanin', cookin', all of it." TaraLeila grinned at the maid. "'Tis no' like I can afford servants after takin' a vow of poverty."

"Truly?" Helene was amazed at the idea.

"Aye. And I'll have ye know, 'tis been quite the challenge remindin' myself that 'tis your role, no' mine, while I'm here." She shrugged, then briefly hissed at the pain in her shoulder.

A knock interrupted her before she could go on, and Erich appeared in the doorway.

"Dame TaraLeila, it's good to see you up and about once more. His Majesty asks if you would please come to his office, if the doctor allows it."

"Aye, I'll come at once."

She followed the steward to the king's office, where she found Viktor busily reviewing documents. As had become customary for her by now, she left her weapons with the Royal Guard standing outside, and as Erich escorted her into the office, Viktor looked up and rose to his feet with a slight bow.

"Dame TaraLeila, I'm so glad to see you making an admirable recovery. I take it that the court physician's care has been adequate?"

"More than adequate, and thank ye, Your Majesty," she replied with a bow, nodding to the steward as he left. "Ye wished to see me?"

"Yes. Please have a seat." He waited for her to seat herself beside his desk, then he resumed his seat and faced her.

"You have done Granzreich an immeasurable service, madame."

"'Twas no' just me, Your Majesty," she quickly pointed out. "Without Herr Rosenberg and Herr Steiner, as well as Heine, things would have been far worse."

"Indeed. But most of the credit is due to you. To that end, if you are well enough, you are to present yourself to the Council of Counts and myself tomorrow afternoon for recognition of your efforts." He held up one hand to forestall her. "Please, my lady, I know that as a Knight, you feel you were simply doing your duty. As a Benefactor, I can understand this. But I also have my own duty as king of this realm, and I will see it done."

She briefly considered arguing further with him, but a glance at his face told her that in this matter, his mind was clearly made up.

Slowly, TaraLeila nodded. "Aye, then, Majesty. As it pleases ye."

* * *

The following afternoon, Heine escorted TaraLeila to the Council chamber, where she was pleasantly surprised to see Ludwig and Maximilian there as well in formal Royal Guardsmen attire.

"Herr Steiner! Herr Rosenberg!" she greeted them both with a smile and a bow, and the two men snapped to attention.

"Dame TaraLeila! It's so good to see you back on your feet!" Maximilian exclaimed. "How goes your recovery?"

"Slower than I'd like, but I'll get there soon enough. I did no' realize His Majesty was having ye two present yourselves as well." She abruptly frowned in concern. "I hope that King Viktor has no' reprimanded ye after what happened in town?"

"No, no," Ludwig assured her. "Thanks to your report of our efforts, we're to be recognized as well, along with the Professor here."

TaraLeila looked at Heine in surprise. "Ye didn't think to mention that to me?"

Heine shrugged and turned faintly red. "I didn't think it necessary, but..."

She gave him an exasperated sigh and ran one hand over her face. "Honestly, Heine, ye can just graciously accept a reward from Providence every now and again, ye ken."

"I will when you will," he replied, and she laughed.

Then the clear ring of a bell summoned them into the Council chamber, and the four of them entered.

The benches along either side were filled with noblemen, the Counts who made up the advisory Council to the King. Chairs had also been placed along the sides for many of the attending diplomats. When Heine and TaraLeila heard excited murmuring above them, they glanced up to see that the observation gallery was filled with what appeared to be reporters from the various newspapers. At the far end of the room, the Chairman of the Council sat upon a raised dais, with Viktor standing beside him in formal regalia. Seated above the Chairman, where the king would normally sit, were the five princes, as well as the Queen Mother and Adele.

"Quite the production," Heine murmured to her in a soft undertone.

"Aye, I didn't realize that the newspapers would be here, too," she replied, giving them a slightly amused look. "Weel, I guess we'll be on the front pages once more."

The Chairman of the Council looked calmly at the group, then down at his notes. "Herr Maximilian Rosenberg. Herr Ludwig Steiner. Herr Heine Wittgenstein. Dame TaraLeila MacIntyre. Please come forward."

The four approached the dais, then all four fell to one knee before Viktor, their heads bowed.

"Herr Rosenberg and Herr Steiner. As Royal Guardsmen, you have already received official commendations by your captain, as well as by His Majesty. In addition to this, by order of His Majesty, King Viktor, in recognition of your outstanding service not only to the royal family, but to the citizenry of Wienner, it is my duty to announce your recipience of the Silver Medal for Bravery, Second Class."

The two guards' eyes went wide, but stood and were each presented with the medal by Viktor, who shook hands firmly with each of them with the counts applauded politely. Flashbulbs went off as the journalists captured the moment, while Ludwig and Maximilian each stammered their quiet but heartfelt thanks before bowing once more and stepping back.

"Congratulations!" TaraLeila whispered, her eyes alight as she lightly clapped her hands. "Ye both weel deserve it!"

"Indeed, congratulations to you both," Heine murmured, his eyes crinkling in his version of a smile.

"Thank you," Ludwig whispered back, as did Maximilian.

"Herr Wittgenstein. Despite your civilian status, your efforts in protecting the heirs of Granzreich shows bravery in the execution of your duty. By order of His Majesty, King Viktor, in recognition of your outstanding service to the royal family, it is my duty to announce your recipience of the Civil Merit Medal."

A chorus of murmurs came from the gallery, as well as from the Council, but Heine's expression betrayed nothing of his feelings as he also received polite applause. _I can only imagine what they must think – first at discovering I was a common criminal, and now here I am being presented a medal for meritorious service. Life certainly delights in its ironies._ As Heine rose and approached the king, Viktor gave him the faintest smile and a barely perceptible wink, then affixed the medal to Heine's robes and shook hands with the tutor.

"Congratulations, Royal Tutor Wittgenstein, and thank you."

Heine bowed deeply, then stepped back and knelt once again, when he heard TaraLeila very softly chuckling beside him. He turned his head slightly to glare at her, but her pleased and proud smile warmed his heart as he accepted congratulations from both Maximilian and Ludwig.

"Dame TaraLeila MacIntyre." The Chairman's voice cut through the murmurs, and the entire room went still. "First, if I might personally say, I am grateful that you have recovered enough to attend today's proceedings. I understand your injuries were rather severe."

"Aye, sir, a gunshot wound and a couple of cracked ribs, but 'tis hardly the worst I've endured. Still, the royal physician has been quite diligent in his care of me, as has Professor Wittgenstein."

The Chairman cleared this throat and looked down at his notes once more. "To continue, then... it is rare that this body and its ruling family recognize the effort of foreigners on behalf of the kingdom, but in certain cases, there is precedent. It is even rarer for a woman to be recognized in such fashion." He glanced at Viktor, who only smiled and said nothing.

"However," the Chairman went on, "your service to the Crown, and to the kingdom of Granzreich, was so great, and at such tremendous risk to your own life, that there is only one course of action."

The entire room seemed to hold its breath, and TaraLeila was afraid to look up from the floor.

"By order of His Majesty, King Viktor, for the exceptional bravery and valour you have demonstrated, it is my duty to announce your induction to the Imperial Order of the Iron Crown, Second Class-"

Whispers and gasps rocked the chamber even as the Chairman continued speaking.

"-which confers upon you automatic hereditary ennoblement, and the rank of Baroness."

TaraLeila lifted her head in shock as she stared at the Chairman and at Viktor, her mouth falling open.

Heine's eyes flashed to Viktor's, fighting to keep his feelings off his face.

 _"Were she nobility, I think she might even make a good match for him."_

Heine glanced above Viktor at Prince Bruno, whose eyes were enormous behind his spectacles, open amazement on his face that was swiftly replaced by a rapturous smile.

Then the tutor glanced back at Viktor, and for just a moment, he saw the king give him the very slightest of nods.

 _You're playing a very dangerous game here, Viktor... you could have just inducted her into the Third Class, conferring upon her the official title of Knight of Granzreich, simply making her a noble. But the Second Class makes her a baroness, and thus eligible for the prince's hand. Still, that won't guarantee that the Council or the nobility will accept her into their ranks._

Suddenly Heine noticed that Prince Eins was now gazing at TaraLeila with disconcerting intensity.

 _Oh, no... she's technically eligible as a bride for_ any _of the princes now, with the exception of Prince Kai. But surely Prince Eins wouldn't ask for her hand... would he?_

The tutor looked at the counts seated around the room. _If he thought it would further his chances of becoming king... actually, he might._

The excited babble around the room grew so loud that the Chairman was forced to bang his gavel upon his desk and shout for order to be restored.

TaraLeila still remained kneeling, completely astounded at this turn of events, and it wasn't until Heine gave her a discreet nudge that she slowly rose to her feet and approached the king, then knelt before him as he drew his sword.

Up close, Viktor saw how hard she was trying not to flinch, and he gave her a quiet smile and reassuring nod.

"Your Majesty, please," she whispered, risking a glance up at him. "'Tis no' necessary. 'Twas my duty-"

"Dame TaraLeila," he replied, his voice carrying to every corner of the room. "I am well aware that you feel your actions were simply your responsibility as a Knight of the Rose and Cross, or that you owed me such a service as your host. But what you did to defend my sons, their tutor, and the citizenry of Wienner, went above and beyond even the elevated requirements to which you and your fellow Knights hold yourselves. Furthermore, this is not the first time you have acted on Granzreich's behalf without hesitation to protect those in desperate need. Such nobility of spirit serves as an example to all of our people, and should be, and shall be, rewarded accordingly."

He rested the blade first upon her right shoulder, then upon her left. "TaraLeila MacIntyre, I grant you the title of Baroness of Granzreich-"

He sheathed his sword, and then placed a medal around her neck.

"-and invest you with the Insignia of the Imperial Order of the Iron Crown, Second Class."

The silence in the room was nearly deafening as TaraLeila rose, bowed deeply to Viktor and then to the Council, when a sudden burst of applause shattered the silence. Everyone in the chamber turned and stared as the four youngest princes rose as one to their feet, cheering and clapping. A moment later, Adele and the Queen Mother stood and applauded as well, then Viktor, Eins, the Chairman, the Council, and the attending diplomats joined in.

* * *

For TaraLeila and Heine, the rest of the afternoon seemed to pass in a whirlwind of interviews, congratulations, covert looks and whispers, and rampant speculation. As Heine noticed her growing exhaustion, however, he stepped to her side and quietly murmured, "Tara, you must not overtax yourself so soon after your injuries. You should get some rest."

"Only if ye'll join me," TaraLeila replied, glancing longingly at the door. "There's too many people here, too much... everythin', really, but... I'm no' quite wantin' to be alone."

"Of course." Excusing themselves after one last round of congratulations to Maximilian and Ludwig, Heine escorted TaraLeila to her chambers, and she gestured him inside. As he firmly closed the door, she sank onto the chaise longue with a groan and closed her eyes.

"Heine, what in the name of all that's holy was His Majesty thinkin'?" she said at length as Heine took a seat beside her.

"What do you mean?" Though he certainly had his own suspicions about Viktor's reasons, he was curious what TaraLeila thought of the whole matter.

"I didn't do anythin' special! 'Twas my duty, nothin' more, and he knows it!" She abruptly opened her eyes and sat up, only to wince as pain flared in her ribs and her shoulder.

"I should think you'd be glad," he replied, and she gave him a sharp glance.

"Why?"

 _I suppose now is as good a time as any to address this_ , Heine thought with a silent sigh.

"Tara, I know you've become... rather friendly with Prince Bruno, and he with you."

Despite her pallor, a sudden blush seared her cheeks, and her gaze dropped to the floor. The silence between them stretched out to almost uncomfortable levels before she finally sighed and nodded.

"Aye. Truth be told, I've become quite... quite fond of His Highness. Admittedly, I'm no' certain that he feels the same about me. Besides, he's royalty, and I'm a commoner Knight. Whether he... he feels anythin' for me or no', he deserves... he deserves better than me, Heine."

"Apparently His Majesty thinks differently."

At her startled expression, Heine nodded. "He's noticed that thanks to you, Prince Bruno is happier these days. Normally, you could never have been considered as a possible match, but as a noble of Granzreich, well..."

"Ye can't be serious!" she exclaimed.

"I am, I assure you. Perhaps not right away, but the seeds have certainly now been planted."

Her earlier exhaustion forgotten, she shot to her feet, ignoring the pain as she paced around the room.

Heine watched her in confusion. _I don't understand... I thought she'd be happier about this, given how she and the prince feel about each other. Does she not_ want _to be eligible for marriage?_

"Tara, what is it about this that bothers you so much?"

She stopped abruptly but did not turn to look at him.

"Because Knights can no' marry, Heine," she said sadly. "No' and remain a Knight. To marry means givin' up everythin' that I am, all I can do." With a groan, she resumed her pacing, yanking at her long braid in frustration. "No' to mention that now no' only do I have my own inheritance to deal with, I have whatever comes with bein' a baroness, whatever _that_ entails. Damn it all, first I have the Knights tryin' to choose my life for me, and now this."

Then she stopped, a sudden thought occurring to her, and she turned to Heine.

"Did ye have anythin' to do with it?"

"With what?" Heine asked, puzzled.

"This." She touched the medal hanging around her neck. "And... and everythin' else."

"No," he said firmly, his voice quiet and sincere. "Not that I don't think you deserve it, but I had nothing to do with it."

The restlessness suddenly seemed to drain from TaraLeila, and she dropped back down onto the chaise longue beside Heine. "I believe ye," she murmured. "'Tis just... so much to take in. Everythin's happened so fast, Heine."

"Well, you have to admit, you were hoping that coming here would help you make a decision about whatever circumstances were troubling you."

"True," TaraLeila admitted. "I just wish to God that it didn't feel like... like everyone was tryin' to make all my decisions for me."

To Heine's astonishment, she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder, a simple, vulnerable gesture that made his heart cramp within him.

"Promise me, Heine, that ye'll never do that to me."

"I promise," he whispered, closing his eyes so she wouldn't see the pain in them.

 _Except that I have already done it._

 _To be continued..._


	32. One Enchanted Evening

**Chapter Thirty-One - One Enchanted Evening**

Restricted as she was from pursuing her more athletic activities, for the next several days, TaraLeila focused her energy on continuing to meet with the diplomats and working with the princes. While the conference was slowly winding down, there was still a great deal to do as information from the attending diplomats' home countries continued to come in.

But while outwardly she seemed to have recovered from her injuries, Heine and Bruno both noticed that she seemed to be withdrawing more and more into herself. When they each tried to question her about it, she gently but firmly made it clear that it was something she had to figure out for herself.

 _If I can..._ she thought to herself in despair. _No matter how much I pray, no matter how much I ponder, I'm no closer to an answer than I was when I arrived here._

It was no easier for Prince Bruno to watch her suffering in silence, and he began to wonder if there might be something he could do to draw her out of the sadness that seemed to be consuming her.

"You seem troubled, prince," Heine commented as he approached Bruno sitting under the rose arbor one afternoon. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"It's... not so much that I'm troubled, Master, but rather... uncertain," Bruno replied, looking over at the tutor. His cheeks went slightly red and he looked down at his feet. "You see, I... I've noticed that Dame TaraLeila seems unhappy of late, so I thought... I'd like to invite her to spend an evening with me, but I haven't the faintest notion where to begin."

Heine gave him a thoughtful look. "Well, I suppose one thing to consider is the lady's interests. What does she enjoy?" Heine himself was well aware of them, but he was more interested in knowing how well Bruno knew her, or at least thought he knew her.

Bruno thought about that one for a few moments. "Hmm. I'd rather it not be related to her duties as a Knight, as I would prefer it to be a social evening." Then he remembered how much she enjoyed listening to him playing the violin and their occasional music practice together, and his eyes lit up. "She does enjoy music a great deal."

"Then perhaps a performance in town would be a suitable engagement for the evening," Heine suggested.

The idea appealed to Bruno immensely, but then another thought occurred to him. "There... is one other concern, Master. There are certain standards of decorum for a royal prince attending a social event with a lady." He briefly scowled in the general direction of the palace. "Not that such things ever stop Licht, but I do not wish to behave as he does." Then he looked back over at Heine. "While the Royal Guard attends me for my own safety, they do not quite meet this particular need."

"Ah, I believe I understand. You are referring to having a chaperone along for the lady." Heine tapped one finger against his chin. "However, TaraLeila frequently travels without one, as she cannot have them hampering her ability to fulfill her duty as a Knight. On the other hand, she is now a noble of Granzreich and should try to conduct herself as such."

Despite himself, Bruno chuckled, remembering TaraLeila's open defiance of social convention the night of the diplomats' ball. "Good luck with that, Master."

"Indeed. But if it will put your mind at ease, I will be happy to accompany you both as chaperone and protector."

"Thank you, Master," Bruno said with relief. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will see what performances will be at the various theatres in town this week."

"It is my pleasure, prince," Heine said with a bow, but as he watched the young man leave, a faint sadness crossed his face.

 _There is so much difficulty awaiting them_ , he thought sadly. _Even as happy as I am to see the joy they have found in one another... it cannot last. Not like this. Especially if what Tara said is true, and that Knights of the Rose and Cross cannot marry... it means that Tara must now decide if she wishes to pursue her duty or her heart._

He turned and began walking back toward the palace with a sigh. _I would have spared you the same pain that I learned, my prince. To lose your heart to someone that you can never have. I fear it will wound both your heart and hers._

* * *

As Bruno pored over the local newspapers, he made notes of what was showing where. _Perhaps one of the operettas at Carltheater... no. Perhaps something from the Wienner Philharmonic... no, the next performance there is not for another eight weeks._ Then his eye was caught by an announcement for the debut of a new opera at the National Opera House. As he read over the announcement, he leapt to his feet, clutching the paper, and exclaimed, "It's perfect!"

He dashed through the palace to find his father's steward, Erich, to quickly confer over the king's schedule. If His Majesty already intended to attend the performance, the royal box would be occupied, but Erich assured him that if he wished to use it, it would be available for his use.

"Shall I arrange for the Royal Guards to accompany you, Your Highness?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Bruno replied.

Erich made a note of it and nodded. "Of course, Your Highness. I will have it taken care of by this evening."

 _With that resolved, all that's left is to ask Dame TaraLeila to accompany me._

Bruno froze in the middle of the corridor, his heart beating fast. _What if she says no? Should I ask her if she has other plans? Maybe she'd prefer something else instead?_ His thoughts were in a whirl, but he straightened his shoulders and forced himself to keep walking. _Get a hold of yourself, man. Worry about her reaction after she actually reacts._

He stopped before her chamber door, swallowed hard, and then knocked.

"Come in!" he heard, and with a deep breath, he opened the door and entered.

TaraLeila was seated at her desk, apparently in the middle of writing a letter, and she looked up at his entrance. "Your Highness!" she exclaimed, quickly rising to her feet and bowing. "'Tis an unexpected pleasure. What can I do for ye?"

For a moment, the sight of her pleased expression drove all thought out of Bruno's head, until he suddenly realized he was staring. "Good afternoon, my lady. I... um... that is..."

 _Oh, no... what do I say?_

"I... I, um... I was hoping that... that you might be free this Thursday evening?"

She thought for a moment, then nodded. "Aye, I've no duties so I'm free to serve ye if ye need-"

"No, no, no, I'm not asking you as a Knight."

Her pale blue eyes widened slightly. "Then... what did ye have in mind?"

Bruno held out the paper to her, forgetting in his nervousness that she couldn't read Eise.

She glanced down at the newspaper and sighed, quietly promising herself that as soon as she returned to Kirkwall after this assignment, she was going to insist on Eise language lessons.

"Ye'll have to read it for me, Highness."

"Oh! Forgive me, I forgot! It's the premiere of a new opera at the National Opera House. If it would please you, I'd be honoured for you to join me. Given how much you enjoy music, and I thought... well, the subject seemed quite appropriate, as it's a tale of an Innismore princess and an Avalonian knight, and..."

She stared at him in surprise. "Ye... ye want me to go with ye to the opera?"

"You don't have to!" he said hurriedly. "I mean, if there's something else you would rather attend, or maybe you don't want to go with me at all, of course I wouldn't want to presume to force my company upon you-"

"Aye."

Bruno stopped mid-sentence. "What?"

At his completely flustered and hopeful expression, she couldn't resist a shy smile. "Aye, Your Highness. 'Twould be my honour and my pleasure to accompany ye."

 _She... she said yes!_

Joy like he'd rarely known filled the prince's heart, and his own smile became radiant.

"Thank you, my lady. If you'll excuse me..."

He turned to go, then realized he'd almost forgotten something. "Oh, two more things. First, the Royal Guard will be accompanying us, so..." His voice trailed off and he gestured vaguely at her tabard. "I mean, you don't need to dress as a Knight."

TaraLeila frowned in thought. "I'll need to ask Her Majesty first, but I can wear the dress I wore to the diplomats' ball, if ye'd like."

 _If I'd like?_ Remembering her in the black and midnight blue silk, he blushed, but he hastily cleared his throat and went on.

"Yes, um, well... and second, um...we will be bringing a chaperone. I've asked Professor Wittgenstein to join us."

TaraLeila laughed aloud at that. "Whatever for?"

Bruno gave her a slightly reproving look over the tops of his glasses. "I am a prince, and you _are_ a noblewoman now. It is a matter of social convention, otherwise people will gossip."

At that, her own cheeks went pink. "Oh. Ye're right, and I apologize. I was only thinkin' of myself, and no' of ye. Though 'tis no' like I'm worried about my virtue with ye, Your Highness." That brought Bruno up short, and he gave her a startled look, but she went on. "I mean, I know ye are a gentleman, and no' the type to take advantage of a woman."

"How can you know that?" he asked softly.

She rested one hand on her hip. "Oh, come now, Highness. How many times now since I came here have I joined ye in your chambers for us to play chess or practice music or study together?"

"Well, that's-"

"No' to mention that here ye are in _my_ room, and the two of us alone."

Bruno felt his cheeks turn bright red. "Ummm..."

"And that night on the terrace durin' the ball... even with moonlight 'round us, and me wishin' that ye would-"

TaraLeila suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth and blushed scarlet, and Bruno's heart almost stopped. For a long moment, they stared at one another, both of them afraid to speak.

Then with a sigh, TaraLeila stepped forward, and to Bruno's astonishment, she took his hand in hers and looked up at him, her blue eyes luminous.

"I just... I mean... I trust ye."

Gently, Bruno lifted her hand and bowed over it.

"Until Thursday evening, then."

"Aye," she replied, a smile on her lips and in her eyes.

* * *

Thursday evening, Bruno stood outside her chamber door, anxiously straightening his tie, when he heard footsteps and turned to see Heine approaching.

"Good evening, Your Highness. You look quite dashing."

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't certain if I should wear my formal attire or not."

Before he could knock, the door opened, and TaraLeila stepped out, once again wearing the dress she had worn the night of the diplomat's ball. This time, her long black hair fell freely to her waist, and Bruno had an almost irresistible urge to run his fingers through it.

Upon seeing Bruno in evening clothes, she stopped, her pale blue eyes wide and a faint smile curving her mouth. "Highness," she murmured, her eyes moving over him, and Bruno blushed slightly. Then she turned to Heine and gave him an exasperated smile. "And Heine. Truly?"

"What?" he asked defensively, and she waved one hand at his clothes.

"'Twas a different matter at the diplomats' ball since ye were there as the Royal Tutor, but this? I'm thinkin' I should gift ye some different clothes this Yuletide. Just to see ye wearin' somethin' other than that."

"You have your tabard, I have my tutor's robes. What's the difference?" Heine replied, and she caught at her skirts and twitched them into place.

"Ye'll notice I'm no' wearin' my tabard _now_ , am I?"

Bruno chuckled quietly. "She has you there, Master."

"Aye, and don't ye forget it. So, shall we be off?"

"Indeed." Bruno offered her his left arm, and with Heine following, the two made their way to the waiting coach outside. Ludwig and Maximilian straightened up and saluted, while the coachman held open the door to the carriage. Bruno handed TaraLeila into the carriage, then he and Heine followed.

The trip to the opera house was brief, and Bruno, TaraLeila, and Heine enjoyed a cheerful conversation about Granzreich music along the way. Entering the opera house, however, it was not long before Bruno was recognized, and immediately the patrons bowed as he, TaraLeila, and Heine passed, leaving whispers in their wake.

"Oh, dear," TaraLeila said in a low voice. "I'd no' thought of that."

"Of what?" Bruno asked as they were escorted to the royal box.

"Weel, given public opinion of how I conducted myself with ye last time, I can only imagine what they'll say now." Then she gave him a sidelong look. "Mayhap 'twould have been better if I _had_ come as a Knight, at least then they'd think I was merely doin' my duty rather than spendin' an evenin' with ye."

The usher opened the door to the royal box, and politely held a chair for TaraLeila. Bruno gave her his hand as she sat, then he sat beside her, and Heine on his other side and slightly further back. They had an excellent view of the stage and the orchestra below, and TaraLeila's eyes were wide as she looked around the opera house with amazement.

"'Tis so grand," she said in awe.

"You've never been to an opera before?" Heine asked in surprise, and she shook her head.

"To an opera, aye, but no' like _this_. The halls in Kirkwall are no' near so large or elegant. 'Tis like a fairy palace!"

The usher handed each of them a program, then discreetly withdrew.

TaraLeila looked down at the program and then sighed loudly, running one hand over her face in frustration.

"What now?" Heine asked.

Without looking at him, she thrust the program in his general direction and grumbled, "I swear, the _moment_ I'm back in Kirkwall, I'm goin' to demand that my next post be in Freiburg so I can learn to read Eise. 'Tis beyond embarrassin'."

Heine and Bruno managed to stifle their chuckles, and Bruno cleared his throat.

"Well, to sum up the story..."

As the orchestra tuned their instruments, Bruno quickly explained the premise of the opera and its setting, and TaraLeila's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she recognized the details.

"Aye, I know this legend... 'tis an old, old one in Avalon, and a sad one."

The sudden rapping of the conductor's baton drew their attention below, and after a hushed pause, the opera began.

For the next four hours, Bruno found himself utterly enraptured by the tale unfolding on the stage. Occasionally, he glanced over at TaraLeila, but she was staring raptly at the performance, caught up in the music, her lips slightly parted and her eyes full of wonder. _If nothing else, this entire evening was worth it just to see such a look in her eyes._ Then, as though aware of him watching her, she turned to look at him, and gave him a shy smile. Slowly, he reached out and took her hand in his, and her fingers gave his a gentle squeeze.

Listening to Tristan proclaiming his love for Isolde, lost in the music and powerful singing that filled the hall, TaraLeila leaned her head on Bruno's shoulder, and he let go of her hand to slip his arm around her waist and draw her closer. He secretly hoped she could not feel him trembling, for he'd not dared to imagine such closeness.

As he watched the doomed lovers on the stage, Isolde begging Tristan to survive, Bruno felt himself moved to tears. He had not expected to be so overwhelmed by this tale of love denied, and as he glanced down at TaraLeila, he saw tears also streaming down her face.

He held her closer, and for a moment, closed his eyes. _Lovers brought together by the whims of fate, one promised elsewhere, but to deny duty and oath in the name of love..._

When at last the curtain fell, and the singers stepped forward to take their bows, Bruno, TaraLeila, Heine, and several others rose to their feet, applauding the performance. Suddenly realizing that one of the royal family was in attendance, the singers immediately bowed and curtseyed toward the box, and Bruno clapped all the more loudly, his voice joining the cheers of the audience.

Then he turned to TaraLeila, who was beaming radiantly despite the tears on her cheeks as she also applauded and cheered the performers.

"Oh, 'twas... oh, Your Highness, I've never experienced anythin' like it," she breathed, one hand on her heart. "'Twas so powerful and... and heartbreakin' and... oh, 'twas magnificent." She turned to him and clasped his hands in hers, eyes shining. "Thank ye, from the bottom of my heart, thank ye for sharin' this with me. I will never forget it."

"It was my pleasure," he whispered, basking in the adoring, grateful look in her eyes.

* * *

It was quite late as they returned to the palace, and both Bruno and Heine were fussing over TaraLeila out of concern that she'd overexerted herself while still recovering.

"Honestly, ye two, I'm fine, so leave off your frettin'," she scolded them as Bruno helped her down from the carriage. Before going inside, however, she turned to Maximilian and Ludwig and thanked them both politely for acting as security escort.

"Our pleasure, madame," Maximilian said with a wink. "And get some rest!"

"Et tu, Brute?" she groaned.

"They're just concerned, Tara," Heine softly chided her as they walked inside. "I still sometimes wonder if you realize just how serious your injuries were."

"'Tis in the past, as far as I'm concerned," she replied with a slight shrug, though Bruno and Heine noticed she was careful not to jostle her shoulder too much. "For the moment, I'm recoverin' just fine, and besides, bein' cooped up in the palace was no' doin' me any favours. A gilded cage is still a cage."

Heine grunted in mild disapproval, but gave her a very slight smile.

"Well, I'll leave Prince Bruno to see you to your door. Get some rest, Tara."

As he turned to go, TaraLeila rested her hand on his shoulder. "Heine..."

The tutor looked back over his shoulder at her. "Yes?"

"Thank ye for comin' tonight."

"You're quite welcome. Good night, Tara. Good night, prince."

"Good night, Master, and my thanks to you as well."

Making their way quietly along the moonlit halls, Bruno escorted TaraLeila to the door of her room.

As she opened the door, however, she suddenly turned and looked up at him.

"Highness?"

"Yes?"

"I... I don't have the words to thank ye. No' just for the opera, but... but for bein' ye. To be honest, I've been tryin' to find them the whole way back, and nothin' I think of seems even close to adequate." She stared down at the floor, fidgeting with her skirts as the silence lengthened.

Bruno saw that her body was trembling, her hands clenching into fists while she seemed to be struggling with herself.

"My lady?" he whispered at last.

Very slowly, she looked up at him, the moonlight turning her pale blue eyes to silver.

To Bruno's utter astonishment, TaraLeila reached up to cup his face in her hand, her fingers grazing against his hair, and gently drew his mouth down to hers.

Then before he could stop her, she slipped inside her chambers and closed the door.

But still Bruno stood outside her chambers, his heart pounding, then he rested his forehead against her door and whispered, "Good night... my love."

 _To be continued..._


	33. The Truth is Out

**Chapter Thirty-Two - The Truth is Out**

Prince Eins was reading over a local newspaper story about Prince Bruno and TaraLeila's evening at the opera when a knock came at his door.

"Enter," he called, and without looking up, he recognized Rosenberg's footsteps. "From your footsteps, I take it you have news, Ernst."

"Quite a bit of it, Your Highness, and all of it interesting."

At that, Eins looked up at his high steward, and set aside the report he'd been reading, then leaned back in his chair while Rosenberg closed the door to the office and sat down.

Rosenberg handed over a thick file. "My apologies for the delay, my prince. While getting information from the Marches takes time in and of itself, the Rose and Cross is surprisingly good at keeping their records under wraps. It took some additional digging and... shall we say, unconventional means to get the full picture."

Eins' icy blue eyes bored into Rosenberg's violet ones. "If any of this is illegal, Ernst, I'll burn this folder right here and now, and records of your employment right after it."

"Not a single page of it, Prince Eins. All of the information was there... it was just a matter of putting things together."

Eins' gaze held for a few moments longer, then he opened the file and began leafing through it. At the top were newspaper clippings of TaraLeila's various exploits of the years as a Wandering Knight. Her quiet declaration to him of her travels had not been overstated – the Knight and her compatriots had seen action in virtually every nation on the Western Continent, even the distant lands of Erosz and Vendel.

"Interesting," he murmured. "I can see why Father finds her an appealing prospect as a daughter-in-law. Her martial tendencies make her a woman after his own heart." He continued browsing through the pages, noting that she had a nearly impeccable record. "Hmm. I wonder what exactly happened in Vodacce to turn two of the Merchant Princes against her."

"Unfortunately, the Merchant Princes are even more fanatical about secrecy than the Rose and Cross are," Rosenberg admitted with a rueful sigh.

Eins turned a few more pages. "Vodacci politics and intrigue are a dangerous business, Ernst. If I had to guess, I'd say that she and her fellow Knights upset someone's political plans, and with the Knights already dimly viewed there, not to mention their views on women assuming roles of authority... yes, small wonder they'd be hostile toward her."

"Indeed," Rosenberg agreed, settling himself more comfortably in his chair. "As far as matters go before her active career began, as I said before, the Knights tend to be fairly secretive, especially when it comes to their internal workings. There's a lot of speculation about secret rituals, vows, and other such behaviour, but as far as the more mundane aspects go, that can be gotten eventually. As I'm given to understand, Knights go through an eighteen-month training as initiates, then at least two to three years as actual apprentices to another Knight before becoming Wandering Knights themselves."

The prince frowned at that, leafing back through the clippings once again, and saw that the earliest of them were from six years ago.

"How old is Dame TaraLeila?" he asked slowly.

"Twenty-three years of age, Highness." Ernst nodded in agreement with Eins' unspoken thought. "Yes, that means she somehow reached the rank of Wandering Knight at the tender age of seventeen. Quite the accomplishment, although not entirely unheard of."

"Did you manage to find her birth records?"

At that, a slow, calculating smile spread across Rosenberg's face. "In a manner of speaking."

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on Eins' desk and steepling his fingers.

"Actually, my prince... TaraLeila MacIntyre doesn't actually exist."

At that, Eins gave his high steward a startled glance, and Rosenberg nodded once again.

"Surprising, is it not? That one of the Marches' most notable Knights has no birth record, no baptismal record, no census information, no family information, nothing apart from her career as a Knight."

Eins considered that for a while. "Meaning that TaraLeila MacIntyre is an assumed name."

"A reasonable conclusion. You see, some Knights adopt a new name upon acceptance into the Order, typically third or fourth sons who have nothing to gain from their families. They consider it setting aside their backgrounds and possible allegiances to those outside the Rose and Cross. While they sacrifice some of the prestige or influence they might have had if they were to keep their names, it also keeps the Knights from being unduly influenced by external forces."

"Then who is she, really?"

The silence between them grew as Eins flipped through additional pages to see what other information was there. He found himself looking at telegrams, scribbled notes, interview transcriptions, and other papers from Rosenberg's agents dispatched to the Highland Marches. Apparently, they'd been quite thorough accessing whatever public records they could find, putting together the pieces of TaraLeila's life.

As he reached a particular photograph, he stopped, his breath catching in his throat. The prince was quiet for several minutes, slowly and methodically putting together certain details in his mind, considering everything he'd learned about the lady Knight. If it were true...

His eyes narrowed as he glanced up at Rosenberg once more.

"You're certain?"

"Yes, my prince."

Eins closed the folder and stood up.

"Prepare a carriage. I think it's time that the lady Knight and I have a talk."

* * *

"Ahhhh, sachertorte," Leonhard was happily sighing as he took another forkful of cake. Then he suddenly pointed his fork at TaraLeila. "And this time, you can't have it!"

"'Twas _one_ time, Your Highness," she reminded him. "And 'twas because ye lost our race. But fear no', I've no intention of gettin' between ye and your dessert if I can help it."

The princes, Heine, and TaraLeila were taking afternoon tea on the terrace, enjoying the mild day and idly chatting about the princes' lessons.

"How convivial," they heard, and Bruno glanced up to see Eins and Count Rosenberg approaching. He instinctively tensed, but did his best to keep his temper in check.

"Brother," he acknowledged coolly, then he nodded to the Count as well.

"Dame TaraLeila, might I have a word with you in private, if you please?" Eins asked, then he turned and walked to the far end of the terrace without waiting for her reply.

She arched her dark eyebrows in surprise, but then stood while Count Rosenberg politely drew her chair back for her and escorted her down the terrace.

"I wonder what's going on," Licht murmured, watching her go.

"Who knows with Eins?" Bruno said quietly. Admittedly, ever since Eins had dueled the Knight, he had treated her with a noticeable respect, but it was clear that TaraLeila was still wary around the eldest prince.

Eins was leaning against the terrace railing, lighting a pipe as TaraLeila approached, with Rosenberg remaining a discreet distance away.

She stopped beside him at the railing, then bowed. "How may I be of service, Your Highness?"

For a moment, Eins said nothing as he drew on his pipe, then without looking at her, he said quietly, "I'm curious about something. You seem... quite fond of my younger brother, Bruno."

"Aye," she said simply, and he gave her a surprised look. "What, did ye think I would lie?"

His mouth curved in a slightly sardonic smile. "Not at all. If anything, I thought you might simply avoid the question altogether."

"'Twould have been pointless to deny what ye already know. Though I don't see how 'tis any of your business, when ye don't seem to give a damn about any of your brothers," she added.

"Actually, I wanted to thank you."

That brought her up short, and she gave him a startled look. "For what?"

He casually exhaled smoke through his nose, and finally turned his head to look at her.

"For ensuring that my brother will never become king."

"What on earth are ye talkin' about?"

"Oh, come now. You should know that if my brother ever hopes to become king, he must remain above reproach. Take Kai, for example. That tabloid article could have ruined him, had the retraction not been printed and the truth of the matter at last revealed. Then there's Licht, working in a café. Though it does seem to be doing him some good in teaching him responsibility after years of feckless living, but commoner work?" He scoffed. "And Leonhard is quite frankly too immature to even consider. Of all of them, Bruno is the only real threat, and now you've neatly taken care of him."

She slowly shook her head, her black hair rippling around her shoulders. "I still don't see how this has aught to do with me."

"Oh, I think you do..."

Eins leaned slightly closer, his sky blue eyes locked on her pale blue ones.

"... Alannean."

The blood drained from TaraLeila's face as she stared up at the prince. Her lips parted, but no words came.

"It took quite a bit of work to find out who you really are. The Knights must have gone to some lengths to hide your true identity. At first, I thought you'd simply followed the convention of taking a new name as apparently some Knights do. But why would you? The only ones who do are the ones who must avoid conflicting loyalties or allegiances. But that didn't seem to be the case with you."

He looked away once more, took a long puff from his pipe, then went on. "So many small, apparently random things about you. Grandmother mentioned your back, and yet for all your... adventures with the Knights, there's not a single news article that indicates you being injured in such fashion. Leonhard and Licht talking about your reactions to Licht and our father. Learning you became one of the youngest Wandering Knights at the age of seventeen, an astonishing achievement considering initiation takes eighteen months, and apprenticeship another two to three years. And it seems no official record exists anywhere in the Marches for a girl by the name of TaraLeila MacIntyre. Eventually, they and other things all came together."

She slowly shook her head in mute, futile denial, but Eins continued speaking.

"I admit, I wondered at first if perhaps you were simply illegitimate. And scandal... that is the one thing that the royal family will never condone. But the truth is far worse, isn't it?"

He glanced over at her, and Eins drew from his pocket the photograph that had so interested him before – a picture taken of a newspaper dated eighteen years earlier, its front page story and photos clearly visible.

 _"Loyalist vs Separatist? – Uprising Claims Two More Lives As Ceanntíre Authorities Investigate Rumours of Political Motivations in Shocking Murder/Suicide"_

"That the Wandering Knight, TaraLeila MacIntyre, is actually the missing daughter of Iain and Tara Crois an Rathad... who killed one another eighteen years ago."

TaraLeila stared at the photograph, swallowing hard as her memories nearly overwhelmed her.

 _Heat and smoke._

 _Flames devouring the tapestries along the walls._

 _Smoke curling beneath the door, stealing away the air, blocking out the light._

 _Screams withering away to nothing._

 _"Please, don't let him find me!"_

 _Firelight gleaming along the blade._

Her gaze darted from Eins to where Bruno was sitting with the others, and he guessed at her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm quite certain he still doesn't know... yet."

When she finally recovered her voice, it was barely a whisper. "Why?"

The question seemed to surprise him.

"Why what?"

"Why go to such lengths to find out about me? Are ye that determined to destroy your brother's chances?"

Eins gave her a long look, his eyes as cold as winter frost. "Only a fool does not use every weapon at his disposal in battle. As a Knight, you should know that."

With that, Eins took his leave, Rosenberg following him, leaving TaraLeila standing alone.

* * *

"Looks like their discussion is over," Licht commented, watching his brother leave. "I guess whatever it was, it didn't take him all that long." Then he looked over at TaraLeila, and was startled to see her legs go weak and she sank to her knees on the flagstones. "My lady!"

In a flash, all four princes and Heine were out of their chairs and surrounding her in concern, all talking over each other at once.

"Dame TaraLeila, what's wrong-"

"Is it your injuries-"

"What happened-"

"Was it something Eins said-"

"Are you all right-"

She weakly waved all of them back, her head bowed so that her long black hair hid her face from all of them. "Please, I'm fine..."

"Tara, it is more than apparent that you are not fine," Heine scolded her as he knelt beside the Knight. "You're as pale as a ghost, your hands are shaking, and you nearly fainted just now. Kindly do us the courtesy of not insulting our intelligence."

TaraLeila shook her head, still not looking at any of them. "I'm sorry, I... I think I need to be alone for a while. Please excuse me." She stumbled to her feet and hastily left the terrace, leaving the princes and Heine staring after her.

"Something is very wrong," Kai said in concern. "Professor, I... I don't think she should be alone right now."

"I agree, prince," Heine replied softly. "Your Highnesses, please stay here and finish your tea. I will check on Dame TaraLeila – do not worry."

To be continued...


	34. Betrayals

**Chapter Thirty-Three - Betrayals**

Guessing that she would have returned to her chambers, Heine headed straight for TaraLeila's room and quietly knocked at the door. "Tara?"

But when there was no answer, he cautiously opened the door and peeked inside, but the Knight wasn't there.

 _Where else could she have gone?_

He quickly went to his own room instead, wondering if perhaps she'd gone there in the hopes that he would follow her inside, but she wasn't there, either. Then an idea came to him, and Heine headed to the palace chapel. Sure enough, as he stepped inside, he found TaraLeila kneeling before the altar in supplication. More surprising, however, was that she'd removed her tabard and was clutching it to her chest like a talisman.

Without a word, Heine approached and knelt beside her, carefully watching her out of the corner of his eye. She didn't react at first, and he wondered if she'd even realized he was there.

"I suppose... 'twas bound to happen eventually. I just... I just hoped it never would."

"Does this have to do with whatever Prince Eins said to you on the terrace?" Heine asked in a low voice, even as something inside of him hoped that TaraLeila would refuse to answer.

She bowed her head, staring down at the tabard she held.

"Aye."

She rested her face against the folds of her tabard for a long time, then she let out a shuddering breath, lifted her head, and slowly, almost painfully, began to speak.

"I was but a bairn when the Uprisin' happened, and the earldom of Ceanntíre, my home, was no different than the others as the Uprisin' swept across the land."

"Which side did the Earl fight for?"

Her fingers clasped so tightly around her tabard that they slowly went white.

"Father fought for the High King, and our continued allegiance to the Triple Kingdoms."

"Was that the Earl's position as well?"

She closed her eyes. "Father was the Earl."

His mouth falling open, Heine recoiled in surprise. "What?!"

TaraLeila nodded, her eyes still closed. "Aye. Lord Iain Crois an Rathad, Earl of Ceanntíre. But that's no' all. Ye see, before she married Father, Mam supported the Separatist cause. She didn't trust Avalon to no' overreach itself one day and try to exert a greater influence over the Marches. But then she met Father, and she left that part of her life behind. Or so she thought. But when the Uprisin' finally began, and the killin' started, they tried to convince her to rejoin them, and to sway Father's influence on behalf of the Separatists."

Her voice grew fainter. "Father found out."

Heine's heart ached in his chest. "Tara..."

"He... he went mad that night. Even though Mam swore by all she held dear that she'd abandoned them, he didn't believe her. How could he? Our own fields ran red with blood as the Marches went to war, our own people killin' one another."

Slowly, Heine realized what had to be coming.

"I heard him, rantin' and ravin' about no' bein' able to trust anyone anymore. And then... then Father drew his sword, and he cut her down without a thought. And even as the servants ran, he cut them down. One after another. Mam was dyin', but still she begged him to stop. He didn't listen. Then he grabbed a firebrand from the hearth and threw it against the tapestries on the wall, and another onto the rug. The flames spread through the house, the smoke fillin' the air, along with his rage."

Tears were slowly sliding down her cheeks.

"I wanted to stop him, but... I was five years old. What could I do? So I ran and hid in my room. But then I heard Father come down the hall. He opened my door, and I knew... I knew with everythin' in me that he would kill me. The rage was so strong, he... It mattered naught to him that I was his daughter... all he could see and hear and feel was hate. But he only got one step... and then he collapsed, and there was Mam behind him. She'd stabbed him in the back and then she fell."

TaraLeila looked over at the tutor, her pale blue eyes filled with anguish. "Father just lay there, Mam dyin' at his feet, the servants' bodies scattered like broken, bleedin' dolls throughout the house. Then he looked at me. He said no' a word. And I saw the light leave his eyes. But I couldn't move, no' even when the flames reached my room."

"Tara-" Heine drew her against him, holding her tightly, but he could feel her tears slowly dampening his clothes.

"Then the ceilin' collapsed, and I was trapped in the fire. I was certain I would die there too, with Mam and Father. Part of me wanted to. But then... someone else was there, pullin' away the beams, fightin' back the flames to escape with me out the window."

"The Knights," Heine said quietly, fitting another puzzle piece into place. "That's how you survived, and why they took you in. They were the ones who rescued you."

She slowly nodded. "Aye. Aindriu McKenna saved me." Leaning back from Heine, TaraLeila reached up and pulled at her collar, and Heine could see the burn scars along the top of her shoulder. "He and the others were no' even sure I'd survive. Months passed before I could even walk."

Remembering the horrific scars he'd seen across her back after she'd been shot, Heine thought it nothing short of a miracle that a five-year-old child had survived such an ordeal.

"Aindriu and the other Knights told His Majesty of what had happened. Charles III, James's father, knew that Father had been a supporter, and could no' risk having the earldom fall to the Separatists. It was proclaimed that Iain's daughter had survived and was hidden away as a ward of the Crown. In the meantime, the Rose and Cross would step in as a neutral steward of the earldom, supporting His Majesty, but no' persecutin' the Separatists. Neither side wanted to cross the Knights, and so Ceanntíre has been held in stewardship."

 _"All these years, I've still an... an inheritance to claim. However, I'm no' sure 'tis the right thing to do. Because it has its own obligations and duties, duties that would no' allow me to continue on as a Knight."_

And the last of the pieces fell into place. "That's what you wanted to talk to me about. The inheritance you mentioned is-"

"-the earldom of Ceanntíre, the title of Countess, and a seat on the Highlands Council of Lords... as well as the scandal of my mother bein' suspected as a traitor, and both my parents bein' murderers."

Heine exhaled sharply. "It's more than that, Tara. If His Majesty is seriously willing to consider you as a possible match for Prince Bruno, you owe it to him and to the prince to tell them the truth."

"Are ye completely mad?!" she gasped. "I can't go to them and tell them this!"

"Tara, Prince Eins already knows, and if he does, so does Count Rosenberg. There's no way they'll let something this damaging stay hidden for long."

She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth in frustration. "If no one finds out before I leave Granzreich, when I go, I'll no' return. Granzreich can forget I was ever here, and His Highness will be safe from scandal."

Before he could stop himself, Heine snapped, "The TaraLeila I know would never do something so cowardly."

The moment the words were out, the tutor would have given anything in the world to take them back as he saw the shock and then anger blazing in her eyes.

"Ye... ye resigned your post to avoid any hint of scandal bein' connected to the princes. And now ye sit there and criticize me for keepin' my own past hidden from him? How DARE ye?!" She was shouting in fury by the time she was done, and Heine instinctively moved away.

"Tara, I-"

She cut him off, pale blue eyes filled with angry tears. "Ye of all people should understand, but no... ye're just like everyone else, judgmental and closed-minded. I thought better of ye, Heine."

She leapt to her feet and whirled to leave, but then she froze in her tracks as she saw Bruno standing just inside the chapel doors.

And from his shocked expression, it was clear that the prince had heard every word.

* * *

Standing before the altar, TaraLeila's face went completely white.

"Prince Bruno..." she whispered. "I..."

"This... this can't be true!" Bruno stared at her in shock, but TaraLeila turned her face away from Bruno in shame. "Dame TaraLeila... please tell me it's not true!"

The prince felt as though he were being torn in two. Part of him wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, to comfort the turmoil that was so clearly raging inside of her. But at the same time, to know that her silence had put his own position as heir in jeopardy - he couldn't accept it.

"You knew," he whispered. "I know Professor Wittgenstein told you about what Eins and Count Rosenberg had done to my brothers, and how hard we had to fight to keep scandal from our names. But I never believed that you, an upstanding, honourable Knight, could-"

"Highness," Heine said warningly, already regretting his own sharp words.

At that, TaraLeila turned to face Bruno, her eyes bright with tears. "Do ye truly believe I did it on purpose? That for some reason I would want to bring ye down? Is that truly what ye think of me?"

The frustration and hurt boiling over within him, Bruno shouted, "You could have told me! At least if I had known, we... we could have taken steps to mitigate this, so it wouldn't have mattered!"

TaraLeila bowed her head, twisting her tabard in her hands.

"I never wanted ye to find out," she said at last, her voice filled with a sadness so deep that it rocked Bruno to the core. "I tried so hard to put it behind me, to make a new life for myself."

The prince put one hand to his forehead, wishing it could calm the angry, hurtful thoughts racing through his mind.

"You didn't trust me enough to tell me," he said slowly, and she recoiled as though he had struck her.

"No' trust ye? I let myself believe that I could be happy with ye, that life could be worth livin' again, that I could finally let go of my past and let myself lo-" She stopped before she could finish the word, but Bruno's heart ached within him at the pain he saw in her face.

"TaraLeila..."

Pushing her way past Bruno, she fled the chapel in tears.

* * *

Bruno stood frozen in place, his emotions roiling inside at the memory of the anguish he'd seen in TaraLeila's eyes.

Then he was dimly aware of Heine guiding him toward a pew and forcing him to sit.

"I am sorry you had to learn of this in such fashion, Prince Bruno... then again, I... I can understand a little of what you feel."

"Do you?" Bruno said softly.

The tutor sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "My prince... do you remember when you and your brothers first discovered the truth about my past?"

It was not an experience that Bruno felt he was likely to ever forget.

When Bruno didn't answer, Heine went on. "You'd uncovered the truth that I had been arrested for the attempted assassination of a crown prince, as well as grievous assault against five members of the Royal Guard. Yet you never abandoned your faith in me." The tutor rested one hand on the prince's shoulder. "Is your faith in her so easily shaken?"

Put that bluntly, Bruno dropped his gaze and slowly shook his head.

"No, Master... it's just... it's just... how could she not tell me?!"

Heine sat beside his student, turning his cap over and over in his hands.

"I still can't claim to know the entire story, Highness, but TaraLeila was already considering forfeiting her inheritance, and planning to remain a commoner Knight for the rest of her days. She... she never anticipated meeting you, or caring for you as she does. Once that happened, well..." The tutor sighed. "It made her choice that much more difficult."

Bruno wrapped his arms around himself, trying futilely to keep himself from trembling, and Heine rested one hand on his shoulder.

"In the end, Highness, it comes down to this... knowing now what you do... how do you feel about her?"

 _If I were cold-hearted, I wouldn't feel as I do, where all I want to do is know the warmth of her smile, to embrace her strength and her grace, to take her in my arms and hold her for as long as this life allowed._

Bruno bowed his head and swallowed hard, then he looked up at Heine with tears in his eyes.

"I love her, Master. Part of me wants to hate her, but... but I can't."

"If you truly feel that way about her, my prince, then she deserves to know. Don't let her make a choice that both of you might regret."

"Then why did you not tell the woman you cared for about your own feelings?" Bruno asked, not stopping to think about how his words might hurt the tutor. "You said you were afraid. Was it truly so difficult to tell her how you felt?"

"The situation was different for me," Heine replied, anger giving an unintentional force to his words.

"How?" Bruno demanded. "How was it any different? Was she a noble?"

"Her social class had nothing to do with it. When I met her, I was a poor, starving tutor, who could barely afford the clothes on my back and the food on my table. I had clawed my way up from the streets, fought every day of my life for even the slightest of blessings, but she... she deserved so much more."

Heine's hands clenched into fists. "You cannot imagine what it would have meant for me to call her my own, to know that a soul as rare as hers could bless my life for whatever time she was in it. She was promise itself."

"You are one of the bravest men I've ever known, Master," Bruno said quietly, never taking his eyes from the tutor's. "I don't believe that you would have turned away from her, not when you had fought so hard to improve your lot in life."

Heine rounded on his student with clenched teeth. "I was a common criminal, Highness, I didn't deserve the love of someone who devoted her life to justice-"

Too late, he realized what he had just said, and Bruno's face went totally ashen.

"What?!" he whispered. "You... you _can't_ mean..."

Heine turned away, but not before he saw the look of stark pain and disbelief in Bruno's eyes.

Bruno couldn't have moved from where he sat if he had tried, so stunned was he. "TaraLeila."

 _"You... you care about her a great deal, don't you?"_

 _"Yes, I do."_

 _"Can't you just see it? Dame TaraLeila saves Professor Heine from some terrible fate, and he falls in love with the beautiful Knight, who then must leave, her duty calling her far away..."_

As he realized that Licht's melodramatic remark had actually been far more accurate than any of them had supposed, Bruno was only vaguely conscious of Heine stalking out of the chapel.

* * *

Alone in her room, TaraLeila knelt beside her bed, her hands folded in prayer as hot tears wound their way down her face.

 _What do I do? I'm no' strong enough to endure the pain of bein' around Heine and the others, to see day after day the disdain and distrust in their eyes. Forgive me, Lord, for my cowardice._

 _"Ye always seem to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders... but it need no' be that way. Ye are allowed to be happy, ye ken."_

 _"My heart broke eighteen years ago, and I've managed without it just fine."_

TaraLeila had recognized even then how hollow her statement had been. But now that she knew what it meant to lose her heart to someone, only now did she understand what true heartbreak was.

 _But I know what I must do now. I must give it all up... Ceanntíre, my title here, even... even Bruno. I can't hate him, nor can I hate Heine... 'tis wrong and weel I know it. So I will do my best to forgive them, and I will set aside my feelings for them. I am no noble – no' by birth, no' by decree. I will live out the rest of my days as TaraLeila MacIntyre, a commoner Knight, and Alannean Crois an Rathad will die once and for all. And..._

She hid her face against her tabard.

 _... and I will never return to Granzreich again._

 _To be continued..._


	35. To Forgive, Divine

**Chapter Thirty-Four - To Forgive, Divine**

Bruno sat at his desk, staring at a newspaper photograph of himself and TaraLeila at the opera. Slowly, without even realizing what he was doing, he traced his fingertips along the image of her face, remembering the warmth of her lips against his, the joyous tears in her eyes and her open smile as she'd thanked him for giving her one of the greatest pleasures in her life.

 _I didn't think... it would hurt this much_ , he thought, unaware of his own tears until one splashed onto the newsprint. _How can one heart hold so much pain?_

The sound of his door opening made him look up, and he saw Licht standing in the doorway, twisting his long blond hair around his fingers nervously.

"Brunie?" he said softly, then Licht winced when he saw the tears on Bruno's face.

He, Leonhard, and Kai weren't entirely certain what had happened yesterday after Eins' unexpected visit, but after Bruno skipped dinner that night, it was clear that something had gone terribly wrong between him, TaraLeila, and Heine. Then during the following morning's lessons, Heine was out of sorts, and Bruno unnaturally subdued.

And of TaraLeila, there was no sign.

Licht quietly sighed, closed the door behind him, approached Bruno, and perched on the corner of his desk. He silently handed his brother a handkerchief, and for a moment, Bruno just stared at it before accepting it with a nod of thanks and removing his spectacles to wipe away his tears.

Seeing the photograph on the desk, Licht's suspicions were confirmed.

"Would talking about it help?" he asked quietly.

Bruno slowly shook his head, replacing his glasses. "No. I'm... I'm afraid that too much was said yesterday already."

"Was it really that bad?"

Bruno's gaze became distant as he remembered the pain in TaraLeila's eyes and in Heine's.

"Do... do you remember the fight we had, and... and you'd said you wished we weren't brothers?"

Licht nodded with a slight shudder, and Bruno went on, his voice hoarse.

"What I said yesterday to Master and to TaraLeila was far worse. I spoke in anger and I wanted to hurt them both, not that it justifies my behaviour in the least. And... and I'm still angry, but right now, I'm angrier at myself because I thought I was better than that, but I don't know how to move past it." He rested his face in his hands and mumbled, "I don't know how to make things right."

The brothers sat in silence for a little while.

"'It's true there are times when a person might make a mistake and go down the wrong path,'" Licht mused at last. "'Though mistakes happen, I believe in giving people second chances, not punishing them for the sins of their past.'"

Bruno lifted his head and looked up at his brother.

"Pardon?"

"That's what you said to the Counts the day we went to plead Heine's case. Remember?" Licht shrugged elegantly. "I guess this is where you decide if you really meant what you said that day. Because if you do, then no matter what else was said or done between the three of you, you should give Heine and Dame TaraLeila a second chance... and give yourself one, too."

A slightly wry smile quirked the corner of Licht's mouth as he patted Bruno on the head with a hint of his usual insouciance.

"Don't forget, Father said you have to be more flexible, so try bending a little and being the better man here. Besides, it's a good thing to make mistakes every once in a while. Keeps you humble, Brunie."

With a wink, Licht stood up and headed toward the door, until his brother's voice stopped him.

"Licht."

The youngest prince looked back over his shoulder at Bruno. "Hmm?"

Bruno stood up and crossed the room to rest his hands on his brother's shoulders, then a very slight smile touched his lips.

"Thank you, brother."

Licht smirked and poked Bruno in the chest with one finger.

"It's nothing, but just remember this the next time you get in my face about me being better at relationships than you."

With that, he circled behind Bruno and began pushing him toward the door. "Now, off you go... I'm not leaving this room unless you leave it in front of me. Come on, come on, stop dragging your feet and go apologize already."

Bruno growled as he was forced to open his bedroom door before Licht shoved him facefirst into it.

"I take back every nice thing I've ever said about you."

"You've never said anything nice about me in the first place, Brunie..."

* * *

To their surprise, however, neither Heine nor TaraLeila were anywhere to be found in the palace, nor were they out in the gardens, even after recruiting Leonhard and Kai to help them look.

"You... you don't think they left... like, _really_ left... do you?" Licht wondered, his eyes troubled, and a glance at Bruno revealed that his brother had been thinking the same thing.

"I don't believe so, but... well, we have been wrong before."

"Perhaps Father knows where they might have gone," Kai suggested, and so the brothers headed to the king's office, where they were soon ushered inside by Erich.

"My boys! Have you come to visit your papa?" Viktor said cheerfully, coming around his desk to embrace them. "I'm always happy to see you, though I am terribly busy-"

"Father, it's about Heine and Dame TaraLeila," Licht began, and immediately Viktor sobered.

"Did something happen?"

Licht looked at Bruno, who poured out the entire story in an agony of embarrassment while his brothers stared wide-eyed, and Viktor looked somber.

"I see."

"Father, I know I cannot make things right between Master and Dame TaraLeila, but I can do my best to make things right between myself and each of them, only... well, we can't find them anywhere in the palace."

"Well, I can't say that I know where Dame TaraLeila has gone, but... I _can_ think of one place where Heine might be, especially if the source of his distress is Dame TaraLeila herself."

"Where is that, Father?" Bruno asked, wanting nothing more than to leave and find the pair of them immediately.

"Where it all began, my son," Viktor said gently.

* * *

Heine stepped into the cool dimness of Maria Vetsera Church, removing his cap as he entered. The tutor made his way down the center aisle to stand before the small altar, his head bowed.

 _I never meant to hurt either of them, but it seems that every time I try to keep something a secret, it devastates those closest to me. In this, I am even more of a fool than I'd realized. But it's not too late for them... if I were to leave, they might still have a chance to find their way back to each other._

As he closed his eyes, however, memories came forward like silent ghosts.

 _A single gunshot._

 _Blood staining the cobblestones._

 _Blinding rage._

 _The dark chill of the stone walls._

 _The soft glow of moonlight._

 _The cold weight of the manacles._

 _"Dear God, let Viktor recover from this. If you let him live, I'll do anything you ask of me."_

Every night, for twenty-five long years, Heine remembered his own words, the only prayer he had ever offered up to God in his entire life.

Now, as he knelt in the chapel, his body trembled faintly as he bowed his head until his forehead rested on his folded hands, heedless of the tears slowly sliding down his cheeks.

 _"Your social status, your background, that does not define who you are. It has shaped you, yes. You wouldn't be the man you are, were it not for that. But the good that you have done, that you are doing even now, is_ because _of who and what you are... not in spite of it."_

 _Can I truly do this, Lord? Am I allowed to finally set aside this burden I've carried for twenty-five years? I do not wish to forget what I have learned as a result of that terrible night, but..._

Suddenly he heard his own words to Prince Bruno.

 _"Imagine - you are on your deathbed. As your consciousness wavers, you may think, 'I wish I had taken a chance.' But time will not turn back for anyone, not even a prince."_

A sudden pang went through him.

 _So many times, I've wished I could turn back time, to undo that terrible night, but if I had... how much worse would things be now? That was the beginning of Granzreich's true future as a prosperous nation. Could it be that I had already done what You wanted of me? To endure those weeks of desperation and uncertainty and hopelessness, so that no one else would have to? To shape Viktor's dreams and hopes for his subjects?_

He remembered a clear autumn night, the sky full of stars and the city lights below warm and glowing.

 _"One of these days, you'll all have a warm place to sleep. You'll never want for food, and you'll have equal access to education. I want to make this a prosperous nation. When the time comes, Heine, will you help me achieve my goal?"_

He sighed, but the memories would not be silent.

 _"Meeting you allowed me to change this kingdom, Heine. It changed my heart as well. Most importantly, you changed my sons into men of character."_

 _I made a promise_ , he thought. _That to make all that come true, I would endure anything. And I have. I have pushed myself harder than I'd ever thought possible, fought to learn and better myself so I could in turn better others. And... I have succeeded. But there is still so much more. Our dream is not yet realized... so, I must continue._

For a moment, he dared to see past his own innate cynicism, and saw the future laid out before him - a Granzreich of equality, prosperity, and peace. He saw a wise and gentle king on the throne, supported by his brothers' individual skills and strengths, and then another generation, and another.

 _I cannot give up now. I will not. Not as long as my king needs me... and his sons._

Heine thought of the princes, and fresh tears came to his eyes.

 _Once before, when I thought my presence would do the princes more harm than good, I left. I see now that I was wrong to have done so. They believe in me... even if I do not believe in myself. So... how can I give up this time?_

Then, as clearly as he had felt the chains fall away twenty-five years ago, he felt the guilt and shame fall from his spirit.

And slowly, finally, Heine smiled through his tears.

 _Yes... I understand now. Viktor wanted a prosperous nation for all of us, and that includes me. It always has._

Then he thought of TaraLeila and winced in regret for what he'd said to her.

 _It was unforgivable to throw such accusations in her face when I am just as guilty, to say nothing of keeping my true feelings from her all these years. I took away her right to decide for herself what she might have wanted from me... from us. I see now that I was the one who was not ready._

He sat and squared his shoulders as he took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

 _So I must value all the more what I have now - the friendship and respect of a good woman. And I will be grateful that she and the pupil I care for have found their happiness in one another._

* * *

He heard the doors of the church open behind him, and he turned to look over his shoulder.

As he saw a familiar figure silhouetted in the doorway, time seemed to suddenly turn back for the tutor, and his breath caught in his chest.

For a long, long time, the two stood at opposite ends of the church, gazing at one another, then TaraLeila came down the aisle to stand beside the tutor.

Heine closed his eyes and sighed.

"Tara, I..."

 _What do I say? What_ can _I say to make things right?_

Opening his eyes once more, he rose from the pew, took her hands in his, and bowed his head over their hands, resting his forehead on their joined fingers.

"Forgive me."

Before she could say anything, he went on, his voice low and harsh. "I had no right to accuse you of keeping secrets when I've been doing the same for five years. Even worse, to have you come to me about others making decisions for you when... when I'd done just that myself... I should have told you five years ago, Tara."

"Told me what?" she whispered.

"That I... I fell in love with you that first night we met. But I never said anything because of my own fears, my own stupid pride. Instead of letting you decide for yourself how you might come to feel about me, I buried that feeling inside me until, in time, it became respect and friendship instead of love."

Heine's fingers tightened around hers as tears came to his eyes. "I know that now I've lost all chance of ever having your love, but... but I won't... I _can't_ lose your friendship, too. You mean too much to me."

As she felt the warmth of his tears on her fingers, her own eyes became misty, and she gently placed her hand against his cheek to raise his head.

"'Tis nothin' to forgive between us, Heine."

Then the two were in each other's arms, embracing one another tightly.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear," he whispered fiercely, but she shook her head.

"No, Heine. I've... I've come to say goodbye."

The tutor went absolutely ashen and stepped back from her. "What?"

"I'm leavin' Granzreich. I've already spoken to Sir Etienne, and by the time the conference is over, another Knight will have arrived to escort him home."

"You can't leave. Not like this," Heine protested, his voice quiet but firm, but she shook her head again, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"No. The prince was right. 'Tis the only way I can be certain no' to hurt Bruno's chances of becomin' king. So I've made up my mind. I'll leave and no' return. In time..." She held up her hands to stop him from speaking, afraid that if she let him speak, her resolve would weaken. For the first time, her voice faltered. "In time... mayhap he... he and ye can forgive me."

"Then it is time for a lesson," came Bruno's voice, and TaraLeila and Heine turned in surprise to see the four princes standing in the doorway of the church.

"Highnesses," Heine said, startled, as the brothers came down the aisle to stand before him and TaraLeila. A quick glance at TaraLeila's face revealed mingled joy and sorrow of seeing Bruno, and Heine realized that she'd planned to leave without saying goodbye to the prince.

"I'm disappointed in you, Dame TaraLeila," Leonhard said, ignoring the violent shushing he was getting from Licht and Bruno. "I didn't think Knights were the type to just up and leave."

"Leonhard!" Bruno hissed.

"We heard every word, and dearest brother Bruno told us what happened. And if we went through all that trouble to keep Heine from leaving back when he was feeling all guilty about possibly hurting us, what makes you think we'd just let _you_ go, especially just because Eins was being mean, and with how Bruno feels about you?"

TaraLeila's eyes flashed to Bruno's, and while the prince hated himself for the agony he saw in her eyes, he steeled himself and did not look away.

"Ye _told_ them?"

"And Father as well," Licht added, and TaraLeila groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"We came here to find the Professor, but we were hoping you might be here as well," Kai said quietly.

Leonhard then planted himself solidly in front of TaraLeila.

"'Running away may seem like a solution, but hiding from your problems will not make them go away,'" he declared, his hands on his hips, and Heine's eyes narrowed as he recognized his own words to the prince so long ago.

"Ye don't understand, prince," TaraLeila said sadly, even as she smiled wanly at Leonhard's posturing. "I don't _want_ to go, but I have no choice." She started to leave, but Licht blocked her path.

"'Always remember - before quitting something you want to do, you should always explore alternative solutions,'" he said with a grin.

TaraLeila raked her fingers through her hair in exasperation and despair. "Can ye no' understand that for me to stay would be impossible?"

Once again, she tried to leave, only to find Kai standing in front of her, and unlike Licht, Kai was much taller than she.

Kai's soft voice cut across her protest. "'Please don't give up. Do not deprive yourself of finding people who will understand and care for you.'"

"STOP IT!" TaraLeila cried, putting her hands over her ears and pushing past Kai, but then Bruno was in front of her. She looked up at him, her pale blue eyes full of anguished tears.

"Please don't," she whispered brokenly, reaching up to put her fingers over his lips before he could say a word. "Don't, I... I can't risk hurtin' ye any worse than I already have. I'm no' worth it."

Gently taking her hands in his and holding them to his chest, Bruno rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "'You only have one life to live, and it is yours alone. Do you require any other reason to follow your heart?'"

At that, she completely broke down in his arms, and Bruno held her gently as she wept.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she sobbed over and over against his chest, but Bruno just held her tighter.

When TaraLeila finally regained some measure of composure, she lifted her head and looked at Heine and the other princes, who were all looking on with satisfied smiles.

"Why would all of ye go through all of this just for me?" she asked, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief that Bruno has passed to her.

"Because you believe in the same things we do, Tara," Heine replied, watching his friend and his pupil with quiet affection. "You want a nation where everyone has a warm place to lay their heads, where no one wants for food or drink, where there is full access to education, and most of all... you want a peaceful nation."

* * *

The group headed back to the palace, with Heine joining the princes in their carriage, while TaraLeila rode alongside on Torran and leading Heine's horse. Once they returned, Heine turned to the princes.

"Your Highnesses, if you will excuse me, Dame TaraLeila and I still have some unfinished matters to resolve."

"Only if you both agree to join us for dinner this evening," Licht said with a wink, and both TaraLeila and Heine nodded.

"We'd be honoured, Your Highnesses," she said quietly, bowing to the four of them.

The princes headed back to their chambers, and TaraLeila followed Heine to his rooms.

As she took a seat, she gave him an inquiring look.

"What did ye want to speak to me about? I mean, I think we'd gotten everythin' out into the open at the church."

Heine shook his head and took a seat opposite her.

"Not quite. You came to me for advice and wisdom, and finally, with everything 'out in the open,' as you put it, I can give it to you. I know that you love Prince Bruno, and he feels the same way about you. But what it all comes down to is your choice between pursuing your calling as a Knight, and pursuing your own happiness with Prince Bruno as a noblewoman of the Marches and of Granzreich."

TaraLeila nodded again, and waited for him to continue.

"It was one thing to consider the whole idea in theory, without ever really knowing what personal contentment and happiness is. You couldn't truly make that choice until you knew what it meant to love and be loved." He reached across and gently took her hands in his. "But now you know. Tara, I _beg_ of you, don't make the same mistake I did. Don't turn your back on the joy and love and happiness you deserve. You've served the Knights for ten years... it's time to look to your own heart, and to your true self."

"Ye think I should take back my name," TaraLeila said quietly. "No' just to accept my title of nobility here in Granzreich."

"I think you won't be truly at peace with yourself until you do," Heine admitted.

"But what about the scandal?" she protested. "Eins was correct when he said 'twould hinder Bruno's chances to become king, and I could never do that to him."

"If you wanted to focus on it as scandal, that'd be true. Under any other circumstances, how your parents died _would_ be scandalous. But their deaths took place in the middle of a war. Granzreich has known its share of strife and troubles, and the fact that an innocent survived and went on to become something greater as a result is a powerful symbol. Besides, if _you_ are the one to make the matter known to the public, _you_ set the tone, not your enemies."

She stared at him, her pale blue eyes wide.

"Ye really think 'twould matter?"

"It's better than cowering in the shadows, ruled by the opinions of others. That isn't you, Tara, it never has been."

"And what of those clans that were part of the Highlands Uprisin' eighteen years ago? 'Twas because of them that James hid me away in the first place - he feared that they'd do me some harm because my father supported the king."

"That may be so, but consider this, Tara," Heine said quietly. "You've spent most of your life serving as a non-partisan Knight. You have consistently demonstrated that you put the good of the people above any nation's political agenda or power struggle, whether within or without. Even if some might say you're beholden to the King for protecting you all these years, you can still build your reputation as someone willing to challenge him if he puts politics above people, and neither side would argue with you for doing so since you've been doing just that as a Knight."

TaraLeila opened her mouth to protest, then closed it again and pondered that for a while.

"Ye may be right," she mused at last, twining a long lock of black hair around her fingers. "I must admit, I'd no' thought of it that way before." Then her face fell once more. "Of course, if I do accept my title, I'm woefully untrained for administering an earldom."

Heine rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, you mentioned that you had been offered promotion within the Knights. Surely you could learn something about administering your county while doing the same for the Knights, especially if your current steward is in fact a fellow Knight, correct?"

She gave him a faint smile. "Are ye sure ye've no' been talkin' to my Domini?"

"No, I assure you." He rose and came to stand before her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Tara, please understand. Whatever your decision is, I will always be wishing for your happiness and success. Whether commoner or noble, Knight or not, I will always consider you my friend."

She gently cupped his cheek as her eyes met his, and he saw the faintest shimmer of tears as she softly kissed his forehead.

"And I, ye."

 _To be continued..._


	36. Persuasions

**Chapter Thirty-Five - Persuasions**

Late that night, Heine received a summons to Viktor's office, and entered to find the king seated behind his desk, two glasses of wine already poured for them.

"A friendly chat, then, I take it?" Heine asked as he sat and reached for one of the glasses. "I was worried that after yesterday and today, this might have been a more official reprimand."

"What's to reprimand you for?" Viktor asked, taking the other glass. "Finally admitting your feelings to Dame TaraLeila after all this time? Being honest with my son and trying to help him understand his own heart? I should be thanking you, not scolding you."

They clinked glasses and sipped at their wine, then Heine sat back in his chair.

"So why have you asked me here, then?"

Viktor sobered as he looked into his wineglass. "I want your version of events. Bruno has already told me everything, but you have the benefit of maturity and experience, and I trust your judgment implicitly."

The tutor sighed and set down his glass, removed his spectacles, and rubbed his eyes, all too aware that Viktor loved all of his sons, including the aloof Eins. "I fear that you will not like what I have to say, especially as it concerns Crown Prince Eins."

"I'm aware of that," Viktor replied quietly. "Which is the other reason why I'm asking you."

Heine took a few moments to gather his thoughts, then he laid out his suspicions about what Eins had said to TaraLeila on the terrace, his own conversation with her in the palace chapel, his talk with Prince Bruno, and then the events earlier in the day at the church. He did his best to keep it as factual as possible, quoting TaraLeila and the princes where he could.

When he finished, Viktor tilted his head back to gaze up at the ceiling. "I must be honest with you, Heine... this news about Eins concerns me greatly."

"I feared that it would, given your apprehensions about his suitability as your successor, especially since this lends even more credence to your suspicions about Prince Eins' views of those not of noble status, and his opinion of his brothers."

"Indeed," Viktor sighed heavily. "Still, I take it that you and my sons were able to convince Dame TaraLeila not to leave as she had originally planned?" Heine nodded, and the king smiled, briefly closing his eyes. "I'm glad to hear it. However all this resolves, I would not wish to see the lady hurt as a result of all this."

Then he opened his eyes once more, sat up straight, and drained his glass. "Thank you, my friend, for your honesty and your integrity."

"So what do you plan to do now?" Heine asked as he finished his own wine and placed the glass on Viktor's desk.

To his surprise, Viktor gave him a cheerful smile. "I'm going to see what happens next, of course. Now that this particular hurdle has been cleared, I must admit, I'm very curious to see what Bruno will do next, aren't you?"

Heine gave Viktor an exasperated look as he turned to leave. "I swear, Viktor, you will never cease to surprise me." Then he stopped halfway across the room and looked back at the king. "By the by... did you tell the princes about me going to Maria Vetsera today?"

Viktor just kept smiling and went back to his paperwork. "I'm glad we had this chance to talk, Heine."

* * *

The next morning, Bruno quietly entered the reception hall and found Heine waiting for him for his morning lessons. For several moments, the prince didn't move, then he gave a quiet, deep sigh, and approached the tutor standing by the window.

"Forgive me, Master. My behaviour the other day was completely unacceptable."

Heine looked up at the young man, his gaze calm and intent on Bruno's face, but the prince did not flinch or look away. Then he slowly nodded.

"I must apologize as well, Highness. I did not conduct myself with the honesty and maturity that you deserve. As I'd mentioned some time ago, you have quite a gift of perception, and you forced me to confront unpleasant truths that I had been attempting to ignore, which nearly cost me a friendship I deeply value." Heine rested one hand over his heart and bowed deeply to the prince. "I thank you for the lesson, Your Highness."

Bruno closed his eyes and let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and it felt as though he'd shrugged off a heavy weight. "You're... you're welcome, Master."

Heine paused and peered up at Bruno, noticing the discomfort and awkwardness still in the prince's face. "Is something the matter, my prince?"

Shamefacedly, Bruno nodded and sat down on the couch. "I was hoping to ask you for advice, Master, but it occurs to me that... that it might be painful for you. You are always quite reserved, never one to show your feelings openly, but it would not be fair to ask your advice in this matter, given how you feel about her..."

The tutor took a seat beside Bruno, not looking at him. "I admit, Highness, this is new ground for me as well. But I am doing my best to make peace with my decisions and move forward." Then he glanced over at the prince. "So, if you wish to talk about it, I will be happy to listen."

Bruno bowed his head, unable to look the tutor in the face.

"I... Master, I care deeply for Dame TaraLeila... so much more than I'd originally thought. When she said she was leaving Granzreich... leaving me... I realized that I never want to lose her. But I cannot let all of your work go to waste. You have done so much to prepare me for the throne, and to set it all aside now because of this-"

Heine sighed, then rested one hand on his pupil's shoulder. "Prince, as I told you before, there is no reason for me to object, so long as it is good for you. And besides, it would hardly be setting it all aside, as you put it."

"Wouldn't it?" Bruno asked, and Heine shook his head.

"Not at all. She is, after all, now a noble of Granzreich, and thus eligible for your hand. And even if you do not become the king's successor, consider this. Should you marry Dame TaraLeila, you would become her Earl. And I assure you, you have far more expertise in governance and leadership in terms of provincial government. And given her connection with the High King of the Highland Marches, your acumen would be invaluable there, as TaraLeila lacks such experience herself."

Bruno looked up at him, hope slowly dawning in his eyes.

"Also consider, prince, that there, just as here in Granzreich, you could help shape a nation, one similar to Granzreich in many ways. You would not rule, of course, but your voice could be yet be a powerful one. And if you _do_ become your father's successor, your influence would be even greater, fostering a significant bond between nations."

The prince sat with his mouth open and his eyes wide. It was comically apparent to Heine that for all of Bruno's intelligence, he had never even considered that as a possibility, and the tutor's eyes crinkled in barely-disguised amusement.

"Whatever choice you make, Your Highness, I'll be wishing for your continued health, happiness, and success."

"T-thank you, Master," Bruno whispered.

"Now, then, about today's lesson..."

As they went through Bruno's most recent essay regarding possible improvements to be made to the Granzreich public education system, teacher and student were both quietly grateful that they were able to resume their relationship of trust and understanding. Once they were done, Bruno stood, turned to the tutor, and bowed.

"Thank you, Master. As always, you have been tremendously helpful. Things are much clearer to me now."

"I am glad to hear it, my prince. Do you know what you plan to do next?"

"Yes. If you'll excuse me... I think it's time I spoke to my father."

* * *

Bruno made his way to the king's office and requested an audience with his father.

As the guards let him in, Viktor looked up at his son, a smile on his face and in his eyes.

"Bruno! Have you come to help me with my work again?"

Blushing slightly, the prince shook his head. "N-no, not this time. Not that I don't like helping you work, of course, considering how much I learn, and of course your trust in me means all the world. But... no, this is... this is personal, Father."

Viktor arched his eyebrows at that, but gestured his son to the chair beside his desk. "Of course. Sit down, my son."

Bruno crossed the office and sat, but unlike his usual calm poise, he was fidgeting and looked more than a little anxious.

"Is everything all right?" Viktor asked in concern.

Bruno took a deep breath, then he surged to his feet and blurted out in a rush, "Your Majesty, I formally request a betrothal between myself and Dame TaraLeila MacIntyre of the Highland Marches."

For almost a full minute, Viktor said nothing, but sat looking at his third son, gauging his expression. For his part, Bruno was trembling with earnestness, but bore up under his father's scrutiny.

"You cannot seriously believe that one can fall in love in a matter of weeks. A passing youthful fancy is no basis for selecting a possible bride for a prince," Viktor said at last.

Bruno, however, was not about to be deterred. "And yet, a few brief diplomatic meetings are an acceptable basis for selecting a possible spouse for a royal, without taking the wishes of the couple into consideration."

Viktor opened his mouth to speak, but his son kept going.

"Father... Master taught us to consider all of the relevant details, then as candidates for the throne, to make a proper judgment for ourselves. He taught us that it is critical we be able to make decisions without being blinded by emotion. Yes, I love her. But I choose TaraLeila because of who and what she is. Because she has lived as both a commoner and a noble, and is keenly aware of the difference. It has given her a similar understanding of the world as Professor Wittgenstein. It has defined her character."

 _"If you've no' figured out by now that I'm no' a 'proper lady,' ye haven't been lookin' very close, my prince. Still, 'tis sweet of ye to treat me like one."_

Bruno went on, his voice softening. "It is true that at first, it was not her choice to live as a commoner. Neither was it her choice to be born into nobility. But it _was_ her choice to become a Knight, her choice to put the needs of others above her own. It was her choice to devote her life to creating something greater, to bring hope and justice and compassion to those so desperately in need of it."

 _"'Tis the duty and the privilege of the Knights of the Rose and Cross to serve. We protect those who can no' protect themselves. We bring justice to the unjust. And be they noble or common, great or small, we believe that all of humanity is capable of greatness."_

"With her at my side, she will temper my youth with her maturity, my ideals with her experience. Together, we can continue to make Granzreich a nation of peace, of prosperity, and of wisdom, for generations to come."

The prince straightened to his full height, facing his father and speaking with utter conviction.

"Even when many would and did criticize you for choosing a criminal with no formal academic background, you chose Heine Wittgenstein as the Royal Tutor because you said it was what was best for the kingdom, Father. And whichever of your heirs you choose to succeed you, I know that choice will be made based on what is best for our kingdom and our people. Now even if many may criticize me for choosing a commoner Knight, I choose TaraLeila MacIntyre as my bride because it is what is best for the kingdom, and because... because she is what is best for me."

Almost breathless from his speech, Bruno clenched his hands into fists and stared at his father, trying without success to read the expression on his face.

Viktor, on the other hand, quietly leaned back in his chair and studied Bruno thoughtfully as the silence lengthened.

"I must have time to consider this. However, I give you my word that I will accord your request its due consideration." His voice became gentler as he stood, circled his desk, and rested his hands on his son's shoulders. "And... I promise, I heard everything you have said, my son. Thank you for having the certainty and the courage to speak to me so openly about what is in your heart."

Bruno nodded, bowed politely, and left the office, not seeing the satisfied smile on Viktor's face.

* * *

"I take it that Prince Bruno did in fact plead his suit to you?" Heine asked the king later when Viktor arrived at the tutor's chambers.

"He did. It was quite impressive, actually. Though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised – when Bruno wants something, he can be astonishingly eloquent." Viktor smiled fondly. "You should have heard him, Heine. So earnest, so sincere, but just as wide-eyed and hopeful as I remember him when he was a child."

"That does sound like him."

Viktor sighed and stood before the window, looking out into the night.

"Tell me, Heine. If you were in my position, what would you do?"

Heine was quiet for a long time. "If I had a son that I loved as much as you love Prince Bruno, especially one as wise as he is, and a kingdom that I dreamed of making a better place... I might wonder if perhaps he might see things even more clearly than I, despite my own experience."

That got Viktor's attention, and he looked over his shoulder at Heine.

"How so?"

"In all truth, Prince Bruno constantly surprises me with his insights. He has not just intelligence, but a keen perception as well. Reading his papers, speaking to him, watching him interact with those around him... I learn from him nearly every day. Might it not be possible that you could learn from your son?"

Viktor looked thoughtful, then asked quietly, "What would you recommend?"

"You told me you want your sons to lead happy lives. If Bruno and TaraLeila truly love one another, and I believe that they do, then I would try to find a way to help them achieve that goal. Admittedly, he's still young, but you could at least see how things progress for now. After all, she'll still be travelling as a Knight in the meantime. If their relationship can stand the tests of time and distance, I'd say it's worth considering, Viktor."

"What about the scandal of her background?" Viktor asked, and Heine gave him a sour look.

"As if you cared about that. You routinely snuck out of the palace as a teenager, disguised yourself to work in a café for an evening, let Prince Licht continue working in said café, not to mention the other more risqué exploits he pursues, and you hired a commoner criminal to be the Royal Tutor. I should think you're more than capable of finding a way to turn what some would consider scandal into an advantage."

Viktor chuckled softly at that. "Well, you might have something there, my friend."

"Besides, I will tell you in confidence that Tara is already planning to reclaim her title and birthright upon her return to the Marches, as it is the best way to circumvent any negative publicity should the tabloids discover her origins."

The king raised his eyebrows. "Is that so? And I suppose you had nothing to do with it."

Heine shrugged awkwardly, but continued. "A potential bride for a prince must be nobility, which she is, both by birth and by virtue of her appointment to the Order of the Iron Crown. She must have political clout, which she has, both as a Knight and as an acquaintance of King James, not to mention her possible allies in the other royal families of the Western continent."

"And what about you?"

Heine looked puzzled at that. "I don't understand."

"Are you all right with seeing a woman you once cared for betrothed to my son?" Viktor asked gently.

The tutor nodded. "Yes. I want her to be happy. I want both of them to be happy. They deserve it... and each other."

* * *

The following afternoon, while TaraLeila had a break between attending another diplomats' meeting and working on a public speaking session with Prince Kai, Viktor summoned her to his office. Along the way, she worried that the king was going to reprimand her for her behaviour the last few days, although Heine had given no indication as such during their dinner the night before.

As the doors to his office closed behind her, she bowed deeply to Viktor, doing her best to keep her posture and expression calm and serene.

"I am here at your request, Your Majesty. How may I be of service to ye?"

Standing behind his desk, Viktor studied TaraLeila thoughtfully, the faintest smile on his lips.

"I think there's an almost fairy tale quality to it, don't you?" he said at last, and she gave him a look of surprise. "The hidden heiress, growing up in secret and becoming a dashing Knight who overcomes all obstacles to reclaim her position, while working in secret for the good of the people..."

TaraLeila couldn't help her own smile, though a slightly exasperated one. "Ye make it sound rather melodramatic. I think I see where Prince Licht gets it from."

"Ah, but Granzreich loves its fairy tales and epic poems, you know."

"What's your point, Majesty?"

Viktor sobered as he turned to face her fully. "My point is this - I have a question for you, my lady. It is of a personal nature, and I must insist upon a truthful answer."

She took a step back, her eyes wide and slightly hurt at the idea that the king thought her untrustworthy. "Have ye known me to lie, Your Majesty?"

He shook his head. "I meant no offense, my lady. My question was not to imply that I thought you the sort to lie, but I have known you to keep silent rather than admit to something. Will you answer?"

For a long time, she was silent, her eyes on the floor and her expression uncertain. Then, at last, she sighed and nodded slowly. "I can no' promise anythin', sire. But if 'tis within my power to answer, I will."

"Do you love my son?" Viktor asked quietly, but she could sense just how important her answer was to the king.

"Aye," she answered without hesitation.

"Enough to step aside if necessary?"

Sorrow like she'd rarely felt coursed through her, but she bit her lip and clenched her fists to keep it from overwhelming her. _I knew it... after my conduct the past few days, I'm no' surprised that His Majesty would rue allowin' me to become as close to him as I have._

When she spoke, each word seemed torn from her. "Your Majesty, I will no' deny 'twould break my heart..." Then she lifted her head once more and met his eyes, making no attempt to hide the pain in hers. "But... but 'twould break his if I stood between him and the goal he has had since childhood. And I... I could never do that to him."

Viktor gave her a slow, gratified smile. "Do you love him enough to fight for him?" he asked, and the question startled her out of her sadness.

"Your Majesty knows I can't defeat ye in combat-"

"Not I... the nobles of Granzreich who think that they and they alone deserve the privileges of our nation."

TaraLeila shook her head in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand, sire."

Viktor circled the desk to stand before her. "You know... Bruno pointed out to me that you have a unique understanding of the worlds of both the common citizenry and the nobility." She gave him a look of surprise, and he nodded. "Indeed. The Knights of the Rose and Cross have achieved much in terms of equality, achievements that we here in Granzreich still struggle toward. We need such understanding here."

She spread her hands before her in a helpless gesture. "I'm a foreigner, Your Majesty. My words would no' exactly carry much weight."

"They would if you had a more... permanent position here in Granzreich."

For a long time, TaraLeila was quiet, idly winding one long tress around her fingers as she considered his words. "The way I see it," she said slowly, her voice thoughtful, "Granzreich owes the Knights of the Rose and Cross a debt... after all, a Knight did save Your Majesty's children. Perhaps the foundin' of a new chapterhouse here in Wienner might serve as a more... permanent example."

She briefly frowned. "However, ye must understand that I am no' qualified to serve as the Master of a chapterhouse, or even as its Senior Knight. And even the first steps toward buildin' one would require negotiations with Grand Master Justin Baveaux. I can only facilitate such a conversation, no' speak on his behalf."

"That is true," Viktor agreed.

She tapped one finger against her lips. "That said, I think that if Prince Bruno were to sponsor the chapterhouse, given his previous academic assertions on the principles of Granzreich as a modern society, 'twill make quite the practical and declarative statement, don't ye agree?"

"Are you sure you're a soldier and not a diplomat, my lady?" Viktor asked dryly, and she abruptly laughed at the echo of her own words to him several weeks earlier.

"A Knight must be both, Your Majesty. Though 'tis true I am far more the former than the latter. But even so, as far as me havin' a more permanent place here, as I already stated-"

"I had something else in mind..."

TaraLeila stared at the king for several seconds, her heart pounding and her breath caught in her throat as she slowly realized the implications of what he was saying, and even more importantly, what he was offering.

And suddenly, the pain and doubt and sadness within her were swept away by a sheer, wild, exultant joy.

Viktor saw the dawning realization in her eyes, and his own smile deepened.

 _To be continued..._


	37. Embracing Destiny

**Chapter Thirty-Six - Embracing Destiny**

"Before you accept this offer, madame, there are a few terms between us that I must insist upon," Viktor said smoothly, and TaraLeila hurriedly composed herself.

"Of course, sire. Please, go on."

"First, once you have completed your duties in escorting Sir Etienne back to Fonseine, you will facilitate a meeting between myself and Grand Master Baveaux, to discuss the founding of a Rose and Cross chapterhouse here in Granzreich. I'll inform Erich to provide you with a copy of my current schedule before you depart. It might change, of course, but it will at least provide some windows of opportunity for a meeting to be established. I will arrange for Bruno to attend these meetings as well, as you wisely pointed out that it would be better for him to lead this matter rather than me."

TaraLeila pursed her lips in concentration as she thought. "Aye, I can do that. In fact, 'twill be easier than normal as I believe that Grand Master Baveaux will be in Paix when I arrive with Sir Etienne. If Your Majesty will provide me with a formal communique for the Grand Master, 'twill be my duty and my pleasure to deliver it. Next?"

"Second, if you are to help lead Granzreich toward equality, you will need all the influence you can get. Therefore, you must formally reclaim your name and birthright. Your rank as countess carries more political clout than your rank as baroness."

She slowly nodded once again. "I had already planned to do so upon my return to the Marches, Your Majesty. Heine made... a most convincing case for me to do so."

Viktor smiled. "Excellent. Third... as a Benefactor of the Rose and Cross, I formally request your services as bodyguard and escort to Prince Bruno for an upcoming diplomatic meeting that he is to undertake on behalf of Granzreich."

TaraLeila gave the king a startled look. "Ye... ye want me?"

"Of course. If I may speak in confidence, I will be sending my son to the Highland Marches in the near future for the purpose of diplomatic negotiation with King James. You have already proven yourself to be a superlative and capable protector, you have a strong rapport with His Majesty, and, well..." Viktor gave her a cheerful smile. "I doubt you'd mind the chance to spend more time with my son."

"When do ye need me back in Granzreich, then, sire?" she replied, trying and failing completely to hide her own delight.

"In about a month's time, I should think. That will give him time to prepare, and you time to carry out your other duties."

"I will need to confirm that I've no assignment waitin' for me after this one, Your Majesty," she pointed out. "But if I can, I will."

"There is one last thing. And to tell the truth, madame, I suspect this will be the most difficult one of all for you to fulfill."

She gave Viktor an alarmed look, but squared her shoulders and straightened to her full height. "I'll no' back down from whatever ye ask of me, sire. Name it and 'twill be done."

"Don't tell Bruno about any of this."

Caught completely off guard by this request, TaraLeila stared at the king in utter confusion. "But whyever no'?"

Viktor was unable to keep the gleeful grin off his face. "Because I want to see his reaction for myself, of course. Would you deny a father such a simple request?"

"Ye are truly wicked, Your Majesty," TaraLeila remarked, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "Aye, as it pleases ye, I'll keep my own counsel and let ye tease him as ye wish. Though ye might want to do it soon, since I'm no' very good at hidin' how I feel, especially from him. As ye should know by now."

Then she abruptly sobered. "Majesty..."

"Yes?"

She looked up at him, and all of her fears, her doubts, her uncertainties were clear in her eyes.

"Are... are ye sure ye're okay with this? And is... is he?"

"What do you mean?" Viktor asked quietly.

"I mean... I mean, does he actually want to... I mean, weel, love is one thing, but..."

Viktor rested his hands on her shoulders and met her gaze squarely.

"Yes, and yes. I give you my word."

She bowed her head and nodded, but not before Viktor saw the tears of relief in her eyes and her glad smile.

* * *

When Bruno was summoned to his father's study some hours later, his heart was racing. Considering all they'd said the last time they spoke, he wasn't at all certain what awaited him now. _Whatever Father's decision, I am sure he has his reasons. I can only hope that he will choose to share them with me._ For a brief moment, he closed his eyes. _And I can only pray that my proposal meets with his approval._

He came to a stop before the king's desk and bowed. "Your Majesty."

Viktor did not look up from his papers, though he nodded to indicate he'd heard Bruno.

"My son... I cannot let you marry TaraLeila MacIntyre, no matter how valiant her heart may be."

Despite his resolution not to argue, Bruno could not help himself. "Father-"

Viktor held up one hand, and Bruno fell silent.

"However, as you correctly pointed out... diplomatic meetings are an acceptable basis for selecting a possible spouse for a royal. Therefore, as part of your continuing education toward becoming a worthy candidate for the throne, you must learn how to build and maintain relations with other nations, much as Eins is doing now."

Bruno stared, trying to comprehend the flow of his father's thoughts.

"Pardon?"

Viktor went on, grouping several papers together as he spoke. "At present, Granzreich has several treaties with Avalon and the Triple Kingdoms as a whole, but none with the Highland Marches directly. On behalf of the kingdom, you will open negotiations with the Marches, then depending upon said negotiations, travel there to secure a treaty with them. This will take some time, naturally, and of course, you will need an escort, should you need to travel. I should think that by the time Dame TaraLeila escorts Sir Etienne back to Paix in Fonseine, attends to her duties there, conveys my message to Grand Master Baveaux, and then returns here to Granzreich, preparations would be complete."

This time, the silence stretched to almost unbearable levels as the prince gradually realized what his father intended.

"I... you... do you mean-?"

Viktor finally looked up, and Bruno recognized the cheerful sparkle in his eyes. "Well, you certainly can't imagine that I'd let you travel without a proper escort, and as a Benefactor of the Knights, I am allowed to make such a request. Or do you object to her company?"

"N-no! Not at all, but..."

"Good. As you will be representing Granzreich's interests on this sojourn to the Highland Marches, it is my responsibility to discuss with you the expectations of the Crown." He waved his son to a nearby table, where pen, ink, and paper awaited him. As Bruno sat, he dipped the pen into the inkwell, then glanced over at his father.

"As you are ready, Your Majesty."

"First and foremost, diplomatic relations. A mutual recognition of one another's sovereignty. The Highland Marches, while technically part of the Triple Kingdoms, still does what it can to ensure some independence from Avalon and Innismore. Assure them of our support, and obtain theirs for ours as well."

Bruno's pen moved down the page, noting his father's words as well as quick notes for his own research prior to his departure.

"Next, there is the matter of trade. The Marches have made great strides in terms of industrialization, but lack the agricultural resources we possess. Regrettably, we cannot quite take advantage of their shipbuilding expertise, but negotiations regarding shipping lanes and international commerce will be highly valuable."

"Yes, sir." Bruno continued to make notes.

"There will, of course, need to be mutual guarantees toward these terms. To that end, as King of Granzreich, I offer King James VI the following proposal. To provide representation of both our nations in terms of political influence, Granzreich formally offers a betrothal between Prince Bruno von Granzreich, and Lady Alannean Crois an Rathad, Countess of Ceanntíre."

Bruno was so focused on taking down his father's words that at first he didn't register what was said. Then his pen suddenly scratched halfway across the page, leaving a large inkblot, and he stared up at his father in disbelief.

"W-WHAT?!"

Viktor, however, blithely went on, though the twinkle in his eyes betrayed his amusement at his son's reaction. "Upon reaching his majority, Prince Bruno will wed Lady Alannean, who will take up permanent residence in Granzreich. However, the Countess will independently retain and administer her holdings in the Marches, rather than surrender control of them to a foreign nation. The subsequent bequeathal of said holdings to their heirs will be determined by Prince Bruno and Lady Alannean."

He noticed that Bruno was frozen in shock, and he glanced over at his son in mock reproach. "Bruno, you've stopped taking notes."

"Y-yes, Father!" Hurriedly dipping his pen in his inkwell, Bruno began frantically writing once again, but Viktor saw the triumphant joy in his son's eyes.

"Each will serve as a recognized diplomat in our respective legislative bodies, the Highland Council of Lords and the Granzreich Council. This does not preclude the formal assignment of a dedicated diplomat or ambassador in either case."

Bruno wrote as though in a daze, his thoughts whirling and his heart pounding within him. He was only vaguely aware as the king went on, indicating other topics to be addressed during the negotiations, making notes on instinct.

"I think that should give you enough to get started on your research," Viktor said, and Bruno came back to his senses with a start. "I have every confidence that you will apply your usual diligence to this task, my son."

"Yes, Father, of course."

"Now, I wish to speak to you as your father, not as your king." Viktor's voice was quiet but firm, and Bruno set down his pen and turned to face his father, his hands clenched in his lap.

"Yes, Father?"

"You have my permission to formally ask her to marry you. But you must understand, son – the final decision rests with her. While I'm confident that she will be amenable to your proposal, if she is not... you must accept that."

Bruno straightened his shoulders and nodded firmly. "Yes, Father. I understand. And I would have it no other way."

Viktor gave his son a faint smile of approval. "That's my boy. And... good luck."

* * *

The prince returned to his room, closed the door, and sat down at his desk, resting his chin in his hands as he pondered.

 _If I am to ask her to marry me, it must be done properly. This is a truly important and romantic occasion. But... I don't know the first thing about being romantic. I had to ask Master how to even ask her out on a date!_ Bruno groaned and hid his face in his hands.

 _What do I do, what do I do? Should I make this a flowery and demonstrative event?_ But no sooner had he thought it than he dismissed it. _No, she is far too practical, too... too real to be so showy. And... perhaps it would be best to keep it private, in case she-_

He shook his head firmly, not wanting to begin fretting that she might turn him down.

 _No. So, something simple. Something... elegant, at least. Meaningful. What would show meaning for her?_ He frowned in thought. _Hmmm... a place... a place... where should I ask her? Not someplace too public... perhaps the gardens? She does enjoy them a great deal._

Then a memory of his conversation with Heine beneath the rose arbor surfaced, and Heine's words were as clear as the day he'd spoken them.

 _"I wish I had taken a chance."_

 _Under the rose arbor! Perfect! But what to say... I could quote poetry to her..._ He hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. _No. I want to use my own words, speak my own feelings._

He sat at his desk a while longer, then rose to his feet and made his way to TaraLeila's chambers, knocking at her door before he could talk himself out of it.

"Aye, come in!"

Bruno opened the door and stepped inside, and saw TaraLeila seated at her desk. At his entrance, she smiled and rose with a graceful bow. "My prince, a pleasure as always. How can I help ye?"

He tightened his hands into fists to keep them from trembling. "If... if you have a moment, would you please join me outside in the gardens?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded. "Of course, Highness."

She followed him through the palace corridors and out into the gardens, where he led her to the small rose arbor.

"Please sit," he asked quietly, gesturing her to the swing, and she sat cautiously, her pale blue eyes intent on his face.

"Is somethin' the matter, Highness? Ye seem... weel, more serious than usual. And quite determined, actually."

"My lady, there's... there's something very important I must ask you."

"Of course, my prince."

 _It's now or never_ , Bruno thought, briefly closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"TaraLeila, I..."

The words froze in his throat.

 _Oh God... what do I say?_

Now he could see the alarm in her expression, a concern for him that warmed his heart.

"Bruno, what's wrong?"

Hearing his name in her Highlands lilt made his heart skip a beat, and then the next thing he knew, he was on one knee before her, clasping her hands in his.

"I must ask you... before even another hour passes and brings you one hour closer to leaving Granzreich... leaving me. If... if you can find it in your heart to say yes, I... I ask you to marry me."

TaraLeila gasped and went absolutely pale, but before she could say anything, Bruno went on, the words coming out in a rush before he could stop them.

"I know I'm young, I'm a fool, but... but my hand is yours, if you'll have it, and I swear I will love you for the rest of our lives."

His eyes were on their joined hands, and for several moments, there was absolute silence. Then Bruno swallowed hard and risked looking up at her face, and he realized that tears were slowly sliding down her cheeks, and she was smiling the most beatific smile he had ever seen.

"Stand up," she whispered.

That was not what he'd expected her to say.

"Pardon?"

"Stand up," TaraLeila repeated, and Bruno awkwardly got to his feet, still holding her hands in his. Then she rose as well, still smiling and weeping at the same time. She took a step closer to him, and then moved his hands so that they were clasped behind her and she was standing in his embrace. Then she slipped her arms around his neck, pulled him close to her, and whispered into his ear.

"Aye."

At first, Bruno was certain he'd misheard, but at the mingled laughter and crying he could hear in her voice, his arms tightened around her and he rested his face against her dark hair, as his own tears fell freely even as he laughed.

* * *

The last few days of the conference passed in a whirlwind of activity, and while TaraLeila was busy with the last of the diplomatic sessions and wrapping up her lessons with the princes, Heine took the opportunity to meet with Bruno alone.

As he entered the prince's chambers, he saw that Bruno was busily scribbling away at his desk. "So, you will soon be departing to the Marches as a diplomatic envoy."

"Father told you?"

"He did. It is quite the responsibility, Your Highness," Heine said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Indeed. I admit I am more than a little nervous, but in a good way, as strange as that might sound. Of course I am concerned about making the right impression, representing Granzreich as best I can. But I think this will be a tremendous chance for growth for me. If I am indeed to surpass Eins, I cannot remain in what is comfortable and familiar."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Only a week or so. This is more a preliminary effort - a test run, Father says. But I intend to treat this with all seriousness. Of course, I won't be departing for some time, as there are considerable preparations to be made before I can go.

Bruno stopped writing and looked up at the tutor. "I admit... I had considered asking you to accompany me, but... but I want to see if I can do this myself. This is... my next competency test."

Heine moved to stand beside the prince, and rested his hand on his student's shoulder. "I have every confidence in you, my prince. So tell me, do you better understand your path now?"

Bruno nodded firmly. "Yes. I see now where my greatest strength lies. I will demonstrate to my father, and to the people of Granzreich, that I will learn from others, not only within the kingdom but without, and I will bring that knowledge to bear to improve our nation without losing what makes us unique." Then he smiled, one that reminded Heine intensely of the day Bruno had given his rewritten paper to the tutor for final approval before presenting it at university.

 _"I know this much is true... I did the very best I could."_

"And... the situation with Dame TaraLeila?"

Bruno's smile widened, even as he blushed, and Heine's eyes crinkled in amusement and quiet pride.

"So, your father agreed to your proposal, and apparently, so did she."

"You knew?" Bruno asked, his voice rising in embarrassment.

"His Majesty couldn't wait to tell me all about it, actually."

The prince let out a loud groan and hid his face in his hands. "FATHER!"

"Still, Your Highness, I am pleased that you continue to apply your resolve to the things that matter to you in this life. Admittedly, a long distance courtship is no easy task, but I'm certain that you and she will find a way while remaining true to one another." A wry note of humour entered the tutor's voice. "As long as you remember to write to her in Avalonian, that is, at least until she learns to read and write Eise."

* * *

On the final day of the conference, the diplomats of the Western Continent gathered to make their farewells, and departed from the palace to return to their varying nations. Among the last to leave were Sir Etienne and TaraLeila, and now they stood in the palace courtyard, preparing to depart.

Sir Etienne stood before the king and bowed deeply.

"Your Majesty, on behalf of the kingdom of Fonseine, I offer my thanks to you as our host."

"I'm glad that Weissburg Palace was able to provide a venue for diplomacy and mutual cooperation, Sir Etienne," Viktor said, bowing slightly in return. Then he turned to TaraLeila, who stood at the diplomat's side.

"Dame TaraLeila, I look forward to your return in a month's time. Until then, my deepest thanks for your service to my kingdom."

She smiled as the king took her hand and bowed over it. "'Twas my pleasure and my privilege, Your Majesty."

As Sir Etienne took his leave and climbed into the carriage that would take him to the station, she glanced to one side, where the four princes and Heine were standing by the steps and watching the diplomats depart.

"If ye'll excuse me a moment, Your Majesty," she murmured, and crossed the courtyard to stand before the small group.

"Heine," she said warmly, extending her hands to him, and the two embraced one another. "Thank ye, my dear friend," she murmured softly to him as she held him close.

"Thank _you_ ," he said quietly. "Safe travels, Tara, and I'll see you soon enough."

"Aye," she whispered, then she stepped back and faced the princes.

"Well, Your Highnesses, 'tis farewell for now," she said cheerfully. Then, sobering a bit, she bowed deeply to them all. "I... I don't have the words to thank all of ye, for your trust, for your kindness, for... for everythin', really."

"We should be thanking you," Leonhard said quietly. "You've done so much for us."

"For some of us more than others, right?" Licht said, smiling widely at her as he elbowed Bruno in the ribs, and she grinned at him in return. Then to her astonishment, Licht threw his arms around her and swung her around in an embrace, ignoring her startled shriek. "So come back and see us soon, okay?"

"Prince Licht!" Heine scolded, but then all of them were surprised as TaraLeila briefly returned Licht's hug. After that, the other princes insisted on hugs as well, until at last she came to Bruno.

"Highness, I..."

Instead of embracing her, however, Bruno took her hand in his, turned it over, raised it to his lips, and placed a gentle kiss in the palm of her hand. Then he closed her fingers into a loose fist, and lifted his head to see her joyous smile.

"I'll see you soon, my lady," he murmured, then he gasped as she embraced him as well. Unseen by the others, she whispered in his ear, "I love ye, my prince," then before he could say a word, she was mounting her horse and turning Torran's head toward Wienner.

Riding beside Sir Etienne's carriage, she turned in her saddle as they reached the gates, stood up in the stirrups, and waved to them all.

Then she was gone.

* * *

"You look thoughtful, my friend," Viktor commented as he approached Heine, who was seated by one of the fountains in the gardens, the late autumn sunshine warm on his face.

For a while, Heine was quiet, then he said softly, "I was just thinking about my arrival here at the palace. Shortly before you returned, the princes, the Queen Mother, and Princess Adele threw me a welcoming party."

"Yes, I heard about it from my mother," Viktor said wryly as he sat beside Heine. "I gather my sons went to some efforts that evening."

"They did indeed, but... that's not what I was remembering just now." Heine looked up at the sky, his eyes distant with memory.

"I remember lying in bed that night, finally able to relax, thinking what a truly happy night it was, and how welcome they had all made me feel. But I was still troubled, thinking I did not belong here."

"And now?" Viktor asked gently.

Heine turned to his oldest friend and gave a slight shrug. "Now... I see that I was wrong. That I should not just _feel_ welcome, but _am_ welcome. I need not assume that such happiness cannot last. It's true, one can never know the future, but one should not lose hope."

Viktor rested his hand on Heine's shoulder. "You cannot know how happy that makes me to hear you say that, Heine."

Heine rested his hand on top of Viktor's in quiet acceptance of his support. Then, at the cheerful smile on Viktor's face, Heine gave the king a slightly disgruntled look.

"Honestly, Viktor, you needn't look so smug."

"I'm nothing of the sort!" Viktor protested, still smiling. "I'm just pleased that you've finally come to your senses, that's all. Especially in light of you making peace with Dame TaraLeila as well as with yourself, and all that you've done here, and will continue to do."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, now that you've finally realized just how much you mean to my sons, and I think also how much they mean to you... oh, come now, Heine, don't be so naïve. Surely you didn't think that after proving such a success with my sons that I wouldn't do everything in my power to make sure you would be here with us for the foreseeable future?"

Heine gave Viktor a startled look, and the king nodded.

"It's true. As Adele matures, soon you will become her tutor as well, and in time, as my sons become fathers, I will entrust the next generation of my family to you in turn."

All Heine could do was stare. Then he finally stammered, "Y-you don't seriously mean..."

"I mean that as long as you wish it, you will have a home and a post here at Weissburg Palace, my friend. My dreams for Granzreich cannot be achieved without you, and you have proven yourself time and again to be the greatest ally my sons and I could have dared hope for."

Trying and failing to keep his emotions off his face, the tutor looked away, but not before Viktor saw tears in Heine's russet eyes.

For a while, they sat in silence, while Viktor gave Heine time to compose himself. Then as the stars began to slowly twinkle overhead, the king rose and gestured toward the garden path leading to the palace.

"So, my friend, I have a bottle of wine in my office - shall we drink to the future?"

Heine looked up at Viktor, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Indeed."

 _To be concluded..._


	38. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Heine sat at his desk, writing by candlelight as the clock chimed ten. By his hand was TaraLeila's latest letter, which had arrived yesterday from Kirkwall.

After seeing Sir Etienne safely back to the embassy in Paix two weeks ago, and delivering King Viktor's request for a meeting with the Rose and Cross Grand Master, Justin Baveaux, she had made a quick trip across the channel to Avalon and from there, to the Highland Marches.

In deference to Viktor's request, Aindriu McKenna was allowing her to complete one last mission as a Wandering Knight, so she might serve as Prince Bruno's escort and bodyguard. After that, she would return to Kirkwall and accept her promotion to Adept Knight, and begin the first of her rotating assignments – serving three-month stints at different chapterhouses across the Western Continent, mastering the administrative skills she would need upon her planned retirement from the Knights.

She cheerfully described her homecoming at the Monastery of St. Brigid, where she had informed Aindriu and His Majesty, King James VI, of her intentions to reclaim the birthright that had been held in stewardship for her. After much discussion, the three had agreed that to avoid confusion, upon her promotion, she would assume her former name.

Heine smiled to himself as he glanced over and re-read the last paragraph of her letter.

 _It will feel strange to hear people address me as Alannean, after being TaraLeila for so long. I'd almost become accustomed to thinking of that name belonging to someone else, and not really me at all. Even now, with everything that's happening, sometimes it feels like I've become a new person, and it almost overwhelms me. But whatever my name, I am still me._  
 _I look forward to seeing you again very soon, my dear friend... and watch over my dear Bruno for me._  
 _With affection,_  
 _Tara_

With a satisfied sigh, Heine went back to his letter.

 _Dear Tara -_  
 _I am prouder than I could ever hope to say after hearing of your recent acceptance of promotion to Adept Knight. I am sure that you will demonstrate your usual level of excellence and skill in your new duties. Of course, handling the administrative work of a chapterhouse is certainly a new challenge for you, but I agree that it will make an excellent stepping stone in your education at administering an estate and eventually, your earldom._  
 _My duties here at the palace continue as always - the princes remain a handful, of course, and at times, I must confess that I miss having your assistance. Still, you gave them a great deal to consider during your month here, and I do my best to continue to foster your teachings._  
 _As per your request, I have included Prince Leonhard's essays about the Order. Please forgive his many spelling mistakes. I think, however, you will be pleasantly surprised at some of his insights. If you have further recommendations for his instruction if he is to possibly pursue a career in the Order one day, do feel free to pass them along._  
 _The princes send their greetings and well-wishes... one prince in particular. They look forward to your imminent return, as do I._  
 _It makes me happier than words can express that you are well, and more importantly, happy._  
 _Ever yours,_  
 _Heine_

 _~ FIN ~_


End file.
